Blood Moon
by ScorpioSmile
Summary: What happens when shy and timid Ally Dawson unknowingly stumbles into a whole new world. A world where people are able to take the form of huge wolves. While he seems cold and takes on a hard exterior, Austin, son of the Alpha Male of the Blood Moon pack, cannot help but feel an attraction towards the blushing brunette...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again! So I just want to say to all those that reviewed, favourited and even followed my first fanfic, House Keys And Homework, thank you so freaking much! Really warmed my heart to know that people enjoyed it **

**Anyway I'm not sure how long this story is going to be or how frequently I will update, so I'm hoping that I get some feedback and that you guys will be patient with me.**

**So obviously from the summary you now know that this going to be sort of a werewolf themed fanfic... And not the weird looking man kinda wolf.. Nah my story will have the characters phasing into huge wolves. Y'know... Like the Twilight saga kind. So yeah.. Hope that you guys will give this story a chance.**

**ALLY POV**

I'm not the type that you would see at parties. Heck, I don't even get invited to parties. I'm more of a stay at home kind of girl who gets all her homework done and goes to bed at eight thirty.

Latest nine o' clock.

I'm not the type that sits with a bunch of friends at lunch time in the cafeteria while talking and joking about current events. I usually stray away from the crowd and eat my lunch in the music room and then proceed to play random tunes on the piano.

Music is probably my only friend.

Just to sum things up, I'm a loner. Sure I get a few guys coming up to me, trying to make conversation or trying to ask me out but they always turn away or give up after a short amount of time since I don't ever have the courage or confidence to reciprocate their advances.

I've only ever had one boyfriend two years ago.

Ethan Marx. We dated for about five months after breaking up. I'm not really comfortable talking about the reason behind it...

Let's just say high school wasn't fun for me. The straight A report cards were great but having no one to celebrate them with me was. Well. Not so great.

Graduation went smoothly. There were no family members who were late to see me go up on stage simply because I have no family... well I have foster parents but they didn't even show up so... yeah.

No family.

I have no memories of my biological parents. I was told that I was put into an orphanage at the tender age of two. Honestly, I have no idea whether my parents passed away or they just didn't want me.

Anyway, enough of that. Since I am now eighteen and I have graduated high school, my foster parents are pretty damn happy to have me out of the house. I have no idea why they even took me in. You would think that with me being a straight A student, I probably have a list of colleges to choose from.

Wrong.

My eighteen years of life have been absolutely crappy. So because of that, I'd like to explore a bit and atleast try to have a decent and somewhat happy life. I have enough money saved up from my various part time jobs that will keep me sustained for atleast a year.

So graduation? Yeah that was three months ago. Since then I've managed to get myself a nice apartment. It isn't much but it has all the necessities. A bathroom, bedroom, little living room and a kitchen. All in all, it's perfect for me.

Right now it's Saturday and around 09:00

I am playing a tune on my keyboard that I invested in a little over a year ago. I stop playing when a thought comes into my mind. I live in Miami and I have probably visited the beach like six times in my eighteen years of life.

_Wow. I'm so boring..._

I walk to my closet, grab a pair of jean shorts with a yellow tank top and get dressed. Afterwards I lock up my apartment and head out of the building, making my way to the beach that is about five minutes away.

The moment I remove my brown ankle boots and allow my feet to hit the smooth sand, I can't help but feel like today is going to be an interesting day...

**Ok so the first chapter is utterly boring. Just bear with me though. I obviously can't jump right into the drama. This was just to introduce you to Ally's character. Like I said, just bear with me **

**The next chapter will be longer. Promise**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello you awesome reader people! :P So here is chapter two of Blood Moon and like I promised, this chapter is much longer than the first. Hope that you guys like it!**

**Ally POV**

The cool, foamy water gently lapped at my feet as I stared contentedly at the rolling waves. The sun beat down, giving the water a sparkling effect. I tore my gaze away and looked around, noticing how carefree and happy everyone looked. With the laughter of friends and family ringing through my ears, I began to trek across the damp sand while passing various groups of people engaged in football and volleyball matches. I was thoroughly enjoying the sights when a voice behind me grabbed my attention.

"Hey there," I turn around to face a guy with brown windswept hair, wearing a pair of blue swim trunks. I nod my head in greeting and give him a nervous smile. He smirks and steps closer to me. I fight the strong urge to step back, deciding that I don't want to seem rude. "Now what is a pretty chick like you doing here all alone on this lovely day?" He asks while gesturing to our surroundings. I shrug my shoulders lightly and reply, "I like having time to myself,"

He is directly in front of me now. He reaches out and caresses my cheek lightly, making me cringe. Either he doesn't notice my small act of nervousness or he chooses to ignore it. "Well as fun as that sounds, how about you join me and my friends for a bonfire tonight? It'll be fun." He says with a quick wink.

Despite wanting to turn around and run, I decide to loosen up a little and stupidly say, "Yeah sure, sounds fun." He nods in approval.

"I'm Dallas, by the way."

"Ally."

He grins down at me and tells me to be back here at around 18:00

I'm in my apartment around 17:45 dressed in casual black skinny jeans, my ankle boots and a white top** (1)**

I head to the beach, taking my car this time since it's a little late. Once I get there, I hear Dallas before I even see him.

"Hey Ally!" He says from a few feet away from me, surrounded by girls and guys that look to be our age. He motions for me to come over while the bonfire sways gently with the wind behind him. The beach is lit up with lanterns, lights, the bonfire itself and the occasional flash from a camera or phone. People around me are either dancing away, grinding up against eachother or locked at the lip of a beer bottle or another person. I warily make my way towards him and the moment I get near him, he shoves a bottle of beer in my face.

"Drink up," He simply states. Now that I am right next to him, I notice the way his eyes are a bit unfocused and despite the fact that he isn't moving anywhere, he seems to be swaying in his spot.

_Drunk._ _Obviously. What did I expect them to do here? Play chess?_

I politely shake my head, reaching onto the table next to me for a bottle of water instead. A blonde girl next to Dallas rolls her eyes and asks, "Why'd you ask her to come?"

"She's hot," He says in reply and reaches for my hand which I pull back. I'm not even here for five minutes and I already feel out of place an uncomfortable.

Not seeming to be fazed by what I just did, Dallas successfully grabs my wrist and pulls me towards the place that has been turned into a sandy dance floor. I try getting out of his grip but he only seems to hold on tighter. I give up, deciding that I'll have to try something else. He turns his focus to me, pulling me closer to him until our faces are inches away from eachother. "I'm glad that you came."

I try not to gag at the scent of his breath, heavy with alcohol and something else which I'm assuming is weed.

"Me too," I say, trying to play it cool. "Good," He tells me while licking his lips then beginning to lean in. I panic and blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

"You know what, I think I'll get that drink after all," At this, he smiles cheekily and before I can stop it, he places a wet, sloppy kiss onto my cheek and grabs my hips, pulling me to him.

"Don't keep me waiting," He says into my ear, making me cringe slightly. I nod and give him a forced smile before turning around and making my way through the maze of people, heading towards the direction of my car.

However, I'm stopped when I hear sirens.

Specifically police sirens.

I curse lightly when I notice everyone else scrambling to hide away the beer or run to their cars, not wanting to be caught. Due to everyone's incessant running and panicking, lanterns and lights were knocked down. All that remains is the bonfire, leaving the beach with very little light.

I knock myself out of my shock when I notice figures with torches and bullhorns approaching. I spin around and take off down the beach, running further and further away and towards a rocky alcove surrounded by water.

I count my blessings that the tide is low tonight and that nobody else thought to come here for protection.

_They were all probably too drunk to think where a suitable hiding place would be._

I stay hidden behind a boulder for a good few minutes before I hear voices obviously belonging to the cops. I catch a few sentences like:

"_I'm sure that there are still kids around here."_

"_Uncouth young people."_

"_They probably took cover behind the rocks."_

The last sentence shoots a new wave of panic through me. I carefully look over the boulder and notice that they are still a good few feet away. I could probably make it to the abandoned nature trail further down. They would never think to look there.

_I hope..._

I silently take a deep breath and carefully book it towards the patch of trees of the nature trail. As soon as I am in the safety cover of the trees, I begin sprinting.

Bad idea.

I quickly lose my sense of direction and begin taking random twists and turns, I trip over a couple times and I constantly run smack dab into branches and leaves. I managed to lose the cops... But in doing so, I lost my way... Not to mention I am engulfed in darkness.

Isn't a nature trail supposed to have an exit?!

I think of what some people say.

"_If you get lost, hug a tree until you're found."_

I immediately chastise myself for even considering that. "As if someone is going to automatically know that I am lost and clinging to a tree, waiting for help," I scoff and continue padding through the twigs and grass.

I begin to feel uneasy. As if I am being watched. I shake the feeling off, blaming it on being paranoid and scared. I continue to move.

Ten minutes later I am full on freaking out. I have no idea where I am and if I have to wait till morning, I am sure that I'll die!

I stop and try to calm myself by taking steady breaths and counting to ten.

I barely make it past four when I hear a deep growl behind me.

Then another.

And another.

I slowly turn my body towards the owner of the rumbling sound. Actually make that, 'Owners'

Barely a metre across from me, in the total darkness of the night, I stare into two pairs of glowing eyes.

The last thing I notice before I pass out is that one pair of eyes is a striking emerald green, while the other is a sparkling blue.

**So there you have it. Chapter two done. Hope it was ok, let me know. Next chapter I might be introducing a certain handsome blonde ;) Yeah you know who I'm talking about. Lol.**

**Also just a reminder once again, I don't know how frequently I will be updating so guys, please be patient with me. It is my first story after all :P**

**(1)I honestly am really horrible at describing clothes so you guys might have to use your imagination a little :D Haha**

**Oh and I do not own Austin And Ally.**

**Such a pity hey?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three! **

**Hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin And Ally or anything else you may recognise.**

**ALLY POV**

Either I've been rescued or I am still passed out and currently dreaming.

I woke up a few seconds ago and I am now sitting upright on a large fuzzy bed in a cozy looking room. Next to the bed, is a small cabinet with a digital clock perched on top of it. The time reads 23:02

To my right, is a fireplace which slightly lights up the room, along with a small chandelier above the bed. I slowly move off the bed, still trying to figure out if I am dreaming or not.

I have to be dreaming. How else do I explain seeing two pairs of glowing eyes? And to top it off, the eyes were pretty far off from the ground. I for one, have never seen an animal that large around the beach. I bring my right hand up to my left arm, pinching myself in order to wake myself up.

"Ow!" I exclaim while rubbing the spot I just pinched. That should have woken me up. I am a really light sleeper.

_So if I'm not dreaming... Where the heck am I?!_

I notice my boots at the foot of the bed and slip them on. There is a mirror mounted on the wall across the room. I look at my reflection, noting that while my hair is still in a tangled mess, my face is wiped clean of any muck from the nature trail.

I warily make my way towards the door, slipping the doorknob between my fingers before giving it a twist. Nothing prepares me for the sight out the door.

I carefully step out and openly gape at the sight of being above the ground. The room that I was in, isn't part of a house like I thought it would be. Instead, it seems to have been built on a rocky ledge. I look around, getting even more stunned to see more single rooms built on their very own ledges. I notice that right next to the room door, what looks to be a flight of stairs. I'm about to step towards them when I hear a booming voice below me.

"Dude! She's awake!"

I slowly step towards the end of the ledge and look down. A guy stares right back up at me, eyebrows raised in interest. His brown hair reaches just above his chin while he smirks up at me. I then notice the ground that he is standing on is white.

Snow?

I don't even get a chance to ask him anything since another guy, blonde this time comes up from behind him, staring up at me aswell. I start to feel uncomfortable when the blonde raises his right hand and waves.

"Uhm, hi there," he lets out. Still confused and a little scared, I blurt out, "Where am I? Who are you? How did I get here?"

The brown haired dude chuckles while the blonde says, "Look we're going to answer all your questions once we get confirmation that you can be brought in to see our Alpha.

_Alpha?_

He sees the slight panic and confusion on my face.

"But I can answer your second question," he reassures. "I'm Anthony," he gestures to himself then to the guy next to him, "and this is my brother Mark."

Mark nods his head at me in greeting, a smirk still placed on his face.

"Where am I?" I repeat. "I promise that all your questions will be answered soon," Anthony tells me with a warm smile.

"Your name?" He asks.

"Ally," I answer softly.

Mark suddenly pipes up and shoots me a wink while asking, "Did you have a good sleep on my bed Ally?"

My eyes widen in embarrassment, and just as I am about to turn around, I catch Anthony hitting his brother upside the head. I lean against the door while hearing the duo below me.

"What is wrong with you? She's scared enough as it is!"

"She's fine, she didn't faint again. That's a good sign."

_How do they know I fainted?_

I lean on the door for a few more moments and take a deep breath while moving to the edge of the ledge. But they aren't on the ground.

"Over here," I hear Anthony's voice behind me, causing me to yelp in shock and almost fall to the ground a few feet away. Mark quickly steps forward and grabs my arm, pulling me away from the edge.

"Wow, you get scared pretty easily, shortie," he tells me teasingly. I glare at him and take full notice of the two. They're both tall, Mark being slightly taller than his brother. Both are good looking, I won't lie.

"What do you expect a girl to do when two unknown guys make an appearance right in front of her?" I spit out while scowling at them.

"Technically, you know our names already. So we're not unknown," Mark says to me, smirking. I'm about to reply with a witty comeback when Anthony cuts in.

"If you're done flirting with her, may I speak?" Mark lightly chuckles and nods for his brother to go on. Anthony turns to me with a sympathetic look on his face. "Listen I know that you're probably really scared and confused but everything will make sense in a while... Maybe,"

"What do you mean by maybe? You guys just found me, right? Passed out. Now you're going to take me home... Right?" I ask with very little enthusiasm, knowing this wouldn't be the case. There is something more going on here.

The brothers glance at eachother with nervous looks etched on their faces. Mark opens his mouth to say something but gets cut off by what sounds like a howl. The noise shoots through me like a bolt of electricity, making me jump slightly and turning my head from side to side, trying to figure out where it came from. Anthony and Mark however, simply nod towards one another and turn to me.

"What's going on?" I ask with a slight waver in my voice. "You'll find out in a minute. Come on," Anthony states while gesturing for me to go down the stairs. I don't seem to have much of a choice, so I move past them and begin trekking down the stairs, closely followed by the duo that I don't fully trust but feel a little comfortable with.

Once we make it down, I again notice the snow. Wanting to ask them if I've been abducted to somewhere far away from Miami, I turn towards Mark who is to my left. He glances at me, noticing that I have something to say. I look down, deciding that I will not ask since I've been told that everything will make sense in a while. Mark doesn't broach the subject either and quietly carries on walking. We make it away from the rocky walls and are now moving towards a forest. I say nothing and continue to move.

Five minutes later, we stop, and my mouth is wide agape once again.

In front of me, in the heart of this forest, stands a large, and I mean _large_ cabin. The enormous oak door immediately draws my attention. It is adorned with many patterns in the shape of things like, stars, wolves, lakes and trees. I am pulled out of my amazement when I see Mark saunter to the door and lightly place his palm on a paw shape engraved into the door. Once he pulls his hand away, the massive doors separate, making me gasp in surprise. Anthony gently takes hold of my upper arm and steers me inside.

Mark joins us once again, lightly leaning down and whispering in my ear. "Please don't pass out again," A small smile quirks at my lips, making him grin.

We pass various rooms and corridors until we get to another flight of stairs.

Once we're done climbing the stairs, we walk until I am led into a room. Unlike all the other rooms that I noticed, this one is relatively small. Containing just a few antique looking chairs and a small round table set in the corner. I turn around and notice the duo exchanging words silently. They notice me looking. Anthony gives me an encouraging smile and steps out of the room. Mark makes his way over to me then looks me dead in the eye.

"Look, it's really obvious to my brother and I that you didn't mean to end up here. So whatever questions that you're asked, answer them honestly and clearly."

In the short amount of time that I have known Mark, I have already grown accustomed to the playful smirk that is constantly resting on his face when addressing me. So seeing his face look so serious, makes me understand that I should definitely heed his advice.

"Okay, I understand," I assure him, resulting in him giving me a firm nod and turning to the door where Anthony made his reappearance.

"They're almost here," He states in Marks direction. "Who is?" I curiously ask.

He turns to look at me.

"Alpha Michael and his son."

**AUSTIN POV**

A human? How did a damn human enter our lands? They are never able to do that unless they actually know about us and come looking for us. Which might I add, is very unlikely since we are well hidden. I remember when I was about nine years old, a male human found out about our home. I have no idea how though. The dick damn near exposed us. He didn't get the chance to, obviously. A few pack members went into the human world to find out a little about the idiot. Apparently he had a criminal record. Wanted for attempted murder and rape. Needless to say, nobody felt bad for killing him.

I smirk at the memory of him pleading with my father to spare him and to let him go back to his world. His cries and promises fell upon deaf ears though. My father phased into the grey, snapping, growling wolf that I have seen countless times, before grabbing the man around the torso with his large jaws and effectively snapping his body in half.

The prick deserved it.

And so will this next human. That is if their answers don't win my father over. Despite being aggressive and damn terrifying when he needs to be, my father is extremely soft and caring. If they give a story worthy of forgiving and they are good people, he spares them.

"Son?" I hear him address me. "Yeah dad?" I answer while turning to him.

He informs me that it is time to go meet the person who trespassed a few hours prior. I nod my head and we begin to walk into the forest, leading to the cabin.

We make our way to the little room, reserved for small meetings.

My father pushes the door open, eliciting a small creak from the worn out wood.

He enters with me following behind. I turn around to shut the door when I hear my father gently speak.

"You must be Ally, correct?"

"Yes," I hear a small voice. I turn around and flank my father's right. I then glance up at the human.

My breath hitches, and I stare transfixed at the petite brunette currently being flanked by my cousins while nervously biting down on her lip.

**And that is a wrap on chapter three :D Let me know what you guys think. It is seriously so exciting for me to get a review, favourite or follow notification! I literally smile like an idiot when it happens. Haha**

**So you've met Austin. Finally right? **

**I know you guys want him and Ally to have some sort of interaction. No worries, it'll happen in the next chapter :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres the next chapter guys. Its abit on the short side but I've been loaded with homework and couldn't really give this chapter my all... I'll try my best with the others though. Promise**

**Austin POV**

I've never cared that much about anybody. Except of course my family and close friends. It isn't that I am cruel or mean. Far from it. I just choose to worry about my own problems, which involve just two things.

Myself.

And my pack.

Anything or anyone else, I honestly don't give a rats ass about it.

Not to say that if I see someone or something in trouble I will turn away, no. No I wouldn't do that. I would help, and then move on. No pleasantries needed. Just to put it simply, if I have to spend unnecessary time with you, or you aren't part of my pack, I _will_ not like it and I _will _most likely take my anger out on you...

So why is it that as I stare at this girl, who right now looks so vulnerable and scared, I feel a strong urge to wrap her in my embrace and comfort her? I feel like whispering soothing words in her ear. I feel a _need _to keep her safe.

Her pink lips are still wedged between her teeth. The sight makes me go crazy. She then glances towards me, making my heart beat a million miles a minute. I just about die at the sight of her gorgeous brown eyes. Her brunette locks are in a tangled mess, but they still manage to frame her face perfectly.

Her eyes snap back to my father when he addresses her.

"How are you doing, Ally?"

My eyes go slightly wide when I realise the things that I just noticed. I quickly shake my head, as if trying to clear away the thoughts that just raced through my mind regarding the scared brunette across from me.

_How could I think that way of a stranger?_

And not just any stranger. A human who trespassed into our lands.

A human who should be punished.

With this in mind, I harden my features and wipe the dazed look from my face. She glances at me, but immediately turns away after seeing the cold look I am currently sporting. I internally smirk, knowing that I somewhat intimidated her.

"I'm doing okay, thank you," She softly replies to my fathers question. At the tone of innocence in her voice, my father softly smiles at her. "Thats good. Now would you like to tell me how you got here?"

She shoots nervous glances to Mark and Anthony, who have not moved from their positions beside her. They both smile and offer her encouraging nods of the head. She takes a deep breath and begins, choosing to only look at my father, making me smirk internally again.

"I honestly have no idea. All I know is that I was trying to get away from a few cops when I got lost in the nature trail. After around twenty minutes I heard a couple noises. Sort of like growling," At this, Mark nervously coughs, while Anthony shoots him a warning glare.

She goes on to say, "I turned around and noticed two pairs of eyes. Thats when I fainted and once I woke up, I was here."

Everything is quiet for a moment before my father speaks. "Tell me, Ally. If you had found your way back home, would you have told anyone about what you saw?"

She looks down as if being embarrassed. "Well I'm not exactly a people person. I wouldn't really have anyone to tell,"

_How is it that someone as beautiful as her wouldn't be a people person?_

I bite back a groan of frustration for letting my thoughts of this girl run wild again.

My father doesn't let up with the question that he asked. "Well suppose you do talk to someone, which will obviously have to happen sooner or later, would you share your experience?"

She lightly nods before answering, "Yes, I suppose I would."

Hearing this, my father nods while Mark purses his lips and Anthony rubs the back of his neck. Her answer seemingly sealed her fate. I know my father will have her remain here. Though with her truthfulness and full blown innocent look, I roll my eyes, knowing that he will not have her killed. Rather he will keep her here, finding some way for her to be of help around our territory.

She notices our physical movements and nervously asks, "Will I be allowed to return home?"

Her small voice laced with fear and nervousness almost makes me feel sorry for her.

_Almost._

My father sympathetically smiles at her before answering.

"No, dear. I'm sorry but you will not be returning home."

Her eyes widen while her mouth opens and closes, trying to say something but her shock prevents her from doing so. Anthony lays his hand atop her shoulder and soothingly rubs it while I hear Mark whisper, "It's okay. You're going to be okay."

It's obvious that my cousins have already grown a soft spot for the girl. She is finally able to choke out one word. "Why?"

My father turns to me, "Son, do you know why I won't allow it?"

He always does this. Tests me to see if I understand his ways of ruling. Apparently it shows him if I will make a good Alpha or not when the time comes to take his place. I always pass these so called tests, and I don't hesitate to answer his question.

"Yes, I do know," He nods for me to go on and gestures for me to explain to the brunette.

I turn to her with my face void of any emotion. Letting her know that I mean business. She slightly winces at my glare but does not look away.

"By you telling a person or multiple people of what you saw, will most definitely cause confusion and curiousness among your kind,"

"My kind?" She questions, resulting in me slightly curling up my lip and baring my teeth at her for being interrupted. She quickly gets the hint and mutters a quiet, "Sorry."

I go on to say, "With something like two pairs of glowing eyes going unexplained, there is bound to be a number of people who will no doubt venture into that abandoned nature trail, pass the boundary and discover our lands. Unfortunately, we really can't have that. So you will have to remain here." I turn to my father and he nods proudly at me.

"Exactly." He says to the girl. She blurts out, "If you want me to stay quiet, I will! I won't tell a soul! Please just let me go back!" My father lightly smiles at her before saying, "My dear, I can see that you are a good person and would not hurt others intentionally. However, while you may not mean to say anything, it could mistakenly slip out. And I for one, cannot take that risk." Her shoulders slump as she gives up her pleading, her eyes wet with unshed tears. Not wanting to see her anymore, I am about to walk out of the room before I do something stupid.

Like go comfort her.

I'm abruptly stopped though, by my father placing his hand on my shoulder. I give him a questioning glance.

"I need you to escort Ally to a guest bedroom. Find the best one. Once we are able to build a brand new room for her, a guest bedroom will have to suffice," he explains.

"Why can't Mark or Anthony do it?" I stubbornly ask. "I need to talk with them, thats why. Now get moving," He tells me with finality coating his voice. I roll my eyes and look to the girl who has undeniably been making my heart do friggin aerobics, gesturing for her to follow me.

**Ally POV**

After saying a quick goodbye to the brothers, I follow Austin out. Is he always this way? Or did I do something to anger him. The first thing I noticed about him when he looked up at me was his hair. Platinum blonde locks that looked so soft and unruly, giving me the impression that he had a habit of running his hands through his hair. The next thing I noticed were his eyes. They were a light hazel brown and looked so kind and warm. I turned away for a few minutes while I spoke to his father. Once I turned back, his eyes were cold and emotionless, immediately making me look away once again.

We were now outside, the morning sun slowly peeking out from the fluffy clouds, making me realise that it is probably around 05:30-06:00

The snow beneath my feet makes me a little unsteady. I look ahead of me where Austin is gracefully making his way through the icy white blanket. I don't pay attention to where I am stepping and trip over a stray branch concealed in the snow. I quickly pick myself up and see Austin shaking his head with an annoyed but amused look on his face. Trying to defend myself I mutter, "I'm not used to the snow... And I'm tired," As if to prove my point further, I take a step forward and trip on a patch of ice.

_Stupid_

However, Austin quickly lunges forward and grips my upper arms in his warm hands. I instantly feel the heat creep up my neck, making me turn my gaze to the ground.

"We're gonna be here all day if you have to walk through this in your damn drowsy state," he mutters.

If I thought I blushed at him holding my arms, what happens next makes me as red as a tomato.

He snakes an arm below my knees and swoops me up, effectively holding me bridal style.

"Austin!" I screech while flinging my arms around his neck, getting a better hold. "Just shut up and wait. We'll be at the rooms in a few minutes," He says through his teeth, not looking at me. I decide to stay quiet, for fear of him getting annoyed with me and dropping me. I notice from the corner of my eye that his jaw is clenched. I begin to feel my eyes droop, the events of today finally catching up to me. Before I know it, my head lolls to the side onto Austin's firm chest, his steady heartbeat lulling me to sleep...

**And thats it. Hope it wasn't too bad and you awesome people actually enjoyed it :P**

**Even though I'm not all that proud with this chap, I'd still love to hear from you guys so tell me what you think.**

**Oh! And a little fun fact for you guys. You know Mark and Anthony? **

**Mark is actually Rocky MARK Lynch and Anthony is... You guessed it! Riker ANTHONY Lynch :D**

**So its still them, they are just going by their second names**


	5. Chapter 5

**All I can say is thank you. Seriously guys, the feedback that I am receiving for this story is totally epic :D And with the encouragement from you guys and my buddies who are reading this aswell, I feel so inspired to give this story my all and make it worth your time!**

**Anyway, hope that u enjoy this chapter.**

**Read on my awesome people!**

**Austin POV**

Despite acting so cold towards her, I could not prevent myself from glancing down at her in my arms every few minutes. She's beautiful, no doubt. I just cannot bring myself to let loose in front of her. She could have brought on dangers toward not only our pack, but our kind.

We haven't been around that long. 35 years, the most. There have been around 4-5 Alpha pairs before my mother and father. My mum passed away... There was a huge battle between our pack and another. _The Silver Tail Pack. _Nasty bunch of wolves they are.

There was one particular Silver Tail member. Vanessa. She was sort of the daughter of the Alpha pair. I've known Vanessa since I was 13. She was the same age when my mother found her. The both of us were never that close, but I was always friendly towards her, reason being that we took her in.

Made her a part of our pack. Everything was perfectly normal for about two years.

Until she was out on patrol and ran into a Silver Tail member.

Paul. Son of Thomas and Lucy, the Alpha Pair of the Silver Tail pack.

Instead of attacking or chasing him of our territory like she should have done, she began speaking to him.

Until he persuaded her to join his pack. The Alpha pair brainwashed her, made her believe that we were selfish and would never take her as our own.

Didn't the damn bitch understand that we had already accepted her?!

Going back to the battle, Vanessa, came up behind my mother while she was locked in a fight with one of the other Silver Tail members. She jumped onto her back and grabbed my mother's neck, snapping it instantly between her jaws.

She had murdered the very person who took her in...

How do I know this?

Paul. Vanessa's 'brother'

Had me fucking pinned to the ground by using his forepaws on my back. He had purposely angled me in such a way, that I witnessed my mother's death.

I stared at her lifeless body, while shock and anger radiated through me. My pack noticed what had happened by then. Their Alpha Female had been killed. This caused us to rage. One of my pack members had gone after Vanessa, who scurried away once she saw our pack in a fit of rage. I bucked Paul off my back and rounded on him, swiping him with my paw and sending him flying to the ground. Anthony then appeared behind him and used his own forepaws to pin him to the ground. Paul whined and looked up at me, begging for mercy.

All I saw was red. My jaws circled his neck before coming down, breaking the flesh and muscle until...

_CRACK_

His head hung loosely to the right. I released him and turned to the others.

Jaws snapping at eachother, paws thudding onto the ground, my pack managed to send the rest of the Silver Tail members off.

We had won the battle.

But suffered a great loss...

I was 16 at the time. I'm now 19.

Despite his mate being killed and despite being consumed in rage aswell, my father never gave us the go ahead to attack the Silver Tails. He stated that they will get what they deserve someday.

Vanessa's betrayal had ignited a hot, blazing inferno inside me. Unfortunately since then, anyone who was not a part of my pack, was considered as a traitor and unwelcome to me.

Harsh, but I cannot help how I feel.

I bound up the flight of stone steps, leading to a guest bedroom. I kick the door open and go in, walking over to the bed before carefully laying the girl on top. I have a battle inside my head, thinking whether I should use an extra fluffy blanket to lay on her since she isn't used to the cold here. In the end, I just end up putting a duvet on top of her and lighting up the fire place. I sneak in one more glance at the petite brunette before letting out a sigh and heading back to the cabin in the forest.

**Ally POV**

My eyes snap open due to an incessant knocking coming from the door. I spring out of the bed and quickly realise that I am in yet another unknown room. I make my way to the door and swing it open, revealing a short Latina with wild, flowing curls. She looks me up and down, says hi and makes her way around me and into the room, wheeling in two huge bags of luggage with her. I slowly shut the door and turn around to face her. She heaves each bag up onto my bed and then walks up to me and sticks out her hand.

"I'm Patricia De La Rosa, but you can call me Trish. Everybody does," she says while I shake her offered hand. "I'm Al-" I begin before I am cut off by Trish.

"Ally Dawson, I know. The whole pack is going on about you!" She says with a slight chuckle.

Pack?

My eyes widen before I say, "What? What do you mean?"

She stares at me for a moment. "You really have a whole lot to catch up on," This only baffles me further when remember the bags she brought in.

I raise my hand and gesture to them, "Uh, what's in there?" I ask. She looks at them and simply states, "Oh those are all your clothes and stuff."

"Excuse me?"

She goes onto explain that Mark and Anthony went back to my home and gathered up my stuff from my room and apartment.

"How do they know where I live?!" I exclaim before moving towards the bags and going through them.

"We have our ways," She says with a sly smirk on her face.

I turn away from the bags, "Are you people like some sort of gang or something? And I still don't know what the heck I saw in that nature trail! You all obviously know something about it!" I say with a hint of anxiety in my voice. She lets out a short laugh and dismisses my question and rant with a wave of her hand. "Stop stressing, everything will make sense soon. Alpha Michael is going to have his son help you understand."

At the mention of Austin, I immediately begin to blush, remembering that I fell asleep in his arms.

_His firm, strong arms..._

I quickly chastise myself for thinking about him in that way. He practically hates me.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Trish telling me to take a shower and put some fresh clothes on. "Don't rush with the shower. With how you looked when you first arrived, you obviously need it," She said with a shake of the head.

"You saw me when I first arrived?" I ask her, causing her to nod.

"Yup, I'm the one who got you a little cleaned up so that you'd be somewhat comfy. I didn't brush your hair though, didn't want to wake you. You honestly looked like some deranged amazon animal with all that dirt on your face and arms. Not to mention the twigs in your hair," She explains with a shudder. Her actions elicit a small chuckle from me. "Well, thanks. I appreciate it," I sincerely inform her. She gives another wave of the hand, saying, "Don't mention it, chica."

An hour later, I exit the bathroom and throw on a pair of faded jeans with a black top and a pair of Nike**(1)** sneakers. Having already dried my hair, I move towards the door. Before I twist the knob, Trish comes strutting in again, shutting the door behind her.

"Austin is gonna be explaining some stuff to you today. You'll have to sit tight until he comes and gets you," She informs me with an apologetic look on her face. I sigh out of exasperation and flop myself onto the bed. "Why does he have to do it? He hates me."

Trish chuckles while coming to sit next to me. "No he doesn't."

"Yes he does! Whenever I do so much as make eye contact with him, he looks as if he wants to kill me," I say with a wide eyed look on my face.

Trish goes on to say, "Austin... He's kind of guarded. Honestly though, once you get to know him, you'll realise that he's just a playful puppy dog."

"I beg to differ..." I mutter under my breath. Trish still ends up hearing me and slightly giggles.

Another round of knocks resonates from the door, followed by a voice that I instantly recognise.

"You aren't naked in there, are you Ally?" Mark teasingly asks, from the other side of the door. Trish fondly shakes her head while I laugh and head to the door, swinging it open, revealing Mark with a goofy smile on his lips.

I pointedly look at him and say, "No. No I am not naked," At this he chuckles and leans down for a hug. Once we pull away, he asks, "You okay? Had a good sleep?" I open my mouth to reply when he says, "Don't answer the second one. You weren't in my bed. Obviously you had a horrible sleep." I laugh while gesturing for him to come in.

The three of us sit on my bed chatting for a bit when the door swings open.

Revealing Austin, sporting a forest green v neck t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of Converse**(2)**

"Dude!" Mark exclaims, "What if she had no clothes on? I get that you would like to see her that way but come on!"

I instantly blush and Trish whacks Mark with a pillow. Austin looks to Mark, ignoring his statement and asks, "Where were you and Anthony earlier?"

"Pass the boundary. Since Princess Ally here needed her belongings," Mark replies while booping my nose. I smack his hand away and glance at Austin, who is already looking at me. He raises an eyebrow and allows a mischievous smirk to adorn his features.

"Well then, Princess. How's about we get out of here and talk?"

I nervously gulp and shakily stand up. I quickly grab a jacket, knowing that coldness will soon surround me.

And I don't only mean the weather...

The playful atmosphere of being around Trish and Mark slowly fades away as I follow the blonde out of the room and down the stone steps.

I knew that whatever he was about to explain to me would shake me in some way.

I also knew that with that dangerous and somewhat alluring smirk, he was going to take joy in my reaction.

**Austin POV**

I led the brunette beauty away from the rooms and towards the lake that I pass on my usual weekly patrols. I refrained from greeting her with a genuine smile and just chose to get right to the point, asking her to follow me. I stopped at the edge of the dock.

And then explained everything.

We're shape shifters.

We take the form of huge wolves.

Our pack consists of 15 wolves.

There are rival packs who we sometimes have to fight against.

Every month, we go out on supply runs into her world.

And lastly, the pair of glowing eyes that she saw, belong to Mark and Anthony.

The whole process took about 20 minutes and by the end of it, she was wide eyed and looked even more panicked than when I first saw her. She finally spoke.

"Yeah... I'm sure thats all true. Of course." She mumbled out while shaking her head, making her brunette locks bounce.

I refrained from reaching out and tucking a strand behind her ear.

I waited while she mumbled out more sentences.

"Yeah. People are able to morph into big wolves. No.. No.. No I don't believe any of this! I wont!"

I rolled my eyes, finally having enough. I step forward and grab her arm. In her current state, she doesn't even try to get out of my grip. I saunter towards the forest and take a route which leads out to a clearing which we use for training.

We're almost there and I already hear the growling, snapping of teeth and thudding of heavy paws. She doesn't notice yet since my hearing is much more sensitive than hers.

Once we're close enough though, she finally hears the noises.

I feel her tense in my grip. I pay no attention and continue to pull her through until we reach the clearing.

She gasps and covers her mouth at the sight in front of her. I release her then slowly move behind her, "You said that you won't believe huh?" I lean down to her ear.

"Well Princess. Seeing is believing."

**And that my friends, is a wrap on chapter 5**

**Your reviews make me so happy so please let me know what you think by clicking that little review button :P**

**Don't own Nike**

**Don't own Converse**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloooooo! How are u awesome people doing? :P Good, I hope. **

**So here is the next chap, hope it is to your liking.**

**Read on...**

**Ally POV**

Am I dreaming right now? If I am, is it possible that a dream can be so vivid? And feel _so_ real? However, the moment that I hear him whisper in my ear and feel his warm breath on my skin, I know that I am not dreaming. The realisation only makes my eyes widen further at the sight in front of me.

Atleast eight big-no _huge _wolves are snapping, twisting, turning and growling at eachother. They seem to be fighting, but not so viciously I realise. It's as if they are practicing.

The loud growling is like thunder and sends shivers up and down my spine, making me shudder. I turn to Austin causing him to look down at me. He raises an eyebrow.

"Do you believe it now?" He asks with a smug smile. I quickly nod my head, wanting to get out of here. "Yes! Yes I do, now please can we just go back?" I ask frantically.

Still sporting a smug smile he replies, "Not quite yet. I want you to meet someone," He turns his attention to the snapping wolves before his hazel orbs land on one of them.

"Yo Dez!" He hollers, resulting in a reddish copper wolf to swing its massive head towards us. His deep green eyes instantly zero in on me, making me back myself into Austin's chest. I feel him tense up before he relaxes again and slides his hands down to my waist, gently prying me away and edging me towards the wolf that is now trotting towards us.

"He isn't gonna hurt you. None of them will."

I calm my breathing and decide to trust Austin. Despite the fact that he acts as if I have the plague...

The huge wolf, roughly the size of a Clydesdale horse comes to a stop in front of me.

"Uh... Hi.. Dez?"

Seemingly happy at the fact that I know his name, Dez lets out a bark and tilts his head to the right while allowing his tongue to loll out of his mouth. The sight amuses me and elicits a giggle to pass through my lips. I decide to raise my hand, resulting in Dez bowing his head to my level. I slowly rest my hand on his head and begin to gently stroke the soft, copper fur. I lightly scratch behind his ear causing him to sigh in content while his tail gently sways from side to side.

**Austin POV**

I silently watch her as she strokes Dez's fur. Her eyes now display calmness while her lips are pulled up in a small, contented smile. I look off to the side and notice that the rest of the wolves are now making their way towards her. She looks a little tense but still manages to send a warm smile to each and every one of them.

She's making it so hard for me to not trust her.. Honestly.

For three years I've stayed strong and kept my emotions to outsiders, especially from the human world in check. Out on supply runs we sometimes meet people. It's hard not to get attached. Hard, but possible. I've never let an outsider in after Vanessa.

We came across a few lone wolves in these three years and my father, being the kind-hearted man that he is, considered taking them in. He never did though. Reason being that he knew if he did, I would constantly be on edge. Thinking that they would turn out like Vanessa.

It was like my rules.

Don't open up to an outsider. Show them their place.

Now Ally Dawson comes along. Making me want to throw those rules aside. Making me want to talk to her, get to know her, befriend her and start a friendship.

_Perhaps even go beyond friendship..._

I shake my head after the last thought and unknowingly allow a growl to pass through my lips. This catches Dez's attention. He has moved away from Ally and is now making his way towards me. He stands in front of me and then in the blink of an eye, allows the familiar flash of black and grey smoke to consume his body, phasing him back into his human form.

Dez now appears before me in his chequered pants with a purple shirt. I shake my head and chuckle at my buddies choice of clothing, before noticing that the rest of the wolves have phased too and are animatedly conversing with Ally.

I would have liked to see her reaction to the phasing. Oh well.

"You alright there, little golden toes?" I roll my eyes at the nickname before playfully shoving Dez's shoulder. "Yeah man I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" He lightly shoves me back before replying, "Well you're growling at nothing in particular like an idiot and you have been staring at our newcomer like she's the most precious thing in the universe."

_I honestly believe that she is..._

Again I shake my head causing Dez to give me a pointed look. I let out a frustrated sigh and tell him, "I've just got some stuff on my mind. That's all," He nods before glancing at Ally and then back at me, "More like some_one,_" he says with a mocking grin. "Shut up," I mumble before pushing past him and towards the person who is making my firm mind go haywire. Having now finished her conversation with the rest of the guys, she is perched on a boulder patiently waiting. As I pass the guys, some of them wiggle their eyebrows and then gesture to Ally while Elliot mumbles to me, "Bro, hook me up." I shoot him a glare while thinking, _"In your dreams asshole."_

"We should go, otherwise you're gonna be drowning in the snow." She jumps off the boulder before pulling her jacket tighter around her before mumbling, "I am not that short," I lightly chuckle, causing her to look at me in shock. I quickly divert her attention by gesturing to the way of which we came through. She obliges and begins to walk.

It has been about three weeks since Ally joined our pack and quite honestly... I'm certain that she is going to be the death of me. Despite acting cold towards her, she continues to send me warm smiles or polite greetings. My dad has given me full duty of watching over her and making sure that she is ok. She warmed up to everyone quite nicely so I don't see why I need to keep an eye on her anymore. If we ever make eye contact, that darn blush always coats her cheeks, inflicting an urge to go over to her and kiss her senseless.

Yes, I have accepted the fact that I have an attraction towards the blushing brunette. However that doesn't mean that I am going to do anything about it. She could still do something that could expose us or endanger us.

So I am not taking any chances.

The weather is changing again. A cool summery breeze is ever present while the suns heat is kept to a minimum. Not too hot, not too cold. I place my palm on the paw print next to the door, causing it to swing open slowly. I make my way outside; the thick canopy of the trees restricts the rays of the sun to pass through, giving the forest a dim but calm and serene look. I begin trekking through the twigs and leaves, wondering if I will be able to handle Ally Dawson's innocent teasing today. Just those little things that she doesn't even notice she is doing like, nervously biting down on her bottom lip, silently asking for confirmation with her brown doe eyes when she wants to ask me a question or even letting out a simple laugh when Mark or Anthony is around.

I make it to the rocky ledges and bound up the stairs to her room. I am about to knock on the door when it swings open, revealing Ally. "Oh, good morning Austin," She shyly states while sending me another warm smile.

_Like I said. Death of me._

I harden my features before grunting out, "Morning."

At the tone of my voice, her smile drops causing my chest to tighten. I tear my gaze away from her and look off to the side. "So what do you wanna do? Since we're stuck together for a while,"

"A while? We've been stuck together for a few weeks now," She says resulting in me snapping my gaze back to her and furrowing my eyebrows at her snappy tone. She doesn't return my gaze, choosing to push past me and head down the stone staircase. I make my way down the stairs too and I realise that she hasn't stopped walking and is now making her way towards the lake. I keep myself a few feet behind until she reaches the part of the lake surrounded by rocks and boulders. She perches herself on one and stays that way, facing the clear water. I cautiously make my way towards her before manoeuvring around the boulder and planting myself directly opposite her. "Alright Princess, what's with the snappy attitude?" I ask her while looking her dead in the eye.

"Would you please stop calling me that?" The anger and slight annoyance that was laced in her voice up by her room has now completely disappeared and is now replaced by the soft, shy tone that I have become accustomed to. I try not to let it faze my own voice when I reply.

"Why? Does it bother you?"

"Yes," She answers with her eyes now downcast.

"That's a fucking shame," I bitingly growl at her.

She looks at me and then gets off the rock; her eyes are now away from the ground but are still focusing on anything but me. She takes a deep breath then begins, "Look, I don't get why you have to watch over me everyday. It's not like I am going to try and get home. I have accepted the fact that I cannot do anything to change your father's mind about ever letting me go back so I will not try," I am about to say something when she quickly shakes her head and holds up her hand. "I know that you absolutely hate spending time with me and if it is possible, I would rather have Mark, Anthony or Trish watch over me if that's what your father wants. I'd even take Dez."

My heart gives a painful tug at her saying that she would prefer someone else to watch over her. Even though I do deserve it, since I act like a total ass towards her, it still feels like a low blow.

I shake off the feeling and reply to her, "Unfortunately, whatever order my father gives will have to be obeyed until he says otherwise. So you're stuck with me. Princess." She shakes her head and turns away from me. "I just can't take it anymore," She says in a soft voice.

There goes that painful tug again.

"What can't you take?" I ask without bothering to go in front of her. She'll probably just turn away again. "You," She says, "looking at me as if I am some kind of enemy. Talking to me like it causes you pain."

It does cause me pain... It hurts when I snap at her, growl at her... When all I want to do is forget my stupid rules. Forget what Vanessa has turned me into. A piece of crap that cannot give others a chance. That damn bitch took away my will to trust and let people in... And now, seeing that it is causing this girl, my object of affections to feel hurt, makes me hate her more than ever. The thought of that traitor causes the blazing inferno inside me to rage madly. Unfortunately, it rages right onto the person who has got the brunt of my coldness.

"It does! It does cause me pain! You have no damn idea what fucking pain it inflicts on me!"

She is now turned towards me, eyes widened in fear and panic. There are warning bells going off in my head, signalling for me to calm down before I hurt her.

"Do you think it is freaking damn easy for me?! To be around you all the time when you're damn near killing me!"

_If only she knew what I really meant._

Vanessa's face then appears in my head. The heat is now taking over my body, my words are morphing into growls, I can feel my canines beginning to elongate.

I hear Anthony's voice a few hundred meters away, he is phased and is running as fast as he can. He pleads with me to calm down.

I'm too far gone though.

In an explosion of the familiar black and grey smoke, I land on all fours, teeth bared at the brunette shocked still in front of me. A growl rips its way through my teeth just as a blinding white blur knocks me to the ground.

Anthony.

I jump to my feet and snap my jaws at my cousin. He growls menacingly at me and positions his large body in front of Ally.

_Ally..._

As if in an instant, I am snapped back to reality, images of my mother's lifeless body and Vanessa's face fading away.

I step back automatically, my eyes zeroing in on Ally clinging to Anthony's white fur while her face is masked in pure terror.

_Oh hell... What is wrong with me?_

"_Ally,"_ I take step towards them, her name coming out in a low whine. She clings tighter to my cousin, who's piercing blue eyes is watching me warily.

"_Stay out here for a bit Austin. You need to clear your damn head," _His voice rings in my head. After chancing another glance at Ally and seeing her scared features, I grudgingly take a step back and sit down on my haunches while bringing my gaze down to my paws. I hear Anthony gently whine, edging Ally away from the lake.

I could have seriously hurt her... I'm such a damn idiot. Really.

**Ally POV**

I know that he doesn't like me. He made that clear by stating that just by talking to me causes him pain. Despite that, I never thought that he would ever hurt me. He technically didn't but he could have. The first time I saw him, his eyes were filled with warmth and kindness. What made him hate me?

After informing his uncle about what happened, Anthony had made me retire to my room to relax and calm down. I was shaken up to say the least. He just... Exploded. He was slightly larger in size compared to the others. His fur was a greyish brown. The fur on his back stood up in hackles while his muzzle curled up, revealing his massive teeth. I've never been more scared in my life.

An hour later, Trish bursts in my room firing questions at me and asking if I am ok, concern written all over her face.

Mark follows soon after.

After assuring them that I am ok, they leave.

Another hour later, I am bored as hell so I decide to go for a walk. I've never really gone anywhere on my own since Austin was always with me. It feels weird. I've gotten used to feeling his presence around.

Lost in my own thoughts, I realise that I have stumbled into an eerie place. I'm in the forest, but nowhere familiar. Here, there is hardly any sun or even a slight breeze. Everything is extremely quiet and disturbingly still.

_What is it with me and getting lost?_

I turn around to try and retrace my steps.

Only to come face to face with a man with a stocky build. His face is twisted into a wide grin. His hair is slightly thinning.

I immediately step back and begin looking in every direction, hoping that a familiar face breaks through the trees.

No one comes.

I turn to run but to no avail. The man tackles me to the ground and places his body directly over mine. I try to scream but he covers my mouth with his huge hand.

"Now, now little girl. Just be quiet. Everything will be fine," He says while chuckling darkly.

I feel the tears pricking at my eyes as he stuffs a thick material into my mouth preventing any noise from escaping, while hauling me onto his thick shoulders.

**Austin POV**

After getting a thorough scolding from my dad and a bunch of disapproving glares from my pack mates, I hastily make my way to Ally's room, eager to apologise to her. I race up the stairs only to find her door open.

That's odd. She always leaves it closed. Before I take a step in, Dez shouts from the bottom. "Austin! Austin!" I don't even bother with the stairs; rather I jump straight down the few feet, landing right next to a frazzled Dez. "What is it?" I ask, already knowing who it is about.

"It's Ally! She's been taken by one of the Silver Tail members!"

And just like that, for the second time today...

The inferno rages madly, causing my wolf to come roaring to the surface.

***Dez voice* Aaannnd CUT! :P**

**There u have it. Chapter six.**

**Not sure when I will update again but I assure you guys that every chapter will be given my all. So if I happen to not update for a while, it probably just means that I have writers block and I am just working extra hard on it.**

**Anyway, I love hearing from you guys so tell me what you think of this chapter, yeah? :D**

**PEACE**


	7. Chapter 7

**As usual, I hope that you guys enjoy this new chapter. Also I just want to say that being in 11****th**** grade, makes it a little hard to update as much as I want to. Y'know with loads of homework and studying.. But no worries. I will not abandon this story because honestly, I love it too much. And u awesome people :P Seriously I love y'all to death!**

**Anyway. Read on...**

**Ally POV**

This man has been carrying me on his shoulders for around fifteen minutes now. I am extremely scared and I have no idea what he plans on doing with me.

A few seconds later, he comes to an abrupt stop and flings me to the ground. I land hard on my side causing a scream to build up in my throat. The thick material stuffed into my mouth prevents me from letting out any cries of pain. Since he isn't gripping my arms anymore, I bring my hand to my mouth and remove the offending material. He stares down at me without saying a word.

We are now in an open field, similar to the one that the Blood Moon wolves train on. Unlike theirs though, that has smooth and green grass with lush trees surrounding it, this one is covered with short, dry grass and patches of dirt. I could easily wake up and make a run for it if it wasn't for my ankle that is probably sprained from the fall and the fact that I am pretty sure that this man can shape shift too.

Running would be useless.

"Get up," He orders in a gruff voice. I shakily stand up, making sure not to put too much pressure on my right ankle. He looks me up and down with a twisted grin on his face. I silently curse myself for wearing jean shorts and a fitting t-shirt. His gaze makes me uncomfortable so I decide to say something.

"Who are you?" I attempt to say in a strong voice. His gaze pulls away from my body and up to my face. "No need for pleasantries. I prefer we just get right to it," This sends a shiver up my spine. He sees the look of panic on my face and chuckles darkly. "You wish I meant it in that way sweetheart. All I have to do is keep you here and I'm certain that Michael will come looking for you."

_What does he want with Alpha Michael?_

He steps towards me and before I am able to step back, he grabs my wrist and drags me to a nearby tree stump. He roughly pushes me down and retrieves a rope from his jacket.

I am sitting on the ground with my back against the tree stump with the rope tied tightly around my body. For extra measure, he bounded my hands together and allowed them to rest on my lap. The hard rope continually digs into my skin so I try to refrain from making any unnecessary movements. While sitting there, my mind begins to wonder.

Austin seemed cold to me but never cold enough to actually hurt me. At the lake it seemed as if something had set him off.

_I wonder what it was..._

He has actually grown on me in these past few weeks. Having him around to 'watch over' me has made me accustomed to looking next to myself and seeing either his small smirk or the slight outline of his jaw that always seems to be clenched when around me. Almost like he is trying to prevent himself from saying something. Looking beside me now, all I see is trees and more trees along with the sight of this depressing field.

The same man who brought me here is now gathering firewood. I shudder. That means he plans on waiting till the night. This actually isn't far away now. I glance up at the sky and take notice of the orange colours mixed with yellow.

The sun is setting and even though I want the Blood Moon pack showing up with Alpha Michael, I also don't want him getting hurt. He has been nothing but kind to me ever since I was forced to stay here. I seriously doubt though, that this man, shape shifter or not, can take on an entire pack. I unknowingly move my hand, causing the rope to dig even deeper into my skin. The rough contact makes me hiss in pain. The stocky man lets out a laugh, as if seeing me in pain brings him joy. I look to the sky again when something passes my mind.

_Will they even come for me?_

Besides I am not really of any use to them. The only reason that I was kept here was because they could not have me reveal their secret. If I get killed... It only makes things easier for them.

All of this continues to circle in my head, making me more and more afraid of what this man could do to me if he realises that I am of no use.

**Austin POV**

The moment I phased, I had taken off running blindly. I had no idea where I was going. All that was pounding through my head was that a Silver Tail member had taken Ally and I was going to bring her back.

Even though I cannot bring myself to fully trust her, I will never be able to live with myself if something were to happen to her. Especially since I was the one who had to watch over her.

Still running and consumed in my thoughts, I fail to notice the voices in my head yelling for me to halt and turn around back to the rocky ledges. Once again, I am knocked to the ground. Not by something white this time. Something black.

That 'something' being Mark. I jump to my feet and turn to him while letting a low growl escape my mouth.

"_What the fuck, dude?" _I direct my thoughts to him. He comes up beside me and pushes me with his body towards the ledges. _"Just calm the hell down, bro. Your dad called for a meeting."_

I growl again and try turning around only to come face to face with Dez in wolf form too.

"_Buddy, come on. I know that you wanna go get her-"_

"_What makes you freaking think it's just about her?" _I cut him off defensively with a snarl.

He flicks an ear in irritation and rolls his green eyes._"Look, we all want to find her but we can't just run at it full force and blindly." _

My muzzle pulls up revealing my teeth. Mark comes up beside me again.

"_Austin, Dez is right. We need to have some sort of order in this whole mess. So let's head to the ledges and hear what your dad has to say,"_ He soothingly whines. I flick my tail from side to side in annoyance, knowing that they are right. I turn my massive body towards the direction of the ledges before grudgingly taking off with Mark and Dez following closely behind.

Once the ledges come into sight, I immediately notice my father pacing back and forth on one of them with a worried and almost frantic frown etched onto his face. The rest of the pack is here too. Seven, including myself, Dez and Mark, are phased while eight, including my father, remain in their human form. The three of us gather with the four wolves on the ground and look up at my pacing father who seems like he has not even noticed our presence.

"_Like damn, Uncle Mike! You're making me dizzy," _Mark barks out to my father. He finally stops his pacing and turns his focus onto us. "Sorry about that. Just worried." He says. He turns to Dez, "I want you to go and see if you are able to pick up a trail. Be as fast as possible," He orders. Dez lightly bows his head then takes off in the direction of the forest. We are all excellent trackers. Dez though, is the official tracker of our pack. _Nothing_ gets past him.

I look up at my father.

"_What's the plan?" _I ask, getting right to the point.

"We know that she was taken by a Silver Tail member, I am positive that she is alive since we all know that as nasty as they are, they do not go for the kill right away. Rather they like to play around with their victims for a while. Again I say, I am positive that she is alive. Possibly harmed. But _alive._"

I nervously paw at the ground when he says this. I wonder what they could possibly be doing to her. I shake my head and turn my attention to my father once again.

"Nine will be going out while six will remain here to guard our territory in case of an ambush. You will be going out in pairs. Mark and Dez. Jace and Trish. Austin and Cassidy, and Elliot and Jared while I lead.

I roll my eyes when I hear my father mention the person who I will be teamed up with.

The moment I laid my eyes on Cassidy when I was fifteen, I had thought that I was in love. She made my heart feel as if it wanted to jump out of my chest. Her pack, White Fang had very few members. Just six. Herself, her father, mother, brother, uncle and aunt. Needless to say, they weren't the strongest pack throughout the lands. Her mother and father were extremely close to my folks. They had even wanted us to claim eachother as mates... Obviously though, that didn't happen. Since she was considered family to my parents, once her pack had tragically died out, they took her in. They seem to do that alot, don't they?

We dated for a while. Like a month or so. I had come to the realisation that I had let my damn dick do the thinking instead of my brain. That's just an analogy though. We never slept together. There were a few close calls, yes. But no, it never happened. She was just not my type.

I see Dez bounding back before phasing and running up the stairs to my father. I am about to follow him up when I catch sight of Cassidy coming towards me. Her straight blonde hair almost touching her hips. She comes up behind me. "Looks like we're partners, Blondie." She says, causing me to flick my ears. Yeah, we broke up and I want nothing to do with her but does she let up with the flirting? No.

I feel her hand lightly caress my hind leg.

_See what I mean? _

Even when I'm a wolf, I still can't catch a break. I huff in annoyance and swat her hand away with my tail. She chuckles merrily before moving beside me. "I know that you're eager to find your girlfriend so I'll excuse the sour attitude," She says with a teasing lilt in her voice.

"_You're a pain you know that, Cass?" _I lightly growl at her. She chuckles again before saying, "Yeah but you love me anyway."

I turn my gaze away from her and up to the ledge where Dez and my father had appeared again. I take notice of the sky in that moment.

We're losing daylight. I hope she's doing ok...

My ears then perk up at the sound of my father's voice.

"From the information supplied to me by Dezmond, Ally was not taken into Silver Tail territory," Murmurs of confusion float throughout the pack before my father raises a hand, signalling for us to be silent. "Dezmond had found a message. Left by Vincent."

And just like that, an uproar of voices and growls cut through the air.

Vincent had- or should I say _has _a sick obsession with my mother. He had went mad over the fact that my mother had accepted my father as her mate. He grew jealous and unstable. His brother Thomas, Alpha of the Silver Tail pack, had ordered him to stay away since he grew unfit to be around pack members. He technically still is considered a Silver Tail since he was not exiled. He just seems to be a wolf that has a home that he isn't allowed in.

If that makes sense. I honestly don't give a shit.

Ever since my mother's death, he has been making appearances in the deepest parts of our forests. He shows up in places we hardly pay mind to. He leaves messages engraved on trees, blaming my father for my mother's death. The moment we pick up his scent though, he is already long gone.

Again, my father raises his hand. The noise slowly fades out and we look up at him expectantly.

"He is holding Ally hostage and he wants me to meet with him so that he can, as he wrote down in his message, "Take revenge for killing his mate.""

_If that prick harms her in any way..._

At my last thought I feel an urge to punch myself. I, myself could have harmed her just a few hours prior...

I again turn my attention to my father to listen.

"I expect you all not to give him any intention to feel threatened. It could easily set him off and it could result in injury or death for anyone. Understood?" At the murmur of agreement from the wolves heading out, my father gives a firm nod before phasing and jumping off the ledge. His lands effortlessly on the ground before he barks out,_ "Keep together with your partners and stay alert._ _Clear?"_

"_Clear," _Comes the chorus from the eight of us.

"_Good. Now let's move out."_

I look towards the ledge that was previously occupied by my father. Anthony is now atop it. He will be in charge while we are away. He gives me an encouraging nod. I do the same before taking off with Cassidy in tow.

Once we are deep in the south side of the forest, we easily pick up Vincent's scent. My claws dig deeper into the soil, propelling me even faster. I refrain from overtaking my father, knowing that, that would be crossing a line.

After around three more minutes of following the trail, we pick up another scent.

Something like strawberry shampoo? With a hint of vanilla...

Ally.

**And thats that. What'd u guys think? Let me know, yeah?**

**Lots of action coming up in the next chapter and who knows?... I might throw in an Auslly moment or two.. ;)**

**I'll update in a few days. Or possibly earlier if the homework load is light.**

**PEACE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter is up! Only because I had two days away from school. I've got this terrible pain running down my left arm.. No idea why though. Probably gonna head to the doctors this weekend for a checkup.**

**So yeah, because of that I had to like type using just one hand. Can barely move the other one.**

**Anyway enough of my sob story. **

**Read on people! :D**

**Oh! And thank u all for the reviews! For some reason I sometimes don't have the option to reply to all of u.. *sad face***

**Just remember though, I love and appreciate every single review! Thank you once again :D**

**I'll let u read now...**

**Ally POV**

The sun has gone down for the day, allowing the silvery moon to take its place. It lights up the dull field completely while directly across from me, the thick trees that make up the forest remain dark. Even though the trees prevent the moonlight from entering the lush forest, I still wish to be in the cover of those exact trees instead of here, tied to a stump with my hands and arms burning from the harsh contact of the rough rope. I look to the right to see the man who had phased a few minutes ago. He keeps glancing at me with his black orbs. His body is missing tufts of fur while his right side has a nasty gash running down to his stomach. A wound that was obviously hidden by his clothes while human.

Before he had phased he kept muttering things under his breath.

"_She should have been mine. We were perfect for eachother."_

"_That bastard will deserve everything that he gets."_

"_She was mine. She's still mine."_

He hadn't given me much time to wonder who he was talking about since he phased straight after saying all of it. I couldn't concentrate on anything else except on him. I warily watched as he paced back and forth, hoping that if he decides to kill me it'll be quick and painless.

Doubled with the burn of the ropes and bruises of him gripping them, my wrists throb painfully, begging to be set free of their constraints. I let out a chocked sob resulting in him turning towards me. He bares his teeth and then begins stalking towards me. His ragged breath fans across my face as his black and soulless eyes pierce into me making me turn away. The growl that he lets out abruptly stops. I glance back and notice that he had stepped back and is currently carrying his big, greyish form towards the trees. I try craning my neck to the side in order to see what had caught his attention. I have no such luck since he is blocking my view. However, he then turns back to me and walks behind the stump that I am tied to and stays there. He is breathing right onto my neck, making me shiver.

He lets out a growl.

Which is answered by another from the cover of the forest, much louder.

And much angrier.

I gasp in surprise as I see a large, pure grey wolf step out from the shadows. He is soon followed by four more. Even though I am still terrified, I feel myself give a sigh of relief the moment I recognise Dez and Mark. While I have never seen Mark phased, his emerald green eyes that have planted themselves in my head from the night I had gotten lost, gives him away. The other two stick close together with their eyes planted firmly on the wolf behind me or on myself. I can't tell. The grey wolf stands tall and before the other four. His stance and position immediately makes me realise that it is Alpha Michael.

_They actually came..._

I suddenly feel a gush of wind from behind me. The man walks out from behind the stump and stands beside me. Right at that moment I deem him absolutely crazy. There is no other explanation for standing as a human across five, massive wolves.

"There you are, Michael. I was beginning to think that you were not coming," He drawls out while casually taking a step towards them. Alpha Michael pulls up his muzzle exposing his canines. He steps towards the man who steps back and lands on one knee next to me.

"Oh no you don't," He says and flings a thick arm around my shoulder. I cringe and try pulling away obviously to no avail. The four wolves snarl and begin moving towards us.

"Control them unless you want me hurting this pretty little thing," He icily says resulting in Alpha Michael turning to them, letting out a warning growl immediately making them halt and quiet down.

"Come on now. I want this to be fair. We're gonna do this man to man," He says with a twisted smile.

Alpha Michael narrows his eyes but steps back and allows the black and grey smoke to engulf him. He now stands before us as his human self.

"What the hell is the meaning of this, Vincent?" He angrily exclaims while gesturing to my restrained form.

Who I have now come to know as Vincent, chuckles darkly while tightening his hold on me and flattening his cheek against my own.

At that moment I hear yet another growl followed by a massive greyish brown wolf leaping out from the trees, paws landing with an echoing _'thud'_ on the worn out grass.

_Austin?_

He barks loudly and snaps his jaws while moving towards us with his deep yellow eyes focused on Vincent. His father moves in front of him, preventing him from coming closer. Austin looks down at him as if challengingly with his teeth still bared. Another three wolves expose themselves onto the moonlit field. A sandy coloured one trots to Austin and gently whines while trying to steer him away from his father. He doesn't budge and turns his attention to Vincent and me.

Alpha Michael won't have that though. He brings up a hand to Austin's snout, effectively dragging his eyes back to his own. Austin growls and Alpha Michael retracts his hand.

"Austin. Get back in line."

An answering growl is what he gets before Austin tries stepping forward once again. Alpha Michael places a hand on his furry chest before repeating himself.

"Austin. Get back in line. _Now._"

At the deep timbre of his father's command, Austin finally backs away but with his eyes still focused on me and Vincent.

"Cassidy, keep control of him." The sandy coloured wolf who I am guessing is Cassidy, nudges Austin back in line beside her.

Alpha Michael then turns his attention back to us.

"My son is already on edge and I can only hold him off for so long. So if you would like to keep your head attached to your shoulders and your innards _inside _your body, I suggest that you let go of the girl right now," He says through his teeth. Vincent again chuckles almost casually but heeds the advice. He lets go off me and stands up.

"Shall we get down to business, then?"

Alpha Michael runs a hand through his gray hair before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Vincent. You are aware that we could kill you right now without a problem, right?" Alpha Michael exasperatingly says while gesturing to the eight wolves standing behind him.

Again Vincent chuckles before replying. "Oh I am aware of that. However I know that you are all about fairness."

"Not all the time," Alpha Michael spits out lowly. Ignoring his statement, Vincent goes on, "Like I said. I want this to be fair. Man to man. I am going take joy in beating you... For taking my Mimi away fro-"

"She was never yours! She never belonged to you!" Alpha Michael cuts in harshly.

"She chose me as her mate and you need to fucking get over it, dammit!"

My eyes widen at hearing Alpha Michael cuss and shout. He is always so cool and collected.

"If anything, I should be taking joy in beating _YOU!_ Since it was _your _damn family that took her away from me!" Alpha Michael shouts, now with tears and anger glistening in his eyes.

The sight breaks my heart.

He goes on to say, "Took her away from her pack! Her son!" He gestures to Austin who's eyes are now focused on the ground at the mention of his mother. He lets out a soft whimper, breaking my heart even more. Cassidy gently rubs her head up and down his side.

"I was never a part of that attack!" Vincent yells. This causes Austin to snap his head up and snarl menacingly.

"Nevertheless, it was your family and Vincent... I am going to take extreme pleasure in killing you right here."

Vincent is quiet. I see one of the wolves phase. It's Trish. She steps forward with a frown set on her face.

"Our Alpha held up his end of the bargain. Now it's your turn," She spits out. Her statement is answered with light barks and a nod from Alpha Michael.

Vincent looks down at me before stepping away. Trish immediately runs forward while the wolf that she was with follows closely behind. She gets to work untying the ropes while the wolf directs a hard look towards Vincent, causing him to back away further.

"That's Jace," Trish informs me. "Hi Jace," I weakly say earning me a deep rumble from the wolf with a brown patch around his left eye.

Trish tries her best to be gentle but with the way Vincent had tied the ropes, she has no choice but to yank on them once in a while. I squeak causing her to frantically apologise. I hear a somewhat irritated, warning bark coming from behind Jace's form.

"Gosh! I'm being as careful as I can Austin!"

Jace moves away exposing Austin a few metres away staring directly at me. His yellow eyes are filled with concern and his tail keeps flicking from side to side.

_Well for someone who seems to hate me, he's showing alot of concern..._

Trish finally sets me free of the ropes. She notices the rope burns aswell as the bruises from Vincent.

"Oh Ally..." She gasps. I quickly shake my head and reassure her, "It's nothing. I'll be fine."

I glance up and notice Austin still staring. Not at me though.

Rather at my wrists and arms. He is wide eyed and before anyone can react, he swiftly turns around and jumps at Vincent.

**Austin POV**

While I am beyond grateful that she isn't dead, he had still hurt her. It took everything I had not to kill him the moment I entered that damn field. The moment he had flung his filthy arm around her my patience was already wearing thin.

Once I saw her bruises though.

I had forgotten what patience meant.

I leaped at him which had caught him off guard. I knocked him to the ground effectively pinning him beneath me. I placed a heavy paw on his chest and brought my face mere inches from his. I bared my teeth and allowed a long and drawn out growl to pass through my teeth. He stared at me shocked and wide eyed.

_Stupid bastard. Isn't even trying to phase._

I was about to literally rip his face out when my father's voice halted my movements.

"Austin. This is not your fight. Go and check on Ally."

At the mention of her name, I got off of Vincent sending him one last growl before turning to the brunette huddled protectively around my pack mates.

"Keep your boy on a leash Michael," Vincent said while straightening out his shirt.

_Why does he even bother? He still looks like friggin crap..._

"It's best if you shut your damn mouth, Vincent," My father snaps.

I trot along to the others and stand beside Ally. She looks up into my eyes while I stare down at her. I softly whine out in concern when all of a sudden we all snap our heads forward once we hear a loud grunt. My father falls to the ground, clutching his nose. Mark, Dez and I immediately step forward but are stopped when he brings up a hand.

He gets to his feet and shakes off the pain. "This is all extremely unnecessary, Vincent."

Vincent sets a twisted smile on his face. "No, no Michael. It's all necessary. I assure you," He says before swinging again and landing another punch right on my father's jaw. He again shakes off the pain and says in a warning tone, "All you're doing is making me angrier..."

"That's good then. Maybe you'll end up growing a pair and actually fight back like a man," Vincent says followed by another punch.

"This is what the mighty Blood Moon Alpha is?"

Another punch.

"That is just terrible."

Another.

"An Alpha that cannot even fight back?"

And another.

"No wonder you couldn't protect Mimi."

Time seems to stop...

As he goes to land another blow, my father grabs his fist and pulls him forward. He raises a leg and lands a kick dead centre onto Vincent's chest. We literally hear the wind being knocked out of him from the blow. He lands on the ground with a rough grunt. I hear Ally gasp beside me and turn to her. She is looking straight at my father, wide eyed.

I don't blame her.

The look on his face is enough to scare me. His eyes have turned bloodshot and the veins on his neck and forehead have become prominent. He is breathing heavily, his fists are clenched tightly and his gaze is locked on the man still laying on the ground.

Anyone who knows him has the knowledge to never doubt his protectiveness concerning my mother. He would lay his own head on the chopping block if it meant keeping her safe. During that battle, the Silver Tail Alpha pair along with five other wolves had cornered him. Preventing him any access to my mother.

There was nothing that he could do.

Vincent shakily wakes up and runs blindly at my father. He once again catches Vincent by the arm and twists it into an unnatural position. Vincent yells out in pain but manages to free himself. He steps away from my father then in the blink of an eye, he phases.

"I thought that you wanted this to be fair," My father says with an arched eyebrow. Vincent growls almost mockingly and makes a lunge at him, catching him by his arm and flinging him onto a nearby tree. He wakes up and manages to phase but gets no time to stop Vincent from again sending him to the ground by use of his big body.

Trish runs to my father's side to make sure that he is ok. Seeing how all acts of fairness have now been thrown out the window, five of us lunge forward to join in on the action, leaving Elliot and Jared to guard Ally. Knowing that he hasn't got a chance,Vincent quickly tries to buy himself some time. _"Do you honestly believe that I would come here alone? Can you not sense my three wolves lurking beneath those trees?"_

Being the total idiots that they are, Elliot and Jared take off running towards the trees, not letting the fact that they actually _would have _sensed if there were more wolves around, register in their damn heads.

With Trish helping my father get a sense of his surroundings and with our backs turned and howls ripping from our mouths trying to call them back, we stupidly fail to notice Vincent slipping slyly towards Ally.

**Soooo this chapter ended up longer than I thought it would be. I had to cut some stuff out. No worries though, it'll all continue in the next chapter :P**

**And that 'Auslly Moment' I mentioned... Definitely in the next chap, yeah?**

**Anyway, hit that review button and tell me what you think!**

**PEACE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess who updated? Ok dont guess I'll just tell u...**

**I DID! Baha! Ok so there aint really any drama in this chapter but there is an Auslly interaction... which I know some of you have been wanting.**

**Oh and to one of my guest reviewers, Reah. I loved your review! Really made me smile :D and u asked if this story would be rated m.. answer to that. No. However this story is rated strong T so there probably will be a few... 'intimate' scenes just not full blown action ;)**

**Anyway, read on people**

**Austin POV**

I could kill Jared and Elliot. I could kill them for being such damn asshats.

I could also kill myself though. For worrying about them when I knew that they had left Ally unguarded. The moment I had come to that realisation, I turned my body towards her and felt my heart drop into my stomach. Across the field, she stood stock still with Vincent a few feet away from her.

_Damn idiot moves fast_

Seemingly realising that she is in danger, Ally makes a move to run but it looks like she stumbles on her right ankle, causing her to trip.

I don't think I've ran that fast in my entire life. In a flash, I am across the field and a few feet away from Vincent who had made a lunge at her.

With a loud growl I thrust myself into the air, colliding with Vincent and bringing us both to the ground. I give him no time to recover as I move off him and bite down on his already wounded side causing him to give out a loud yelp. I quickly glance to the side and notice Ally on the ground staring wide eyed at the scene unfolding right across from her. I turn back to Vincent who had shakily got back to his feet. He lunges at me causing me to jump back while bringing up a paw and swiping it across his already bloodied muzzle.

He lands hard on the ground and I begin stalking towards his fallen figure.

I clamp my teeth onto his shoulder eliciting a whine from him. Ignoring his cry of pain, I then turn him over and place one of my paws on his throat while the other three remain planted firmly on the ground. He gasps for breath which only results in me pushing down my paw harder. He phases and tries to slip out of my grasp. I grab onto his shirt and fling him towards my father who had gotten up from the ground.

"_Never again will I allow you to bother me or my pack Vincent. Never again." _ That is the last thing my father says before bringing down his jaws to clamp tightly over Vincent's neck. With a hard and quick tug, his head is torn from his body and flung into the forest.

I turn around and find Ally staring at me wide eyed and in somewhat confusion.

She wakes up and makes a move towards me.

"Austin I-" She begins to say but with me, still confused about my obvious attraction to her, I quickly turn away.

I notice my father also staring at me along with the others. I catch sight of Elliot and Jared who are looking sheepishly at the ground. I hold back my anger at them and instead address the stares.

I shake my head and ruffle up my fur before asking, _"Well, we're done here right?"_

My father lightly nods his head _."Yes. We are,"_ He says before making a move to head out.

Mark trots over to Ally who still hasn't dropped me from her line of sight, and positions his body next to hers. He looks down at her and lolls out his tongue.

"Ally, you're going to have to climb on," Trish informs her with a giggle.

Ally's eyebrows shoot to her hairline before she takes a step back. "Oh no. No that's ok. I can walk just fine," She says. My father snorts in amusement before Trish tells Ally, "Like hell you can. You ankle says otherwise. Also it's pretty dark in that forest and since you can't see that well during the night..." She trails off while gesturing at Mark.

Still looking uncertain she nervously looks up at Mark who shoots me a look. I roll my eyes and make my way to them. I press my snout onto her back and gently nudge her to Mark, causing a small gasp to pass through her lips. Once she is close enough, I bring my nose to the ground and using my snout, I tuck them under her dainty feet and lift. She squeals causing Mark to bark out a laugh as he dips his body lower for her to get on. The moment she is on I quickly stride away and flank my father.

I look at him and notice how worn out and tired he looks after a fight that small.

"_Dad, are you okay?"_ I ask in concern. He turns his brown eyes to me before bringing up a paw and lightly ruffling the fur on my head.

"_I'm fine, son. Just not as young as I used to be."_

I'm about to ask him if he needs anything before he says, _"You did good. I'm pretty sure that your fighting skills top mine."_

"_Nah, not a chance." _I tell him.

He playfully uses his head to shove my shoulder before moving towards the trees, tossing out, _"Let's go home."_

Ever since the whole Vincent ordeal, I had been avoiding Ally at all costs. I am so damn confused and frustrated. I know that I kind of like her but... I just cannot bring myself to do anything about it.

"_Don't let an outsider in. They will eventually betray you." _Keeps repeating in my head like a freaking mantra. It's like my unwritten rule that I have to follow.

No matter how badly I want to go against it, Vanessa had erased all of my will to trust strangers.

And with Ally around... With her beautiful smile, her chocolate curls cascading down her back, her brown doe eyes that always seem to pull me in, her warm personality... All these things that make me want to abandon that stupid rule. Knowing that I cannot bring myself to do it, makes my hate for Vanessa intensify.

Not wanting that bitch to invade my thoughts any longer, I head to the training field to calm down.

**Ally POV**

It's been about six days since Vincent's attack and I haven't spoken to Austin. If I ever happen to come across him, he quickly turns on his heel or begins a conversation with one of the guys. I really want to thank him. I cannot count the number of times that I have thanked Alpha Michael and all the wolves that had actually come to my rescue. I honestly believed that they wouldn't care if anything happened to me. I was proved wrong though. So wrong.

Thankfully my bruises were not extremely serious and with Jace's medical skills, they were healed in about four days.

Even though I do sometimes miss my life back home, I can't help but think of this place, this place that I never knew existed, to now feel like home to me. It really isn't hard to believe anyway. I've never really enjoyed my life back in Miami. I had no friends and family to spend my time with. Here though, the entire pack makes me feel so welcome and are all so warm.

All except one.

Who hasn't left my mind since three days ago. Is he really going to just avoid me after literally saving my life? He's getting me so frustrated... And confused! Maybe I should get some of this frustration out by writing in my songbook.

Wait...

_My songbook!_

I haven't checked if Mark and Anthony had packed it with all my other belongings! It was left on my drawer. They had to have seen it and packed it. I heave myself off of Trish's couch and knock on her bathroom door.

"Hey Trish, I'm gonna head to my room, okay?"

I hear her voice through the running of water, "Okay! I'll see you later."

I make my way to the rocky ledges and up the stone steps to my door. Alpha Michael had asked me not to fill up the cupboards since I wouldn't be staying in this room permanently. He wants me to move into their huge cabin in the forest. He thinks that it would be safer. I tried to refuse, stating that the only reason Vincent had got to me was because I went off wondering on my own. It wasn't of any use though. He insists since that it would be more comfortable for me.

Comfortable? With Austin in the same cabin? I have my doubts. He saved me, yes. But he still doesn't seem to like me that much.

I dig through the rest of my clothes in the huge bag when I feel my fingers brush against a cool and smooth surface. A smile takes over my face when I pull out my leather bound book. I trace my index finger down the worn out 'A' adorning the cover before taking a seat on my bed.

I read through and lightly hum some of my songs that I had written a while ago.

Double take, Words, Redial, Finally Me, Stuck On You...

Not only was this book used for songwriting, I also wrote down all my feelings. Which made it a sort of journal too. I haven't used it alot this past year though. With senior year and all the work, there wasn't really time for songwriting.

Hopefully that will change now.

I close the book and give it one last fond smile before tucking it away and making my way outside.

As if sensing that I was here, Anthony exits the huge cabin before sending me a smile and swooping down, catching me in a vice tight bear hug.

"Anthony.. I c-can't.." I gasp for breath causing him to chuckle and set me down on my feet. "So what brings you to this part of the woods Miss Dawson?" He asks while flinging an arm over my shoulder and leading me into the cabin. "I had nothing to do. Just wanted to pay a visit," I say casually. I suddenly stop and widen my eyes. "Is that ok though? Because if you guys are busy I can just-"

"Ally!" He interrupts while chuckling. "You really need to calm down. We aren't gonna bite y'know?

_Austin might..._

"I know it's just.. I'm still getting used to all of this.."

He nods in understanding before leading me into a room that is currently occupied by Mark.

Who does the exact same thing to me that his brother had done. After I'm set down on my feet I gasp out, "My ribs are going to turn to mush if you guys keep doing that."

"You wouldn't complain if you were getting the same treatment from Austin, would you?" Mark says while wiggling his eyebrows. I blush at the mention of the blonde before taking a seat on the bed beside the window. "Don't go making his lady uncomfortable bro. He'll kick your ass," Anthony says causing Mark to chuckle.

I lightly shake my head in confusion before voicing out, " Why does everyone keep doing that? You all make it sound like he likes me when it is quite the opposite," I finish firmly.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that, Alls." Anthony says while ruffling my hair. Mark though, lets out a full blown laugh. I stare at him in shock as he wipes away an imaginary tear before looking at me. "It's a good thing you're cute, Ally. Because you are so blind and clueless right now that I could smack you," He says, still laughing slightly.

I frown in confusion making his laugh start up again. Anthony looks at his brother with an amused smile set on his face before he grabs a pillow and whacks him with it. "Shut up you weirdo. You're scaring her," He teasingly says. I giggle slightly before a thought comes to me.

"Hey uhm... Speaking of Austin. Is he around?" Marks laughter which had turned into a slight chuckle stops before he brings his gaze onto me. "And you want to know this... Why?" He says with yet another eyebrow wiggle. I roll my eyes and throw a pillow at him.

"You people love abusing me with these things..." He says while staring at the one previously thrown at him.

Anthony laughs before answering my question. "He's probably out on the training field. Been going there alot lately."

"Oh. Ok cool." I say before getting up. "Princess Ally is going to meet with her knight in shining armour," Mark says in a sing song voice with a hand on his chest. Anthony smirks at the blush tinting my cheeks before high fiving his brother. I roll my eyes good naturedly before heading out and towards the training field. Since Vincent's attack, I had made sure to ask Trish to teach me the safe routes leading to every destination. I had learnt them all in a day thankfully.

I reach the field and instantly spot Austin, the object in his hands immediately catching my attention. An acoustic guitar.

The field is completely empty except for him. He is leaned against a tall rock. The slight breeze ruffles his blonde hair while his hand moves expertly up and down the neck of the guitar, the other hand plucking at the strings. He is faced to the side with one leg propped up on the rock behind him. He looks so calm that I feel like not bothering him at all.

My need to thank him though, overpowers that thought.

I take a step, my foot landing on a twig eliciting a small 'snap'

His eyes flash open and his head swings to the side. I weakly wave at him from across the field resulting in him pushing off the rock and intently staring at me. I begin to cautiously approach him, hoping that he doesn't take off like he has been doing this past three days. Fortunately for me, he stays put. I am now directly opposite him with about three feet separating us.

"Hey," I softly say.

"Hi," He replies while removing the guitar strap up and over his head causing his arms to slightly flex. I had wanted to thank him so badly but now that I have the chance, I have no idea how to go about saying it. He raises an eyebrow resulting in me getting more nervous in his presence than I already am. He sets the guitar on the ground before asking, "Did you need something?" with an eyebrow still raised.

"I just.. I just wanted to say thank you. For saving me." He shrugs his shoulders before looking at the ground and mutters out, "It was a team effort..."

"Well yeah but Austin.. If it weren't for you, Vincent could have killed me-"

"Don't say that," He cuts me off with a shake of the head and an intense stare. "He didn't do anything and you're okay."

"Exactly. Thanks to you." I say softly causing him to bring his eyes away from the ground and to my face. He looks at me for a few moments before sighing and looking off to the side.

"Yeah well... You're welcome."

Not knowing what else to do, I send him a small smile even though he isn't looking at me and turn around to head back to my room.

I make it a few steps away before, "Ally wait!" I feel him grab onto my wrist causing me to turn to him. Coupled with the fact that he had said my name for the first time and his gentle hold on me, my heart gives a few flips while I feel the heat spread across my face.

I look up at him and curse myself for the shake in my voice when I answer him. "Y-yes?"

He looks down at his grip on my hand and awkwardly clears his throat and lets go, making me miss his warm touch already. He flings the same hand to the back of his neck slowly rubbing it before letting out, "Look uhm... I'm really sorry about what happened down at the lake that day," I'm about to say something when he shakes his head. "Let me finish. I was really pissed at something and my anger just got thrown onto you and I'm sorry. That should never have happened." He says angrily. I take a step closer to him and reach out. "Austin, its fine. Really." He steps away from my outstretched hand and turns away and runs a hand through his blonde locks.

"No, no it isn't fine. Dammit I could have seriously hurt you! That was never my intention, you have to know that." He says with frustration laced in his voice while again he runs a hand through his unruly hair.

I try reaching for him again while saying, "I do know that Austin! And I forgive, its ok," He turns to face me and is about to protest again when I decide to shut him up from his rambling.

I step towards him and fling my arms around his neck, pulling him to me and burying my face in his chest. I feel him tense up. After a few seconds, his muscles relax and I feel his arms snake their way around my waist embracing me fully. I hear him let out a contented sigh.

A few moments pass before we slowly pull away. My arms are still around his neck while his slide to my hips. I look up into his eyes. They're exactly the way they were the first time I saw them. Warm and kind. I then notice the slight gold flecks in them. He sighs, "Seriously Ally, I really am sor-"

"Ssh," I cut him off. Not knowing what comes over me, I stand up on my tip toes and press my lips to his cheek in a lingering kiss. I pull away and take notice of his face. His mouth is agape while his eyes are slightly widened. Just realising what I had done, I blush harder than before and again tell him, "Thank you. Again." He slightly smiles and replies, "Anytime, princess."

**Austin POV**

She isn't making things any easier for me.

I've said it once and I'll say it again...

This girl... Is going to be the death of me.

**You guys know that your reviews make me happy so... Click that cute lil button and tell me what you think, yeah?**

**PEACE**

**And I have one question. Who heard R5's Let's Not Be Alone Tonight? Like Daaaaaamn! I'm in love with that song! Who else? :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten! Whooo! Double digits baby! Haha! :D **

**Oh dear god! U guys are seriously so damn awesome! I love all your reviews and even though I can't reply to all of them, I still appreciate every single one :P So this chapter is gonna focus mainly on Austin and his effed up feelings. I know right, I make Austin cuss all the time but I don't do it myself.. XD Anyway, not much AUSLLY interaction here.. *Cue the booing*... Just be patient though.. I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible.**

**Well with that said, read on! Hope u like it.**

**Austin POV**

If I got excited just from a damn kiss on the cheek, imagine what I'd do if I actually ever feel her lips on my own.

Flipping hell... I had gotten so damn nervous around her yesterday. I turned into a freaking rambling mess! All I had to do was apologise for what happened down at the lake and let her go on her merry way. But no! No, I had to get all frustrated at myself for almost hurting her which caused her to hug me in the first place

If I hadn't rambled she wouldn't have hugged me.

Or kissed me! It was on the cheek but still!

It shouldn't have happened but... I can't find it in myself to hate that entire moment.

It felt so good to have her in my arms. She fit perfectly. As cliché as this sounds, it felt as if two puzzle pieces clicked into place when we embraced. The slight scent of her strawberry shampoo invaded my nostrils while I felt her chest pressed up against mine enabling me to feel her rapid heartbeat. Then when we pulled away... Oh those brown eyes. Looking like rich pools of chocolate.

And then she had to lean up and plant one on my cheek. The soft feel of her lips on my skin had left my cheek tingling. We were so close to eachother in that moment. If I had just leaned down a little, my lips would have been on hers...

I just wish that I had the will to let her in but I don't so I really have to keep my guard up around her.

_Don't let an outsider in_

I've stayed strong to that rule for three years. I can't bring myself to ignore it.

No matter how badly I want to.

I had such a hard time getting through dinner that night. Trish was seated across from me while Ally was next to her. I hadn't said a word and I kept my gaze locked on my plate. The moment that I was done I got up, went into the kitchen and left my plate in the dishwasher before booking it out of the cabin and into the forest. I allowed the heat to consume my body while I felt my body beginning to change.

The flash of smoke surrounded me and I was on four legs. I took off to the north, where I would meet Jace to take over for lookout duty. Even though Thomas had forbidden Vincent from ever returning to his pack, he was still related to him and my father had ordered us to be on high alert in case Thomas launched an attack. It would be dangerous to face them, yes. But I wouldn't mind. If it does come to a fight, Vanessa will be the first on my kill list...

After finding Jace on a cliff that overlooks one of the many entries to our territory which other pack mates are probably covering right now, I take his place before he bids me a 'goodnight' and takes off. I cast my eyes downward to the ground while my mind again... Finds its way to a certain blushing beauty... There has got to be some way for me to control my feelings. And hormones... I can't allow myself to fall for her.

_Too late._

I shake the thought away before I catch sight of a gecko scurrying its way up a tree.

Cassidy hates geckos. She finds them disgusting and ugly.

_Wait... Cassidy._

Maybe she's the answer to my problem! I've been so frustrated with my feelings about Ally lately and maybe all I need is a release.

Cassidy can give me that... She definitely wouldn't mind. She knows that whatever we had was purely physical. Even though we've never gone all the way, we still were... Well... Really physical. We will never be in a relationship again. It just wouldn't work.

This is why she would be the perfect distraction from a certain someone. Just until I am able to get my feelings in check.

No, I don't intend on having sex with her.

Just some...

Heavy petting.

After making that decision, I focused solely on my lookout point for that night.

**Ally POV**

I honestly have no idea where that random act of boldness had come from yesterday. Giving him a hug was ok. It showed that I appreciate what he had done for me. But kissing him on the cheek... I don't know why I did that. It just felt right. Sure, it was just on the cheek and it could pass as a friendly action but I couldn't help but feel something more.

I'd be lying if I said that I am not attracted to him. Austin is a good looking guy.

Really good looking...

And him apologising to me yesterday made me realise that there is more to him than just the hard and somewhat angry person that I have become so accustomed to. After our little moment he had completely shut off. He offered to walk me back to my room but that was it. All the way back his eyes made contact with everything instead of me. He didn't utter a word so neither did I. Once we got to the ledges he had swiftly turned on his heel taking off into the forest, leaving me to climb up the stone steps and into my room. I stayed there for the remainder of the day. Only coming out to head to the cabin for dinner with the pack. Even then, while we were all seated at the table, he did not make any eye contact whatsoever. I noticed his dad aswell as Mark, Anthony and Dez had kept sending him glances every few minutes. I don't blame them. Austin hadn't said a word the entire time. Once he was done with his meal, he got up and made quick work of getting out of the dining room. Trish sent me a confused look to which I just shrugged.

I had a hard time falling asleep that night. I tossed and turned, my mind filled with thoughts of the blonde.

_Maybe I had made him uncomfortable with the kiss..._

My thoughts then landed on another blonde.

Cassidy. She seems to be close to Austin, I've noticed...

_Oh dear god! What if they're together?_

I facepalm myself and let out a groan.

She's always abit touchy around him, but he never reciprocates her advances and I've never seen them act like a couple... So possibly I'm mistaken.

For my sake, I hope I am. I really wouldn't want her ripping my head out.

I managed to fall asleep around ten thirty and was up by 09:00

I showered, got changed and had a quick bite to eat before exiting my room and went up another flight of stairs to Mark's room. The moment I raised my fist to knock, the door swung open revealing Mark in jeans and a white shirt.

"How did you-"

"Wolf, remember?" He said with a smirk while pointing a finger at himself. "I have awesome hearing," He went on while smirking and stepping aside to let me in. "Whatever," I muttered while trudging in. I heard the door close and then his voice follow. "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. What's wrong?" I turn around and notice his confused expression. I sigh and sit myself down onto the floor. He raises an eyebrow before I tell him, "I'm sorry. It's just that... I feel like such a..." I trail off, not wanting to say the word I'm thinking out loud.

"You feel like such a what, Alls?" He says softly before crossing the room and taking a seat on the carpeted floor opposite me. "Like... like a B-I-T-C-H" I spell out to him. He stares at me for a few moments before throwing his head back and shrieking with laughter. "What is so funny?" I exclaim causing him to hold up a hand with his index finger raised and his head bowed to the ground. I continue to stare at him as his laughter subsides. "Oh Ally. You're just so innocent." I stare at him in shock before defending myself, "I am not! I'll have you know that before I got lost in that nature trail, I was at a bonfire!" He chuckles before reaching out to pat my head. "Ok, ok. You're not _completely _innocent but mostly you are," He says with a chuckle. I reach onto his bed that my back is resting against and grab a fluffy pillow before throwing it at his face.

"Again with the pillows!" He screams while brushing his fingers through his brown hair. The action reminds me of Austin...

I bury my face in my hands at the thought of him. Mark tries prying away my hands but I don't budge. He gives up and I hear his voice, "So _why _exactly do you feel like a uh... B-I-T-C-H?" I lift up my head and look at Mark before relating my entire moment with Austin out in the clearing. By the time I'm done, Mark has an impish grin on his lips before he frowns in confusion. "Wait so, why does that whole thing make you feel like a bitch?" I slightly wince at the cuss before replying, "I wasn't sure but... Cassidy seems really close to him and I thought that maybe..." I trail off once I see a look of realisation pass Marks face. "Ohhh! You think that they're-"

"Together," I say while nodding before continuing, "Are they?"

"No, Ally, they aren't," He laughs and boops my nose. "So quit worrying, Cassidy isn't gonna kill you." I sigh in relief and begin playing with a stray curl of my hair. "They did have a thing though, right?" I find myself inquiring. "You're really interested in my cousin aren't you, Ally?" He says while shooting me a wink. I glare at him before reaching for another pillow causing his eyes to widen. "No more pillows!" He screams while taking it out of my hands.

I giggle slightly, "It's not like they even hurt."

He clutches the pillow to his chest and shoves his face in it. "Well yeah, they don't but... This is my good pillow," His voice comes out mumbled due to being pressed into the soft object.

I laugh and shove his shoulder.

"Well I better get going. I've got lookout duty on the south side of the forest."

With that, we both leave the room and Mark phases and takes off into the forest while I make my way to the lake where I spot Austin.

With Cassidy.

They both turn to look at me causing me to mumble out 'good morning.' Cassidy smiles and nods her head in greeting while Austin runs a hand through his hair and keeps his eyes downcast. I awkwardly shuffle around them and head towards the end of the dock. Before making it too far, I hear Austin whisper. "Could we go somewhere else?"

I chance a look behind me to see Cassidy being dragged away by Austin who has a grip on her wrist. The sight evokes a slight choking feeling in my throat.

I thought that they had nothing going on anymore.

I shake my head and continue to the end of the dock. Why should it bother me if they have something between them? It shouldn't faze me at all.

Despite my best efforts, the feeling of hurt still makes its way to my heart. It's not like I expected anything to happen with us after that little moment in the clearing. I just thought that he would be more open towards me. And maybe even show me even just a _little _bit of that warmth that I know he is capable of showing...

_Is that really too much to ask?_

He is capable of it. I'm sure. Yesterday proved it.

I look down at the shiny water while thoughts of the blonde circle through my mind.

**Austin POV**

"You know that you're basically asking for my permission to use me, right?"

Cassidy and I are currently in the forest a few yards away from the cabin. I had told her about what I want to do which brings us to this very moment.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a pointed look. "You've used me many times before."

She raises a hand, "Ah ah. That was when we were in a relationship."

"Yeah. Relationship," I scoff while putting up air quotes around the word, 'Relationship.' She smirks slightly before raising a hand up and down her body, gesturing to herself. "It's not my fault that you couldn't resist this."

I roll my eyes again and take a step towards her. "I was a horny fifteen year old. You can't exactly blame me. Besides you know that we never would've worked out." She nods her head before placing a hand on my chest. "So you wanna do this so that you can distract yourself from Ally?" I nod my head.

"And also because you wanna shake away any feelings that you may have towards her?" Again, I nod.

"And you're sure that this will work?" I bring up a hand and rub my neck nervously. "Uhm... Yeah?" I say with it sounding more like a question.

She raises an eyebrow and stares intently at me for a few seconds.

And then before I am able to comprehend what's happening, I am being shoved against a nearby tree with Cassidy's lips on mine.

I quickly recover from my initial shock and slide my hands down to her hips, pulling her closer. She snakes a hand up my flannel shirt and scrapes her nails down my abs.

A heavy feeling then envelopes me. I ignore it and decide to take control. I grip her hips more firmly and switch our positions to where she is now pressed up against the tree. She swipes her tongue across my bottom lip and as I am about to part my lips to grant her entrance...

I begin imagining brown eyes. Not blue.

Brunette hair. Not blonde.

Shy and timid caresses. Not rough and forward.

I pull away from Cassidy while muttering softly.

"Fuck... I can't... I can't do this..." Both my hands find their way through my hair before I lock them behind my neck and turn my gaze to the ground. "Something wrong, Blondie?" Just by her tone, I know that she is smirking. I bring my hands down before turning to indeed find her smirking.

"You knew that I would do this," I grumpily state causing her to giggle. "Of course I knew," She cockily says. I shake my head and push past her then plant myself onto a log with my face buried in my hands. "Any _particular _reason though?"

"Shut the fuck up, Cass. You know the reason," I snap, my words coming out mumbled. I hear her chuckle before replying, "Yes, I know. But I'd like to hear you say it."

I lift my face from my hands to see her with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Go to hell," I say before dropping my face into my hands again. I hear her sigh before I feel something bounce off my head.

I snap my gaze to the object that fell to ground after hitting my head.

"What the?! Did you seriously just-"

"Yes! I just threw a pinecone at you!"

"Well why?!" I yell. "Why?" She repeats.

"Because you're too much of a damn coward to actually admit your feelings!" I look at her in shock before waking up from the log and glaring at her.

"You want me to admit my feelings?! Fine!" I shout resulting in her looking at me expectantly and placing her hands on her hips.

"I like Ally! I really, really like her okay?! I like her so damn much that she overtakes my mind and makes me zone out during random times of the day! I cannot help but want to give in and trust her! At the same time though I don't _want _to give in. I like her but I just... I just don't know... I don't freaking know..." My rant that started off loud and angry had ended softly and laced with frustration. I set myself back down on the log and look up at Cassidy.

Her face had now softened and she makes her way to me, placing herself on the log aswell.

"Why don't you want to give in?" She asks softly. I pinch the bridge of my nose in hopes of staving off the oncoming headache. "You know why, Cass. You know why."

She sighs before cupping my cheek and turning my face to her.

"Austin. I know that what Vanessa did really took a toll on you but... You can't go on like this. Not everyone that you meet is going to turn out like her. You need to give people a chance. I mean come on. Before what Vanessa had done, your parents took in quite a few lone wolves including me and we turned out alright didn't we?" She says while nudging my shoulder. I let out a slight chuckle and turn away.

"Yeah. You all did turn out ok."

"Exactly. Dez was a lone pup and look what happened. He turned out to be your best friend. Someone that you trust with your life." She goes on.

I nod my head. "Yeah."

"Austin." I turn to her before she goes on. "Ally is a good person. I see it. Hell, the entire pack sees it except for you. I doubt that she would do anything to harm the safety of our pack. And if she does, I'll take her out myself." I laugh before sighing. "So what do I do?"

"Whatever you want." She shrugs. "I know that you're still going to be a little wary around her but just.. Just try to be nice, huh?" I nod and she gives me a small smile while waking up.

"Thanks Cassidy."

"Yeah, whatever." She smirks. I heave myself off the log and we walk towards the cabin.

At the last minute though, I tell Cassidy that I'm heading to the lake. She smirks at me and says 'okay.'

_I just admitted that I like Ally Dawson... What the friggin hell am I supposed to do now?_

I quickly walk to the lake and before I battle with my thoughts further, I spot Ally still on the dock and instantly feel my fists clench and my teeth grind together.

She isn't alone. Gracing her with his presence...

Elliot.

**BOOM! Thats chapter ten all wrapped up. So Austin finally came to grips with his feelings. Yay for that. And boo for Elliot who if you may remember asked Austin to hook him up with Ally.. few chapters back.**

**So whats gonna happen? Honestly I don't even know myself. I'm making this up as I go along :P**

**As usual... Let me know what you think by dropping me a review, yeah? :D**

**PEACE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyo! Thank u all for the reviews! They seriously make me so damn happy :P**

**Finally it is Friday and I am able to update! I had a huge ass load of homework and couldn't even find the chance to friggin touch my laptop! It was torture. Honestly... Anyway, hope u enjoy this chapter.**

**Read on...**

**Ally POV**

After Austin had pulled Cassidy into the forest, I stayed on the dock lost in my thoughts. I stared into the water, the slight wind creating small ripples in them. My sight was suddenly cut off due to a pair of hands being placed lightly on my eyes. I jumped a little at the contact and spun around, immediately recognising one of the pack members. Elliot.

"Oh! Elliot. Hey." I said causing him to grin and reply, "Hi Ally." I sent him a small smile and shyly tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Did you need something?" I asked politely. His grin faltered before he stuck his hands in his pockets. "Uhm.. Yeah actually." I nodded for him to go on. "No hard feelings about that day in the field right? With Vincent?" I frowned in confusion before it hit me.

He had taken off running into the woods with Jared leaving me unguarded.

I shook my head and reassured him, "No, not at all. Everything turned out fine." At this, his shoulders relaxed and the almost smug grin was put into effect again. "Yeah it did." He said. At that moment I noticed Austin emerge from the forest. "Uh huh. Thanks to Austin. He saved my life," I said with a small smile creeping its way onto my face. Austin took one glance at Elliot and I before turning around and heading away from the lake. Elliot not so subtly rolled his eyes before mumbling, "Yeah, a real hero that one." I had no time to address his comment since the smug look was back on his face in a flash and he said, "So I was wondering maybe you'd like to join me on lookout duty tonight?" The question caught me off guard, making me stumble over my words. "It'll be nice. I'd really like to get to know you," He said while stepping closer to me and blocking my view of anything behind him. Me being me, I began to get nervous and could not find the right words to politely refuse his offer. Seeing my flustered state, Elliot chuckled and opened his mouth to say something while raising his hand slowly to my cheek.

He was abruptly cut off by a voice behind him that made his hand freeze in midair.

"Hey, man."

**Austin POV**

I shouldn't care that Elliot is talking to her. She isn't my girlfriend. I admitted that I have an attraction towards her, yes. That doesn't mean that I have to do anything about it. Hell, I doubt that she even thinks that way about me. No way. With how I treat her, she probably hates me.

I shouldn't care.

But I do.

Not wanting to get my mind even more cluttered in regards to her, I turn around and head towards the forest. Literally three steps later, I freeze.

_Oh fuck it._

I spin on my heel and begin to trek towards them.

_I don't give a damn that we aren't together. I don't want him anywhere near her._

Elliot doesn't have the best reputation when it comes to girls. He will love them... Then leave them. I shouldn't even use the word, 'love.' More along the lines of 'use.' He did have one serious relationship. With Cassidy. Despite his tendency to sleep around, when he was with her he had completely changed. Her firm and rough personality seemed to put him in his place. He respected her and she respected him in return. They seemed like a match made in heaven and we all believed that she was the one for him. I'm pretty sure that he believed that himself which caused him to back away. He's never said it but we all know that he is afraid of commitment. He became distant and they eventually broke up. This resulted in him continuing his normal ways and Cassidy turning her attention back onto me.

_No way am I going to let him do something like that to Ally..._

I stride over to them and notice his entire frame blocking out Ally. He seems to be so focused on her that he doesn't even hear me coming up behind them. I manage to catch his last words, _"I'd really like to get to know you," _before he moves a hand up to her cheek.

_Hell no._

I plant myself behind him and greet, "Hey, man." His hand freezes and he turns around. Ally looks at me too. With Elliot being taller than her, I only manage to see her two eyes peeking up from his shoulder. I'm positive that she had to stretch up onto her tip toes to achieve that.

I internally restrain myself from booting Elliot into the water and kissing her adorable face.

_Dear god... What is she doing to me?..._

Elliot nods at me with clear annoyance etched onto his features. "Sup." Knowing that I interrupted him while he was trying to score with Ally, I bite back a rueful smirk. "So what's going on here?" I ask while gesturing between them. Looking even more annoyed, he answers me. "Well if you must know, I was making sure that Ally was ok. After my mistake out in the field the other day." I nod my head in understanding before stating, "Ah yeah. Your extremely _stupid _mistake." Ally is now standing next to Elliot who is currently clenching his jaw in anger, no doubt refraining from attacking me.

Lashing out on the Alpha's son? That'd be an idiotic move. Not only because of that but also since I'm second in command and would most likely rip him a new one.

I bite back another proud smirk.

"Did you need something, Austin?"

"I do, actually. Ally here needs to come with me. So if you wouldn't mind..." I trail off while reaching out to Ally and gently taking a hold of her wrist. She's shocked at the contact at first but quickly relaxes. Her face is still a little unsure so I send her a quick smile of reassurance and begin pulling her away from Elliot who speaks up, "I was having a conversation with her." I round on him and lightly curl up my lip. "That's a fucking shame," I say through my teeth before continuing, "You wanna come with us to the cabin and let my father know that he can't speak to Ally since _you're _busy with her?" At the mention of my father he immediately backs off, holding his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. She's all yours."

_Damn right, she's all mine._

I technically didn't lie... My father _does _want to see her but not urgently.

"What does your dad want to see me for?" She asks in a small voice as we walk back to the cabin, her wrist still in my grip. I curse myself at hearing her so wary around me.

That's what I get for treating her like dirt...

"I uh... I don't really know." I honestly don't. My father had just informed me that whenever possible, he wants to see her. I asked him why but he just brushed off my question. Not wanting an awkward silence to occur, I look down at her and inquire her on what Elliot had wanted. Even though I kind of knew.

"He asked me to join him for lookout duty tonight," She said while tucking away a strand of stray hair.

_Ok that, I did not know... The freaking idiot..._

We're almost at the cabin when I abruptly bring us to a stop and stare at her wide eyed. He really asked you that?" She nervously gulps at my tone and nods her head. "Uhm. Yeah."

I let go of her wrist and run my fingers through my hair. "He's such an idiot! He wants to make a move on you while on lookout?! Unbelievable," I say while shaking my head at his stupidity. What if there was an attack? She could have gotten hurt. Or worse! She lightly shrugs her shoulders before saying, "He was just being friendly." By her tone, I know that she is aware that just being friendly wasn't the case. I take a few steps towards her and tilt my head down, looking her right in the eye. "Do you honestly believe that?" She nervously clears her throat and looks down to the ground. "No," She says, "It's not like I would have went though. I was going to refuse! I just didn't know how to tell him in a nice way!" She says, getting defensive at the end. I raise an eyebrow in amusement before bringing my face closer to hers. Her breath hitches as I rub my nose against hers lightly. "Easy there, Princess. I know that you wouldn't have gone with him." Her face lights up in a pink blush.

Atleast she isn't falling for his pathetic charm. Still wary about being open towards her, I realise what I just did and slowly move my face away and shoot her a quick smile. I nod my head in the direction of the cabin and say, "C'mon. Let's go."

**Ally POV**

I honestly thought that I was dreaming when Austin showed up on the dock and grabbed my wrist, pulling me away from Elliot. I sensed the obvious tension between the two the moment Austin had greeted him.

I am so horribly confused. One moment, Austin is acting all distant and angry at me and the next; he is being nice and showing concern for me. Not to mention he made my heart beat like crazy when he came so close to me that I was able to feel his warm breath fan across my lips. He honestly makes my head spin.

He let go of my wrist once he went off on a rant about Elliot. It's safe to say that I missed his touch instantly. While he makes me extremely nervous with his rough exterior, I've realised that I also find it very... _Alluring._ I also cannot help but feel safe aswell as a certain 'warmth' when around him. I have no idea what all these feelings mean and all they do is confuse me further. I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts and continue following him to the cabin.

He places his palm on the engraved paw resulting in the massive doors revealing to us, the inside of the cabin.

I am still so thoroughly amazed at its huge size.

Austin turns to me and gestures for me to go in first. I offer a small smile which he returns, confusing me even further as I make my way in with him closely behind.

_Did he like hit his head when he was in the forest with Cassidy or something? _

Under normal circumstances if I smiled at him, he would just give a firm nod or just turn away completely, not giving me any reaction.

We head into the living room where I notice Anthony lounging on a leather sofa, earphones plugged in with his head moving to the beat of his music. He looks up at us and smiles brightly. He heaves himself off the couch and pulls out his earphones while making his way to us.

_Oh no, here we go._

In less than two seconds, I am off the ground and being crushed in a vice tight hug. "Why does it feel like I haven't seen your pretty face in forever?"

"It's great to see you too, Anthony." I gasp out as I hear him aswell as Austin let out a slight chuckle. He sets me on the ground and sends me another bright smile before looking at Austin. "Here to see your dad?" Austin nods before asking, "Where is he, anyway?"

Anthony sits back on the couch and answers, "In the kitchen." Austin nods again and turns to me. "I'll be right back," He says with yet another smile, resulting in butterflies to make their presence known in my stomach. I nod and offer a shy smile. "Okay." He turns around and makes his way out of the living room with me watching his retreating figure.

"Ahem." I hear, causing me to turn to the other blonde. His eyebrows are raised and an amused smile is set on his face. "What?" I ask while flopping myself on the couch next to him. He pokes me in the side and teasingly says, "You know what. I'm pretty sure if I wasn't in the room he would have kissed you goodbye or something." I groan in frustration and lightly shove his shoulder. "He is so confusing, Anthony. I have no idea how to act around him. He reacts differently each time I am with him." Anthony's face softens. "Austin can't really trust people that easily. You just have to give him some time. I'm sure he'll open up soon enough." He said with a small smile. "After what I just saw, it looks like he's already opening up."

The sound of Alpha Michael's voice suddenly cuts through the room.

"Ally, dear. How are you?" He says from his position at the living room entrance, Austin beside him. I smile and wake up. "I'm doing good, how about you? He beams at me and walks over while clasping my hand in his. "I'm good, very good." He replies and lets go while gesturing for us to sit. Anthony ruffles my hair and stands. "I'm gonna head out," He lets us know before leaving.

Austin surprises me by taking a seat next to me while Alpha Michael sits on a single sofa across from us.

I start to feel a bit nervous and he notices. "Don't be scared, dear. I just have to let you know something," He assures me. "Oh. Ok. What is it?" I ask.

" Even if there are other pack members there, I said that it would be safer if you weren't at the ledges, yes?" I slowly nod my head. "Uhm.. yes."

He smiles and goes on, "Well a room has been cleared out for you. I want you all moved in here by tonight."

I almost choke on my own spit.

_Move in? Here? The place in which Austin stays?_

"Alpha Micha-"

"Call me Mike," He interrupts.

I go on to say, "It's really not necessary, I'll be fine at the ledges."

He merely chuckles before nodding to Austin and wakes up and leaves.

I turn to Austin with a shocked expression. He just shrugs his shoulders and wakes up. "Alright, Princess. Let's go get your stuff." Knowing that the battle has been lost already, I wake up and quietly follow him out of the room.

I have been officially moved into the cabin. The room that I was given was absolutely beautiful. Not to mention big.

Austin hadn't said much while we were transferring everything from the room at the ledges. I wonder how he feels about me moving in...

"So do you like it?" I hear from behind me. I turn around while still standing in the centre of my new room to Austin who is leaning casually on the doorframe.

"Yeah. It's beautiful. I love it," I say with a smile. He nods.

Silence takes over for a few moments before I softly ask him the question that has been eating away at me ever since his dad told me to move in. "Are you okay with this? With me moving in?" He frowns lightly and pushes off the doorframe, making his way to me slowly.

I gulp nervously but keep my eye contact with him as he plants himself in front of me. The gold flecks in his eyes seem to shine even brighter as he looks intently at me. He then softly murmurs, "I'm perfectly fine with it." I continue to look into his brown orbs. "Are you sure?" I ask softly.

He lightly smiles and brings his head down to my level. Again, my heart begins to beat rapidly when he gently rubs his nose against mine.

"Positive." Is the last thing he says before turning away and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

**I had written an entire paragraph where they had a little moment and Austin kissed her on the cheek. I thought it was moving too fast though... He literally JUST came to grips with his feelings a few hours ago. So while he is a little touchy feely with her, he's still learning to open up to her and trust her. **

**Oh! And there is little bit of drama coming up in the next chapter... Just letting you guys know...**

**Hope that ya'll enjoyed this.**

**Drop me a review, yeah? :D**

**PEACE**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellooooo awesome reader people! **

**Please excuse any typos... I didn't exactly proof read this properly. Not feeling very well.**

**I'm going to give out a few shout outs, okay? That okay?**

**Good. Here we go :P**

**Reah: Once again your review made me smile :D I'm super happy that you're enjoying this and I know right! Austin is very confusing aint he :P Anyway, hope that u continue to enjoy this story! Your reviews are much appreciated! ^_^**

**AAR5: Your reviews always make me laugh and smile like an idiot :D I get a warm and fuzzy feeling inside knowing that you're enjoying my story :P So thank u! **

**CaleoRipple: Thanks a million! Glad that you're enjoying it :)**

**Ashley: Heres the update u wanted.. :P**

**Leyanet: It made u smile? Saying that it made YOU smile makes ME smile! Haha :D**

**RauraEventually: I know that I replied to u but I just had to give u a shout out since your review meant so much to me! Seriously :) Thank u once again!**

**Ross's Juliet: I love your name #ThumbsUp lol. Anyway, I'm pretty sure that u reviewed on every chapter so far! Like Damn! Thank u! I really appreciate your support on this story :D**

**Alright I'm done now. **

**Enjoy chapter twelve! **

**Read on...**

* * *

**Austin POV**

Resisting temptation.

That's what I've been doing ever since Ally moved into the cabin about a week ago. I'm so damn tempted to wrap my arms around her and bury my face in her brunette locks, allowing her strawberry scented shampoo to invade my nostrils. I'm so tempted to kiss her...

Holy hell... I wanna kiss her _so _badly...

It's so damn hard to resist her when she is the only thing on my mind.

On lookout duty.

_Ally._

Showering.

_Ally_.

Eating.

_Ally._

Training out in the field.

_Ally_.

Patrolling the area.

_Ally_.

Everything! Ally!

Ever since I had admitted my feelings out loud to Cassidy, I've been a little on the touchy side with Ally... Which isn't helping my case of not falling for her. Sure, I like her but I can't jump into anything right away. I won't be able to. Why? Because a certain twisted she devil took away my will to trust.

This past week I've been killing myself with night patrols and day lookouts. I mostly took them up so that I could somewhat clear my head on the whole 'feelings' thing...

Regardless of the fact that I am still figuring out how to deal with all of this, I continue with the touchy feely attitude. Is it gonna help my case of resisting her? No. Am I gonna stop? No. I can't. I'm in too deep now.

And that scares me. My unwritten rule of not letting an outsider in seems to fade more and more into the back of my mind when I'm around Ally or even when I just look at her. That rule is still there and it still applies but... It's just not as effective anymore...

Is she still even an outsider?

I doubt it. The whole pack has accepted her wholeheartedly. Even if she is a human, it seems like she has always been a part of the pack. She seems to have accepted everyone aswell. I wonder why that is though. I recall her saying that she is not much of a people person but was it really _that _true?

Seems to be. Otherwise she would have never warmed up to our home and to everyone that easily. She's still a little on the shy side but other than that, she is perfectly at ease.

I step out of the shower and dry myself off before throwing on a pair of jean shorts, a blue v neck and a pair of sneakers. It feels so good to actually have had a full night sleep. Damn well needed it.

I then hear three light taps on the door causing me to smirk. None of my pack mates would have the decency to knock like that which obviously only leaves one person. I saunter over to the door and grip the doorknob before twisting and revealing Ally on the other side.

Having barely seen or interacted with her this week, I feel as if I am taking my first breath of fresh air at the sight of her.

She looks up at me and gives a timid smile. I suppress a chuckle at her wariness. I don't blame her at all though. Despite the fact that I had come to grips with my feelings, I still tend to act abit hard towards her. Just not as much as I used to.

Other times I tend to act very, like I said, 'Touchy,' and somewhat... Nice? Yeah that's it. Nice. How I act depends on my mood, and today, is one of those nice days.

She's dressed in a knee length skirt paired with a floral top resulting in my eyes shamefully travelling up and down her body, lingering a moment longer on her smooth legs. She nervously clears her throat and I smirk as my eyes travel back to her face.

"Good morning," I say while looking into her brown eyes. She mimics my greeting softly before informing me, "Your dad wants you downstairs. Breakfast is ready."

I nod my head before reaching out to her neck, untangling a strand of hair that had gotten caught on her necklace. She slightly tenses and I intentionally brush my knuckles against her bare skin as I slowly retract my hand. "I'll be right down." I catch sight of that pretty pink blush coating her cheeks before she mumbles out an, 'Okay,' and turns on her heel to make her way downstairs. As she walks away I glance down at her exposed legs once again.

_I wonder how those would feel wrapped arou-_

I quickly shake my head to rid my mind of that thought and image.

"Damn... Down, boy." I chastise myself and head back into my room to neaten up before making my way to breakfast.

**Ally POV**

I am seriously beginning to believe that Austin is bipolar...

One minute he is being cold and aggressive and the next? He is being warm and playful. Ugh! He is so confusing!

I rush down the stairs and make my way into the kitchen where I see Dez. He looks up at me and raises an eyebrow at my flustered state.

"I uhh... I ran down the stairs.. Really fast." I lamely say while gesturing to my still pink tinged cheeks, hoping that he would buy the sorry excuse of an explanation. "Right." He tells me while dragging out the word while chuckling. I ignore his teasing and ask, "Aren't you gonna go into the dining room?" He leans over the counter while I take a seat on one of the barstools. "I will. Just waiting here..." He wiggles his eyebrows at me before finishing. "For Austin." At the mention of the blonde, my mind goes back to a few minutes ago when Austin had no doubt, intentionally got me flustered with his touch and dangerous smirk. I feel the heat once again rush to my face, causing Dez to lean up from the counter and laugh.

I huff in annoyance and cross my arms across my chest. "Shut up," I mumble.

"What's so funny?"

_Speak of the devil..._

I twist around on the barstool and look to where Austin is entering the kitchen. His eyes find mine causing me to snap my gaze elsewhere. Dez's laughter subsides before he replies while smirking at me, "Oh nothing much." I shoot him a glare to which he replies with a shrug of his shoulders. Austin strides across the kitchen and towards me. I twist the barstool around and rest my hands on the counter.

Dez turns away to the fridge, opens it and proceeds to shuffle through the shelves. "Anything interesting happen during night patrol after I left?" I hear Austin's voice directly behind me. "Nah, not really. Everything seems to be in order."

"Good, good." Austin casually replies before I feel him pick out a lock of my hair, twirling it around his finger. I freeze and my hands start to get clammy. "Hey man, when do you suppose strawberries will be in season?"

"Uhm.. Not sure. Probably next month. Why?" Dez says with his back still turned.

_What is he even looking for?_

Austin gently tugs on the lock of my hair before replying, "I've been craving them for a few days. Not sure why." I am not even looking at him but I can tell that he is smirking. He releases my hair and slowly drags the same hand down. A small gasp escapes my lips when I feel him give my waist a quick squeeze before he is out of the kitchen in a flash.

Dez finally turns around with a carton of chocolate milk in his hand and yells out, "Found it!" His triumphant expression turns to one of confusion when he again, sees my reddened cheeks and wide eyes.

"Did you guys like screw, while my back was turned or something?"

I grab an apple from the fruit basket and chuck it at him. He effortlessly ducks out of the way as I get down from the stool and make my way into the dining room, with his laughter echoing behind me.

* * *

With breakfast out of the way, I ventured outside into the cool and fresh air where I allowed my mind to wander. I've been here for almost three months now and I have gotten so used to the sights of forests, lakes and just... Nature in general.

I hardly remember what Miami looks like at all.

I briefly miss it... Just not enough for me to actually _want _to go back. I've never had very good memories there anyway.

I clear away _certain _thoughts and begin to stroll towards the training clearing where I see Trish and Cassidy.

"Ally, hey!" Trish greets while Cassidy smiles and waves me over. "Hey guys. What are you up to?" I ask while taking a seat on the smooth grass with them. "Just relaxing. We have no duties today so we're taking advantage of it," Cassidy says with a content smile with Trish nodding her head in agreement. I was abit hesitant at first to speak to Cassidy thanks to her rough attitude. It turns out though, that I was worried for no reason. She is really easy to talk to and laidback.

We stayed on the field bringing up random topics when all of a sudden, a wolf whom I recognised as Elliot, leaped onto the field and quickly trots over to us. I haven't spoken to him since that day on the dock. Remembering that he had practically asked me out, the moment he reaches us, I awkwardly move my gaze to the ground.

"What's up, Elliot?" Trish speaks up. Elliot keeps his eyes only on Trish, making me realise that he is communicating. He does not even spare a glance at Cassidy, making me a little confused.

_What's their deal?_

I'm guessing Elliot says something shocking since both, Trish and Cassidy shout out, 'What?!' simultaneously.

"What? What's wrong?" I exclaim not wanting to be left in the dark. Cassidy turns to me just as Trish begins making her way to the forest with Elliot in tow.

"Trespassers." She tells me. "Trespassers? You mean?..."

She nods her head and confirms my suspicions. "Some of your kind found their way past the boundary."

We head to the cabin and find Alpha Michael outside, rubbing his temples with his eyes shut.

"Mike?" I call out uncertainly. He looks up at me and sighs. "Hello, Ally dear." Cassidy then asks how many of them are here. "Three. All male. I had Jared take them up into the room." Cassidy frowns and asks, "How come you aren't up there too? You're gonna question them, right?" Alpha Michael nods, "I will. I'm just waiting-"

"How the fuck is this possible dammit!"

"For Austin." Alpha Michael finishes with a sigh. Austin had appeared behind Cassidy and I with a cold, hard look on his face. He storms past us and makes his way to the door. His dad blocks him from going inside with a hand to the chest. "Austin. You need to calm down, son."

"Calm down? Calm down?! There are three humans here on our land and you want me to fucking calm down?!" He yells out with his teeth bared and chest heaving. Mike grabs a hold of his collar and positions them face to face. "You will watch that tone with me." Austin's breathing levels somewhat before he shakes of his dad's grip. "Why the hell are we out here? Shouldn't we be inside getting answers from them?!" He growls out while gesturing to the massive cabin oak doors. Mike frowns at his son before taking a step towards him. "Do you remember when your cousins brought in Ally? Huh? Do you remember that?" He asks while pointing a finger in my direction, causing Austin's eyes to flit over to me. Alpha Michael goes on, "You were level headed and calm on that day. You kept a good mindset and you promised me that you will follow the proper procedure, and you did." Austin runs a hand through his blonde hair as his father continues. "If you are to take up my duties someday, you need to learn how to control your temper and how to deal with situations like this. Am I clear?" Austin clenches his jaw but nods his head while letting out a rough, "Crystal." Alpha Michael gives a firm nod followed by, "Good. Let's go meet them shall we?" He places his hand on the paw and makes his way inside with Cassidy following. I stay where I am, not knowing if I will be intruding if I go in. Austin is about to head inside too when he turns to me. He now sports the same look that was directed at me when I was first brought here. I grow uncomfortable under his hard gaze and am about to head elsewhere. I don't get a chance to, since he holds out his hand and raises an eyebrow. "Aren't you gonna come?" I look up at him before hesitantly taking his hand. "Don't worry. If it comes down to killing them, I won't let you see it." My eyes widen at his words as he pulls me into the cabin and I choke out, "Killing them?"

He brings us to a stop and turns to me. "Well we obviously aren't just gonna let them run free, will we? They could expose us. You know that." He says with a snarl.

I shakily nod my head before letting out, "But I wasn't killed... I just assumed that it would be the same for them."

He smirks and takes a step closer to me.

Cue the raging butterflies to erupt in my stomach once again.

He then leaned his head down to my level. "This is how it works. Pay attention. We spare a human if there is no threat. It also helps if that human is a good person. Like your case, there was still a risk of you telling people of what you saw. So, we kept you here but didn't kill you which obviously resulted in you staying alive. With me so far?" I nodded my head allowing him to go on. "If however, that human is a real threat, we keep them here. After doing a little homework on them and seeing what type of people they are, we decide what exactly should be done with them and if the situation calls for it... We kill them."

I shudder at his words as he pulls away. "Got all that?" I gulp nervously and nod. "Good." He says and then brings a hand down to the small of my back, leading me upstairs while muttering, "I just don't get how this is freaking possible. After you, we barricaded the entry to our lands. There's no way anyone would have known it was even there." While his voice is soft, the frustration is clear. Not to mention the fact that his entire frame is shaking. "If they step out of line _one time, _I'm gonna rip them to fucking shreds right on the spot." Again I shudder but decide to stay quiet, not wanting him to erupt on me.

Once we are outside the room that I was brought to around two months ago, I hear a voice. "You assholes better let me go, or I swear, I'll kill all of you!

_That voice... It sounds familiar..._

Hearing the voice most likely directed at his father, Austin flings the door open so hard, it bangs onto the wall. He stomps in with his fists clenched.

"You better watch your fucking mouth," He growls deeply. I slowly enter the room to see three guys.

I catch the eye of the brown haired one in the middle.

A gasp leaves my mouth while my muscles tense up. His eyes pierce into my own and I feel a nasty shiver run up my spine.

Still in pure shock, I choke out one word.

"Ethan?"

* * *

**And we're done. Hope that u guys enjoyed that. **

**Just a tiiiny bit of drama. It'll pick up in chapter 13. Promise.**

**So if u don't remember Ethan, go to chapter one. He's mentioned there. Not gonna say much right now. My arm is killing me so just let me know what u think of this chapter, yeah? :)**

**Love u guys!**

**PEACE**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi there! Hope u guys are doing good. As usual, I've been flooded with homework and I havnt had a chance to update. I still actually have some stuff to do but I really didn't want to make u guys wait much longer so... Here we are... at chapter thirteen.**

**Hope u like it.**

* * *

**Austin POV**

I was just about to lash out on this guy when I heard a shaky voice.

"Ethan?" Ally softly gasps out. I turn around to face her and see her staring wide eyed at the guy in the middle.

_Now what? Is this dick her boyfriend?_

'Ethan' looks surprised for a moment but quickly covers it up by smirking at her and looking at her from head to toe.

"Well this is a surprise," He says, still with that stupid ass smirk on his face.

I lightly growl and turn back to Ally just in time to see her panicked expression before she dashes out the door. Knowing that I can't leave right now, I quickly look to Cassidy who nods and makes her way after Ally.

I hear my father clear his throat and I turn my attention back to these three idiots.

"Now, I want one of you to explain how all of you got here."

The short guy next to Ethan looks as if he is about to burst into tears while the other one with ginger hair keeps his eyes to the ground. Ethan however, pipes up, "We're not saying anything to you disgusting mutts!"

My shoulders tense up and my body begins to shake. Jared, who had been present in the room, shoots me a look and lightly shakes his head. Despite still holding a grudge against him about the whole Vincent ordeal, I heed his unspoken advice and calm my breathing before turning to this Ethan guy.

"Listen here _Ethan,_ unless you wanna be killed right here on the spot, I suggest you explain how the hell you and your buddies got here," I snarl at him while clenching my fists tightly. He glares at me and takes a step back. "I told you, we're not gonna talk."

My patience is wearing thin with this guy. Before I am about to say something, my father speaks. "That's fine. All we have to do is keep you here until you _do _talk." The black haired guy snaps his gaze up while the short one gasps and pulls on Ethan's shirt sleeve and wails, "Just tell them, man!" Ethan shakes off his grip and glares at my father and I with a cocky smirk.

"Jared, take them down to the basement."

I refrain from chuckling at that. Our 'basement' is actually a dungeon. My father had it turned into one since we had nowhere to keep pests like these three.

It comes in handy.

My father shoots me a look and I give a firm nod. He walks out of the room with Jared, Ethan and the ginger. As the short guy is about to exit with them, I move and stand in front of him. He gulps and looks up at me nervously. "Not you," I say with a glare. "You and I are gonna have a little chat."

His eyes widen and he begins to open and close his mouth, attempting to say something. I roll my eyes and roughly grab onto the collar of his shirt. "Come on," I say through my teeth while dragging him out of the room and down the stairs.

I shove him out of the cabin where I see Anthony. He raises an eyebrow at the shaking guy and looks at me. "Take this fumbling idiot out to the training field. I'll be right there."

"Say no more, cousin," He says with a mock salute. I turn around only to turn back to ask him something. I don't even get the words out before he says, "She's in her old bedroom with Cass." I nod my head and mutter out a quick, 'thanks' before spinning on my heel and running towards the ledges.

_What the hell is her connection with this Ethan guy?_

Obviously nothing good seeing as how she reacted when she saw him. I see red at the thought of him hurting her in any way.

The heat envelopes my body and I land on four paws.

**Ally POV**

The moment that I had made eye contact with him, unpleasant shivers wracked my entire body. Memories of what he had done flashed in my mind making me feel scared and vulnerable. I noticed Austin glance at me before I had taken off running out of the room.

I raced down the stairs and made my way outside. I stopped and leaned against a tree while flinging a hand up to my mouth trying to stop the sobs that so desperately want to escape.

Out of every person in the world, _he _is the one that had to end up here. Why?!

I stay leaned against the tree for a good few minutes before I hear a rustling behind me. I quickly turn around and breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of Anthony. He frowns at me and makes his way over. "Ally?" I choke back the sobs and turn my gaze to the ground. "Hey now," He softly says while curling a finger under my chin and tilting my face up. "What's wrong, Alls?" I look at him and let out, "Why did he have to come here, Anthony?" He frowns before a look of realisation crosses his features. "You know one of them," He states causing me to nod. He frowns once again before pulling me into his chest. "We'll take care of everything. Don't you worry," He soothingly says.

Grateful that he did not ask me why I am so shaken up, I willingly wrap my arms around him. We pull away a few seconds later and he brings up a hand, brushing it over my cheek where I unknowingly let a tear fall. He glances behind me and gives a slight nod. He turns me around and gives me a slight nudge towards Cassidy standing in front of the cabin door. She lightly smiles and tilts her head to the pathway leading to the ledges.

* * *

Upon entering my old room, I take a seat on the bed and keep my gaze on my hands in my lap. I hear Cassidy sigh and walk towards me. The bed dips slightly under her weight as she takes a seat next to me.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asks.

Despite her not specifying anything, the fact that I know what she is talking about brings back the painful memories.

I bury my face into my hands to stop the onslaught of tears. "Ally..." Cassidy says while soothingly rubbing my back. With my face still in my hands, I manage to get out, "No... I don't.. I don't want to talk about it."

She continues to rub my back until I pick my head up and look at her. "What's Alpha Michael going to do with them?" I ask. She purses her lips in thought before answering. "I'm not completely sure. It'll depend on their answers, I guess. You know how that works, right?"

Remembering Austin's explanation, I meekly nod my head and turn my attention back to my hands.

"I'm just a little worried," Cassidy mutters. "We had barricaded the entrance... No one could have possibly known it was there."

"So how did they get here?" I wonder out loud. She shakes her head and groans. "We'll have to find out."

"How?" I ask.

"Probably torture them until they talk," She casually replies. I turn and stare at her. She looks at me and shrugs her shoulders. "Well what other option is there?"

I sigh and thoughts of Ethan once again invades my mind. The tears that I am keeping at bay again threaten to fall. Cassidy notices and is about so say something but I shake my head at her. "I'm fine."

At that moment, the door to the room swings open revealing Austin. His blonde locks are slightly falling into his eyes which seem like they are blazing and his fists are clenched. Cassidy gets off the bed and moves towards him. She doesn't get a chance to say anything since he speaks through his teeth.

"Get out. I need to speak with Ally."

I warily glance at him from my position on the bed. He is intently staring at me while his chest heaves up and down in heavy breaths. Cassidy looks as if she is about to protest but again she doesn't get a chance to say anything.

"Dammit Cass, just get the fuck out!" I slightly jump at his outburst and Cassidy looks taken aback. She shoots me a glance and even though I am a little scared right now, I get off the bed and give her a nod. She turns around and stares at Austin for a while before pushing past him and out of the room. The moment she exits and shuts the door, he takes a step towards me.

"What did he do to you, Ally?" He growls out while still intently staring at me. I cross my arms over my chest and softly say, "I don't want to talk about it, Austin."

He bares his teeth and yells out in a pleading voice laced with frustration, "For fucks sake, Ally! Tell me what he did to you!"

And just like that, the tears that I tried so desperately to fight off, finally breaks through.

"Why the hell do you care, Austin?!" I exclaim while feeling the salty droplets run down my face. He frowns and yells, "What the hell do you mean why do I care?! Why shouldn't I care?" I look him in the eye and reply through broken sobs. "Because half the time you act as if you hate me!" His features soften and he comes to stand in front of me. He cups my face in a warm hand and brings my eyes to his. "I may act like a total dick but I don't hate you, Ally." I move his hand away from my cheek and ask him, "Well then why do you act that way?!" In a flash, his features harden and he growls, "That's none of your damn business." I bring my hands to his chest and use all my strength to push him away.

"There it is right there, Austin! Why do you expect me to open up to you about Ethan when you can't open up to me!" Once again, his features soften and he comes closer, and I take a step back. The back of my legs hit the foot of the bed causing me to stumble. He quickly reaches out and wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. His free hand comes up to my face where he wipes away the tears that continue to slowly fall. "Ssh," He softly says. I finally give in and collapse onto him, burying my face into his chest while the sobs wrack my body.

The heat from his body comforts me and I snuggle in closer.

"Please, Austin. Just send him away," I cry into his blue t-shirt. I hear him sigh before he pulls away but keeps his hands around my waist while mines rest lightly on his chest.

"Ally, you know I can't do that. We have to keep him and the other two here." I sniffle and nod. "I know that. I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's ok. Don't worry." I keep my eyes on his shirt while trying to calm my breathing when I hear him.

"Ally..." I shiver at the husky tone of his voice before looking up at him. The gold flecks in his brown eyes look like little burning flames. He lightly bites his lip before looking down at my own and quickly snaps his gaze back to my face. His face inches closer and I realise that he is leaning in. Seemingly out of pure instinct, I rise up on my tip toes and lean in aswell.

At the last possible moment though, he snaps out of it and leans away.

_Oh my... We almost..._

He looks at me for a moment before bringing his head back down. He presses his lips to my neck resulting me to feel the familiar blush creep up. I refrain from letting out a moan from the feel of his warm lips on my skin. He then removes his lips from my neck and runs his nose up my jawline before resting his forehead onto my own. Brown meets brown as he slowly opens his eyes.

"Look, Ally. Whatever it is that's bothering you, is obviously very painful to talk about."

He lets go of me and turns around while running a hand through his hair before turning back to me. "And if you want me to lay off about the whole thing, I guess I have to but..." He trails off and raises a hand to cup my cheek, "I can't pretend that I don't care. I act like a complete ass, I know that but I really do care."

I stare up at him in awe and he brings up his other hand to wipe away my remaining tears. I step forward and fling my arms around his neck causing him to stumble abit. I pull away before he can react and lean up, kissing his cheek.

_Oh my god! I did it again... _

He raises an eyebrow and smirks at me.

_It's amazing how he can go from sweet to mischievous in just a second..._

I blush at my sudden act of boldness and remove my arms from their place on his neck. His hands that had slid down gives my waist a firm squeeze before letting go of me completely.

**Austin POV**

I continue to smirk at her while she blushes madly. I then realise that I had asked Anthony to take that guy out to the field.

"You should head to Trish or Cassidy's room. I don't want you in the cabin right now."

"Why not?" She asks me with a frown. I bring up a hand and rub the back of my neck. "Well. Uhh..." Her eyes widen and her lips begin to quiver. "He's in the cabin?! You guys are keeping him there?!" I lightly grab onto her arms and sooth her. "He's down in the basement. Even so, I don't want you at the cabin without me. That's why I'm asking you to go to Trish or Cass." She shakes her head and swallows nervously. "Where.. Where are you going right now then?"

"To the training field. I've got one of his buddies there for questioning." I let go of her and glance out the window.

Probably around twelve right now.

"Can I come with you?"

I look back at her and am about to say no and she should rest. Once my eyes meet hers though, I don't think I'll be able to say no to her. She looks at me with a hopeful expression while her beautiful doe eyes seem to sparkle.

_Dammit... She could get away with friggin murder with those eyes._

I groan and say, "Ally, I don't know if that's a good idea. You've been under alot of stress-"

"Please, Austin." She softly says after taking a step towards me and placing a hand on my chest.

_Fuck... I'm a goner._

My heart beats rapidly at her touch and I'm certain that she can feel it.

I groan again while saying, "Alright. Sure."

She sends me a warm smile, steps back and I lead her out the door.

* * *

Upon entering the field I see that Mark has now joined Anthony along with the little prick...

He looks like a damn chihuahua. Shaking in the spot while snapping his gaze to everyone nervously.

I lean down to Ally next to me and ask, "Do you know this idiot?" She frowns at him and shakes her head. "No." I nod and place my hand on her back, leading her to Mark who greets her with a smile.

Mark glances up at me and wiggles his eyebrows and subtly gestures to Ally. I roll my eyes and flip him the finger while smirking before turning to the shaking dude.

He notices me staring at him and tenses. He gulps and tries to back away, only to bounce off Anthony's chest. Anthony pushes him forward and I catch him by wrapping my hand around his neck. He gasps and brings his hands to mine, clumsily trying to pry it off his neck.

"Stop with the wriggling man, it's just gonna make me hold on tighter." I emphasise my comment by tightening my hold. His eyes begin to water and he continues to gasp for air. I pull his face closer to mine and say in a low tone, "Everything I ask will be answered honestly. Am I clear?" He nods as best he can with my grip on him. I let go and he takes in a big gulp of air while dropping down to one knee, clutching his throat.

"Get up," Anthony orders. He quickly fumbles to his feet and looks to each of us before his eyes land on Ally.

"Please. Please tell them to let me go," He begs. I glance at Ally and see a sympathetic look coating her features. I growl at him and he looks back at me wide eyed. "All I said was that you will answer my questions honestly. Don't you fucking _dare _speak to her!" I roar and take a step to him. He quickly holds up his hands in surrender and exclaims, "I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" I take a hold of his collar. "It better not," I snarl. I let go of him and cross my arms. "Let's start with something easy, yeah?" I ask and look to Anthony and then Mark.

"What are all of your names?" Mark asks from his position next to Ally.

The guy nervously stutters before getting out, "I'm Jonah. The other t-two are Ethan a-and W-wade."

"Well, Jonah," Anthony says while coming up behind him. Jonah spins toward him and gulps. "How did you, Ethan and Wade get here? There's no way that you all could have just stumbled upon our entrance by chance."

"Like _someone _we know." I hear Mark teasingly tell Ally.

Jonah gapes at Anthony, no words whatsoever leaving his mouth. I roll my eyes in annoyance and grab the back of his shirt, effectively turning him to me.

"Answer the damn question! How the _fuck _did you all get here?!"

His eyes widen once again and he begins sputtering complete gibberish. I'm about to explode on him once again when I hear, "Austin, stop." I look to my right and see Ally walking towards me. She lightly takes a hold of my hand and steers me to the side.

"What the hell, Ally?" She sighs and looks over her shoulder at Jonah before looking back at me. "Austin, he's completely scared right now. With you intimidating him this much isn't helping at all." I look towards the cowering dude and let out a groan.

"Whatever. I'll be calm."

"Promise?" She asks and then places a hand on my chest.

_Again... I'm a damn goner..._

I roll my eyes and grunt, "Yeah. Promise." She smiles up at me and I walk towards Jonah with her following closely behind. I approach him and he gulps nervously. "Easy, man," I say while holding my hands up. "Not gonna hurt you. I just wanna know how you and your friends ended up here. Can you tell me that?"

He stares at me for a moment before completely freezing with his mouth slightly ajar. I frown in confusion and Anthony waves a hand in front of his face and Mark pokes him on the shoulder.

Nothing. I share a confused glance with Ally before she gently calls out, "Jonah, are you okay?"

He blinks once and falls to the ground with a _'thud'_

The four of us stare at his motionless body before Mark voices out, "Did-Did he like die or something?" Anthony crouches down and places his index and middle fingers to Jonah's pulse point. "Nah, he's got a pulse. Probably just passed out from fright or shock."

I run a hand through my hair and mutter, "Unbelievable." I hear Ally giggle and turn to see her muffling her mouth with her hand. I shake my head and lightly smile while Mark and Anthony heave the idiot off the floor.

"Just dump it in the dungeon. We'll try getting some answers later or tomorrow." I say and gently place my hand on Ally's lower back. Mark and Anthony nod, but not before sending winks my way. I shake my head at them as they begin to carry the idiot to the cabin.

"Austin?" I look down at Ally and see her scared expression. "What's wrong?" I softly ask.

"There's no way that he can get out of the basement, is there?" I straight away know that she isn't talking about Jonah. "Nah, we've got some heavy duty bolts on that door. Even if by _some_ miracle he does get out, I won't let him anywhere near you." I say while fully facing her. That pink tinges her cheeks again before she says, "Oh, and one more thing."

"What is it?" I ask while twirling a strand of her hair around my finger.

"Once Jonah wakes up and you need to question him, please be gentle. I'm afraid that he's going to drop dead if you yell at him again." She says with a completely serious expression, making me chuckle.

I lean down and nuzzle my nose against hers.

"You got it, Princess."

* * *

**Thats a wrap. Let me know what you guys think. **

**Oh, and I've been thinking... What do u guys think about a facebook group? **

**If u guys are cool with it, I can create one and add whoever is interested. That way I can let u know if theres gonna be a delay in updating and any other news regarding my story. Let me know.**

**Anyway, hope u liked this chapter and as usual, drop me a review :D**

**Love u guys as much as Riker loves ties! :P**

**PEACE**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi there people! So here we are, at the next chapter! Whoo! :D Anyway I'm sorry if I didn't reply to any reviews, I'm just really in a hurry to get this up.**

**Just before we get to the chapter though, I wanna say something to a guest reviewer. "PEEPS" Was it? Dude, I don't fucking care if you stop reading my story. I've got plenty of awesome and loyal readers who are supportive of me and this story. They have no problem of how slow or fast this story is progressing and they definitely do not friggin order me to make certain things happen. If anything, they make SUGGESTIONS on what I should or should not do and I appreciate that.**

**So a big hug to my loyal readers/reviewers. Love u guys! :)**

**Anyway... thats that. U guys can read on.**

**Ally POV**

It has been about five days since Jonah's fainting episode. He had gotten up after an hour on that day. Alpha Michael said that it would be best to just have him calm down before questioning him again. Austin had refused, stating that getting answers out of him would be easier if he is scared. Alpha Michael said that while that is a good point, he doesn't see Jonah being a threat and they should calmly ask him about how they had gotten here.

I agree with Mike. Jonah doesn't seem bad to me. From what I have heard from Dez and Trish, who had been going into the basement to give them food, Jonah seems terrified of Ethan.

Ethan.

Just his name makes me feel uncomfortable.

While they're down there, if they ever have to ask Jonah anything closely related to how they ended up here, one look from Ethan shuts him up.

After Alpha Michael ordered him to not intimidate Jonah, Austin shook his head and ran a hand through his hair before leaving the room with an annoyed huff.

Like I said, that was five days ago. Since then, if I ever came across Austin in the cabin or anywhere else, all he does is offer me a quick smile and then he's gone. In these five days it was only yesterday that I had actually interacted with him for more than a few seconds.

I had just stepped out of my room freshly showered and changed when I saw him down the hall. All I did was meekly wave, thinking that he would just rush out of the cabin to busy himself with who knows what. He surprised me however, by smirking and advancing towards me with one hand tucked behind his back. He nears me and reveals his hidden hand that is holding onto a very familiar brown leather bound book.

I gasp and quickly snatch it out of his hands. I obviously forgot it in my old guest bedroom.

"No worries. I didn't look in it. No matter how much I wanted to," He says, still with a smirk on his lips. I clear my throat and nod at him while mumbling out a soft 'thank you.' He gives a curt nod and is about to turn around. "Wait," I stop him by lightly taking a hold of his forearm. He glances at my hand before looking down at me and raising an amused eyebrow. I blush slightly and shyly retract my hand while nervously clearing my throat. He lets out a small chuckle before, "What is it?"

I look up at him and ask, "Uhm... I was just wondering if... If you're okay?" He tilts his head to the side and frowns. "Why wouldn't I be?" I shrug and answer, "Its just that.. You seem to be kind of stressed and busy lately. I was just wondering."

He brings up a hand and rubs the back of his neck, letting out a sigh. "I'm fine. Just been keeping myself busy. Since my dad doesn't want me questioning those idiots right now."

"Oh," I say and give him a nod. He smiles and leans in closer, bringing a hand up to rest on my closed bedroom door behind me. I gulp as his face inches closer to my own. Just as his nose lightly brushes mine, he tilts his head to the side and buries it in my neck. I breathe in and out deeply once his lips brush the flesh covering my clavicle. "Thank you for caring, I'm flattered," He mumbles out and raises his free hand to my waist, squeezing lightly. Even through the fabric of my clothes, I still feel the heat radiating from his warm hand. I grip my songbook tightly and am only able to let out a lame, 'uh huh,' before he pulls away smirking, leaving me flustered and blushing as usual.

And as fast as he came, he was gone.

Austin's attitude towards me definitely changed. He's obviously alot nicer now and that fact alone has me scratching my head.

_What changed?_

What made him go from cold and hard to warm and affectionate?

At certain times, _very _affectionate. Like yesterday. The contact from his lips left the skin on my neck tingling. I blush at the thought and lift myself off the couch that I was seated on and begin making my way outside. I'm almost at the door when I hear, "Keep those filthy paws off of me!" I spin around and instantly feel my muscles tense.

Ethan is being gripped by the collar of his shirt by Anthony who is dragging him towards me. Jonah and Wade are hesitantly following with Mark bringing up the rear. I begin to shake and take deep breaths at the sight of Ethan. He notices me and stops his futile attempts of prying Anthony's hands off his shirt. He looks me dead in the eye and grins maliciously. I feel tears threatening to fall. Anthony glances at me and takes in my expression. He snaps his gaze back to Ethan and tightens his grip. "What the hell are you lookin' at?" He roughly pulls him forward and I jerk out of the way. The oak doors open and Ethan is shoved outside. Mark orders Jonah and Wade to follow before looking at me. "You okay, Alls?"

I give a shaky nod and ask, "Wha-what are you guys doing with them?"

He shrugs, "I'm not sure yet. Uncle Mike asked us to bring them out. I think he's gonna try questioning them again."

"Oh. Okay."

He looks at me for another moment before speaking, "Come on. Cassidy is out on patrol. I'll drop you off at Trish's."

We go outside and see Jonah and Wade standing off to the side while Anthony and Ethan are glaring daggers at eachother. Ethan again, notices me and smirks. "I'm hurt Ally. I've been here almost a week and you haven't even said hello."

I ignore him and am about to make my way to the pathway leading to the ledges when he speaks again. "Just you wait until these mutts aren't confining me. We'll get some time alone."

His words send a shiver through me and I back myself up into Marks chest who growls while Anthony makes a move towards Ethan.

However, he doesn't get to do anything. No one does.

A deep, rumbling growl cuts through the air followed by the familiar russet coloured wolf bursting through the lush vegetation. Austin's bright yellow eyes immediately zero in on Ethan who has a look of pure shock etched on his face.

His muzzle is pulled up revealing dagger like canines while his tail flicks swiftly from side to side.

He snaps his jaws and in a flash, lunges forward before an echoing bark stops him in his tracks and causes him to snap his massive head towards the sound. Alpha Michael, in the form of his grey wolf, bares his teeth while stalking towards his son. Mark steers me to the side towards Jonah and Wade while Anthony shoves Ethan to the ground, ordering him to stay there.

Austin again looks at Ethan and makes another move to him. Alpha Michael growls and places his body in front of Austin who growls and tries pushing his way past. When he doesn't succeed, he flattens his ears against his skull and snarls at his father and again tries making his way around.

"What the heck is he doing?" I hear Mark mutter behind me.

At being disobeyed, Alpha Michael swipes his paw across Austin's face causing his head to snap to the side. I gasp in shock and my hand flies to my mouth. Austin shakes his head and turns back to his father, teeth bared and eyes blazing. He lets out an angry, loud bark followed by a snap of his jaws. Not seeming to be fazed at the obvious anger radiating from his son, Alpha Michael lunges forward and grabs the scruff of Austin's neck and forces him to the ground.

"Just stay down, man!" Mark shouts from behind me causing Austin's eyes to flash to us. His eyes connect with mine and I slowly nod, encouraging him to stay down. He keeps eye contact for another moment before looking away. His struggling stops and his growls fade while he allows his body to relax.

Ethan, from his position on the ground yells, "Keep that damn mutt on a leash!" This sets Austin off again. He tries to break free of his father's grip but all Alpha Michael does is clench his jaws down tighter, making me cringe seeing how Austin shuts his eyes in obvious pain. Anthony kicks Ethan on the back and pulls him up before dragging him back to the cabin doors. As they pass us, Ethan has the audacity to send me a wink with a face splitting grin. "I'm pretty sure I'm heading back to the basement. You wanna join me?"

Before I can even begin to feel an ounce of discomfort from his words, Austin lets out a huge roar and begins struggling under his father's grip once again. Mark rushes towards Ethan. Both he and Anthony shove him into the cabin while Jonah and Wade shrink back in fright at the sight of the two growling wolves. Austin is still struggling and I notice Alpha Michael place a heavy paw on his shoulder and he then bites down on his neck harder. This elicits a whine laced with pain from Austin. I step forward and yell, "Mike! Mike! Let him go! Please!" Thankfully, Alpha Michael lets up and removes his jaws from Austin's neck but he keeps his paw on his shoulder. I race forward just as he shakes off his father's paw and springs to his feet, ruffling up his fur.

"Austin," I softly say while reaching out slowly. His gleaming eyes snap to me as he slowly backs away.

I feel a small gush of wind and turn around to see Alpha Michael in his human form. He raises both his hands in a soothing gesture and begins to slowly walk towards Austin. "Son," He says in a gentle voice, "Please calm down." Austin twitches his ears and turns his gaze to me slowly. Emotions that I cannot decipher spreads across his yellow orbs before I decide to take a tentative step towards him. He lets out a low growl, causing me to flinch slightly.

"Careful, dear." Alpha Michael says in a warning tone. I continue to take small steps forward until I am right in front of him. I slowly raise my right hand and bring it to rest on his furry cheek. His eyes flutter closed and he tilts his head to rest on my hand, a contented sigh escaping him. Just when I think that he is okay and relaxed, his eyes snap open and he backs away from me.

He intently stares me down, eyes burning into my own until the tip of his tail brushes the tree line. He snaps his gaze briefly to his father before spinning around and taking off into the forest.

I turn to Alpha Michael with a helpless look on my face. He just sighs and shakes his head before running a hand through his dark grey hair. "He'll be alright, Ally. He just needs to figure himself out." With another sigh, he turns around and motions for Jonah and Wade to follow him into the cabin.

I almost forgot that they were there.

I turn and stare off in the direction that Austin had ran in.

He had looked so... pained? Confused? I have no idea what exactly. There were a million emotions dancing across those blazing eyes in that one moment.

**Austin POV**

Stupid.

Fucking stupid.

I've disobeyed my father before, but never to an extent where he's had to physically restrain me. I couldn't help myself. When that damn fuckstick said what he said to Ally...

'_Just you wait until these mutts aren't confining me. We'll get some time alone.'_

'_I'm pretty sure I'm heading back to the basement. You wanna join me?'_

The thought of him ever being alone with her, doing who knows what had drove me to rage.

So much so that I went as far as disobeying my father, the freaking _Alpha._

It doesn't matter that I am his son. It doesn't matter that I am second in command. I should have obeyed him the first fucking time that he told me to back off. He had snarled at me, telling me to calm down and back off. He told me that we need Ethan alive, told me to control my temper. Did I listen? No. Why?

Ally. I couldn't handle the damn dick making any sort of crude remarks to her.

Ever since I had come to grips with my feelings, all I've wanted to do is protect her, keep her close, _trust _her.

Trust her. I'm pretty sure that I do trust her. I just can't bring myself to embrace that fact. I swore that I would never trust again and here she comes, breaking down my walls.

When she ran to me after my father released me, the amount of concern in her eyes, the soothing feeling that radiated from her touch tugged at my heart strings. But at the same time, I didn't know _exactly_ how to feel. I disobeyed my father to protect her honour. I had my mind set on killing that pathetic excuse of a person.

_All for her._

That scared me and what did I do? I ran. I ran into the forest towards the place that I hadn't visited in a while...

My mother's resting place.

It was about two miles away from the training field. A lush meadow surrounded by wild flowers of every colour imaginable. The atmosphere, vibrant and beautiful. Just like my mother.

I came to a stop and allowed myself to phase before walking to the spot of where she was put to rest. Having not been here in a while, I choke up and feel tears threatening to spill.

I hold them back.

I step forward and slowly bring myself to my knees.

"Hi, mom." I say softly while twirling a small pink flower between my fingers. "I know I haven't visited in a while. Been busy. I really need someone to talk to. It's about a girl..."

Despite her not being here, my lips still quirk up in a small smile thinking that if she were alive right now, she would coo at me and ruffle up my hair or lightly pinch my cheeks at the mention of a possible crush.

"I don't know what to do, mom. I actually really like her but... I just don't know how to fully give myself to her. She's so beautiful, inside and out. You would've really liked her. I'm sure of it. At first I kept my distance. I was horrible to her. I couldn't trust her after what Vanessa did."

My voice breaks at the next words out of my mouth. "After what she did to you."

A tear slips out of my eye and I quickly brush it away. "I need you here, mom. I need your advice on what I should do because... I have no idea what to do. I have no idea what to do about her. I want to fully give my trust to her but... I just don't know. I don't even know if she has any feelings remotely close to what I feel for her but at this point I just don't care. I just need to know if I'm ready... To trust again."

From the corner of my eye, I notice something. I glance up to see a little blue butterfly fluttering towards me. It lands on my shoulder and I notice the distinct red and yellowish markings on the wing facing me. They form a small heart.

_Well shit._

If that isn't a sign, I don't know what is. I slowly raise my hand and gently coax it onto my finger and bring it to my line of sight.

_I definitely have deep feelings for that girl despite knowing her for just over four months._

I blow out a small puff of air to encourage the butterfly to take flight. As I watch it flutter away, I close my eyes and slightly tilt my head up to the sky as a gentle breeze ruffles up my hair. I slowly open my eyes and allow a small smile to grace my lips.

"I'll see where all this goes, mom." I press the tips of my index and middle finger to my lips and then place them at the head of my mother's resting place. "I love you. And I miss you."

With one final glance around the meadow, I rise on my feet and move towards the tree's where I phase.

As the blur of the forest rushes past me as I run, I begin to think.

A few weeks ago, my father informed me that since we have quite a few young pack mates, they should know how to fight and defend themselves aswell as the pack. I have no problem training them, it's just that I haven't really gotten the time to do it. From tomorrow though, lessons will begin. And I will _not _just be training wolves.

Under the extremely unlikely chance that this dick Ethan, ever does get Ally alone, I want her to be able to defend herself. And what better way to make sure of that than training her myself, in hand to hand combat. I'll even show her what she could do if she's in a dangerous situation with a phased wolf.

_Oh yeah, that'll be fun._

I curl my lip up and grin mischievously while propelling myself faster towards the cabin.

This could also be my chance to get closer to her, find out if she harbours even the slightest bit of feelings other than friendship for me.

More importantly, it could help me to realise my own feelings further.

Upon reaching the cabin, I phase and jog my way inside where I find Ally pacing in the living room. I clear my throat and she snaps her gaze to me. "Austin," She says while letting out a breath. She slowly moves to me and looks into my eyes while her own are filled with concern.

My heart swells at this.

"Are you okay?" I ignore her question and grab onto her hips, pulling her to me. She gasps in shock and steadies herself by placing her dainty palms on my chest. I smirk down at her and bring my lips to her ear.

I cannot wait to get her in that training field tomorrow.

"Be prepared, Princess. I'm gonna thoroughly work your body to its max."

**And we're done ;)**

**Drop me a review, yeah? I'll do my absolute best to reply to all of u. **

**Promise :) **

**PEACE**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello there, my loyal pack buddies! =P Hope u all are doing well :) So this chapter was actually supposed to be posted yesterday but I wanted it to be a little longer. So some stuff thats supposed to happen in C16, happens here. I feel it worked out better that way. Anyway... FREAKING OVER 30 REVIEWS for the last chapter?! Wow! Thank u so much guys :D Ya'll have no idea how happy that made me. I knew that u guys would go crazy over that last line ;) LOL**

**Alright then, hope that this chapter gets some good feedback from u awesome people (I'm such a suck-up. Haha)**

**Read on... **

* * *

**Ally POV**

Be prepared? Work my body to its max?

Austin's words had left me speechless and blushing. My mouth was gaping open and closed like a fish out of water, not knowing what to say. All he did was lean away, shot me a quick wink before swiftly turning around and heading out of the living room. He wasn't at dinner that night. Neither was Alpha Michael. When I asked Mark about their whereabouts all that I got as an answer was a shrug before he turned away to exchange a sly glance with Anthony, leaving me to frown in confusion.

I shift onto my side and look at the digital clock beside my bed. 21:02

Slowly, my eyes begin to droop and I feel myself succumbing to sleep, with Austin's words replaying themselves in my mind like a broken record.

At exactly 07:45 I am showered, dressed and getting ready to head downstairs to help Trish and Jace prepare breakfast. It's amazing how much I feel at home here, despite the fact that Ethan is here. I hope that I am able to steer clear of him until Alpha Michael decides what should be done. As I pass Austin's room my body suddenly fills with warmth. He had gotten extremely aggressive when Ethan passed those remarks to me. A small smile graces my lips.

_He really does care..._

I begin to trek down the stairs when his words from yesterday enter my mind. What must I be prepared for? _How _am I supposed to be prepared for something when I don't even know what I'm supposed to be prepared for?! I decide not to linger on the thought any longer and walk into the kitchen. Upon seeing me, Trish immediately rushes over and places a bowl of muesli with yogurt into my hands before dragging me to the counter and onto a barstool.

"Trish! What's up with you?" I ask her while she places a spoon in my bowel. All she does is smile at me and says, "Nothing. Just eat up, you've got a busy day today." I frown and turn to Jace who walks across the kitchen before leaning onto the counter while setting a glass of orange juice across from me. He chuckles and greets, "Morning, Ally. Don't mind Trish, she's just trying to keep you on time." My frown deepens even more and I ask, "On time for _what?_" Trish joins Jace across the counter before yelling at me. "Eat!" I stare at her dumbfounded before slowly beginning to eat one spoon full at a time. She gives a satisfied nod and turns away and walks to the stove while Jace opens up the fridge to grab some eggs.

I finish up and wash my bowel before, "Why am I going to have a busy day? What do I have to do?" I frantically ask.

"You'll see soon enough," Trish replies with her back facing me. Again I turn to Jace with a frown on my face. He just smiles and shrugs his shoulders before turning away.

"Uhm. Ally?" I turn in my chair to see a boy with cropped inky black hair at the kitchen entrance. He's about sixteen, I believe. I've seen him around but have never really spoken to him. Now that I think about it, I've been here almost four months and have never properly met the whole pack.

"Yes?" He gives off a shy smile and makes his way over to me. "Hey, I'm Joey." I smile back at him and accept his outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you, Joey. You obviously already know my name." I say. He chuckles and gives a nod. "A person that doesn't morph into a giant dog, living on our lands. _Everyone _is bound to know your name," He says while letting go of my hand. I laugh and reply, "Good point."

"Joey! Morning, man." Jace's voice booms from behind me and Trish's follows, "How are you feeling?" At this, Joey's face takes on a scared expression. "I'm a little nervous." I frown and look at him. "Nervous? About what?"

He clears his throat and shoves his hands into his pockets. "That's actually why I'm here. Austin's beginning training today and he told me to come get you."

I raise my eyebrows and turn my gaze to Trish and Jace. Jace gives me a thumbs up and Trish enthusiastically says, "Good luck!" I shake my head and turn back to Joey. "Why am I coming along?" My voice comes out hesitantly since Austin's words from yesterday run through my head.

Work my body to its max... Is he going to include me in their training?

_What type of training do they even do here?! I didn't even know they went through training!_

Joey rocks back and forth on his heels and frowns. "I really don't know but we better get moving now. He'll begin any minute."

"Uhm... Okay then." I turn to Trish and Jace one more time only to see their backs turned, preparing breakfast. I follow the younger boy out of the kitchen and out the massive oak doors.

* * *

The moment we step onto the training field, I see four pack members who I've never really associated with before. Two girls and two guys.

I notice that they all seem around sixteen and seventeen like Joey. Joey walks ahead while I hang back, not knowing exactly what to do.

Then I see him. Austin. He makes his way towards the four and says something to them. I'd be lying if I said I didn't stare at him. He's decked out in a pair of ruggedly stitched cargo shorts and a dark green t-shirt with a pair of sneakers. A silver chain with a dog tag rests comfortably on his chest. Joey approaches them and Austin turns his head to him, effectively causing his line of sight to land on me. He faces forward and tilts his head to the side while raising a hand. He brings up his index finger and moves it back and forth, beckoning me to him. I slowly take a deep breath and will my legs to move. I place myself in front of him and offer a shy, 'Morning'

He gives a firm nod and turns to the others. "You all know Ally, correct?" They all nod and offer me polite smiles which I return. Austin then quickly introduces me to them. There's Tanner, Genevieve, Zack, Skyler and I already know Joey.

"Alright, enough of the pleasantries. Let's get to it," Austin orders while making his way to the middle of the big field while we follow. He stops and turns to us. "Firstly, just to loosen up a little, I want you five to jog to the cabin and back. Once you're a mile away from getting here, start sprinting. Go." I immediately notice the five take on a rigid stance. "In_ human _form." Austin tells them causing them to glance at eachother nervously. Zack speaks up, "Why human? It would obviously be faster as a wolf." Austin turns to him and narrows his eyes. Zack immediately takes a step back and mumbles out, 'Nevermind,' then takes off with the other four, disappearing into the trees.

Austin then turns to me. I nervously swallow and let out, "Austin, why am I here?" He quirks up a brow and snorts. "Oh I'll tell you why. Because if ever a time comes where you might need to defend yourself from that freaking prick or anyone else, I can tell you right now Princess, you'll do a fucking lousy job." I wince at his tone and take a step back. It doesn't put any distance between us since he merely steps closer to me. He leans his head down and cups my cheek, tilting my head up to meet his gaze. He intently stares at me, resulting in a mass of butterflies to flutter away in my stomach.

"Look. I just wanna help you learn how to defend yourself. It's gonna take some hard and rough work but I need you to just go with it." His hand leaves my cheek and slides down to join his other on my waist, allowing me to feel the heat radiate from his touch while his eyes stay locked on my own. "I live in a dangerous world, Ally. It's dangerous for all of us. You're human. It's even more dangerous for you."

He leans down and nuzzles his nose against mine. "Which is why, I need to teach you how to keep yourself safe. You understand?"

I rest a hand on his chest and gaze into his eyes. "I understand. Thank you, Austin." He leans away a little, "For what?" He asks. I smile slightly and shake my head then turn my gaze to the ground. "Just for caring," I softly say. He lightly squeezes my waist and pulls me in closer. He ducks his head down and presses his lips to my neck, eliciting a gasp to escape me.

A distinct rustle is heard and he pulls away smirking just as the five young wolves bound onto the field.

He motions them over and gives a curt nod. "Good. Before we start, let's go over some stuff." He faces us and crosses his arms over his chest. The action causes his biceps to strain against the sleeve of his shirt and the veins along his arm become slightly prominent. I tear my gaze away and focus on his face.

"We're wolves, yeah? We know that we're strong. We know that we're fast. We could take down something much bigger than us. We're equipped with the most powerful weapons that don't require the use of bullets, or arrows. Despite all that, we can still die. We aren't indestructible. Sometimes our kind can be pretty damn stupid and reckless. Just because we have strength and speed, it doesn't mean that we can win every fight," He looks at the young wolves one by one before continuing, "What we need to have is a proper fighting technique. We need to have the correct tactics. We need to be smart and aware of our surroundings. We need to have swift and fluid movements. If we don't have any of that, we might aswell just fucking roll over and become house pets," He spits out and takes a step back. "Let's see some of your tactics."

He then phases, causing the six of us to glance at eachother nervously.

"We have to face _him?" _I hear Skyler, her voice a panicked whisper.

Austin snaps his gaze to Tanner and growls. Tanner gulps and steps forward. He phases, allowing the body of his brown wolf to appear. He definitely has muscle mass, but he is dwarfed by Austin.

We all take a step back and watch as the two circle eachother. Tanner's movements are hesitant as he constantly flinches when Austin barks or snarls. Austin halts his movements and stands still. He shakes his head and paws the ground twice, staring at the younger wolf.

"He's asking him to attack," I hear Joey whisper in my ear. I look at Tanner and notice that he had taken up a rigid stance. His claws dig into the ground and he bares his teeth. He lunges.

Only to have Austin twist out of the way effortlessly and catch him at the neck. Tanner whimpers and I gasp. Austin spins around and flings him onto the ground. Skyler makes a move towards his form only to be stopped by a now human Austin. "Leave him alone. He's fine," He says while turning to Genevieve. "Think that you can take me?" At this Genevieve glances to us before turning back to the blonde and saying something that both shocks me and impresses me.

"I'm sure that I can manage that."

"Hot," I hear Joey mutter next to me, causing me to slightly giggle. Austin lifts both eyebrows and gestures to Genevieve. "Ladies first." Genevieve steps back and allows the familiar smoke to engulf her, enabling her to morph into a grey coloured wolf with a dark muzzle and black tipped ears. Austin then follows after, his gleaming yellow eyes zeroing in on her.

She makes the first move and begins to stalk towards him. He keeps his body stock still, only allowing his eyes to follow her every movement. She snaps her jaws at him and he growls, taking a step towards her. She jumps and grabs onto his neck, only to have him bring up a huge paw, thrusting it across her face.

* * *

"You were wrong. You couldn't manage that." Austin snarls at Genevieve. She looks at the ground in shame and rubs her right hand. The one that Austin had grabbed between his jaws while they were both phased. "None of you could." He turns to the other four who has their heads bowed in shame aswell.

He had practically pummelled all of them to the ground. I'm surprised that no one had gotten seriously hurt.

"How the hell do you lot expect to protect our pack? Let alone our pack, how the hell do you expect to fucking protect yourselves?! Doesn't matter that you all have never trained before. You should have some freaking knowledge on how to damn fight!" Austin runs a hand through his now unruly hair and mutters, "Unbelievable. Freaking unbelievable."

I flinch at his rough tone and notice Zack staring at him with his teeth bared. Unfortunately, Austin notices too.

"What? Does that make you angry, Zack?" Austin growls while getting in Zack's face. "Are you angry at the fact that I'm practically calling your damn fighting skills pathetic?!" Zack puffs out his chest and snarls, "Yes! I am angry! I'm flipping pissed!"

Austin clenches his jaw and grabs onto Zack's collar, pulling his face close before curling up his lip and growling, "Well that's a fucking shame!" He pushes Zack away and turns to the others. "I will be seeing you all in two days. Take this time to prepare yourselves. If you all come here blindly snapping your fucking jaws and stumbling around on your damn paws like friggin Saint Bernard pups, I will not hesitate to snap your fucking tailbones!"

What scares me is that I am sure that he will definitely follow up on his threats.

_Please, Lord. Give me the strength to endure whatever this man puts me through..._

With his clothing taking on an army appearance complete with a silver dog tag around his neck, Austin looks like a raging Drill Sergeant firing of at new recruits. The five younger wolves wince at his words, giving me the impression that they too, know that he will follow up on his threat.

"Do you all understand me?" They nod and I hear a series of 'yes' go around.

"Good. Now get the hell out of here," He tells them. They all phase and begin to stalk off, literally with their tails between their legs. Austin sees this and shouts out, "You idiots aren't on a damn runway! Fucking run!" They immediately blast off into the forest, leaving me alone.

Alone with Austin.

_Oh gosh..._

He turns to me and crosses his arms. Again, causing the muscles to strain against his sleeves. I clear my throat and look at him.

"How are you at running?" His question catches me off guard. I lightly bite my lip before answering, "I'm okay, I guess. I went on daily runs." He continues staring at me and then uncrosses his arms. "Well then, I hope that _okay_ is enough," He says while surrounding the word 'okay' with air quotes. I frown in confusion and ask, "What do you mean?" He kicks his right leg off the ground behind him, doing the same with the other, looking as if he is prepping himself for a race. "I won't phase. That'd be too easy. I'll give you a ten second head start. Let's see how fast those legs can carry you."

I stumble over my words, realising what he wants me to do. "You're way faster! You'll definitely ca-"

"Ten second head start. Get moving, Princess."

"But, Aus-"

"One," Knowing that I have no way out, I give up complaining and take off towards the trees as fast as I can. I count the nine remaining seconds in my head. The moment I reach ten, I will myself to run faster despite knowing that he will definitely catch up.

Just as expected, around four seconds later I hear another pair of feet thumping onto the ground. Having not ran in a few months, my legs begin to burn and I slow down a little.

A little is all that it takes.

I feel a pair of warm arms grab me around my torso, halting my movements while a firm chest presses up against my back. I squeak at the sudden contact before Austin leans his head down, his mouth just brushing my ear. Through the sounds of my heavy breathing, I hear him whisper in a husky voice, "Gotcha."

Not being able to resist, I slump against his body and try to calm my breathing. I feel the vibration of his chuckle against my back. "Not bad. You're actually faster than I thought," He tells me while twisting my body to face him. "I haven't ran in a while," I puff out. He nods and says, "Well you're gonna have to get used to it, because we're about to take off again." He says and lets go of me, causing me to almost stumble to the ground. "What?!" I exclaim at his retreating figure. He turns around and quirks up a brow. "You used run daily. Won't be too hard for you to get the hang of it again. Come on." He spins on his heel and begins jogging back in the direction of the field. He'll obviously yell at me if I don't follow so I begin to jog aswell, despite the fact that I am still trying to catch my breath.

When he said work my body to its max, he meant it. We had ran back and forth, across the length of the entire field too many times to count. When I thought that, that was it, he told me to follow him into the forest. I jogged after him only to lose sight of him upon entering the dense vegetation. I had gotten the fright of my life when he appeared behind me, placing his palm on my lower back, forcing me forward. His hand stayed there, guiding me into various twists and turns until we finally headed back to the field where I flopped onto the ground.

I made it clear to him that if I ran anymore, my legs would break and my chest would explode. He huffed out a breath and shook his head. "Whatever. Just be ready for tomorrow. I've got something really fun planned out."

"I'm certain that whatever you have planned is not the least bit fun," I snapped at him and heaved myself off the ground. I see him raise his eyebrows at my tone.

_Whatever. I don't care. I get snappy when I'm tired._

I had my back turned to him while I grabbed the band twisted around my right hand and tied my hair into a lose ponytail. Just as I got done tying it up, I felt his hands grab my hips, pulling me to him. A small gasp escaped my lips once I feel his hands sliding further up.

He's never done that.

I feel the heat rush up my neck and fan out across my cheeks. He then wraps his arms tighter around my body and crushes me in a full on hug from behind. "I'd watch the attitude, Princess. I'm doing this for your safety after all," He whispers into my ear, allowing me to feel his warm breath dance across my skin. I twist out of his embrace and face him, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Can we.. Can we go now?"

He smirks and makes a move to walk ahead of me. As he passes, he places a hand on my waist and gently squeezes.

"Let's go."

**Austin POV**

She can run. I'll give her that. But it's not going to be enough if a phased wolf is running after her. She needs to learn how to keep herself safe.

I get that her getting into trouble is very unlikely since there is no way in hell that I am going to let it happen. I'll do my absolute best to keep that girl safe. No doubt about it.

I've accepted it. She has me wrapped around her finger. And even though that still scares me, I can't deny it.

Like I said, even if it's unlikely that she's put in any danger, knowing that she has some knowledge on what to do in a dangerous situation will give me peace of mind. She just better be prepared for what I have in store today.

The moment she enters the field accompanied by Elliot, my fists immediately clench at my sides.

"Sup' Austin." He greets me while walking close to Ally. I offer him a quick nod before turning to Ally and raising an eyebrow. She waves at me and turns to Elliot. "Thanks, Elliot. For the walk," She says causing him to grin like an absolute dingbat. He nods and winks at her. "Anytime." I curl up my lip and ask, "Don't you have lookout duty today?" He turns to me and raises his hands. "Yeah, I'm going. No worries." He shoots Ally another smile before finally, heading into the forest.

_Damn prick..._

"Have a nice walk?" I ask her with an eyebrow still raised. "He offered." She shrugs lightly. "I didn't want to be rude" She softly says while taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

_Fuck me... Does she have to do that?_

I shake my head and tear my gaze away from her teasing lips. "Okay then. Shall we get started?" She shrugs again before answering, "Sure."

I smirk and move towards her. "You're a good runner, Ally. But it's extremely rare that people out here are gonna give chase while in human form. So this is what you're gonna do for me today," I say while taking a step back. "You will do your best to get away from me as I chase you. Keeping in mind that I will be phased." At this, her eyes widen and she shakes her head. "Austin, you're obviously going to-"

"Did I ask for comments? No, so fucking listen to me," I snap and narrow my eyes at her. She winces and turns her gaze to the ground and I immediately feel bad.

_See what she's doing to me?! If it were anyone else I'd be proud at the fact that they shut their damn mouth._

I groan and run a hand through my hair. "Ally. Princess, just work with me, okay?" I ask in a more softer tone. She tilts her head up and nods. "Okay." I smile at her and go on, "If I catch you, you're-" I pause at the look on her face and roll my eyes. "Alright, I'll rephrase. _When _I catch you, I want you to do anything in your power to get away from me. Absolutely anything that can allow you to escape. Okay?" She ponders over my instructions for a bit before giving me the 'okay'

I send her a quick nod before turning away from her, "Good, now the moment that I phase I want you to-" Her light footsteps cause me to spin around and take in the sight of her quickly retreating figure. I shrug my shoulders and chuckle.

"Have it your way, Princess." The heat wracks my entire body and in the blink of an eye, I land on padded paws, immediately giving chase to the brunette. She's already in the forest by the time I make it across the field. I dash into the forest after her and come to a stop. I tilt my head in confusion.

_What the hell? Where did she go? _I lift my head up and my nose quickly hones in on the scent of vanilla mixed with strawberries. I manoeuvre my body to the right and kick off, immediately catching sight of her a few metres away.

_Clever girl. _She had taken off running in such a way that would make it seem like she's heading to the left. I dig my claws into the soil and propel myself forward until I'm right behind her, hearing her breathe in and out in a rapid pace. Usually in moments like this, I would thrust out a paw to send the victim to the ground or I would lunge forward and bite down. Sometimes I'll pounce and crash them to the ground. I obviously won't do any of that now, so I overtake her and swing around to face her, effectively bringing both of us to a stop. I'm momentarily distracted by her chest heaving up and down from the intense running.

_Dear God. I need to stop being a hot blooded male for just a second. _I shake my head to clear away any thoughts of her breathing like that after certain... Activities and focus on the fact that she now has to do anything she can to escape. I growl at her and take a step forward, causing her to move back and against a tree.

Her eyes widen and she turns her head from side to side, looking for any form of escape.

_Gotcha._

She then swiftly bends down and retrieves a stick about the length of a ruler.

_I'm not a fan of fetch, Princess. _I snarl before stepping closer. She brings up the stick and points it at my face.

_She's adorable. Does she really think a little stick is going to-OW! Shit! _In a flash, she had lunged forward, and poked the stick into my eye. I recoiled with a whimper, shaking my head and pawing at my eye. I snapped my head around and saw her sprinting back to the field.

_Little vixen... _I took off running, the vision in my right eye now a little blurry. I gained on her just as she was about to enter the field. I decide to pounce on her, knowing that the ground here has soft grass to land on. Just as I'm about to lunge and make sure that I don't put too much of my weight on her, she makes a sharp turn to the left. Thanks to the blurriness of my one eye, I fail to notice the presence of a tree.

_Oof! _I run smack dab into the huge obstacle, my snout burying itself into the bark. _I'm such a fucking idiot. _I pull myself away from the tree and move around it, ruffling up my fur. Ally is standing at the entrance of the clearing with her hand pressed to her mouth, muffling her laughter. I lightly growl and phase. I walk to her and place myself in front of her giggling form. She looks up at me, her smile quickly being wiped from her face.

"Oh my... Austin," She softly says while reaching for my face. I take a moment to sigh in content at the feel of her soft hand cupping my cheek before asking, "What?" She brushes her thumb under my right eye while sporting a guilty look. "I'm sorry, Austin. I didn't mean to hurt you." I figure my eye must be all red and watery right now. "I just panicked, I didn't know what to do," She said and pulled her hand away. By her state, I can tell that she is going to start rambling. I grasp her hips and pull her to me. "Ally, it's okay. Really. I asked you to do whatever you could to get away and you did exactly that. You really freaking outsmarted me." She shyly looks down and I say, "While my pride and my ego is horribly bruised right now from running into a damn tree," At this she lets out a laugh. "I'm really impressed. You did a good job."

She looks up at me and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks, Austin." I smile down at her before gesturing to the other side of the clearing. "Well we're done for today. Lets head back."

* * *

The moment we reached the cabin, I was whisked away by Dez who brought me down to the basement.

"Your dad called for a meeting with Ethan again. We doubt that he's gonna give anything up but Jonah might," Dez informed me while unlocking the door to the basement. "And you know this how?"

"Just after we took Ethan away, Jonah asked if he could speak to us. Said that he won't talk with Ethan around," Dez said just as he got the last lock undone. Before we entered, Dez looked at me with a frown on his face. "What the hell is up with your eye?" I pushed past him and muttered, 'Not now.' The moment we entered the room, Jonah scrambled to his feet while the other one, Wade, I think glanced at us then to Jonah before moving to the other side of the room. Jonah looked at Dez then at me.

"Man, if you faint again, I'll throw your body in a fucking river." His eyes widen and Dez hissed, "Austin!" He then turned to Jonah and sent him a reassuring smile. "He's just joking." I rolled my eyes and stepped forward. The shivering idiot gulped nervously and looked up at me. I crossed my arms across my chest and quirked up an expectant eyebrow.

"Start talking."

* * *

**Thats a wrap. Hope that it was to your liking. Let me know, yeah? ^_^**

**Also, to all my guest reviewers. Just remember, I am reading every single one of your reviews. They all make me smile and they never fail to encourage me to give each and every chapter my all :) and since I cant reply to them, I'll most likely thank you by giving u a shout out. I cant do that right now since I gotta get this chapter up and then get to studying, which reminds me.**

**JUST A LITTLE HEADS UP TO ALL OF U. I MAY NOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE SINCE EXAMS HAVE BEGUN AND I'M GONNA BE SUPER BUSY. SO PLEASE JUST BE PATIENT WITH ME. **

**I'll be back as soon as I can! Love u guys! Don't forget to tell me what u think :D**

**PEACE**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm baaaaaaack! =D How are all my loyal pack buddies doing? Good, I hope! As usual, thank u guys so much for the reviews and positive feedback. Ya'll never fail in bringing a smile to my face :-) So exams are over and I have like ten days off from school so I'm hoping to get in two more updates after this one.**

**Okay, here are a few shout outs. Please forgive me if I missed anyone out...**

**ausllya. : Thank u! Means alot!**

**Ashley: Here is the update... Haha**

**Georgia: Glad to hear that! Thanks for the support :D**

**: A review in all caps... Gotta love it :P Haha Thank u!**

**Bubbleoseven: I love that user name :D Your review meant alot! Thanks a million =)**

* * *

**Previously On Blood Moon...**

"_Man, if you faint again, I'll throw your body in a fucking river." His eyes widen and Dez hissed, "Austin!" He then turned to Jonah and sent him a reassuring smile. "He's just joking." I rolled my eyes and stepped forward. The shivering idiot gulped nervously and looked up at me. I crossed my arms across my chest and quirked up an expectant eyebrow._

"_Start talking."_

* * *

Jonah opened his mouth a few times with no words escaping. I rolled my eyes and tried to relax my demeanour, so that he atleast calms down somewhat and actually freaking speaks. He clears his throat and finally begins.

"I was never supposed to be here. Ethan forced me. He found out about this place and asked Wade and I to join him. We agreed since we... Well we've always done whatever he said, so.. Yeah." I narrowed my eyes at him and he quickly continued, "Anyway, he showed up at my house really early with Wade already with him. Said that he met this girl at a club. Apparently, they got to talking and he took her home with him. They got really close and started dating. They've been together for around seven months now. One night, the both of them were just talking and she said something about her old home." At this, I raised an eyebrow and exchanged a glance with Dez who looked just as confused. "He asked her what she was talking about and she asked him if he could keep a secret," Jonah continued. "After he said yes, she told him that she's a-uh... Shape-shifter, is it?" I reach up and run my hands through my hair, getting a slight idea of who this person might be.

"He didn't believe her at first and thought that she was just joking, so just to humour her a little bit, he asked her to show him. She morphed into a huge wolf right there in his room." I tilted my head down and closed my eyes while bringing a hand up and pinched the bridge of my nose in hopes of staving off the oncoming headache. "You've obviously seen this girl, yeah?" I asked with my eyes still shut.

"I have," He confirms. "She's the one that got us in here." I nod my head and look up at him. "Describe her."

He's just about to say something when we hear another pair of voices.

"Just keep moving," That's Anthony.

"You mutts are pretty persistent. Gets a little annoying," I heard the cocky voice of Ethan. Jonah immediately closed his mouth and muttered out a 'sorry' before backing away to the other side of the room.

_Damn coward._

I turned around just as Anthony shoved Ethan into the room. "Stupid dog," He muttered under his breath, causing me to take a step towards him.

Anthony, who had stepped in, shook his head. "Just ignore him, bro. Worthless piece of crap, this one."

I glared at Ethan and said, "Still choosing to keep your mouth shut, huh?" He smirked in return, making me want to rip his fucking face out, and replied, "Yep. I'm not talking. I told you flea bags clearly." I gave a sarcastic chuckle and shoved my hands into my pockets with a smug grin. "Well too bad. It was a wasted effort on your part since your buddy Jonah decided to talk."

Anthony raises his eyebrows in interest and Ethan's eyes widen before he looks behind me at Jonah with anger masking his features. "You idiot! You fucking told them?!" I don't turn around to see Jonah's most likely scared shitless expression; rather I stride forward to Ethan and land a kick right in his gut. He doubles over in pain and groans. "Yes. He fucking told us," I growl out. "And since one of you has decided to talk, I have no use for the others." I hear a gasp come from behind me, most likely Wade who heard my comment. I reach down and grab Ethan around the neck, pulling him up. "Luckily for you, I don't have the go ahead to kill you," I fling him against the wall and grin proudly as he connects with the cement hard.

"Yet," I say through clenched teeth. He groans and glares daggers at me. I turn around and motion for Jonah, Dez and Anthony to head upstairs. I turn to Wade who hasn't moved from his position on the other side of the room. "I honestly have no fucking idea what to do with you," I deadpan before sending one more hate filled glance at Ethan.

I'm about to leave when the slight burning sensation in my eye immediately brings Ally into my mind. I still have no idea what this prick did to her to make her so uncomfortable in his presence.

Thinking of him harming her in any way makes me want to kill him right here. I hold back though. I narrow my eyes at him before turning around and heading out of the room. After locking up, I go upstairs and find Jonah and Anthony in the living room. "Your dad called for Dez. Needed him to do something," Anthony informs me. I nod my head and turn to Jonah who looks uncomfortable and fidgety as ever. I tilt my head in Anthony's direction. "Fill him in on everything that you told me so far. I'll be right back." I make my way out of the living room and into the kitchen to get something to drink.

If this person who got them in really is who I think it is, I honestly won't be all that surprised. She is sort of crazy anyway. I just hope Anthony and Mark will be able to handle it if we have to go and face her... Sure, I can take someone else with me but the three of us always handle stuff like this together. Besides, as much as they get annoyed with her, they won't let that stop them from doing their duty. I look up at the clock mounted next to the fridge.

_Almost 15:00_

Ally and I had spent the whole day out in the field. I wonder how she's doing. Probably really tired.

_Poking a stick into a massive canine's eye can do that to you._

I chuckle as I walk to the fridge and pull out a bottle of Mountain Dew**(1) **She did really well today. I never would have taken her as a runner. She impressed me for sure. I tilt my head back and bring the bottle to my lips, allowing the refreshing liquid to run its way down my throat. I gulp down a few more mouthfuls and twist the cap back on before hearing light footsteps behind me along with a familiar scent invading my nostrils. I smile and turn around, making eye contact with the lovely brunette.

"Thought that you'd be taking a shower by now," I tell her while making my way closer. She says, "I was gonna do that straight after we got back but Cassidy and Trish wanted to ask how the training went." I nod my head in understanding, "Ah, I see." I place myself in front of her. "Again, Ally, you did really great today." She blushes and looks down, muttering a 'Thank you.' I smile lightly and she looks up. "And _again, _I'm really sorry about your eye," She says with a look of guilt. I chuckle and raise a hand to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. "Ally, I told you, don't worry about it. Apart from just a slight burn, it's totally fine, really." She sighed and said, "If you say so." I smile at her again before remembering that Jonah is relating the story to Anthony. He's probably done now.

_Back to business._

Ally notices my facial features change and she asks, "Are you okay, Austin?" I reach a hand down and give her waist a slight squeeze.

_It's like if I'm near her, I have to touch her in some way..._

"I'm fine. Just got some work to do." I pull my hand back and she nods her head before softly asking, "Does it...-does it have anything to do with Ethan?" I look at her for a moment before, "Yeah. Jonah decided to talk." She raised her eyebrows and asked, "So you know how they got here?" I sigh and shrug my shoulders. "Yeah, somewhat. Someone actually told them how to get in here and I have a slight idea of who it might be. I just gotta make sure first, so I gotta go."

"Okay, I'm gonna go take that shower."

_Oh, fuck me... Shower. Ally. Naked. Wet._

I clear my throat and reach up, rubbing the back of my neck. "Alright. You do that." She gives me a shy smile and heads out of the kitchen.

Clearing away any inappropriate thoughts about Ally from my mind, I exit the kitchen and enter the living room where I see Anthony on one of the couches with his head in his hands.

_Looks like he has the same thoughts as me._

Jonah is on the edge of his seat and nearly jumps out of his skin when I make my presence known by speaking. "You were gonna describe her for me?" Anthony looks up from his position on the couch and groans. "I'm pretty sure that we're both clear on who this girl is." I take a seat next to him and gently rub his shoulder. "Just gotta make sure, bro." I then turn to Jonah. "Go on."

"Well. She's blonde. Brown eyes-

"Shoulder length hair?" Anthony cuts in. Jonah nods in reply. He then frowns and goes on, "I distinctly remember a tattoo aswell. On her neck." Anthony looks at me, "That's all the info that we need. I'm gonna go get Mark."

"Get him and my dad together and tell them. I really need a shower. Once I'm done, we'll head out." He gives a firm nod and walks out. I turn to Jonah. "Thanks for growing some balls and actually telling us what we need to hear. I might reconsider my decision of killing you now." His eyes widen and he squeaks out, "Might?" I smirk and stand up, giving him a not so gentle pat on the back. "Yeah. Might."

_It is seriously so much fun messing with that idiot._

After I'm done showering it's around 15:45

I lace up my Converse and head downstairs, making my way outside where I find the whole pack along with Ally. Her back is toward me, giving me an amazing view of her silky, chocolate curls cascading down her back. I can't help but want to run my fingers through them. A slight breeze blows her scent right to me.

_I'm quickly becoming addicted to that heavenly fragrance._

I walk over and stand next to her, taking in the sight of the arguing males.

"Just let us go, we'll handle it," Elliot says while gesturing to himself and Jared. My father holds up a hand and speaks. "No. It's best that Mark and Anthony go, she's their sister." From the corner of my eye I see Ally shooting a confused glance to Mark and Anthony.

She obviously didn't know that piece of information.

Mia. She's Mark and Anthony's big sister. Two years older than them. She left our pack five years ago because in her words, _'This life sucks.'_

Mark and Anthony weren't close to her at all. Mia hated her life here. She constantly bitched about not being able to live a normal life, having to take orders from her uncle, aunt and little cousin. Me.

Being second in command put me in a position of where I was able to give out orders but they could be overruled by my father since he's the Alpha. I've never ordered her around but the concept that I could, irritated her to the very core. Not only did she leave the pack, she left our entire world. She chose to live in Miami. At first, my folks were a little sceptical of letting her go but she was persistent. Mark and Anthony didn't try to stop her, nobody did. If I'm being honest, the pack was actually quite glad to see her go. She was nothing but a constant pain in the ass. All she did was complain and sulk around. She never left her room and if she did, it was only for meals or pack meetings that she was forced to attend. That didn't make a difference though. Once the meetings were over, she'd go back to her room and stay there.

It was like she wasn't even a member of the pack.

She promised that she wouldn't breathe a word to anyone about the world that she's leaving behind. Obviously that was a fucking empty promise.

Once she left, the only times that we would see her is on supply runs. To put it simply, she turned into a fucking psycho. I mean, she was crazy before but ever since she made a life for herself in the human world, she took pleasure in getting drunk and sleeping around. And another thing? She has a criminal record.

Yeah. Not a person that I'm looking forward to seeing again.

Mark came across her on a supply run. It was after my mother's death. He informed her about it but she didn't even bat an eyelash. Not that we would expect her to. She wasn't fond of any of her family members or pack mates.

I turned to my dad and voiced out, "I agree. But I'm going with them." My father nodded and said, "That's that. I don't see a reason to send anybody else." Elliot looked like he was about to protest but a sharp look from my father silenced him. He then ordered everyone to disperse and whoever had lookout or patrol shifts should head out.

We've doubled up on patrols and lookouts. Before I informed my father about training sessions with Ally and the younger wolves, I caught an unfamiliar scent around the west side of our territory. We think that it may be a lone wolf from a pack that we don't know much about. So for now, we're constantly on the lookout.

As everyone goes their separate ways, I catch sight of Joey.

"Joey!" I call. He turns around and I motion him over. "What's up?" He asks while twiddling his thumbs.

_Honestly, these young wolves act as if I'm gonna kill them._

"Worked on your technique?" He nods and says, "I did. Your dad is actually gonna take us out to the field later on to help us out." I frown and look towards Ally conversing with Trish and Dez. "So you guys are going out tonight?" I ask, looking back at Joey.

"Yep. Warm up for hell tomorrow." I raise my eyebrows at him and he immediately backtracks, "Your dad's words! Not mine."

That means that the cabin is going to be empty with just those three down in the basement. I'm honestly not too concerned about Jonah, Wade might aswell just be a damn zombie but that prick Ethan... Despite the fact that he's locked in the basement, it doesn't sit well with me to leave Ally in there alone. "Alright then." I slap Joey on the back and head towards Ally, Trish and Dez.

"You ready, buddy?" Dez asks me as I stand beside Ally. "To head out? Yes. To see that crazy cousin? No." Ally then turns to me, "Austin, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure." Once we move away from Trish and Dez, she looks up at me hesitantly but blurts out, "Do you think that I can come with you guys?"

_Well she just gets right to the point, doesn't she?_

I raise my eyebrows at her. "What? Why?" She shrugs and twirls a strand of hair on her finger. "It's just that... I haven't seen Miami in like four months and... I don't know I just wanna go."

"You wanna go back?!" I find myself exclaiming. "I thought that you liked it here!" She shakes her head and says, "No, no! I do like it here. Very much actually," She says the last part softly with a small smile on her face. "I just wanna come with. That's all." She then bites her bottom lip and goes on, "Also... I don't wanna be in the cabin alone."

_She must have heard that no one's gonna be in the cabin._

I nod in understanding but a frown settles itself on my face. "Ally, I don't want you in there either but Mia is dangerous. And I don't know if my dad will be okay with letting you go since well... You were never supposed to leave. That was the plan."

"Can't we talk to him? I really don't want to be in there tonight," She says, her brown doe eyes pleading up at me. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

Cassidy and Trish have lookout duty tonight, the younger pack mates and my father aren't gonna be available, Mark and Anthony are coming with me, Dez and Jace are running patrol. The only two free tonight... Jared and Elliot.

No way in hell that I'm leaving her with them. Looks like I'm out of options. She sees the conflicted look on my face and steps forward, placing her palm lightly on my chest causing me to internally groan.

_Fuck. There it is. She can ask me anything now and I won't freaking refuse her._

"Please, Austin?"

_Those damn eyes..._

"Okay. Let's go talk to him," I hear myself saying. A thankful smile makes its way onto her lips and she turns around and walks toward my father at the cabin entrance and like a dutiful dog, I follow closely behind.

* * *

It actually didn't take much to get my father to say yes to taking Ally with us. He was also concerned about having her anywhere near Mia but eventually gave in. He also told her that she better come back, to which she replied with, 'of course' and a sweet smile.

_She's such a tease and she doesn't even know it._

After telling me to keep her safe, my father bid us good luck and we left.

Running at top speeds on four paws with the blur of everything racing beside you is amazing... But I cannot wait to push on that gas pedal and hear the beautiful purring from the engine of my yellow Mustang.

_Let's ride._

**Ally POV**

We walked for a good twenty minutes before stopping at a small cave. Austin led the way inside while I walked beside Anthony and Mark. It was only a few metres wide with nothing but a dead end. I frowned in confusion before Mark answered my unasked question. "It used to be open before. But since _someone,_" He shot me a teasing glance, "stumbled their way through, we've had to take extra measures and actually barricade it." I ducked my head down in embarrassment and noticed the ground. It wasn't hard and rocky like most caves; rather it was littered with twigs and branches along with soft patches of grass. I also noticed the sand. Soft and light coloured.

_Beach sand._

That night that I had gotten lost, I had no idea that I was a few steps away from the exit of the cave since it was so dark and not forgetting the fact that I passed out after seeing Mark and Anthony. "Wait, how did Mia get them in here?"

"The same way that I'm getting us out," Anthony says and pulls a vine from the cave roof, wrapping it around his hand. He places the same hand at the foot of the seemingly stationary wall. I watch in amazement as the wall somehow shifts to the side, giving us a way through. Austin places a hand gently on my lower back and guides me through with the brothers following right behind us. After the wall shifts back into place, Mark speaks. "Since Anthony and I are the ones that barricaded the entrance, Mia was able to gain access to it since she's closely related to us. No human is able to gain entry, no matter how hard they try." I take in the information as we continue to walk through the dim, abandoned nature trail. I begin feeling slightly jumpy at seeing my old home again. Not particularly excited, I don't know what actually. We walk another few minutes before the exit comes into view.

Austin turns to us. "Alright. First, we get our cars, we track her down and once we do, stay as casual as possible. As we know already, she's extremely edgy and well..."

"A crazy bitch," Mark finishes. "Yeah, that's about right," Anthony says.

_They make her sound so horrible. I'm having a hard time digesting the fact that these two are related to someone like that._

"Okay then," Austin says and turns around, exiting the nature trail.

I had become so accustomed to seeing lush vegetation and towering trees that the huge array of houses and street lights almost feel like a dream to me. However, I don't feel as heavy hearted as I thought I might. I honestly haven't missed this place at all. Even though I haven't spent alot of time at the beach, I feel that it is the only place that I might actually miss.

The beach is not very full, seeing as it is a little windy and around 16:30

We make our way across the sand and up to the parking lot.

Apparently, Alpha Michael owns a warehouse not far from the beach. Austin informed me that it houses eight cars, three SUV's and five motorcycles.

_Wow._

Mark and Anthony walk to the other side of the room towards a car that looks to be from the 60's.

I cannot help the fond smile that makes its way onto my lips as I watch Austin saunter over to a yellow Mustang with a proud grin. He brushes his fingers gently across the roof of it and looks up at me. "We'll be taking two cars," He says while walking over to a key rail mounted on the wall. He plucks up one of the jingly objects and walks over to me, leaning his head down with his mouth right at my ear. "I want you to come with me," He breathes out in a husky whisper, his words causing a shiver to bolt up my spine and a blush to explode across my cheeks.

"Uhm... Sure," I lamely squeak out and hear him chuckle. Knowing what else is about to happen, I try to level my breathing. He places a hand on my leg and slides it up to my waist, squeezing gently.

_Here it comes..._

He moves his face so that it is buried in my neck, allowing him to reach his desired destination. I feel his breath on my neck just before he presses his lips to my pulse point in a lingering kiss.

"We're all set over here," I hear from the other side of the room. Austin pulls away and winks at me and strides over to the car. With my face now resembling that of a tomato, I quickly follow and place myself in the passenger seat. Austin places the key into the slot and turns. The engine rumbles to life and he sighs. "Alright. Let's do this." He reverses before turning the car around and out of the warehouse, followed by Mark and Anthony in what looks like a dark blue impala.

He turns into a long stretch of road, indicating that we might be driving for a while. I take advantage of this fact and ask a question that I've been wanting to know the answer to for a while.

"Austin?" Concentrating on the road, he answers back, "Hmm?"

I look at my twiddling thumbs and hesitate to ask. He shoots me a quick glance before turning back to the road. "What is it?"

"What changed?" I look at him, noticing a small frown appear on his face and I quickly rephrase my question. "I mean... What made you change your attitude? Towards me." A look of realisation crosses his face and he clears his throat. "Well, uh..." He begins and uses his free hand to run through his hair before resting it lightly on the gear shift. "Lets just say, I realised some things."

"What were these things?" I curiously inquire. "Well one of them, was that I realised that I need to give people chances."

I nodded and decided not to push it, knowing that he has quite the temper. The rest of the ride was silent. Not an uncomfortable silence surprisingly. Before I knew it, we were pulling up into a neighbourhood that I've never been to. Then again, I've never been to alot of places other than school and my foster parent's home in my eighteen years of life.

It's pretty dark now, given that it's around 17:30

I see Mark and Anthony getting out of their car and I notice that Austin hasn't unlocked the doors yet.

"Ally."

I turn to him to see him looking at me intensely. "Look. Mia is really rough in personality and she can be extremely unpredictable. And dangerous."

I nervously bite my lip and he goes on, "I really don't want you anywhere near her but I don't even wanna take a chance leaving you in the car since this place is pretty sketchy." I nod my head and say, "I get it. I'll stick close to you guys. No worries."

"That's all I ask." We get out of the car before another question pops into my mind. "What are you guys going to do with her, exactly?" He groans and shakes his head. "I honestly have no freaking idea. But whatever is gonna be done, I can tell you now that it isn't gonna be good for her. Hell, its gonna be horrible. She let not one, but _three _fucking humans into our world!" I can see that he is getting worked up so I decide to stay quiet.

"That's her house, right there." Anthony points out a dark coloured single story house at the end of the street. Austin takes the lead and begins walking towards the house. I stay close to Mark who whispers in my ear, "I really don't wanna see her face." I give him a sympathetic look and rub his arm. "You'll be okay."

Austin walks up to the door and gives it three raps while Anthony yells, "Mia! Open up!"

A few seconds later, the door swings open to reveal a blonde with a can of beer clutched in her hand.

She gives a smug smile and brings the can to her lips, taking a long sip. Austin sighs and shakes his head, Mark doing the same. She brings the can away from her lips. "It is so sad that the only way I can expect a visit from my dear family members is if I cause trouble."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mark growls. Mia merely laughs and heads into her house. Mark and Anthony follow and Austin turns to me. He reaches for me and gently takes my hand. "Don't leave my side, okay?" I bite my lip and nod. "Okay."

We enter the small house and are immediately blasted with the stench of alcohol. Austin wrinkles his nose in disgust and mumbles, "Damn, that's terrible." Mia turns around and her eyes immediately find mine. She grins from ear to ear, staring right at me. I try not to show how uncomfortable I am and keep eye contact. She quickly snaps her gaze to my hand connected with Austin's and looks up at him.

"Well, well, Austin. You finally got yourself a girlfriend!" Austin narrows his eyes at her and snarls, "Why don't we skip over the fucking pleasantries and talk about why you decided to do something so damn stupid!" She laughs and waves a finger at him. "Still as hot-headed as ever." I feel Austin's hand begin to tremble in my own. I give a light squeeze, hoping that he calms down.

"Mia, do you have any damn idea of what you're putting us through?" Anthony asks her through clenched teeth. "We now have to decide whether to kill these three guys or keep them locked up in a friggin basement for the rest of their lives!" Mark exclaims. She rolls her eyes and prances her way to the kitchen attached to the small living room. "I don't see what the big deal is. My boyfriend wanted to know about the place that I came from. He was just curious."

_Does she have a mental problem?_

Austin curls up his lip, "Curious or not, he could expose us and for that reason, I'll fucking kill him." Mia turns around from her spot next to the sink and sends daggers to Austin. "Over my dead body," She snarls. Austin chuckles darkly and growls at her. "That can be arranged. I'm already trying really hard not to rip out your damn throat!" She glares at him and he snarls, "You're gonna come with us. I'm sure that my father would like to have a word with you."

She bares her teeth and screams, "Like hell! I'm going nowhere!"

"I'm not giving you a fucking choice!" Austin's voice takes on a deep timbre and bounces of the walls of the small house. Mia screeches out and points a finger at Austin. "You cannot order me around anymore you damn bastard! Especially not in my own home!"

"I don't give a shit! You let three fucking humans into our world and your damn excuse for it is that your boyfriend was curious?! Fucking bullshit! What's the real reason for letting them through?!" Austin yelled while his body trembled and began to heat up.

"You want to know? Fine!" She screamed while pulling on the strands of her hair. "What do most people want these days? Huh? Money! They want money!" I shake my head and mumble into my hand, "Oh my god."

"Are you serious?! This is about money?!" Mark bellows out. "It's how you survive, brother dearest. I don't blame my Ethan for wanting it. The both of us will have the perfect life," She grins madly.

"You are seriously fucked up. You would sell out your own family for freaking money! That's fucking low, even for you," Austin spits out.

She rolls her eyes and wrinkles her nose. "If anything is fucked up, it's my so called family. I'm glad that I left, I have a much better life here." Mark snorts and Austin gives a sarcastic laugh, "Oh yeah, much better. Your house stinks like hell, you have a criminal record and you're a freaking live bag of STD'S! Now get in the damn car!" She flips him the finger and exclaims, "Fuck you! I'm not going anywhere!"

Anthony makes a move towards her and speaks in a firm voice, "Mia, this will be alot easier if you just come quietly." She backs herself onto the kitchen counter and snaps her gaze to each of us like a trapped animal deciding between fight or flight.

Unfortunately, she chooses fight. Before anything can be done, she reaches into her back pocket and points the retrieved object at Anthony who is a few feet away from her.

A gun.

_BANG!_

Anthony drops to the floor.

* * *

**Thats that... Not entirely proud of this chapter but I wanted to get it up so... yeah. This is the result. Drop me a review by clicking on that cute lil button okay?**

**Lots of action coming up in the next chapter. I'll have it up as soon as possible.**

**PEACE**


	17. Chapter 17

**What goes on, peoples? Hope that everyone is doing well. So heres the next chapter. Its a liiiitle bit short but expect the next one to be more lengthier. **

**To all my guest reviewers, I'd be really happy if u guys leave your name or something with your review. That way, I'll be able to give u all a proper shout out. Seriously though, ALL YOUR REVIEWS ARE FRIKIN AWESOME! Thank you! :)**

**Reah: Awesome to hear from u again! Lol as usual, your review made me smile... and laugh :P Hope that u enjoy this chapter like the others! **

**Chucks. : I'm glad that you're enjoying my story :D Haha**

**Bubbleoseven: It did escalate quickly, didn't it? 0_0 Lol, anyway thanks for the support. Here's your update!**

**FreddyGirl7: OMG! Tell your friend thank u soooo much for getting my story out there :D Means alot! And about Ally becoming a wolf... I'm still debating on that...**

**Ashley: Super happy that you're enjoying my story =) Here is your update!**

**Ausllya.k. : Hope that u love this one too! :P**

* * *

**Previously On Blood Moon...**

_Anthony makes a move towards her and speaks in a firm voice, "Mia, this will be alot easier if you just come quietly." She backs herself onto the kitchen counter and snaps her gaze to each of us like a trapped animal deciding between fight or flight._

_Unfortunately, she chooses fight. Before anything can be done, she reaches into her back pocket and points the retrieved object at Anthony who is a few feet away from her._

_A gun._

_BANG!_

_Anthony drops to the floor._

* * *

**Ally POV**

I felt a scream build in my throat but I was completely frozen in fear or shock, I don't know which one, to make a sound. I felt my eyes almost bug out of my head at seeing Anthony drop to the ground.

"NO!" I heard Austin yell just as Mark rushed forward, roughly raising Mia's hands upwards and forcing the gun to point at the roof. A stray bullet was fired and pieces of the ceiling showered its way onto the floor. Austin and I quickly made our way to Anthony's side while Mark wrestled the gun out of Mia's grip.

"Oh my god! Anthony!" I cried while assessing the damage. My head began to spin at the sight of blood seeping its way through his shirt. I breathed a quick sigh of relief at seeing that he had only been hit on the shoulder. I turned just in time to watch as Mark brought a hand up, jabbing Mia in the throat with his index and middle finger, causing her to immediately black out**(1)**

"Damn, crazy bitch," Anthony groaned while clutching his shoulder and trying to wake up. "Easy, man." Austin said while helping him into a sitting position. Mark took one look at his brother before ripping off the sleeve of his jacket. I took it from him and pressed it onto Anthony's wound, eliciting a groan from him. "Just keep it there, okay?" He nodded weakly and heaved himself off the floor. "Alright, bro?" Mark asked. Anthony gave a thumbs up before gesturing to Mia's form on the floor. "I'm surprised that no one came to investigate all the noise."

"The people living in this neighbourhood are just as bad as her. I'm pretty sure that their used to hearing commotion like this," Austin said while looking at Mia's body in disgust. "Let's just tie her up and get her in the car."

* * *

"Are you sure that she's even alive, man?" Anthony asked as he prodded Mia's shoulder with a stick while Austin shifted a branch to the right and then to the left, causing the wall to heave itself to the side. "Hell if I know," Mark shrugged casually. "Neck stabs can be fatal."

Austin turned towards the two and gestured for Mark to carry Mia through the entrance. "I'm not gonna carry that," He grumbled before reaching onto the floor and grabbing a hold of both her legs. I had no idea if I should laugh or be shocked when he proceeded to drag her through the opening of the small cave.

"We gotta get you back home right now before you start healing, bro."

I looked at Austin in confusion before asking, "What do you mean before he starts healing?"

"We heal pretty fast. It's a Shape-Shifter thing," Anthony informed me while following Mark. Austin placed a hand on the small of my back and led me through. "Yeah. So we need to get that bullet out of his shoulder before he completely heals."

I raised my eyebrows and nodded. "Wow. How long does an injury take to completely heal?" Austin shifted the wall back into place and we exited the cave. "Well it depends on the severity of the injury. Ranges from a few hours to a few days. Even weeks. Obviously if it takes too long to heal, the person could die."

By the time we make our way out of the cave, the brothers are already out of sight since we hung back for a little to make sure that the entrance was completely sealed.

"That's impressive," I said with a look of wonderment on my face. He smiled lightly before gently taking my hand in his as we began trekking through the now darkened forest. The little action seemed and felt so normal. Which I find abit weird since we aren't... Well, together. I recently realised that I really do have feelings for Austin. It took some getting used to at first but I can't say that I didn't expect it. Austin is a great guy. He may have acted harsh towards me when I first arrived but even then, I knew that he had another side to him. It's just that I have no idea if I should act on my feelings or not.

_Does he even have feelings for me?_

With the way in which he acts, it'd seem that he does. But I don't know...

Even if I _want _to act on my feelings, I wouldn't be able. I'm way too shy.

While making our way through the forest, I suddenly let out a big yawn that Austin notices. "I'm surprised that you haven't passed out by now. You had a full day," He chuckles.

_I did, didn't I?_

A full day of training and not once did I take a break. Not to mention also going back into Miami and meeting a Grade A crazy person. These events all catch up to me and I find myself yawning again while unknowingly leaning into Austin's side.

"Alright, come here," He says, causing me to look up at him with a confused frown. He lets go of my hand and I let out a small squeal of surprise when he bends down and tucks an arm under my knees, picking me up bridal style. "We're still a good fifteen minutes away from the cabin. Get some sleep," He tells me while looking straight ahead and continuing his brisk pace. "You don't have to do this Austin, I'll walk," I tell him with a hand placed lightly on his firm chest. He stops and looks down at me, causing our eyes to meet. The golden flecks in his eyes seem to glow and I find that I can't look away. His eyes flick down and I stupidly decide to lick my suddenly dry lips in that moment. He catches the small action and clenches his jaw, bringing his eyes back to my own. "I don't mind doing this. Really." I feel a slight blush creep up my cheeks just as another yawn escapes me. I give in and relax more comfortably in his arms.

I rest my head onto his chest and am reminded of the first time he carried me. At that time, I was scared that he would drop me out of annoyance. Now though, I feel warm, safe and content. And just like the last time, his steady heart beat lulls me to sleep.

**Austin POV**

_What a day._

If Mia so much as _blinks _wrong when she wakes up, I'm taking her out. I can't afford to have an unstable wolf around. Let's just hope that my father feels the same and he doesn't decide to go easy on her just because she's family.

Actually scratch that, I don't consider her 'family' any fucking more. Damn crazy bitch.

Is this like a freaking hobby for people? Betraying the ones who cared for you. Biting the hand that feeds them.

_This is why I find it hard to trust._

I then glance down at the girl in my arms.

_This is why I found it hard to trust her..._

I shake my head and lightly growl. I don't want to think about that. Not everyone is going to betray me. There are plenty of good people in the world and I know for sure that she's far from being someone who would even think of betraying anyone.

I reach the cabin and find Cassidy outside. She looks at Ally huddled up in my arms and then to me. She smirks and I roll my eyes. "Shut it, Cass." She hold up her hands and laughs while opening the cabin doors. "Get her to bed and then come outside. Your dad wants this entire mess dealt with now." I make my way inside and mumble out, "So do I." I trek upstairs and into Ally's room. She stirs a little in my arms but doesn't wake up. I move away the bed covers as best as I can with her in my arms and then lay her gently onto the soft mattress. I cover her with the blanket and not being able to help myself, I lean down and place a soft kiss to her forehead.

I turn around and out of the room, dashing down the stairs and out the back door of the cabin. The weather changes here pretty often. Right now I'm already beginning to feel the type of breeze that usually follows with a lot of rain. A few pack members are outside along with Ethan and a now very much awake Mia. The random torches lit around the area lights up the outside perfectly. Mia and Ethan are tied to a chair with Cassidy, Mark, Anthony, Trish, Jace, and Dez surrounding them. I shoot a glare to the both of them before placing myself in front of them, Mark and Anthony coming to flank me on either side. I see an outline of a bandage patch on Anthony's shoulder through his grey cotton shirt. He's fully healed, probably with just a slight scar that will fade until you can't even see it. My father than emerges from the other side of the cabin looking downright pissed. He marches up to the two retrained to the chairs and drops to their level on one knee. His voice comes out in a menacing tone.

"If the both of you utter a single word, I will kill you instantly. Got It?"

The usually back chatting prick purses his lips into a thin line and nods obediently at my father while Mia rolls her eyes and turns her face away. He stands up and begins to circle them slowly. "Money. It's a dangerous thing. It brings about greed, a lust for power. It blinds you." He stops behind the two and bends towards Mia's ear. "It even drives people to sell out their own families. Now that's something that I cannot have, Mia." She takes a deep breath and we can practically see the way she struggles not to yell out at my father. He stands upright and folds his arms. "No matter how bad a person may be, if they are family, I have a hard time in killing them."

Anthony suddenly growls beside me and Mark shouts out, "Family?! She's not fucking family, Uncle Mike!" I look at him in shock and notice his iris taking on a green shade. I quickly snap my gaze to Anthony and see the same effect, only his taking on a striking blue colour.

_Oh, fuck..._

"Now, Mark-" My father begins but he is cut off by Anthony."I apologise deeply for interrupting you, Uncle Michael but this has to be dealt with! Just because she couldn't accept the life that she was given, it doesn't give her any right to fuck up ours!"

I step forward and place myself beside my father, getting a good look at the brothers. From the murderous looks on their faces, it's obvious that all the hate and anger that they have kept locked away in regards of their sister, is about to come exploding out.

"What the hell are you gonna do about it, baby brother? Huh?" Mia screeches, causing me to snap my head down to her and growl. She pays me no attention; rather keeping her eyes locked on her siblings. My father roughly kicks the side of her chair and snarls, "What the hell did I tell you?!" She turns towards him and bares her teeth. Before anything can be done, a gust of wind along with a loud growl slices through the air. My father and I turn around just in time as Mark, now as a wolf lunges to us, grabs the leg of Mia's chair and flings it to a nearby tree. An audible gasp makes it through the mouths of the few pack members who have now broken the circle due to Mark's phasing.

"What the fuck, man!" Ethan yells from his restrained position. I raise a fist and send it flying to his jaw, snapping his head to the side. "You best be quiet. Pathetic fuck," I snarl while keeping an eye on Mia still tied to the steel chair on the ground, with her body visibly trembling. I look to my father and he shakes his head, signalling to me that I should not do anything. Mark makes a move to her fallen form but is stopped by Anthony who puts his arm out in a 'stop' gesture. He then takes a deep breath and phases. He stands out magnificently with his pure white fur contrasting against the earthy colours of the forest with the few torches blazing. He growls and flattens his ears against his skull while stalking towards Mia.

Suddenly though, with a loud scream, she bursts through the restraints and phases. Not having phased in atleast five years, she seems abit clumsy on her four paws but makes a lunge for Anthony anyway. He gracefully flits out of the way, causing her to almost run into Mark. He growls at her and she slowly backs away, causing Anthony behind her, to take a snap at her hind leg.

Again, I look to my father and without removing his sight from the three wolves he says, "Its best that we let this happen. Having them keep all that anger locked in will do them no good." I turn back to the scene unfolding and notice Anthony's eyes. It's a striking blue like always, but now mixed in with that blue are flecks of black. Mark turns his head slightly and I notice with his usual emerald green, similar flecks of black are present.

That is when I realise; they're in too deep now. They won't phase back until they are completely satisfied. I watch as Mia yelps at the snap at her leg delivered by Anthony. She faces the both of them head on and her gaze flits back and forth between the brothers.

She snaps her jaws and stomps the ground twice.

_What the hell..._

It's a move usually done by a challenger towards an Alpha but can be used in order to signal a fight to another wolf. Fights that begin with this action ends with fatal injuries and more often than not, death.

_I'm surprised that she even remembers how to communicate as a wolf._

By the state in which her brothers are in, she practically just dug her own grave. Mark and Anthony both growl and take a step forward, accepting her challenge. Even if we wanted to, there's nothing my father and I can do now that her challenge has been accepted.

I see Jace steer himself and Trish away from their positions behind Mark and Anthony and move to stand beside my father and I. I catch Cassidy's eye and she motions towards Ethan who is now sporting a bloody nose courtesy of my fist. I nod and make a move towards him. I grip the top of his chair and drag him away from the growling wolves. He begins to shake and I see the sobs threatening to escape him. I roll my eyes at him and take my place next to my father again.

Anthony takes a step back and sits down on his haunches and I can't help but chuckle softly. Even in his state of pure rage, he still manages to remain fair, allowing Mia to take them on one by one. Mia snarls and jumps towards Mark and he does the same to her. The two collide and the sounds of jaws snapping and growls being sliced through the air fill our ears. Mia, obviously having lost any type of fighting skills she might have had, quickly gets taken down by Mark. He grabs her at the scruff of her neck and pins her to the ground. She growls and writhes under his jaws uselessly. Anthony then steps forward and barks but Mark doesn't let go. Anthony growls and nudges his brothers shoulder. Mark lets go and steps back but not before delivering a bite to Mia's shoulder. She whines when he tugs hard but to my surprise, wakes up and faces Anthony once Mark backs away. For the first time since the fight began, I hear her voice.

"_Come on, little brother! Do it!" _She stands as steadily as she can with a chunk ripped from her shoulder and stares right into Anthony's eyes. He growls and snaps his jaws, causing her to take a step back. _"Oh I will. But first, I'd like to know, do you feel any ounce of shame for doing this? For doing this to your own family?" _His voice is laced with disgust but I'm pretty sure that we all pick up the slight wonder and hurt mixed in. The question seems to catch her off guard but she quickly rights herself and barks out a laugh. _"I stopped feeling anything for you worthless assholes a long time ago!" _My hands curl into tight fists and I refrain from phasing and snapping her neck myself.

I quickly shift my gaze to Mark. Hurt flashes in his eyes for barely a second before it's gone and he turns away from the scene. Anthony's ears flop down in visible disappointment and he elicits a small whimper. _"Alright then. Goodbye, Mia. I can only wish that the three of us shared an unbreakable bond. If we did, I wouldn't have to do this." _With that said, Anthony thrusts himself forward and knocks her to the ground. She doesn't seem to put up a fight when Mark comes over and places a paw on her shoulder. Anthony dips his head down and circles his jaws around her neck. My father turns away just as her head falls loosely to the side after an echoing, _'snap'_

I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding and notice the others doing the same while Ethan continually cusses and shakes, staring wide eyed at his supposed girlfriends body. My father walks towards the brothers who are now both in their human forms on their knees beside Mia's body. He places a hand on both their shoulders. Anthony's back is to me but I still see the light sobs wracking his body. He places his hand on my father's before waking up and heading towards the cabin. Mark looks up at him and mutters, "We should probably bury her. She was crazy but still... You know..." He trails off and my dad soothingly rubs his shoulder. "Ssh... I know what you mean, Mark."

I gesture for the others to move out and Dez unties Ethan, pulling him away to the cabin. "Make sure that door is bolted properly," I call after him. He gives a firm nod and retreats. I walk over to Mark and my father. We turn when we hear a shuffle. Anthony makes his way over carrying two shovels and his eyes downcast. Mark wakes up and we step forward to Anthony. I tug the shovels out of his grip. They tumble to the floor and I pull both my cousins, whom I practically take as my brothers, into an embrace. They hug back tightly and I pat their backs in a comforting matter.

Despite Mia being a straight up bitch, despite them not considering her family anymore, Mark and Anthony can't escape the fact that she was indeed their sister. We pull away and notice that my dad had left. "Do you guys want some help?" I ask. Mark shakes his head and Anthony takes a deep breath. "No. We're all good. Thanks, man." I nod and offer them a smile of reassurance before heading inside the cabin.

The clock in the kitchen shows that it's almost eleven-thirty.

_Wow. We were out there for a while._

I chug down a glass of water before making my way upstairs. I sneak in a quick glance in Ally's room to make sure that she's okay. She's tucked into her blanket and her soft breaths fill the room. I find myself lightly chuckling.

_She was so tired that she didn't even hear the rumbling growls or any of the commotion._

I retire into my room and decide on a shower. The one I took before we went out to Miami was rushed and the events of today definitely got me tense. I grab a towel and make my way into the ensuite. I shuffle out of my clothes before letting the water spray into the spacious shower cubicle. I step in and immediately feel comforted by the hot water spraying onto my tense muscles. I tilt my head back and bring a hand up, rubbing it through my shaggy hair.

_It's getting abit too long. Maybe I need a haircut._

Showering is like the most perfect way to relax yourself. Also, it's the perfect place to let your mind wander...

Despite so many things happening today, my thoughts, like always, wander to Ally.

_That girl..._

I feel as if I'm gonna combust if I don't do something. I can't go on like this. I have to tell her. I have to let her know how I feel. I don't wanna scare her or anything so I need to ease into it.

_But what about that rule... _

I growl and run a hand through my wet hair. I can't let a stupid unwritten rule lay out my life for me.

"Fuck... Come on, man," I grumble to myself and shake my head.

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll tell her._

* * *

**Hey... Yeah, u guys... Stop drooling u horny dogs! XD I know the image of Austin totally butt naked in a shower is beyond faintable but control yourselves! Haha ;D**

**Anyway, thats that. So who's happy that Anthony is okay? Alot of u I'm sure.. I know what you guys mean though... Having an image of Riker getting shot... *shudders*... yeah I don't like it either.**

**So tell me what you think of this chapter by clicking that button thingy with the word, 'Review' on it :P**

**(1)Neck stabs really are fatal. DO NOT try it unless it is your only chance of escape.**

**Oh! And also, did you guys watch the Lets Not Be Alone Tonight official video? Gah! I love it! **

**Ok I'm done now. Don't forget to share your thoughts on this chapter ^_^**

**Love u guys!**

**PEACE**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey there, fellow pack peoples! I know that I said that I was gonna try getting in one more update before my ten day break from school ends but I had an annoying case of writers effing block -_-**

**So I'm sorry for that. **

**But uhm... I'm hoping that this chapter makes up for it...**

**Also, I'm really sorry that I didn't reply to you guys. School just started up again and I've already been piled high with math homework.. GrRrRrRrRrRr... **

**I love replying to all your reviews but I just didn't have the time. But wow! I reached 200! So damn happy about that! =D You guys are awesome!**

**Anyway, I'll let you all read on now...**

* * *

**Previously On Blood Moon**

_I feel as if I'm gonna combust if I don't do something. I can't go on like this. I have to tell her. I have to let her know how I feel. I don't wanna scare her or anything so I need to ease into it._

_But what about that rule... _

_I growl and run a hand through my wet hair. I can't let a stupid unwritten rule lay out my life for me._

"_Fuck... Come on, man," I grumble to myself and shake my head._

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll tell her._

* * *

**Austin POV**

It's been a month.

I haven't told her...

After that night when morning came, I was still eager to tell her my feelings but the moment I got out of bed, I remembered that I had to take the younger wolves out to the field for training. I figured that I'd do that and let her get settled in for the day and once the training session was over, I would find some way to tell her.

Obviously though, something had to come up. Once I got back, my dad called for a meeting to decide what to do with Ethan and Wade.

And to tell me that Jonah is dead.

Ever since that day Jonah told us about how they ended up here, Ethan was dead set on charging at him every chance he got. This is why we had to keep him restrained 24/7

Apparently while Dez was hauling Ethan's ass to the basement, Elliot got back from patrol and ran into Cassidy. The two had an argument about something that left Elliot in a pissed of mood. Dez had no idea of Elliot and Cassidy's verbal scuffle and called him into the basement to handle Ethan while he took over for his shift of patrol. With Elliot being a complete idiot and not concentrating on what he was doing, he hadn't properly restrained Ethan to the concrete column. Sometime during the night, Ethan got free and didn't waste any time.

The finger marks around Jonah's neck show that Ethan hadn't let go until the poor guy stopped breathing.

The moment I located Elliot, I wanted to rip him a fucking new one. But after seeing his guilt ridden face and how angry he was with himself, I just left him with a venomous, 'Be fucking aware of the things you do.'

I'm freaking pissed with him but I know how anger has a way of clouding your whole mind. It happens to me alot. But if he makes one more stupid mistake like that, I'm gonna smash his freaking face in.

The only free time that I managed to have was during dinner. This is when Ally found out about Jonah. She had been so upset that she quickly muttered out an apology to my father before waking from her seat and speed walking to the kitchen. I followed and found her leaning against the counter with her hand clasped over her mouth. I softly called out her name and reached for her but she shook her head and stepped back before quickly exiting the kitchen. I didn't miss the single tear that rolled down her cheek before she left.

Each day, I grow more and more curious about what her connection to that prick could be.

By wanting to expose our kind for money, Ethan had already crossed a line with my father. Killing a practically innocent person under his roof was the icing on the cake. Along with the broken nose I had given him, he now also has a busted up lip to match which still hasn't properly healed, thanks to my father. My father was way beyond angry but despite that, he held back from actually killing the idiot. Reason being is that he wants to make sure that the three of them were the _only _ones who knew about our world. Don't know how he's gonna do that since Ethan had stopped with his cocky remarks and Wade... Wade doesn't fucking do anything except for blinking and breathing. There's no way that we're gonna let them go. That much is clear. While we're probably going to end up killing Ethan anyway, we have no idea what we're gonna do with his minion. Part of me actually wishes that he was just as bad as Ethan so that I would have a reason to just take him out aswell.

All that I know at the moment, is that I'm not allowed to kill Ethan until one of them confirms that no one else knows about our existence. I know it seems harsh but what else can we do? We can't let them go free. If we do that, Ethan will obviously expose our kind. Not to mention he also murdered someone. I honestly feel the best thing for him would be death. If not, I'll make sure to make his life a living fucking hell.

Wade on the other hand... We have no idea what to do with him. He's probably gonna go through the same thing as Ally. No harm will be done to him but he will have to remain here.

Also with the rainy season, comes a few dangers that we have to look out for. So yeah... With everything going on, there wasn't really any time for me to admit my feelings to Ally.

Because of this, I had gotten irritated to no end and began to take my frustration out on the younger wolves during training sessions. Luckily though, they were able to handle it and this past month, they've actually made some impressive progress.

Ally's training sessions on the other hand...

_Fuck me sideways... _

I've been training her in hand to hand combat and all the contact from her is driving me close to insanity. Even just the little touches like when I'm correcting her posture seems to create a stirring in my body that just longs for me to pull her into my arms and kiss her senseless or to even just _hold _her.

Unfortunately though, with me being in one of my famous pissy moods, I had been taking out my frustrations not only during the training sessions with the younger pack mates but with Ally's sessions too. It's just that with her being _Ally,_ I was much more calmer.

Still frustrated and angry, but calmer.

This whole month of hand to hand combat training with her has been killing me. She has no idea the effect she has on me.

Today isn't going any easier for me. While attempting a kick to my gut on my command, she had made a wrong step and stumbled into my arms, bringing us to this very moment.

"I might need to work on that," She shyly stated while holding onto my forearms. I raised a brow and my hands that had caught her around the waist began to slowly inch their way higher before I mumbled out, "Yeah. Yeah, you do." I smirked internally at the redness coating her cheeks and let go. "Okay, so the reason I asked you to try kicking me is because all month we've been focusing on defense. You're actually pretty good at it." And she really is. While I am able to land a 'hit,' other times she gracefully flits out of the way or blocks the majority of my attacks. "Now, it's time we get started on offense." She nervously took her bottom lip between her teeth. "Oh. Okay."

* * *

Twenty minutes later sees Ally sprawled on her ass with a cute pout on her lips. "I wasn't ready for that one." I roll my eyes and lean down, offering her my hand. She takes it and I pull her up. "You think that if you're ever in a situation like this, the attacker is gonna freaking wait till you're ready? Fuck no, Princess." She winces a little at my tone and I step forward. "Your attack was too slow, which is why I was able to block it and reverse it on you. Try again. This time with more speed," I instruct while bringing up my hands in a protective position. She sighs and places herself in the correct fighting stance but I can see that her mind isn't on training right now. I groan and drop my hands to my sides. "Ally, come on. We're doing this for your own good, atleast put some effort into it!" She then shoots me a glare before sighing. "I know that it's for my own good, Austin but we've been out her for almost three hours and I'm tired," She finishes with yet another pout on her lips. "And do you honestly believe that if I'm ever in danger out here, the attacker is going to waste time as a human? They'll just phase, kill me and get it over with!" I wince at the image she just created in my head and growl, "Don't say stuff like that." She throws her hands up in frustration and yells, "Well it's true!"

"You'd be surprised. Some people out here actually prefer hand to hand combat. While they may be stronger than you, you have an upper hand. You're fast. Your reflexes are fast. You could have them on the ground with a quick kick or a well calculated hit."

She opens her mouth to say something and before I think about what I'm saying I snarl out, "And what about that prick down in the basement? What if he gets to you? He can't phase. You'll obviously have to know how to defend yourself then!" At the mention of him, she stumbles back and turns her back to me. I don't stop though. "I haven't been given the go ahead to get rid of his ass yet and while it's a small fucking possibility, he could still get to you! I'd feel a whole lot better knowing that you're able to defend yourself while he's still here!" Even though I will never allow that bastard to come anywhere near her, I still need to make my point. I'm about to go on but I then see her body slightly shaking and realise that she's crying.

_Fuck..._

"Ally." I say in a much softer tone while moving towards her. I hear her sniffle and gently grasp her arm, turning her to me. Once she's fully facing me but with her head to the ground, I use my index finger under her chin to tilt her head up. She tries to resist at first but eventually gives in. Tears are sliding down her cheeks and her brown eyes resemble that of a sad kitten. I feel like punching myself.

"Hey," I softly say while cupping her cheek in one hand. "Ally, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." She shakes her head and sniffles again, tugging at my heartstrings. "No, it's okay. I get what you're saying it's just that... I don't like talking about him."

I internally cuss at myself for even mentioning him. I knew that she had a bad experience with him and yet I still went and stupidly told her that he could get to her again. I raise my other hand and wipe of the little droplets streaking her cheeks. "No. It's not okay. I was aware that something happened with you two but I still spoke without thinking of how you'd feel. I'm sorry."

I drop my hands from her face before hesitantly asking, "Do you... Do you wanna talk about what happened with you two?" She quickly shakes her head and mumbles 'no.' I nod my head and drop my hands from her cheeks to rest lightly on her hips. "Okay. Just know that... That I'm always here, yeah? If you wanna talk about it I'd be more than willing to listen." I awkwardly say, hoping that the whole thing didn't come out too mushy and cheesy. She smiles up at me before leaning up on her tip toes. My breath hitches as her soft, pink lips connects with my cheek. "Thanks, Austin." She softly says when she pulls away.

_Do I tell her about my feelings right now? What if I scare her? What if she doesn't have any interest in me?_

Despite all the thoughts running through my head, all that I had done was smile and then said that we should head back since there seems to be a storm brewing. Once she turned away to head towards the cabin, a stupid, goofy grin had settled on my face while I raised a hand to rest on my cheek that had been in contact with her lips a few seconds ago.

_Holy hell... What is she doing to me?_

* * *

Two days later, I'm lounging on my bed trying to get to sleep. I shift onto my side and stare at the digital clock on the dresser. _23:48_

I hadn't seen Ally at all today. I went out into the field in the morning under the impression that she would join me shortly like she usually does. I waited for around fifteen minutes when Cassidy had entered the field to inform me that Ally wouldn't be training today. When I had asked why, all she did was shrug and say, 'Said that she doesn't feel well.' I wasn't able to see her to find out what's wrong since I had patrol and lookout shifts all day. The rainy season is officially here. We've been doubling up on shifts since like I said, with the rainy season, comes a few dangers. What are these dangers? Well, they come in the form of cougars. They're roughly our size when phased and are sometimes referred to as 'mountain lions.' Other than their size and the fact that they're shape shifters, they aren't much different from actual cougars in the way that they look. I honestly take them as more of annoyances than dangers. Unlike cougars away from our world, these overgrown house cats choose to move in prides rather than all by themselves.

They move away from their homes during rainy seasons and pick fights with other prides or packs of wolves in order to secure a new land of territory. They hardly come onto Blood Moon territory since we always manage to fight them off and send them back running from wherever the fuck they came from. We can never be too careful though. Just because they haven't come in a while, it doesn't mean that they never will. So we just have to keep our guard up.

Heavy drops of rain are splattering against my window while the occasional strike of lightening brightens up my room for a quick second. Seeing as I'm not feeling sleepy right now, I decide to check up on Ally. I heave myself off the bed and stride towards the door before stopping and glancing down at my attire that is only consisting of a pair of black shorts.

_Should probably put on a shirt. In case she's still awake._

After throwing on a red t shirt, I leave my room and make my way down the hallway before stopping at her door. I notice that from the bottom of the door there is light peeking out.

_Either she fell asleep with the light on or she still is awake._

I hear her voice call out softly after giving the door two light taps. "Who is it?"

I clear my throat before replying, "It's Austin." My ears hone in on the sound of the bed springs straining softly and then her feet padding towards the door. With a twist of the handle, she opens the door and I immediately take in her appearance. Her hair is tied in a loose ponytail while random curls frame her face. She's dressed in a slightly baggy grey sweater and a pair of knee length yoga pants.

_So fucking adorable..._

"Well hi there, Princess," I greet her with a small smirk.

Her face heats up in a blush before she replies, "Hey. Uhm... Did you need something?" Her voice sounds slightly scratchy and her eyes are a little puffy.

_Like she'd been crying._

"Well I wanted to know how you're feeling. Since you know... You didn't come for your training session." I rock back and forth on my heels, not knowing what else to do when she softly mumbles, "Oh. I'm okay. Thanks." She then widens her eyes slightly before moving to the side, "I'm sorry, do you want to come in?" I raise my hand and run it through my hair before allowing it to settle on my neck. "Yeah. I mean if you're okay with it?" I end my sentence in the form of a question. She smiles lightly and waves a dismissive hand. "Of course, come on in." I drop my hand from my neck and stride inside. I take a seat at the foot of her bed while she settles herself against the pillows resting against the headboard. I know something is wrong but I say nothing, rather I catch sight of the same leather bound book that I had returned to her a few months ago. "You working on something?" I ask her while gesturing to the book along with a pencil resting on top of it. Her eyes are focused on her hands that are fiddling with a stray piece of cotton from the blanket when she replies, "Just some songs." I raise my eyebrows in interest. "You write songs?" She looks up at me and shyly nods. "Uh huh."

"Can I see them?" She quickly flings her hands out to grab the book and clutches it to her chest. I stare at her in amusement and another round of pink tinges her cheeks. "Maybe some other time." I really wanna see her songs but I nod and agree, "Some other time."

We say nothing for a few moments, the only sounds being the rain pelting against the windows and the rumble of thunder. After another minute or so of no communication, I groan and run a hand through my hair. "Ally, please speak to me." She looks up at me, giving me another chance to see her eyes slightly red and puffy. "About what?" She asks with a voice filled with innocence.

I hear the pain mixed in though.

"I wanna know what's wrong. Please just tell me," I practically plead. She sighs before shifting off the bed and walks across the room with her book in hand. "Why do you care, Austin?" I move off the bed and begin making my way towards her where she just set her book into one of the drawers. "Oh fuck me. Haven't you asked me this before? Am I not allowed to care?" I growl while placing myself behind her. She faces me and turns her gaze to my eyes before shaking her head and sighing. "I'm just... upset." I immediately relax my shoulders and ask, "Upset? About what?" I then see a tear slide down her cheek and before I know it, she's collapsed in my arms, against my chest with sobs wracking her body and tears dampening my shirt.

_I don't know why, but something tells me that this is about a certain bastard down in the basement._

"Okay, okay, Princess. Let it out," I soothingly tell her while pulling her closer to me. She buries her face into my chest and clutches the back of my shirt. I continue to whisper calming words in her ear before her crying subsides and all that remains is a few uneven breaths. We pull away and I wipe away her tears with my thumbs and then opt to rest my hands just above her waist. "Better?" I ask her. She nods and looks up at me. "A little. Thank you." I smile at her before ducking my head down to nuzzle my nose against hers. "Welcome." I then steer her towards her bed and we both take a seat next to eachother. She reaches out and takes my hand in both of her own dainty ones, playing with my fingers and tracing patterns across my knuckles. I'm surprised by the action but I'm not about to pull away. Her breathing calms and she begins to speak. "I just don't get how a person can be so cold hearted. So self centred." I look at her and see her eyes focused on our hands. She then shakes her head and bites her lip. "He was always like that but he's never went as far as killing someone. Until now, obviously." She sniffles and I see her eyes begin to pool with tears again. "Jonah didn't deserve that. He was just subjected to the same thing others were. I doubt that he even wanted to come here."

"He didn't. He told us that he was forced," I affirm. She looks up at me sadly and nods. "Ethan was always like that. No matter what you did or what you told him, he always found a way to override you. If he wanted something, he would make sure that he got it. He would force people into doing things that they don't want." At the last few words she had choked up and a few tears slid down her beautiful features. I tense up and ask her, "Were the two of you... Involved?" Even though I had this sneaking suspicion for a while, I had to hear it from her. She looks back down at our hands and utters, "Yes, for about five months." I feel the hand that isn't in Ally's grip curl into a tight fist as unwanted thoughts, scenarios and images flash their way through my mind.

_Him forcing her to do something that she doesn't want._

_Him touching her in ways that she isn't comfortable._

I feel the heat slightly creep its way into my system, wanting to be let out. "There's not much that can be done though," She says with a disappointed sigh. I level my breathing and calm my posture in order to listen to her. "You get a whole variety of people in the world and unfortunately, there are people just like him. Some of them don't even try to hide it. They let you know. They're open about being cold and ruthless." She gives a humourless chuckle and turns to me. "You know what's weird though?" I shook my head, 'no' and she went on. "When I first got here you were completely open about your feelings for me. You were cold and harsh." I wince at the reminder of how I acted towards her before she continues, "But I knew that you would never intentionally hurt me. I saw and knew that there is another side of you." We're both staring at the other intently now. "And I was right. You're such a great guy, Austin," She says with a shy smile. I smile back at her warmly and I'm suddenly lost in her eyes. The deep and rich colour of them draws me in. I'm leaning in now and I notice that she's doing the same. We're so close now that I can feel her breath fan across my lips. I'm just about to close the distance between us when yet another unwanted thought seeps its way into my mind.

_Letting in an outsider only leads to betrayal._

I jerk my head back as if I had just gotten burned. I nervously lick my lips and spring off the bed. "I uh... I think that I should get going now." She looks surprised aswell as a little hurt but she quickly nods. "Oh. Okay then."

I practically run out of the room and begin a fast pace to my own room. I reach out to twist the handle but I freeze and run my hands through my hair, groaning in frustration. "Did I really do that? Fuck. Stupid rule. Stupid fucking, useless unwritten rule." I grumble angrily before dropping my hands to the side.

_You know what? Rules be damned._

I spin on my heel and head back to Ally's room. I swing open her door to find that she is now on her feet and looking out the window while chewing on her bottom lip. She snaps her head to me once I enter and hesitantly says, "Austin?" I cross the room to her in quick strides and circle an arm around her waist, pulling her body flush against mine. She gasps at the sudden action and I reach my other hand up to gently cradle the back of her neck before dipping my head down to connect my lips with hers.

**Ally POV**

_Austin is kissing me._

That is the only thing that is going through my mind right now.

I am in complete shock, not knowing what to do. He had ran out of my room and not even a minute later, he bursts back in and kisses me.

I feel him pull me closer at the waist and the action seems to snap my hazy brain into reacting. I begin to kiss him back while my hands that were placed on his chest slides up and I tangle my fingers into his soft blonde hair. His hand that had been at the back of my neck creeps its way down before taking a place on my hip. He pulls away from my lips and ducks his head down to my neck where he nips at the flesh eliciting a gasp of pleasure to drop from my lips. "You have no fucking idea how long I've wanted to do this, Ally," His voice comes out in a growl, vibrating against my neck. I don't have a chance to get any words out since he fuses our mouths together once again. I then feel him sweep his tongue against my bottom lip, seeking entry. Apparently, I don't react fast enough for him. He grips my hip harder and gently bites down on my lesser lip. I gasp out in surprise against his lips and he takes this as an opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. I suck in a hearty amount of air through my nose at the sudden invasion and he slowly massages his tongue against my own, coaxing me into a battle. His arms are now wrapped fully around my torso, encasing me in his warmth. He again nips on my bottom lip, causing me to moan and grab onto his hair, tugging lightly. I'm guessing that he liked that since he had let out a rumbling growl that could rival the thunder outside.

I pull away once I feel the need for oxygen. It doesn't faze him though. He merely connects his lips to my neck and begins placing kisses, light nips and bites along my jawbone. My chest is heaving up and down due to my heavy breathing and my body is tingling all over due to his touch. He places heated kisses under my throat and ear before sucking on my pulse point. I gasp in pleasure and grab fistfuls of his blonde locks, keeping him right where he is. I feel him smirk against my skin before pulling away and trailing his nose up against the side of my cheek. He rests his forehead onto mine and his eyes slowly open, locking gazes with me. His pupils are dilated and he is breathing heavily.

Realising what had just happened, I immediately feel the blush creep up my neck and fan across my cheeks. He chuckles when he notices and cups my face in his hands, swooping down and claiming my lips in another kiss. This time, the kiss is tender and gentle. Our lips move together slowly and sensually for a few moments until he pulls away. His hair is unruly and his shirt his crinkled up.

_I can only imagine what I look like..._

He takes my hand and leads me over to the bed, gently pushing me down before positioning himself above me. I again blush due to our position while he hovers above me. He sighs and leans down, burying his face into the crook of my neck. "I'm so sorry that I forced myself on you like that, Princess." He mumbles and I can't help but giggle at his apology. He leans up and looks at me with a brow raised and a small smile of amusement playing on his lips. "What's funny?" I giggle again before replying, "You don't have to apologise. I've actually been waiting for you to kiss me."

_Oh my god! Did I just tell him that?!_

He raises both eyebrows in surprise before smirking and leaning down, rubbing his nose against my own. "Really now?"

I nod shyly and say, "Whenever it seemed like it was going to happen you always turned away." At this, his smirk falters before he chuckles. "Yeah, I know. I was just a little confused. Like I said, I've been wanting to do that for a while. I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to." He's now resting his weight on his forearms with his face inches from my own. I smile lightly and shyly brush a strand of hair away from his eyes. "I'm glad that you did."

He smiles and leans up, placing a chaste kiss on my forehead before mumbling against my skin, "So am I."

* * *

**Drop me a review and tell me what you think, yeah? ;)**

**I'll do my best to reply to all of u. Even if I don't reply, remember that I am thankful for all the support and I appreciate every single review.**

**I'll try updating chapter nineteen as soon as possible.**

**Love you guys!**

**PEACE.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys... I cannot tell you all how sorry I am for making you wait this long. Usually I update after 4 or 5 days and now its been what? Atleast ten days, I think... But school is hectic and I really don't have alot of time for alot of things except school, homework and sleep.**

**Godlover321: Finally right?! :D Glad that you're enjoying it**

**Music12what: Thank u soooo much!**

**Bubbleoseven: Good to hear! Hope that u like this one too...**

**Georgia: I will most definitely keep doing what I'm doing :D Hehe**

**Ashley: There ya go!**

**Reah: Lmao! I'm glad that the last chap made u so happy :D Hope that u made it to school alright. Haha**

**So yeah.. I'm very busy but I made sure to make the time for this chapter so here you go.**

**If I'm being honest, I think that this chapter is boring... but anyway.. read on..**

* * *

**Previously On Blood Moon**

_I nod shyly and say, "Whenever it seemed like it was going to happen you always turned away." At this, his smirk falters before he chuckles. "Yeah, I know. I was just a little confused. Like I said, I've been wanting to do that for a while. I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to." He's now resting his weight on his forearms with his face inches from my own. I smile lightly and shyly brush a strand of hair away from his eyes. "I'm glad that you did."_

_He smiles and leans up, placing a chaste kiss on my forehead before mumbling against my skin, "So am I."_

* * *

**Austin POV**

Usually when I wake up, I either see my digital clock or if I'm facing the other way, my guitar mounted on the wall. This morning though, what I see is completely different. Ally's head is rested on my chest while her arm is slung across my torso. I in turn, have one hand behind my head with the other holding her body firmly to my side. Her hair is draped across her back in thick, chocolate curls with some falling into her face. After last night, seeing as it was pretty late, we had both fallen off to sleep together.

Memories of last night quickly flash through my mind and I cannot help the smile that overtakes my face.

I slowly adjust our position as to where her head is now rested on the pillow and I am resting my head on my elbow, facing her. I brush away the hair from her face before taking in her features. My eyes travel across the smoothness of her skin, her long lashes that seem to fan down onto her cheeks, the delicate curve of her jaw before they finally reach her full lips.

_Her full, luscious lips..._

The moment that my lips had landed on hers last night, right away I had become addicted. It had felt so right kissing her and I'm certain that if anything happens between us, I will never tire of her lips. Or her for that matter.

I just hope that something _does _happen between us. I mean, if she didn't feel anything for me, she wouldn't have kissed back, right?

_And she had said that she was waiting for me to kiss her..._

So there is something there...

My eyes travel back to her hair and I can't resist twirling a strand around my finger. Her loose ponytail had come undone due to our activities. Not that I minded. I took great pleasure in burying my fingers into the silky chocolate curls and it seemed like she had done the same with my own hair.

Recalling how she had continuously tugged and grabbed at the strands makes me grin at how good it felt.

_I'm not gonna lie. Grabbage of the hair is goodage._**(1)**

Remembering that I have to go out on a supply run with Anthony today, I move off the bed, careful not to wake Ally. I stretch out my muscles and take one more glance at the sleeping brunette. I don't know where last night leaves us, but I'm hoping that it leads to something positive.

After some consideration, I lean down and place a soft kiss to her exposed cheek.

_Really? I was contemplating a kiss on the cheek after I practically devoured her lips last night?_

Again, a smile overtakes my face when I continue to replay the events of last night in my mind as I begin to make my way out of Ally's room. I swing the door open to almost knock over Trish who is standing outside the room with her fist raised, ready to knock. "Morning," I throw out and manoeuvre myself around her. I start in the direction to my room when she whisper yells, "What were you doing in Ally's room?" I turn around and not wanting to make this into a big deal, I casually shrug my shoulders. "We slept together." Both her eyebrows shoot to her hairline and I quickly backtrack, "Just slept. Nothing else." Her eyebrows remain slightly raised and she slowly nods. "Okay then," She mumbles while stepping into Ally's room, shutting the door behind her.

I chuckle lightly as I enter my room, knowing that she's gonna wake Ally up and drill her for information on what happened with us. Glancing at my bedside digital clock I see that the time reads, _07:54_

I'm usually up before seven. Seems like having Ally in my arms for the entire night made me wanna stay in bed just a little longer.

_Even with the both of us asleep she still manages to have me at her mercy without even knowing it. That girl..._

I grab a towel and head into the bathroom, stripping off my clothes before stepping into the shower where I allow the hot water to cascade down my entire body.

After throwing on a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and my Converse, I step out of my room and head downstairs into the kitchen. I grab an apple from the fridge and bite off a huge chunk while striding into the living room where I find Mark and Anthony. They both look up from their phones and simultaneously greet, "Morning, Austin." I chuckle and greet them back and am about to ask Anthony if he's ready to go out on the supply run when Mark voices out in a teasing voice. "Hey, bro," He directs to Anthony. "Doesn't our little cousin look extremely happy this morning?" I frown at his question as Anthony answers back in an equally teasing lilt, "Why yes. Yes, he does. I wonder why," He ends of by stroking his chin as if he is deep in thought. "What the hell are you creepers going on about now?" I ask just before taking another chomp at the fruit in my hand. Anthony chuckles and wakes up off the couch. "Ohh cousin. Can't say that I'm surprised. It was just a matter of time," He says while slapping me on my back.

I groan and turn to Mark. "Trish can't keep her mouth shut, can she?" Mark heartily laughs and stands up. "Of course she can't, man. Gossip is her thing!" I roll my eyes and walk to the kitchen with the duo following. I dispose of the apple core into the bin when Mark begins to ask, "So... Did you guys-

"No! We did not have sex!"

"How'd you know that I was gonna ask that?"

"Because you're Mark!"

"Touché."

I shake my head at my cousin and am about to leave the kitchen when Anthony stops me with another question. "So what _did_ you guys do?" Mark follows soon after with, "Yeah, man! You were in her freaking bed! I'm pretty sure that it wasn't just cuddling that went on." I groan in annoyance and turn around to face them fully. "Would you guys stop fucking badgering me about this?!"

"No!" Comes the simultaneous answer.

I look back and forth at them before throwing my hands up in surrender. "Alright, okay. I went into her room last night to check up on her since she hadn't attended her training session and Cass said that she wasn't feeling well." Deciding not to go too much into detail, I get straight to the point. "We got to talking a little bit and then I.. uhh..."

"What? What did you do?" Anthony asks while leaning forward in interest.

"I kissed her." Anthony's brows shoot up and Mark exclaims, "Holy shit!" I look at him and deadpan, "Really? You went as far as thinking that we slept together but you're surprised that I kissed her?"

He ignores my question and goes on to say, "That explains why she came down here looking all sated and happy." Anthony nods in agreement before turning to me. "So where does this leave the both of you?" At this, I shrug and run a hand through my hair. "No idea. But I am hoping that it leads to something." Mark grins and folds his arms across his chest. "You really like her, don't you?" Not allowing a dazed look to rest on my face, I quickly turn around, striding out of the kitchen and gruffly mutter out, "Yeah. Something like that." I hear the both of them chuckle behind me before Mark not so subtly says, "He's so in love with her." I roll my eyes and toss out over my shoulder, "Anthony, we gotta go. Let's move." I hear his boot clad feet begin to make their way across the kitchen. "I'm coming, lover-boy."

I've lost count of how many times I rolled my eyes this morning.

We begin to make our way to the cabin door when I stop and turn to Anthony. "Do you know where Ally is?" He grins and looks at me knowingly. I groan and say, "I just wanna let her know that there won't be any training today!" He folds his arms across his chest and smirks. "Her session was yesterday."

"Would you just tell me where she is?"

He laughs at my annoyed expression and tells me that he had last seen her with Trish and Cassidy at the ledges.

_Probably in one of their rooms._

"You know, I could just get Mark to come with me. After what happened with you guys last night, I doubt that your mind is on supplies." He's right. My mind isn't on supplies at all. Also, I really don't wanna head out without atleast seeing her.

_Sleeping in a girl's bed and then disappearing by morning._

Sure, we didn't sleep together but it still feels like a shitty move having her wake up alone. I look to Anthony and nod. "Yeah, I don't really give a fuck about supplies right now." He laughs gestures to the door. "Go on. You know that you want to." I chuckle and head out where I immediately take in the sights of puddles scattered here and there, wet grass, the bark of the trees dampened and darkened by the rain continuously pelting against it and the dense brush of the forest that has little drops of water resting on them, making the forest look as if it has been bejewelled over night.

As I begin in the direction of the ledges, the feel of the air against my skin has me knowing that later on, it will rain again. I tilt my head up and sure enough, grey clouds are already beginning to blanket the blue sky.

I reach the ledges and my ears are immediately succumbed to the rich laughter of the girls. They're in Trish's room. Our cabin actually has rooms for every pack member. Some of them room alone while others share like Trish and Cassidy. These ledges were built just to give every pack mate a sense of privacy and alone time. I have one too, but I barely use it.

I trek up the stone staircase that leads to Trish's room and I'm guessing that one of them heard someone approaching since they go quiet. I knock on the door and hear Trish call out, "Who is it?" I shove my hands in my pocket and answer, "Austin." I hear scrambling on the other side of the door as well as giggling. Trish opens the door halfway and peeks out at me, greeting, "Hey." I raise an eyebrow at her. "Hi." She smiles innocently at me and asks, "Did you need something?" I hear Cassidy chuckling and I roll my eyes. "Yeah. I came to speak with Ally." Trish continues smiling at me. "Sure but aren't you supposed to be out on a supply run with Anthony?"

"Mark is going with him." She nods her head and asks, "Why do you want to speak to her?" I growl and glare at the short Latina. "Really? Just let me in!"

She nods and begins to open the door but stops. "What's the password?"

"Are you fucking serious?!" I exclaim while throwing my hands up. She laughs and says, "Okay, okay, come in you hothead." I enter through the now fully opened door to see Ally perched on Trish's bed while Cassidy takes the floor with a pillow in her hand. Ally looks at me and shyly waves. I smile at her and distinctly hear Trish tell Cassidy to take a walk with her. Looking at the beautiful brunette a few feet away from me, I feel absolutely no shame that I practically forced Trish to leave her own room by coming here.

She gets off the bed and I begin to take small steps towards her. Upon reaching her, one of my hands automatically move to rest on her hip. I pull her closer and a pink hue tinges her cheeks as she steadies herself by placing her small hands on my chest. "Hey," I greet with a small smirk. She mimics my greeting and I use my free hand to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you woke up." She shakes her head and assures, "It's okay. I figured that you had something to do." I nod my head and say, "Yeah I did." She then tilts her head slightly to the right and asks, "How come you didn't go with Anthony?" My smirk deepens and I dip my head down to run my nose up and down her chin. "Because I can't seem to think of anything else after last night." I say before pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek. "I had to see you," I mumble against her skin. I'm now pressed up so close to her that I'm able to feel the rapid beating of her heart against my chest. "Austin," She sighs and gently pushes me off of her at the chest. "Everything okay?" She mumbles out a 'yeah' and her gaze is now downcast. I frown and curl a finger under chin, tilting her head up to meet my eyes. "Tell me what's wrong." She bites down on her lip before pursing them together. I drop my hand and look at her expectantly.

"I just... I just want to know where last night leaves us." A look of realisation crosses my face and she goes on, "I mean I... I don't.. I don't mean that something has to happen but I just wanted to know... Since we did kiss and you said that you've been wanting to do that for a while so..." She trails off from her rambling and again looks to the ground.

_Fucking adorable._

I smile and step towards her, pulling her close at the waist, causing her to look up. "Where do you want it to leave us?" I ask her while moving my face closer to hers. She gulps and shrugs her shoulders. "Somewhere good, I guess." I chuckle and rub my nose against hers. "I really like you, Ally. You do know that, right?" She giggles and ducks her head down onto my chest. "You kinda made that obvious when you assaulted me with your mouth last night." I throw my head back and laugh while feeling her shake with laughter in my arms aswell. "If I remember correctly, you kissed me back. That gives me hope that you like me too." Her laughing subsides and she looks up at me shyly. "I do. Alot."

"Then come here," I mutter before swooping down to claim her lips in a kiss. Her hands immediately find their way around my neck and my grip around her waist tightens. I gently bite down on her bottom lip, causing her to grip onto my hair tightly. I groan as the pleasure connected to her action shoots through me like a spark. Just as I'm about to deepen the kiss, she pulls away and our lips separate with an echoing, _'smack.'_

"Something wrong?" I ask while breathing in and out heavily. She shakes her head and says, "I just don't feel comfortable doing this in Trish's room."

_Oh yeah... Almost forgot that we were in here._

"Oh, right." I say with a chuckle. I take her hand in mine and lead her out of the room. Before either of us say anything, a howl rips through the air and I tense up. "That was Jared," I state before taking off down the stairs with Ally's hand gripped in mine. "What's going on?" She asks as we continue running, now entering the brush of the damp forest. I hear Jared in my head, directing his thoughts to the entire pack.

"_Mountain Lions! They're heading right to me at my lookout point on the west side of the forest. I'm up on the ledge overlooking the boundary line."_

"We've got company," I answer Ally before hearing my father who had just phased, now speaking to Jared.

"_We're on our way. How many are there?"_

"_Around twelve. An entire pride. Its weird though. None of them are phased."_

At this, I frown in confusion and stop outside the cabin with Ally's hand still grasped in my own. Jace exits the cabin, obviously been put in charge while the others went to check things out. He looks at me and asks, "Any idea why they aren't phased?" I shrug my shoulders and look toward the forest. "I'll find out now." I turn to Ally and tell her, "Stay with Jace, okay?" She nods and places a hand on my chest. "Be careful." I smirk at her and duck my head down to peck her cheek. "Yes, ma'am."

Running into the forest, I allow the heat to wrap itself around my body and with a flash of black and white smoke; I'm bounding deeper into the forest on four paws. I make it to the west side in record time and immediately spot the rest of the pack on the ledge. I take my place beside my father and look down at the pride who just like Jared said, are all in their human forms. Despite that, we all stay in our wolf forms.

"_State your business here!"_ My father growls out to them. The pride leader, who I know as, 'Hunter,' steps forward with his hands up in surrender. "Take is easy, Michael. My pride and I are just here to talk."

"_What makes you think that my pack and I would listen to anything that you have to say?" _My father asks with a snarl. Hunter drops his hands and gestures to his pride behind him. "Just give us a chance. We've never been the type to try any tricks."

That is true. The _Crystal Claw _pride have always been law abiding and respectful. Whenever we fought against them and sent them off, they would always accept defeat. Other prides would try coming back even after getting beat. They also fought clean, never having the intention to kill. Just to drive off. Despite being enemies, Blood Moon and Crystal Claw both have an understanding with eachother. We don't necessarily get along but an understanding is there.

My father breathes in heavily through his nose, contemplating his decision. Finally, he phases and stares intently at Hunter. "What do you want to talk about?" Hunter eyes his surroundings before looking back up at us on the ledge. "This would be alot easier if we weren't conversing with you way up there. Maybe we could come up?" At his proposition, I bare my teeth and growl at him. "I don't think that's such a good idea," My father states. Hunter sighs and rubs a hand down his face before looking back up. "Michael, please." His eyes display sadness and exhaustion. My father turns to me and I phase.

"Okay. I'll allow you to come up. We'll head back to our cabin to talk," My father says.

Hunter nods his head in thanks and begins to walk forward with the entire pride. "Only three of you will come up." My voice stops them in their tracks and I continue, "The rest of you will remain here. My pack mates will be happy to keep you company." The pride looks to Hunter and he nods his head. "Stay here. I'll be back." I'm about to head back to the cabin when I stop to check which other two will be accompanying him. One of them is his brother and the other makes me groan in annoyance. Hunter's nephew. A cougar that irritates me to my very core. Our first ever meeting was obviously in a battle. He had scratched the entire left side of my face and in turn, I had bulldozed him into a tree. If it wasn't for my father calling off the battle, I would have probably bitten his friggin ears off.

As he makes his way into the forest, he catches my eye. I immediately shoot my hand out and flip him the finger. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. After giving the rest of the pack strict orders to keep an eye on the remaining pride members, my dad turns around and heads into the forest with me following closely.

* * *

We reach the cabin and the three join us around two minutes later. We all make our way inside and into the living room. Once we all take a seat I notice Hunter's idiot of a nephew begin to nervously twiddle his thumbs. His father, Hunter's brother, notices and says, "Why don't you sit this one out?" My father notices his nervous state and looks at me, "Son, why don't you two go get a drink in the kitchen? I'll catch you up to speed on whatever we talk about." I wrinkle my nose at the idea of being alone with that stupid house cat but one look from my father kills any protest that was about to leave my mouth. "Sure. Alright."

I make my way to the kitchen, not bothering to check if he's following. I enter and see Jace at the fridge and Ally leaning against the counter. She turns around and smiles at me before her eyes focus behind me, taking in the stranger. I reach her and slip a hand around her waist. "Don't look it in the eye," I openly tell her. "I heard that," He says and I again flip him the finger without turning to him. I hear him scoff from the entrance of the kitchen and Jace walks by with a can of Red Bull, giving me a nod before exiting. Ally again looks behind me and turns back. "Is everything okay?" I nuzzle my nose against hers while saying, "I don't really know yet, Princess."

"No way. You're actually being nice to someone?" I hear from behind me. I turn around and bitingly growl, "Mind your own business and shut the fuck up, Snowbell." He grinds his teeth together and hisses, "My name is, _Phillip._" I roll my eyes and turn away from him again to face Ally. "Too bad. Snowbell is a perfect fit for you."

I rest my forehead against Ally's while she stands there with a confused frown, making me want to kiss every inch of her face. Unlike every other cougar, _Phillip's _coat is pure white. I've called him, 'Snowbell' for as long as I can remember and he hates it.

Ally pulls out of my grasp and walks over to him. She holds out her dainty hand and introduces herself. "Hi. I'm, Ally." Phillip smiles at her and takes her hand in his. "Phillip. Nice to meet you." He then lifts her hand up to his lips, placing a small kiss on top. I growl and he gently lets go of her hand. I walk over and pull her into my side. "What the hell is so important that you all had to come onto our lands and risk getting attacked by us?" I ask while glaring at him. His expression turns to one of misery before he snaps out of it and glares at me. "Your father will relate everything to you once we're gone."I narrow my eyes at him and despite my better judgement, I push, "Why can't you tell me?" He clenches his fist and I feel Ally give me a slight slap on the chest. "Austin. Just back off." I look down at her and she raises her eyebrows at me in a pleading manner. I sigh and nod, making her smile lightly.

"All I'll tell you is that my pride requires your pack's help. That is the only reason why we're here," Phillip says. I snap my head to him and snarl, "Our help? As in we have to work together?" He glares at me spits out, "I'm not happy about the arrangement either. We just don't have any other choice." I stare at him intently while Ally rubs my chest in a comforting manner, keeping me from lashing out. I gently move out of her grasp and I step right into Phillip's personal space. "Listen to me you fucking house cat," He winces at the cuss and I refrain from smirking. The Crystal Claw pride has always been somewhat, 'proper.' I always find it amusing to make them squirm by letting out a few rough words.

"If you or your pride tries tricking us in any way, _any _type of understanding that exists between our families will be thrown out the window and I will kill you. Got it?" I growl menacingly at him, letting him know that I mean business. He narrows his eyes at me and says, "I got it." I back away and say, "Good," Just as a clap of thunder resonates from outside, making Ally jump. Philip moves away and takes a seat at the small kitchen table while I turn to Ally. "Are you okay?" She asks me and I smile lightly while resting my hands on her hips. "Yeah. Just anxious to know what this whole thing is about."

* * *

**I really cant say much right now since I'm so fucking sleepy... even though this isn't my best work, I hope that u guys enjoyed it atleast a little and I'd be really happy to hear what u thought of it so drop me a review, yeah?**

**(1)Ross actually said this in an R5 interview about turn on's :P anyone else watched it?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello there, lovely pack people! Hope that all of u are doing well! **

**So here we are at chapter 20! Whooooo! **

**Okay, so who's crying that A&amp;A is done filming? Gah! Four years, people! Four friggin years! Goodbye Sonic Boom, the mall food court, The A&amp;A Music Factory-... You know I think I'll stop with all this before I make myself cry. I'm already tearing up as it is... **

**Georgia: Wow! I'm touched that u check for an update that often ^_^**

**Bubbleoseven: Lmao, who wouldn't like a name like 'Snowbell'? XD Haha. Thanks for the awesome review!**

**Joanne Esther: Like Damn! U left like four reviews! Thanks for the support! :D**

**Raura Lover: That interview was awesome, wasn't it? Lol**

**AusllyakaRaura: No worries. I will continue this story even though A&amp;A has been wrapped up :(**

**Music12What: Ok seriously... Your review made me feel so frikin warm and fuzzy inside! =D Thank u so bloody much, girl! :P**

**KJG: Awww thanks for reviewing, Kuyurie! Much love ^_^**

* * *

**Previously On Blood Moon**

"_If you or your pride tries tricking us in any way, any type of understanding that exists between our families will be thrown out the window and I will kill you. Got it?" I growl menacingly at him, letting him know that I mean business. He narrows his eyes at me and says, "I got it." I back away and say, "Good," Just as a clap of thunder resonates from outside, making Ally jump. Philip moves away and takes a seat at the small kitchen table while I turn to Ally. "Are you okay?" She asks me and I smile lightly while resting my hands on her hips. "Yeah. Just anxious to know what this whole thing is about." _

* * *

**Ally POV**

The events of last night had left my lips tingling and my body burning. In an extremely pleasant way, of course. I had woken up to Trish shaking my shoulder none too gently while shouting questions at me which my still sleep filled brain could not comprehend. At first, I was confused, thinking why Trish was in my room instead of Austin. A thought crossed my mind that perhaps I had dreamt the whole thing. I brought a hand to my lips just as I made sense of a question Trish asked.

"Why was Austin in your room?" With three fingers still lightly rested on my lips, I smiled dreamily, happy that it wasn't a dream. I heard Anthony speaking about a supply run that he and Austin would be going for so I knew that this is probably why Austin isn't here. After seeing my dreamy gaze, Trish was quick to put the pieces together and promptly shoved me into the bathroom, telling me to get showered and changed. Once I was done, I found Trish and Cassidy in the kitchen. Cassidy had smirked at me while Mark, who was at the fridge, made kissy faces at me. I blushed madly and after a quick bowl of cereal, Trish and Cassidy hauled me off to the ledges, into Trish's room.

I was practically ordered to spill all the details to them. I didn't give away too much other than that Austin had come into my room to make sure that I was okay and while we were talking, one thing led to another. This in turn, led to Trish squealing and Cassidy shouting out, 'Finally!' with her hands thrown up in an excited gesture.

All my life, I had never really had any real friends to have an actual conversation with. Much less anyone to talk to about a guy. It feels so good to actually have Trish and Cassidy to talk to. While the entire occurrence with Austin did in fact make me feel like I'm on cloud nine, I still couldn't stop myself from being a little hesitant. When things calmed down about the kiss, I voiced out to Trish and Cassidy that I'm a little confused on where this now leaves us. They were quick to tell me that they are positive that this is leading to something good.

"Ally, ever since you got here, Austin has been different. Different as in, he's happier and more open to everything," Trish said while Cassidy followed up with, "I've never seen him like this with anyone else. You're really good for him."

He _has_ visibly toned down from his harshness directed at me that I had grown accustomed to when I first got here.

At first, it seemed as if he was always angry and tense, looking for any way to let out his frustration. He's still very much someone with a hard exterior but I've come to know that that's just him. He's naturally rough on others. It is a trait that can be all around terrifying if directed at you. It's also dare I say it...

Endearing...

There was a fleeting moment where I had wanted to ask Trish and Cassidy what had made Austin so against accepting me into their world and trusting me in the first place but I quickly went against the thought, deciding that if there was anything personal I wanted to know about Austin, it should come straight from him.

We had stayed in Trish's room for a while when the blonde himself came knocking on the door.

Coming clean about our obvious attraction to one another had felt like an entire weight has been lifted off my shoulders. While we hadn't exactly defined what we're doing right now, I'm still eager to see where everything takes us.

* * *

The tension in the kitchen is killing me. Despite the fact that Phillip had opted to take a seat at the far end of the kitchen beside a small table, Austin had felt it necessary to continuously glare at the back of the other males head.

I had wanted to ask what the entire situation was about but felt a little awkward with Phillip within earshot. All I know is that there are another two members in the living room with Alpha Michael and they are locked in a discussion.

_Are they another pack?_

Austin had told me that there are sometimes rival packs that they occasionally had to fight against but I doubt that two packs would discuss a battle before it happens. They would just go head on and fight.

_So what is this about?_

I'm guessing that Austin is eager to know too, since he is now pacing in circles while running a hand through his hair every thirty seconds it seems. His movements are making me dizzy and not being able to take it anymore; I reach out and grasp his upper arm, halting him. He looks to my hand and then to my face. "Please stop. You said that your dad will fill you in on everything so please just relax," I tell him while moving my hand up and down his strong arm in a soothing motion. He sighs and gently tugs his arm out of my grip before shooting another glare in Phillip's direction. "Relax?" He huffs out. "Relax when there's fucking overgrown cats in my house?" I hear Phillip sigh before saying, "You don't hear us calling all of you overgrown dogs, do you?" I turn to him and see him resting his head on his palm with a bored expression on his face. I frown at the word, 'cats' and direct my question to Phillip. "Cats? You guys aren't wolves?" From behind me, I hear Austin give a huff before muttering, "They wish that they were that awesome." I resist shooting the blonde an amused look and keep my gaze on Phillip. He raises his eyebrow at me and answers, "No. We're cougars." My mouth forms an 'o' and I dumbly nod my head. "Oh. Wow." Phillip shifts his gaze behind me. "You haven't told your girlfriend of all the shape shifters that walk these lands, have you?" Austin moves to stand beside me and glares at Phillip. "She knows about us. That's enough."

I should be reeling on the fact that there are other shape shifters out here other than wolves. But no, all I'm focused on is the fact that Austin hadn't denied anything when Phillip called me his girlfriend. I'm not even given the time to blush, seeing as an older man who Phillip bares an uncanny resemblance to, steps into the kitchen. He offers a polite smile to Austin and I. I return the smile while Austin only gives back a firm nod with a hard look. The man looks to Phillip and gestures out of the kitchen. "Let's head home." Phillip wakes up off the wooden chair and begins making his way out of the kitchen. He stops when he reaches us and looks down at me with a small smile. "It was very nice to meet you, Ally." I smile and accept his outstretched hand, giving it a friendly shake. "It was nice meeting you too, Phillip." Austin huffs out a breath and I see his jaw clench. Phillip turns to him and smirks. "Austin. I look forward to seeing you again." He exits the kitchen and Austin mutters, "Fucking housecat." I giggle lightly and find myself leaning into his side with my hand gliding down his arm to lace our fingers together. He looks down at our hands and the frown gracing his face disappears, giving way to a small smirk. I shyly look up at him and he pulls me closer. Tilting his head down, his lips faintly brush against my own before a voice causes us to quickly break apart.

"I hate to interrupt but Austin, you're needed in the living room." I clear my throat awkwardly and step away from Austin while Anthony chuckles and walks away. I glance at Austin and he merely winks at me before moving forward to loop a firm arm around my waist, walking the both of us into the living room.

Seeing Alpha Michael seated on a single sofa makes me feel nervous and I halt at the entrance of the living room, not sure whether I'm allowed to hear about the situation or not. He meets my eye and smiles. "It's okay, Ally. Have a seat with Austin," He says while gesturing to another couch. Austin moves his hand down to my own and leads me into the room. We take a seat and he lets go of my hand before leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees while looking expectantly at his dad.

Alpha Michael begins.

"They're extremely distressed. And desperate. Hunter's mate, Sarah, is heavily pregnant with twins. Four days ago, Hunter received word that The Sabre pride would be launching an attack on them shortly." Austin looks taken aback by his dad's words. "The Sabres? But we haven't heard from them in-"

"Atleast three years, yes," Alpha Michael cuts in with a nod. "While they have been off the radar they are still very much around. Sarah is in no condition to be locked in battle and their home is no longer safe for her or her unborn children." Austin drops his head into his hands and groans, "Okay. What does all of this have to do with us?" Alpha Michael grimaces and says, "Hunter asked if she could stay here until the battle is over."

I snap my gaze to Austin to see his head out of his hands, his gaze locked on his father. "Are you fucking _kidding _me?!" Alpha Michael sighs and clasps his hands in front of him. "I was not comfortable with this either but-"

"You _weren't _comfortable with it?! Are you saying that you've already made a decision?!" Austin snarls and jumps up from the couch, glaring down at his father. Alpha Michael unclasps his hands and they turn to fists. "Austin. Sit your damn ass back on that couch and _listen _to me," He snarls right back. Austin clenches and unclenches his hands before groaning and dropping heavily onto the couch beside me with his hands covering his face. In an effort to calm him, I hesitantly reach out and place a hand on his arm. The muscles in his arm strain against the soft cotton of his t shirt and he tenses at my touch before relaxing somewhat. He drops his hands from his face and looks to me. I smile encouragingly while still moving my hand in soothing motions up and down his arm. He smiles lightly and reaches up to give my hand a gentle squeeze before looking back to Alpha Michael.

He looks us back and forth for a moment before going on. "I know that this seems extremely stupid. They're our enemies, I know this but son..." He trails of and Austin stares at him intently. "

"They reached out to us. Despite being rivals, they still want our help. A straight out battlefield is no place for a woman in Sarah's condition. It isn't any secret that our families have an understanding and whether we like it or not, we do trust eachother to an extent."

Austin rolls his eyes and mumbles out, 'That's true,' in a sour tone. I lean closer to him and he grasps my hand in his. "I've already made my decision," Alpha Michael starts. "But son, you know that I won't go through with it if it makes you uncomfortable." Austin shakes his head. "No, no. You should go through with it. When will she be here?"

"Tomorrow. There's more that we need to discuss, though." Austin groans, "More?" Alpha Michael nods and runs a hand through his greying hair. "The Sabres are most likely aware that Sarah is pregnant. With twins, no less. This obviously means..." He trails off with Austin nodding his head in understanding. "It means future competition for them in the future," Austin mutters. "Exactly." Alpha Michael's face then turns grim. "The Sabre pride has grown, Austin. They've grown to twenty members." I feel Austin's hand tense around my own. "They took this time practically disappearing in order to grow bigger and launch an attack? Just for a new land of territory?" He asks with a frown etched on his face. "You're aware of how cougars can be. It could be the most useless thing in the world but if they want it, they will do anything to have it." Austin sighs and agrees with his father's words before asking, "So what exactly are you saying, dad?" Alpha Michael looks at us intently before rubbing his hands over the small scruff coating his cheeks. "I'm saying that we need to be ready. The Sabres will stop at nothing to make sure that they have no competition for the future. While they do not know of our plan to keep Sarah here, if they _do _find out, we'll have no choice but to fight aswell. They will come here, no doubt. Fighting alongside Crystal Claw will give us an advantage seeing as how we will outnumber the Sabres by atleast seven members on our side." Austin runs his free hand through his blonde locks and sighs while shaking his head. "Okay then. So we basically have to be prepared at anytime, right? Seeing as how they're gonna attack us if they find out that Sarah is here." Alpha Michael says, "Well we aren't expecting anything to happen for a few days but being prepared is necessary. We will receive a heads up when we need it." He then perks up. "I did manage to get something to benefit us out of this entire situation." Austin raises his brows, "And what's that?" Alpha Michael turns his gaze to me. "What?" I squeak out hesitantly. Austin frowns and turns to me before looking back at his dad who says, "Well. I agreed that if we help them out, they will have to rid us of that pain down in the basement." Austin looks taken aback. "Ethan?" Alpha Michael shakes his head and holds up a hand. "No, no. Not him. I wouldn't want to have someone as unstable as him anywhere near a pregnant woman." I find myself agreeing with his statement by nodding my head. Austin purses his lips. "True. So, Wade then?"

_Wade... I had almost forgotten about him._

"Wade, yes. That young man seems decent enough but I am honestly at a loss of what to do with him. Hunter agreed to keep him out of trouble so hopefully, if everything goes well, Sarah will return home and will be taking Wade along." Austin waves a somewhat dismissive hand. "Okay so that takes care of him. What about the other one?" Alpha Michael ponders his son's question before shrugging casually. "Do what you want with him. I have no interest in a person like him." The corner of Austin's lip quirk up in a slight smile. "What I want? Alright then."

The grin on his face makes me wonder what is exactly going through that mind of his.

I look down at my lap and I feel Austin rubbing his thumb over my knuckles soothingly. "Right. Let's quit talking about him for now. So I'm guessing that I'm gonna have to double up on the training sessions," He states more than asks while directing his attention to his father. "The five of them have really improved but, yes. I think that it would be best that you double up." Austin gives a firm nod and Alpha Michael wakes up off the couch. "That's all for now. I'm going to go inform the rest of the pack." Austin wakes up aswell, pulling me with him. "Before you do that. Uhm, what's with Hunter's nephew?" Alpha Michael frowns before asking, "Phillip?" Austin rolls his eyes, "Yeah, him. Any idea why he was so fidgety?"

"Phillip's mother was attacked by another cougar shortly after his birth." At this, Austin slightly winces and I let out a slight gasp. "The cougar that attacked her was from a rival pride. He snuck into Crystal Claw territory late at night. Since their pride hadn't been that large at the time, there weren't many members to fill each lookout point. His mother never saw it coming. The rival cougar was about to get Phillip but his father got there just in time to save him."

Austin sighs and shakes his head. "So he practically takes Sarah as his mother." Alpha Michael sadly smiles. "Yes. It doesn't sit well with him that she's going to be surrounded by a pack of wolves. Not to mention she'll be living with us temporarily. He's also quite shaken up about the fact that his unborn cousins could be subjected to the same fate as him or that they could very well die." Austin says nothing but I notice a deep look of sadness in his eyes. But as quick as that look came, it's gone. Alpha Michael is about to leave the room but I stop him to ask a question that has been playing in my mind.

"Uhm... Mike. If this entire fight _does_ happen. I know that it sounds ridiculous but is there any way that I would be able to help?" Alpha Michael looks thoughtful for a moment and is about to say something but meets Austin's steely gaze. He looks back at me and smiles warmly. "You may need to get that question answered by someone else, dear." He rests a warm hand on my shoulder to give it a brief squeeze before exiting the living room. I take my bottom lip between my teeth and turn to Austin. His eyes are narrowed down at me and I will myself to keep eye contact. "I would like to help. In some way, atleast."

The wind is knocked out of me when he curls an arm around my waist, pulling me tight against his body. My hands automatically rest on his chest as he bows his head down, pressing his forehead against my own. "You can _help _by staying in the cabin and keeping yourself out of harm's way," He growls, the close contact of our bodies enabling me to feel his warm breath fan across my face. I frown and push myself away from his heated embrace, trying unsuccessfully to hide the growing blush on my cheeks. "I'm sure that I'll be able to help in some way, Austin."

The thought of an entire battle ensuing between massive wolves and cougars are beyond terrifying but I really would like to help. The Blood Moon pack members have no doubt made me feel like a part of their family in these eight months and I want to give back to them. In any way that I can.

Austin narrows his eyes once more and I lightly rest a hand on his chest, noting that he clenches his jaw before relaxing. "Please, Austin." He huffs out a breath and rolls his eyes. "You can help. We won't go into details now but when the time comes, we'll see."

It's good enough. I feel so useless though.

_I want to help. But really... What can one human do when faced with shape shifters?_

Austin pulls me out of my trance by reeling me in closer again. He rests a hand on my hip while cradling my face with the other. "I need to clear my head. Huddle everyone up once my dad is done with them and take them into the clearing. I'll be there after a quick run, okay?" My eyebrows crease together and I ask, "You're starting training right now?" He shakes his head. "They really did improve so I just wanna make sure that they stay that way. Just gonna check on their technique." I nod my head and mumble out an, 'Okay.' He smiles down at me and before I can process anything, he dips his head down and connects our lips in a searing kiss. He swallows the moan that escapes me and I tug him closer by grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. We part after a few moments and he smiles down at me before darting his tongue out to quickly lick his lips. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear while slightly smiling up at him. He leans down and rubs his nose against mine before releasing me from his warmth and heading out of the living room.

**Austin POV**

After wrapping my head around the fact that there is going to be a cougar living with us and that we're actually going to have to work together with an entire pride, I make a swift turn in the direction of the clearing. The lush vegetation races past me in a green blur and the cool air slices through my fur.

I've accepted that we have to work with the Crystal Claw pride but that doesn't mean I'm entirely comfortable with the whole thing. I did my best to hide the obvious anger when talking with my father. They're a good family and all but that doesn't throw away the fact that we're wolves and cougars. Natural enemies. Never in my life did I think that we would ever work together.

Upon bounding onto the field, I see the five young wolves but no Ally.

My ear twitches in confusion and I begin trotting forward. The five immediately stop whatever they were doing and line up. _"Where's Ally?" _I ask them. Joey explains to me that she got caught up with Mark and Anthony and that she said she would catch up. I accept the answer and step back, gesturing for them to phase.

Once they do just that, I instruct them to 'fight.'

* * *

I correct their wrong movements here and there for about fifteen minutes before Tanner's voice rings through my head. _"I can't believe that we have to work together with those guys." _I swing my head towards him. _"I don't like the arrangement that much either but it's going to happen anyway. It's also a good chance to take out the Sabres so we better make use of it."_

They continue training for a few minutes with me watching when I hear movement in the forest behind me. I turn around and immediately out of instinct, I bare my teeth and let out a rough growl.

Phillip saunters onto the field with his hands in his pockets, smirking lightly. _"I'll bash that smirk right off your freaking face! Why the hell are you here?" _A clap of thunder suddenly resonates through the sky and I feel the vibration under my paws

His smirk grows and he shrugs casually. "Well we are going to be working together, aren't we? I find it fit to get to know my team mates." I answer back with a snarl and hear the younger wolves behind me do the same. _"Get the hell off of this field, _Snowbell_. It's no place for a fucking cat." _

Having the knowledge of Phillip's past definitely gave my heartstrings a good few tugs. It was horrible, yes. But he's still annoying as fuck...

He rolls his eyes and waves a dismissive hand. "I would respect your order but I did get permission from your father to be here so..." He trails of and I huff out an annoyed breath. I'm about to turn around, intending to ignore him until the end of the training session when a slight breeze carries a very familiar scent to my nose.

_Strawberry mixed with a hint of vanilla..._

She emerges from the thick cover of the trees and I immediately feel the annoyance and anger brought on by the fucking overgrown excuse of a cat begin to slowly deteriorate. She offers a smile to me and the wolves behind me before looking to Phillip. "Phillip! You're back." She states with a smile. Phillip begins walking towards her while talking and throwing me a teasing glance. "Yes. I just couldn't stay away from my good friend here. He doesn't seem very happy about me being here, though." As if having a mind of their own, my legs begin striding towards them and I move to stand right beside Ally. I bare my teeth at Phillip and he atleast has the courtesy to take a step back. _"We are in no way friends. Far from it." _

I hear Ally gasp and I immediately turn to her. Her eyes are widened and she is staring at me in total shock. I face her full on and let out a low whine. _"Ally?" _She gasps for a second time and her look turns from shocked to one of something like wonderment.

I tilt my head in confusion before the younger wolves, having witnessed the little scene, begin to ramble.

"_What happened?"_

"_Is she okay?"_

"_Austin, what is it?"_

As the voices are running through my head, Ally turns and glances at each one of the young wolves, her mouth slightly agape and still with that look of wonderment etched into her features.

"What-" I hear Phillip begin to say something but without turning, I give him a slight whack with my tail, shutting him up. The others are still murmuring all together and I allow a growl to rip through my teeth after turning to face them.

"_Would you all just fucking shut up for a second?!" _The voices immediately stop and I angle my body to face the brunette. Our gazes lock and I stand stock still, my claws digging into the earth in anticipation.

"_Ally, can you-... Can you _hear _us?"_

* * *

**Thats a wrap.**

**Not alot of action but as you can see, all of this **_**is **_**leading up to action and drama so just bear with me, yeah? **

**Please tell me what you think of this and I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Love you guys! I'm gonna go watch the new episode of A&amp;A, Wedding Bells and Wacky Birds on YouTube now... Looking forward to Auslly fluff ;) Haha! **

**Ok, me going now...**

**Don't forget to review!**

**PEACE.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello there my fellow pack buddies! Here I am with chapter 21 and may I just say...**

**BLOODY HELL! I reached 300 reviews and 100 follows! Gah! Thank u so much guys. Words cannot explain how much I appreciate all the support and awesome feedback that I receive from all of you. **

**Georgia: Hope this chapter was worth your wait :)**

**Bubbleoseven: Well thanks for making me feel all warm and fuzzy with that smile worthy review :P Hope u enjoy this chapter**

**Reah: Yep! We got alot of A&amp;A eps to look forward to. Thank goodness... I watched the Paley vid too. Dear God... Ross's fan story killed me XD Haha Thanks a million for the support once again, Reah! :D**

**Once again, I may not reply to all of you but just remember, I am reading EVERY SINGLE ONE of your reviews and they never fail to make me SMILE. Just remember that.**

* * *

**Previously On Blood Moon**

"_What-" I hear Phillip begin to say something but without turning, I give him a slight whack with my tail, shutting him up. The others are still murmuring all together and I allow a growl to rip through my teeth after turning to face them._

"_Would you all just fucking shut up for a second?!" The voices immediately stop and I angle my body to face the brunette. Our gazes lock and I stand stock still, my claws digging into the earth in anticipation._

"_Ally, can you-... Can you hear us?"_

* * *

**Ally POV**

It was if their voices were echoing in my head. I think I heard Austin's voice ask me something but I didn't answer, seeing as I was still trying to make sense of things. He was staring at me, his russet fur gently being ruffled in the breeze with his gleaming eyes intently focused on me. When I didn't respond, he tilted his head to the side and took a step towards me. Letting out a small whine, he dipped his head down to my height.

"_Ally?"_

His voice rang through my ears clearly and I widened my eyes in amazement. "Austin! Austin, I can hear you!" I exclaimed. His yellow eyes widened comically and he took a step back. Before anything else could happen, various other voices began echoing in my head.

"_Whoa!"_

"_How can she do that?!"_

"_That's not possible!"_

"_Well she can hear us, so obviously it is possible!"_

"_This is crazy!"_

"_What the heck?!"_

The voices were so loud and I found myself groaning and covering my ears in hopes of shutting out the voices. I shut my eyes tightly and had a hard time even hearing myself when I said through clenched teeth, "Oh gosh. Please stop!" I heard Austin give a loud bark and at once, the voices stopped. I removed my hands from their position and opened my eyes. The wolves behind Austin were now staring at me while Austin himself, slowly turned away from them and advanced towards me. "How is this possible?" Phillip murmured from Austin's side. Austin paid him no mind and stopped in front of me. His ears twitched and again, he dipped his head to my height. _"Ally, I-I have no idea... How the hell is this possible?!"_ He phased and was now standing before me, hands instantly coming up to run through his hair. I had no idea what to do. Still in shock, I just shook my head and shrugged. "I'm just as amazed as you are." He bit his lip and turned towards the wolves behind him. "Say something." They all tilted their heads and Austin rolled his eyes. "Fucking say something to her! One of you!" They winced and I heard Joey's voice float through my mind. _"Your hair looks nice, Ally." _ I was still in amazement. "You heard that? Clearly?" Austin asked while pointing at Joey with his brows raised at me. I nodded dumbly and he raised his hand to run through his hair for the second time. He turned around and looked at Tanner. "Go get my father." Tanner moved away from the group slowly and began making his way to the forest, all the while keeping his gaze locked on me. "Move your ass, dammit!" Austin snarled and the younger male immediately looked away from me and sprinted into the forest in a brown blur.

"And you," He then rounded on Phillip. "You can take your leave now." Phillip frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm quite comfortable right here." Austin's nostrils flared as he locked gazes with the cougar. "Get the fuck of off my territory. _Now._" Phillip dropped his arms to his side and looked to me. Giving me one last glance of wonderment, he tipped his head to Austin in a parting gesture and left. The rest of the wolves phased and walked over, still staring at me. "Could you guys not... Uh.." They got the message and looked away, muttering, 'Sorry.' Austin however, still stared. I awkwardly looked to the ground and asked, "Uhm... Any idea on why I can hear you?" I heard Austin sigh and I looked up. He shook his head and licked his lips. "No idea. Maybe my dad knows something."

We all turned towards the forest after hearing a distinct rustling. Alpha Michael and Tanner emerged from the cover of the trees and phased into their human selves. "Tanner here looks as if he's seen a ghost. What is this all about?" Alpha Michael asked as he made his way over to us. "Ally can hear us while we're in wolf form," Austin stated, not beating around the bush at all. Alpha Michael froze and raised a brow.

"She-... She can _hear_ us?" He asked and looked at me. "Yup." Austin said, popping the 'P.' I bit my lip, feeling uncomfortable with the stares being back on me. I shifted slightly and pressed myself into Austin's side. He lifted his arm and pulled me closer, rubbing his hand up and down my arm soothingly. "Do you have any idea why, Mike?" I asked hesitantly. He rubbed the scruff on his chin and said, "No. No I don't. I mean... You aren't a shape shifter so there should be no way of you hearing us."

Austin removed his hand from around me and brought it to my own, lacing our fingers together. "Maybe it's an effect. You know, of being around us for this long. She's been here for what? Almost ten months." Alpha Michael pondered Austin's theory before crossing his arms over his chest. "Maybe. But we don't know for sure. Even though this is unexplainable and I would very much like to know how it is possible, we really have no time to investigate." Austin nodded his head in agreement and said, "Yeah, with all of this Sabre crap, I doubt there's time for _anything _other than to prepare."

"Exactly," Alpha Michael said, just as I felt a drop of rain land on my face. "I've arranged for some of the members of Crystal Claw to join Sarah when she arrives here tomorrow." At this, Austin, along with the younger wolves, snapped their gazes to Alpha Michael. "Why?" Alpha Michael made a move to walk back to the forest. "We haven't fought with The Sabres enough to know of their fighting technique. Crystal Claw however, _does _know. They will train with us and inform us on what to expect."

Austin snorted in annoyance and shook his head. "Bad enough that we have to possibly fight alongside them, now we have to learn from them too? Fucking murder me already." Skylar and Joey chuckled under their breath and I saw Alpha Michael's lip slightly quirk up in a small smile while he shook his head. "Ally dear, now that you're able to hear us, keep him in line during training tomorrow, yes?" Austin rolled his eyes and I gave a soft laugh. "I'll do my best," I said while leaning more firmly against the blonde. Alpha Michael smiled before looking up to the sky, taking in the swirling grey clouds. "We should head back. There's not much to do today. Might aswell rest up for tomorrow."

* * *

I tossed and turned in my bed, the booming thunder that resonated from outside every few minutes had woke me up from what was supposed to be a short nap.

It was far from a short nap. I got into bed at 14:30

Its 19:38 now...

After we headed back to the cabin earlier, Austin and Alpha Michael called for a meeting to inform the pack that there would be a training session with the members of Crystal Claw tomorrow. Alpha Michael made it clear that I was more than welcome to attend, but my head was still spinning from the fact that I could actually hear the pack when they were phased. Also, not knowing _exactly why_ I could hear them, resulted in me getting a slight headache.

_Could it really just be an effect of being around the pack for this long? Or is it something else?_

I couldn't help but feel like it _was _something else.

The pack was going to gather up at the dining room table and since I wasn't feeling up to it, I told Austin that I would head up to my room. He had glanced away from me and I realised that he was looking in the direction leading to the basement.

With everything else going on, I completely forgot about Ethan. While I was still uncomfortable with him being here, I didn't allow myself to let the fact bother me that much.

"It's okay. I'll keep my door locked," I had assured Austin and he brought his hand to lightly rest on my hip. "You okay?" I said that I was fine and just needed a nap. He pulled me close to his chest and placed a kiss on my temple. "Let me know if you need anything, yeah?" I said that I would and after sending me a small smile, he left to meet with the pack.

My headache is now gone and I'm wide awake. I sit upright and flick on the lamp beside the bed. I'm about to get off the bed to retrieve my songbook when I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opens, revealing Cassidy. "Ah. You're awake. Good." She steps into the room carrying a plate of food. It is that moment that I realise how hungry I am, not having eaten for most of the day. "Hey," I say with a smile and she walks over and hands me the plate of food while making herself comfortable at the foot of my bed.

After a few minutes of casual conversation she goes quiet and begins looking everywhere but at me. I giggle slightly and say, "You can ask about it if you want, you know?" She chuckles and flicks her bangs out of her face. "I'm sorry. Everyone is talking about it now and I know that it's the reason you came to bed. Hearing voices in your head _can _be overpowering." I smiled lightly and shrugged. "It's just... It was a shock, you know?" She nodded in understanding and I went on. "Maybe it is just an effect of being around you guys like Austin said but I don't know... I feel like it's something else."

Cassidy looked thoughtful for a moment before she shook her head. "Well hopefully we'll find out soon. But you gotta admit," She grinned and nudged my foot that was under the blanket. "It's pretty cool, isn't it?" I laughed and got off the bed with my now cleaned plate. "It is. Pretty amazing, actually. The voices sort of echo." She nodded her head and followed me as I made my way out of the room. "Yup. It is that way at first. Just like when we were younger. Once you keep communicating with eachother, it sort of morphs into a normal sounding voice," She explained as we trekked down the wooden stairs.

My sock covered feet padded across the kitchen floor and I quickly washed my plate and turned to see Cassidy at the counter on one of the barstools. "Where is everyone?" I asked, noticing that the entire cabin is quiet. "Some out on patrol. Some asleep." She casually said while looking at her nails. "Oh."

She looked away from her hands and smirked at me. "Austin will be back from his shift in a few minutes, if you're wondering." I blushed and turned back to the sink, pouring myself a glass of water. "I wasn't wondering," I mumbled just before bringing the glass to my lips. Despite the claps of thunder resonating from outside, she still heard me. She chuckled and spun the barstool in a circle, bringing the motion to a stop by grabbing the edge of the counter and grinning at me. "You guys are dating. It's fine if you were." Her statement made me freeze and I quickly righted myself, rinsing the glass and placing it back.

She noticed the change in my demeanour and tilted her head. "What?" I turned around to face her and twirled a stray curl of my hair around my index finger. "I don't exactly know what we are." She frowned and said, "What do you mean?" I dropped my hand and groaned. "We haven't really defined what our relationship is yet, so..." I trailed off and she slowly nodded. "Okay," She said while dragging out the, 'O.' "Tell me this. Do you guys kiss?" I found myself blushing as her question resulted in the few times that we did kiss surface into my mind. "Well... Yeah, we do." She nodded again. "Is he all touchy, touchy with you?"

"Sometimes." At this, she rolled her eyes. "_Sometimes_," She mocked and laughed. "That horn dog can't keep his hands off of you." I was about to say something but she interrupted, "Anyway, I could ask you a million other questions but it's already clear." I asked, "What is clear?" She spun the stool around again and smirked at me once she came to a stop. "It is clear as day that you guys are dating. Sure, the both of you are probably just going with the flow and are just seeing where it takes you but I still take that as dating." I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders before saying in a small voice, "Well whatever it is we're doing, I just hope that everything goes well. I... I really like him." Cassidy smiled at me. "I know. And I also know that he really likes you too."

I smiled and Cassidy let out a yawn. "Okay. I'm off to bed. You gonna wait down here?" She asked me with a playful grin. I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah." She got of the barstool and began making her way out of the kitchen. "Thanks for the food," I called after her and she waved a dismissive hand. "Sure, no problem. Goodnight."

"Night." I turned and headed to the kitchen window. I peered through the blinds but couldn't see much since it was pretty dark. It was raining pretty heavily, that much I could make out. I pictured Austin in his wolf form. His russet fur probably looks much darker now with it being wet with rain, his giant paws digging into the earth as he patrols the area, looking for any signs of danger. A small smile makes its way to my lips as I think about him.

_Austin. _Even his name brings butterflies to my stomach.

"Well hello there, pretty lady." I spin around and cannot help but grin happily as I lock gazes with Anthony. A warm smile is placed on his face and he begins to stride over to me. I meet him halfway and instinctively brace myself. He circles his arms around my waist and picks me up, spinning me in a complete circle, eliciting a round of laughter from me. He chuckles and sets me on the ground. "I feel like I haven't spoken to you in forever." I tell him. He grins and dips his head down. "Well that's because you're always occupied with my little cousin," He teasingly says. I give him a playful slap on the arm. "Shut up. It's because you guys are always busy." He nods in mock seriousness and says, "Yes, that is totally it." I shake my head at him and laugh.

He steers us to the barstools and takes a seat on one opposite me with the counter separating us. I sit down and he grins at me. "What?" I ask in an amused tone. "You can actually hear us?" I nod my head. "Uh huh. I have no idea why, though." He tilts his head and purses his lips. "Nobody does. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." I mumble out an agreement before noticing something. "How did you manage to stay dry outside?" He looks confused for a moment before saying, "Oh, no. I wasn't out on patrol. I was just lazing around in my room. My shift ended right before the rain started." I nod in understanding. "So how do you feel about this whole thing? Working with other shape shifters." He grimaces. "I'm not very happy with it but hey, if it means a shot at The Sabres, I can't really complain."

We talk for a while and I glance up at the clock, frowning. Anthony voices my thoughts. "Austin was supposed to be back by now." As if being summoned, the said blonde himself, enters the kitchen looking very irritated. His hair is slightly wet and falling into his eyes. I share a quick glance with Anthony before looking back at Austin. "You alright, man?" Anthony asks. Austin's head snaps up, as if just realizing there were other people in the kitchen. He lets out what sounds like a cross between a growl and an annoyed groan.

"Almost our entire territory fucking reeks of freaking cat stench." Anthony cringes. "Yeah, I know. What took you so long? Your shift ended like fifteen minutes ago." Austin looked up from rubbing his hands through his damp hair and made eye contact with me. He shoots me a wink and I feel my face heat up. He looks back to his cousin and informs, "I went to see Dez. Reminded him that he needs to be at the entrance at which the damn overgrown cats are arriving tomorrow." Anthony shakes his head. "Training with cougars. Awesome." His obvious sarcasm drips from his voice and he shoots a glance at Austin who headed to the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water. He looks back to me and grins. "Well then. I'll leave you two alone." I smile at him and he moves of the stool and ruffles the top of my head before exiting the kitchen.

I spin the barstool around to face Austin to see him already staring right at me with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the fridge. He raises a brow and smirks at me. "Have a nice nap?" I let out a small laugh and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "I overslept, I know." He pushes himself off the fridge and walks over to me. "You needed it. How are you feeling?" I lean into his touch when he places a hand on my cheek, gently caressing. "Much better. I just needed to come to grips with what happened." He nods in understanding and brings his hand away from my cheek, choosing to cage me against the counter with his arms on either side of my body. His close proximity causes heat to rush to my face and I find myself reaching up to circle my arms loosely around his neck while still being seated on the red barstool.

"How are _you _feeling?" I ask him. He may have accepted the fact that he needs to work with the cougars but anyone can see that it is bothering him.

He groans and nestles his head into my neck, his warm breath raising goosebumps on my skin as he breaths steadily. "Honestly, Princess... I'm damn pissed." My fingers begin to slowly play with the hairs at the nape of his neck, eliciting a sigh to pass through his lips. "They don't seem that bad, though," I offer lamely, in hopes of making him feel a little better about the situation. He moves his face away from my neck and looks at me. "I still don't like the idea of them being here. They aren't _meant _to be here." He took one of my hands away from around his neck and clasped it in both of his. He looked down with a thoughtful expression while tracing invisible shapes around my knuckles with his thumb. "I wonder if you're able to hear them too," He mumbled. I shrugged and said, "We'll see tomorrow." He nods and looks up at me before groaning. "Tomorrow. I'm really not looking forward to that. If any of them make _one _wrong move, I'll-"

Knowing that he is beginning to feel angry and would have said something extremely graphic and violent, I removed my hand from his and brought it up to his face, bringing his lips to mine. He immediately responds by circling his arms around my waist and dragging me off the stool. My feet find the floor and he pulls me tighter into his arms. My hand that was on his cheek joins the other to run through his still slightly damp hair. I revelled in the feeling and tugged at the strands. He let out a moan of approval and slid a hand down to squeeze my hip as our lips moved in sync.

In a moment of boldness, I gently bite down on his bottom lip, causing him to growl and part his lips. His tongue slides across my own, seeking entry. I grant him access and he immediately coaxes my tongue into battle, all the while keeping his hand in a heated grip on my hip.

We pull away from eachother, breathing heavily. His hair is mussed up and his pupils are dilated, the golden flecks looking brighter than ever. My arms hang loosely around his neck while the one of his placed on my hip, joins the other around my waist in a gentle hold. Still breathing heavily, he raises his eyebrows at me and licks his lips. With all of my boldness being used up in that entire kiss, I shyly smile up at him and bring a hand away from his neck, using it to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "You were getting worked up," I offer softly in regards of my actions. His eyes darken and he brings his face close to my own. My heart that was beginning to calm down, starts up again.

He tightens his hold around my waist and pulls me to him, bringing our hips flush against eachother. I gasp at the closeness and feel my face heating up even more. Biting down on his lip, he nuzzles his nose against mine.

"I need to get worked up more often, I'd say."

* * *

After our little moment in the kitchen, it took me atleast ten minutes to persuade Austin to go to bed. He had a full day and wasn't fooling me by saying that he wasn't tired. Seeing as how I slept for a good few hours, I couldn't really bring myself to go to sleep again. This in turn, caused Austin to want to stay awake, not wanting to leave me up all alone. I couldn't help but allow my heart to flutter at how sweet he was being.

It still amazed me. How he could go from being extremely hard and aggressive to gentle and sweet.

I assured him that I would be okay and that I wanted to work on a song anyway. He smiled at this and reminded me that he was still waiting to hear some of my songs.

"Soon. I promise," I had told him while tracing patterns on his clothed chest. Pulling me close at the waist, he dipped his head down to place a chaste kiss on my forehead before retiring to his bedroom.

After scribbling down random lyrics that had come to me during the course of the day, I decided that I should try to go back to sleep. I finally did manage to doze off at around 22:30 and had woken up at 05:47

* * *

It is around 06:30 now and most of the pack members are already on high alert, waiting for Sarah and the rest of the cougars to arrive. Alpha Michael deemed it necessary to begin training right away since a battle could take place at any time.

I'm currently seated on one of the living room couches with Mark next to me. He is slurping noisily on his glass of orange juice while flicking through channels on the TV aimlessly.

"Must you make that noise?" I ask after finally becoming annoyed with the sound. He stops mid slurp and looks at me then into his half empty glass. "I'm bored," He simply states before going back to slurping the beverage. Rolling my eyes, I snatch the remote from his hand and switch the TV off.

He simply stares at the blank screen before shrugging. "There was nothing on anyway." I look at him in amusement. "What is wrong with you today?" He drains the last bit of juice from his glass and stands up. "Like I said. I'm bored. And on top of that I gotta train with cougars. A shape shifter that's supposed to be our enemy," He deadpans and walks out of the living room.

_None of them seem too pleased about the arrangement. Not even someone as laid back as Mark._

I decide to go outside for some fresh air. I'm about to make my way to the door when I hear a scuffle behind me.

"Stop resisting and just walk you pathetic fuck!" Immediately recognising the voice, I spin around to see Austin dragging Ethan by the collar of his shirt. Not having seen Ethan in a while, my eyes widen at the sight of him. He grunts and cusses at Austin but does what he is told and stops trying to get away, choosing to allow himself to be pulled in my direction by the blonde. Austin notices me at the door and his hard expression drops slightly to give way to a smile. Ethan picks his head up and sees me. Opening his mouth to no doubt pass an unwanted remark, he is cut off and his head snaps to the side from Austin sending his fist flying right to his jaw. My mouth drops open at the scene and I decide to move away from the door.

"You will keep that mouth shut. Don't even say one fucking word to her," Austin growls and strides forward with a groaning Ethan. Throwing him against the door, Austin allows him to droop down to the floor and cradle his already swelling cheek. I hesitantly walk to Austin's side, resting a hand gently on his tensed forearm. He looks down at me. "What's going on, Austin?" He looks back at Ethan's crumpled form and back to me, a mischievous smile adorning his handsome face. "Just taking Ethan here out to the clearing. He'll be joining us for training today. And so will you." I'm taken aback by his words. "Me?" He nods his head and brings his face to mine. "It'll be good for you to learn some things about these irritating felines. May come in handy."

"Oh. Okay." He smiles at me and cups my cheek, leaning down to kiss me tenderly. I melt against his chest and my hand automatically goes into his hair, not even bothering that Ethan could be watching.

We pull away from eachother when a howl sounds from outside the cabin. Austin groans and runs a hand through his hair.

"Awesome. They're here."

* * *

**That's a wrap. I know that there hasn't been much action lately but let me just bring this to your attention... Next chap features, cougars, Ethan, Ally, a couple pack members which includes a very hot-headed Austin... Yeah. U can expect PLENTY of action in chapter 22.**

**Anyway, hope that u people liked this. Let me know :)**

**And by the way... This Ross and Courtney drama is making my head frikin spin -_-**

**Oh! And I'm so damn stoked! Bad Hair Day is finally gonna premier in South Africa! :D Whoo!**

**And uhm.. I just wanna ask. Have any of you seen Ross chew? I know that this might sound weird but omg... He chews so adorably! :'D**

**Okay I'm done now. Tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**Love you guys!**

**PEACE.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Fan-fucking-tastic... You guys hate me, don't you? I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. I honestly had no idea how to go about writing it. I knew what I wanted but didn't know how to phrase it. I know that I promised alot of drama with the pride and while there is drama, it doesn't feature Crystal Claw that much. The battle and everything is still to come but right now, I'm gonna focus a little more on Ally's past. You know, with Ethan. **

**Also I'm also gonna focus abit more on the Auslly relationship. **

**Anyway, since I made u guys wait, I had to suck up to ya'll a little and give u guys quite a lengthy chapter. :P**

**Reah: I'd like to come to the UK some time! Once again, thank u so much for that smile worthy chapter. I'm dedicating this chapter to u, since u always seem over the moon whenever I update :D**

**Lady: Glad that you're enjoying this! Don't you worry, I will not be giving up on this story. I love it way too much :)**

**Laian: Your review made me LOL :D But nooooo! Do your homework and then read my story! I don't want you getting detention XD**

**Hope that u guys like this chap.**

**Read on...**

* * *

**Previously On Blood Moon**

_He smiles at me and cups my cheek, leaning down to kiss me tenderly. I melt against his chest and my hand automatically goes into his hair, not even bothering that Ethan could be watching._

_We pull away from eachother when a howl sounds from outside the cabin. Austin groans and runs a hand through his hair._

"_Awesome. They're here."_

* * *

**Austin POV**

I smelt them before I saw them. Their scent wafted through the air when Ally and I exited the cabin, Ethan in tow. All of them are probably being led into the clearing now by Jace, Dez and Elliot. I caught sight of Jared making his way through the pathway that led to the cabin.

Sarah and Hunter were with him.

Ethan let out a low groan and I turned to see him with a hand continuously rubbing his swollen jaw. I'm not gonna include him in much of the training. Just taking him along to scare him a little. He made a mistake by wanting to purposely expose us for money and for that, I'm gonna freaking torture him in any way possible until it drives the point home that he messed with the wrong pack.

I noticed that Ally shot him a quick glance before looking away quickly. I heard the doors to the cabin open and out came my father. He hardly spared a look at the idiot in pain, rather his eyes were locked on the two accompanied by Jared, who didn't look too thrilled with having them walk alongside him.

I don't blame him.

Just the sight of them approaching results in me clenching my jaws in anger, my hands curling into fists at my side. Seeing them here is just like a hard slap of reality to my face.

Sarah's actually going to be staying here. We're actually going to work together with this pride. We aren't only protecting our enemy, but their unborn children aswell. Children who could very well be a threat to us in the future. I don't give a damn how civilised, prim and proper this pride is, if there's a chance in the future of them being able to outnumber us and take us out, they could decide to go through with it. That's just how their kind is. If defeating us means securing a new land of territory, they will do it.

Sarah's having twins alright. With an arm around her, Hunter helps her to waddle her form through the brush of the forest with her keeping a hand under the huge bump that is currently housing two more future cougars.

Oh joy...

I motion for Jared to walk faster and he gladly complies, planting himself in front of me. "Take him to the clearing. He'll be joining us today," I tell him, gesturing to Ethan who sends me a quick glare. Jared gives a firm nod and turns his attention to Ethan, flicking his head to the side, indicating him to move. Once they make their way back into the forest, Hunter and Sarah reach us.

They come to a stop in front of us, sending us small smiles. Ally and my father return the gesture. All I do is nod in greeting. Fuck it if I come across as rude. I'm not all that happy with this arrangement so I will make it freaking known.

"Thank you and your family so much for doing this, Michael. It is greatly appreciated," Hunter says while Sarah nods in agreement. "I doubt that there is a safer place than here for me and my children," She voices while gently rubbing her stomach.

_Yeah. No place safer than in your fucking enemy's home._

I can't believe that this idiot trusts us so much that he's freaking willing to leave not only his wife, but his unborn children too.

My father sends her a faint smile before turning to Hunter. "Don't thank us yet. The battle hasn't even taken place." Hunter shakes his head and wraps his arm more firmly around Sarah. "Nevertheless, you're willing to keep my wife and children safe. That's more than enough reason to voice out my appreciation." I roll my eyes and see Ally smile lightly at Hunter's words. "We'd better get you off your feet," My father suggests in Sarah's direction.

Before they head into the cabin, my father turns to face us. "I'll be going over some boundaries and rules with them today," He says, gesturing to Hunter and Sarah. "Everything should be settled by tomorrow. I will join in on the training then, yes?" I mumble out, 'Sure,' and turn towards the forest.

Ally looks up at me. "They seem nice," She states with a small smile. I sigh and wrap an arm around her waist, turning around to lead us in the direction of the clearing. "Nice or not, if it weren't for the chance at getting a shot at The Sabres, there would have been close to no damn chance of us allowing one of them to actually take up residence in our territory. Much less work with them." She looks thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "I was considered an enemy. But I was still allowed to live here." I smile lightly. "Well yeah, but there was a chance that if we let you go, you would have exposed us. So we had to keep you here. Even if you _were _considered as an enemy." She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh yeah. Right."

We continue walking and wanting to diffuse some of my anger, I begin to think about that very day, almost a year ago, when Ally had got here. I practically hated her. I wanted nothing to do with her. I was furious that she would be living here without a punishment. Granted, having her stay here _was _the punishment, I still felt anger consuming me at the fact that she would be here.

_She was an outsider to me..._

She's far from that now. She has become so much more to me. I don't know when, how or how quickly it happened but it did.

I feel my lips quirk into a small smile at the image in my head of her when I first saw her. Her small frame looked even more pronounced since she had been flanked by Mark and Anthony who towered over her. She had her bottom lip between her teeth, nervously chewing on it and her eyes...

_Damn, her eyes!_

They were like melted pools of the richest chocolate. They instantly pulled me in and held me captive, the innocence and beauty of them had my breath hitching and my body filling with warmth. Her hair, despite being unruly and in a tangled mess, framed her face perfectly.

Even though I had noticed all of that, I had still stayed strong to a stupid rule that I had made up almost four years ago. I treated her so badly and yet, she still greeted me with warm smiles and an attitude that was almost angelic.

As we walk, my eyes drift to a nearby tree. Before we pass it, I pull her in front of me and my hands take refuge on her hips. A small squeak escapes her at my sudden action and I force her against the tree. Her lips are slightly parted in surprise and I duck my head down to kiss her gently.

She relaxes against me and places both of her dainty hands on my chest while letting out a sigh. My hands seem to have a mind of their own as they constantly move up and down her body, tracing her curves and pulling her tighter against me. I pull back slightly and drag my nose down her jaw line before angling my head to lightly nip at her earlobe. I feel her body shudder against me, causing me to smirk against her skin. Giving her waist a light squeeze, I pull away, taking in her red cheeks and the feel of her heart against my chest, almost beating in sync with my own.

"Ally," I breathe out while bringing my hands to her arms and sliding them up to cup her face. "Are you happy here?" Her chest heaves up and down as she stares up at me. "Yes. I am. Why?" Dropping my hands from her face, I place them behind her on the tree, fully caging her in. "Just making sure. Because I'm _really _fucking glad that you trespassed," I tell her with a grin.

Her cheeks get slightly redder and she smiles bashfully. I lean down once again, only to have her raise a hand and place her index finger on my lips. I raise my eyebrows and she giggles. "Training?"

_Shit. I forgot._

I chuckle and back myself away from her. "Dammit. Yeah." She laughs and reaches for my hand, lacing our fingers together. "I'm not looking forward to this," I say, the anger and irritation building up once again. She squeezes my hand in reassurance. "Is it the entire pride that's here?" I run my free hand through my hair, taking note that I still need a haircut. "No. Since the entire pack isn't gonna be present, we just decided to throw caution to the wind and asked just a few of them to come over today."

* * *

Just like I said, there wasn't an entire pride here. Still though, it was still very much annoying to step onto our field to see it being shared with them. Even if it was just a few.

"Nice of you to finally grace us with your presence, Austin," Phillip says sarcastically from his position at the centre of the clearing. I send him a cold look and my eyes flick to five more cougars on the field, looking tense and so out of place here.

"Keep in mind that you're on my territory. So watch your damn attitude, Snowbell. I'm already fucking irritated with this entire situation. Don't piss me off even more," I snarled at him, earning me glares from his pride members. I ignored them and steered myself and Ally next to Mark and Anthony who had their arms crossed firmly over their chests, intently eyeing the other cougars. Along with me, Mark, and Anthony, there were four other wolves on the field. Jared, Cassidy, Tanner and Skyler. Cassidy was stood next to Jared who had a firm grip on the scruff of Ethan's shirt while Skyler and Tanner, much to my pleasure, flanked themselves on either side of the five cougars, practically daring one of them to try making a wrong move.

Phillip rolled his eyes at my comment but sent a small smile in greeting to the brunette at my side.

I see Ally return the smile before she glances to her left, tensing slightly. Noticing that Ethan has his eye on her, I pull her closer to my side and bare my teeth at him, a light growl escaping.

If she ever opens up to me about what he did to make her so scared of him, I have a feeling that I'm gonna rip him to shreds for whatever was done.

Phillip notices the exchange but says nothing; rather he claps his hands together and smiles lightly at everyone. "How about we get to know eachother a little?"

"How about we just get to the freaking training? That's the purpose of this entire gathering," Mark says through clenched teeth, still eyeing the cougars intently. Philip's smile falters and he sighs. "Obviously you aren't very pleased with us being here and I understand that. The good news is that this won't require much training. I'm certain that you all will catch up fairly quickly seeing as you are not new to fighting cougars. But just listen. I know that not everyone is comfortable with this but please try to get along."

I scoff and notice that his pride members have either a look of anger or irritation masking their features.

_Atleast the feelings are mutual._

"Get along? Get along?! We aren't here to make friends, Phillip! This entire thing is just two groups getting together to take down one common enemy! And that's The Sabres. Don't try to change our natural instinct towards each other."

I wasn't all that surprised at the outburst from the female of their group, 'Chelsea,' I think her name is. Crystal Claw is known for their sense of fairness and calmness. Chelsea however, as far as I can recall, had always been somewhat of a firecracker within the pride. She isn't the only one though. Her brother, Damon is also present here today, looking as irritated as always. Phillip sighed and calmly said, "Chelsea, we discussed this. Please just calm down." This seemed to have stirred something in Damon.

"How in the hell do you expect us to calm down, Phillip? Look at where we are! We're on wolf territory! How do we know that they aren't just gonna double cross us in the end of all of this?!" At this, I chuckled darkly and let go of Ally. All heads turned to me and I began walking towards Damon. "Funny that you should say that. I feel the same about all of you." He narrows his eyes at me and Phillip quickly tries to diffuse the tension. "Okay, okay. Moving on..."

It's obvious that the siblings want no part of this. I refrain from telling them to get the hell off of our territory, knowing that it would only spark trouble. Damon's eyes, still narrowed at me, flicks over to the side. "You have a human here," He says while staring at Ethan. "Two, actually," His sister's voice rings out and I turn to see her glaring at Ally. Anthony glares back at Chelsea and moves over to Ally. "Yes. We have humans here on _our _field. That a problem?"

I can see that she is a little intimidated but despite that, Ally doesn't break eye contact with the other female and stands her ground. I smirk lightly.

_That's my girl._

"Oh no. No problem at all. I see no damn problem at putting us all at a risk of getting exposed! You wolves couldn't just kill the both of them? I thought that you guys were smarter than that," Chelsea spits out and gives a sarcastic laugh, shaking her head.

I begin to feel the anger and heat emanating from my pack members at her attitude. My body begins to tremble, dangerously close to phasing and showing this fucking cat just how smart I can be.

Once again, Phillip attempts to diffuse the tension. "What the pack does with their prisoners-_Not_ that Ally is a prisoner," He quickly backtracked after seeing the look I had given him, "Is none of our business. Now shall we get started?" He looks to me and I offer a firm nod.

"Excellent. Now before we begin, I would just like to voice out once again that this training that we have going on isn't going to require much and-"

"Exactly!" Chelsea interrupted yet again. "These guys aren't new to fighting cougars and The Sabres don't have some complicated technique that they aren't going to be able to figure out! All that happened was that the pride grew." Damon then interjects, "There really isn't a need for this, Phillip. They said that they would fight alongside the pride so we now have the numbers to win. This is all completely useless."

Finally having enough of the interruptions, I exclaim, "Enough! The both of you just shut the fuck up!" I gesture to Chelsea and Damon and they fixed me with icy glares. I ignore them and go on, "I don't want any of this shit right now." Turning to Phillip, I say, "I'm guessing that you're the one that forced them to come here, yeah?" He frowns but nods, "We need the numbers-"

"But they aren't cooperating and I don't fucking want anyone here who could stab my pack and I in the freaking back so this is what's gonna happen. You all will go back home and whoever has the intention to actually fight with us, will come back tomorrow."

Phillip looks as if he is about to protest but I raise a hand and Mark speaks. "I'm cool with that." This is followed by other agreements from my pack mates.

"And what if none of us decide to come back? What will you do then?" Damon asks with an air of cockiness. I turn to face him and cross my arms over my chest. "You seem to be forgetting that we are the ones doing all of you a favour. If none of you decide to come back, well then you can just go ahead and take Sarah home and risk her being murdered by The Sabres. Your choice."

My words seem to tighten the loose screws of the siblings since the look of anger drops from their faces at the mention of Sarah. The clearing is silent and the air is thick with tension. Damon clenches his jaw and spins on his heel towards the forest with Chelsea in tow.

The three remaining cougars on the field look towards Phillip who turns to me. "Go. If you still wanna do this, be here same time tomorrow. If not, send someone to come and get Sarah," I tell him flatly.

I know that he'll return tomorrow. He loves Sarah too much to put her in danger. I have nothing against her and even though she and her family are our supposed enemies, they did indeed reach out to us and put their trust in our hands. I may not like this very much, but I'm going along with it anyway.

Because deep down inside me, I know that this pride would never turn on us and quite honestly, despite them being future threats, I don't want those innocent kids to die before even seeing the world.

Phillip sighs and gestures for the three to head out. He makes his way after them and as he passes me, I stop him. "If they don't want to be here, don't force them. If you make them fight with us when they don't want to, they could do something out of spite. You know that." He purses his lips and nods before heading into the cover of the trees.

"Well that was a waste of time. I thought that you mutts would atleast put on a show."

Ethan's comment caused him to land face first into the dirt, courtesy of Jared. "I thought that you'd know by now that whenever you talk, you always get hurt afterwards," I tell him whilst clenching my fists. He glares up at me from his position on the ground and I feel the urge to kill him right here. He's been nothing but a constant pain ever since he got here and not to mention, he practically turns Ally into a trembling mess just by looking at her.

My jaw clenches at the thought before I feel a soft hand soothingly rub my arm and slide down, gently unclenching my fist and lacing our fingers together. I look down at Ally and smile. She returns it faintly before Jared speaks.

"So I take it that we go back now?" I look up at him and then around to the others. "Yeah," I say apologetically. "Sorry about the turn of events." Jared shrugs and waves a dismissive hand. "We weren't hot on spending time with them anyway." Tanner chuckles and Skyler agrees. "Well I don't know about the other two but I'm certain that the rest of the pride will return tomorrow so just be prepared. We agreed to this so we're gonna have to put up with it." They all murmur in agreement and begin heading back to the cabin.

I take Ally's hand and am about to head out too when Mark calls me. I turn around to see him and Anthony standing together with unsure looks on their faces. "Something wrong?" I ask them upon reaching their position. They both shoot glances at Ally then at eachother.

Mark turns to Ally and swings an arm casually around her shoulder. "Take a walk with me? We haven't spoken in a while," He tells her with an overly goofy smile. I frown in confusion and shoot a glance to Anthony who sends me a quick nod of reassurance. Realizing that he wants to speak to me in private, I look to the confused brunette and send her a small smile, letting go of her hand and allowing Mark to pull her away.

I watch as they retreat and turn back to Anthony once they're almost at the tree line. "Okay, what do you have to tell me that you had to send her away?"

He begins heading in the opposite direction of Mark and Ally, leading me into the forest.

"It's about Ethan." My eyebrows quirk up in interest. "What about him?" Anthony sighs and shoves his hands into his pockets, kicking at a stray stone as we walk. "Well you know how we usually dig up some information on a trespasser? We did that for him and found out some things. _Alot _of things, actually." Crossing my arms over my chest, I ask, "What kind of things?"

Anthony shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. "He's freaking terrible, Austin. The things that he gets up to..." He trails off, shaking his head again. "Tell me," I flatly say, my eyes absently taking in the sight of the towering trees that I am so accustomed to seeing.

He begins. "He and his father had this business. A strip club. Ethan worked there after school hours. From what we found out, he wasn't shy about the entire thing. Pretty popular with the ladies that worked there. His father aswell."

I made a face of disgust before a thought came into my mind. "He dated Ally. He dated her while he worked at a strip club?" Anthony shrugged indifferently. "Most likely. I don't know how long they dated for but he worked at that club for about four years."

I clenched my jaw as Anthony went on. "Apparently his mother hadn't had any idea about the strip club. I have no idea how she couldn't have since it was her husband that was running it but that's not the point. Once she found out about it, she was furious, rightfully so. Obviously she was even more furious after realising that her husband had been screwing around with the customers _and _workers from the business."

I felt immense disgust at the two pathetic excuses of people. "This obviously ended in divorce," I stated, more than asked, while keeping up with Anthony's stride causing him to nod. "She was an accountant. Brought home most of the income. They both had a joint bank account which obviously ended once she left. He and Ethan had practically nothing after that and the club didn't really bring in much except a casual fling from the women associated with them."

I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair. "What else?"

"Ethan's father got pissed at his pretty much bankrupt situation. They had no choice but to shut the place down and find another means of earning a living."

"Which was?"

Anthony looked up at me, as he walked, his eyes darkening. "They did it in one of the worst possible ways, Austin. Ethan got in touch with a local drug lord who had quite a thing for young women."

At this, I began to feel my hands curling into fists, my jaw flexed and I struggled to remain calm to listen.

"His father quickly got a deal that if he was able to get women to this drug lord guy, both he and Ethan would be payed handsomely for their work."

_Damn bastards!_

Resisting the urge to phase and go rip Ethan to freaking shreds, I continued to listen, albeit full of rage.

"His dad would scope out the girls and once he found an easy or vulnerable target, Ethan would lure them in under the impression of him being interested in them. After earning their trust, which usually didn't take too long, he'd get them to come with him to wherever this guy was waiting to receive them."

_Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting._

"I've heard that he's even drugged a few and took advantage of them. I don't even wanna begin to think of what happened to those girls, man. What they could have gone through," Anthony said through clenched teeth and continued with, "But on one of these jobs, Ethan messed up and the girl that had been their current target managed to get away and thankfully get to the cops. She told them everything that she knew. They opened up a case and quickly got the cuffs on his father aswell as the drug lord."

"How is it that Ethan wasn't arrested?" I asked. "He was but he only served like three months in prison."

"Unbelievable," I muttered. I raised a hand to run through my hair when I stopped it in mid air. Letting it drop to my side, it curled into a tight fist. I had stopped walking now and the already blazing inferno inside me began to rage. I felt my body trembling, heat surrounded me and I growled. "This is why Ally is so jumpy around him. He tried doing the same thing to her! I can fucking bet my ass that she's the girl that got away and told the cops! It has to be her. If she didn't get away she wouldn't be here right now! She would be a freaking slave to that damn drug lord!"

A look of realisation crossed Anthony's face and he muttered, "You're right."

I began to see red. Spinning on my heel, I began to make my way back to the clearing.

He hurt her. And he is continuing to hurt her just by freaking existing! I didn't even bother to phase, rather I just stomped my way onto the clearing, my mind filled to the brim with anger. I allowed a rough growl to pass through my lips as I took long strides across the field, intent on getting back to the cabin.

Intent on getting my hands on that damn pathetic fuck.

_I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him!_

**Ally POV**

Mark and I had been walking around the forest for quite a while now. I had no idea what was up with him literally dragging me away from Austin. Anthony looked like he had something really important to say and while I would like to know what it was; I guess that I have to respect the fact that some things are not meant to be shared amongst everyone.

I couldn't help but have a funny feeling though. As if something was about to happen.

Mark was currently rambling on about whether or not lemons made a difference when put into a drink when I stopped him. "Mark, is everything okay?" He looked at me, the smile on his face faltering. "Yeah, I guess. It's just that uhm... You see, Anthony and I found out about some stuff and... Y'know we just thought that Austin ought to know." I frowned but nodded.

We continued trekking through the forest in comfortable silence but still, I felt that uneasiness. Twigs snapped and scattered leaves were crushed under our sneakers as we went. We had just passed a bush that I had never noticed before. It sprouted flowers that I didn't know the name of in brilliant colours. I didn't get the chance to ask Mark what they were since I heard a voice ring through my head.

Anthony's voice.

Forgetting for a moment that I can now hear the pack, I jump slightly from shock but manage to calm myself enough to make out what is being said.

"_Mark! Austin is heading to the cabin! Man, he's gone into a fucking blind rage! I don't think that we're gonna be able to handle him. Best that everyone stay out of his way." _

Just as Mark and I turn to glance at eachother, Austin himself practically charges through the brush of the trees, his nostrils flared, the muscles in his jaw continuously flexing and his fists clenched tightly as he rushes past us toward the cabin.

_What the heck..._

"Holy shit. He took it worse than I thought," Mark mutters, wide eyed. "What? What did Anthony tell him?" I ask while we both begin to make our way after Austin even though he is long gone seeing as how fast he had been moving.

"Ally, let me just say this. I doubt that this Ethan guy is gonna be around anymore."

My eyes widen and my mouth hangs open, wanting to ask a question but not knowing exactly what to ask.

_They had news about Ethan?_

What could it have been to set Austin off like that? What had they found out?

Pushing away all thoughts of what they could have found out, out of my mind, I quickly fall in step with Mark and shudder as I think about what Austin might do in just a few minutes. Even seconds.

Anthony catches up to us but says nothing as we continue running. Once we reach the cabin, I feel a gasp leave my lips at the sight in front of me. Ethan is sprawled out on the floor, blood gushing from his nose as Austin towers over him with an almost animalistic look in his eyes. Jared is standing in front of the cabin door, his eyes widened in Austin's direction.

"Fuck," Mark and Anthony say together and I look on, completely shocked. Austin is staring down at him. His chest is heaving up and down in heavy breaths and the veins along his arms are prominent.

In a flash, he swoops down, grabbing the collar of Ethan's shirt and pulling him to his feet.

"Does it make you feel like a man? Huh?" He snarls out with his face mere inches away from Ethan. "Does it fucking-" He pauses and lands a punch to Ethan's jaw before continuing, "make you feel like a man? Screwing women over and taking advantage of them?!"

My breath catches in my throat.

_He knows. He knows what Ethan used to do._

Ethan's head sways to the side, the blood dripping down onto his shirt. He groans in pain and stumbles but Austin's grip on him keeps him on his feet. I take a step forward but I feel Mark grip my upper arm firmly.

"You don't wanna be near him right now, Alls. Just hang back."

With my eyes still slightly widened, I watch as Austin again rears his arm back before sending it straight to Ethan's face, snapping it to the side.

The doors to the cabin open and Alpha Michael steps out along with who I have come to know as, Hunter. Alpha Michael looks taken aback at first but then quickly steps forward.

"Austin! Stop this right now!"

Austin isn't deterred. He continues sending blow after blow to Ethan who now looks as if he isn't even conscious anymore. He brings a hand up to grab Ethan around the throat and with a thunderous growl, he picks him up and effortlessly throws him into a nearby tree. His back painfully connects with the bark and he drops to the forest floor.

Austin makes a move to his fallen figure but Alpha Michael and Hunter race forward, grabbing him on both of his arms.

I take a step back at the menacing growls he sends their way, immediately beginning to fight against them. Glancing back at Ethan, I feel dizzy at the sight of his blood that continues flowing from his nose. Despite his face now looking completely red, I am still able to see the bruises forming on his jaw, temple and around his neck where Austin had grabbed him.

"Austin! Calm down, son!" Alpha Michael's words do not even seem to register to Austin as he continues to fight to get to Ethan who is currently motionless on the ground a few feet away.

What Austin does next, has me flinging my hand to my mouth, muffling the gasp that escapes. Planting his feet firmly on the ground, he spins in a half circle, the momentum picking Hunter off his feet and having him flung to the ground while Alpha Michael holds on to his son. Mark moves forward and helps Hunter up while Anthony races in front of Austin.

"You gotta control yourself, bro. Listen t-" Anthony is cut off when Austin flings his now free arm forward, missing by an inch since Anthony thankfully moves out of the way just in time.

"You gotta phase, Uncle Mike! He can't be controlled like this," Anthony says frantically.

Looking as if he is using all of his strength, Alpha Michael lets out a loud groan as he pushes Austin backwards, giving him enough time to phase into the massive grey wolf. Jared phases aswell and they both step forward to Austin who for some reason hasn't phased himself.

His back is to me but I can tell that his teeth are bared at the two wolves who are now circling him. Jared makes a lunge to him, I'm guessing to knock him to the ground.

It doesn't work.

Just as he leaps, Austin swings his leg around in a semicircular motion, his foot connecting squarely on the wolves face. I watch in shock as Jared's head swings to the side from the force of the kick, a loud yelp escaping his muzzle.

Alpha Michael attempts to make a grab for him but fails.

His reflexes are just too fast.

I suddenly hear Alpha Michael's voice echo through my head.

"_Think of what you're doing, Austin! Do you really want to do this in front of Ally?"_

Just as Alpha Michael completes his sentence, I see Austin tense up. He spins around in my direction and I feel my heart begin to beat even more rapidly.

_Oh my God. His eyes..._

Despite being a few feet away, I notice that his pupils are dilated. His eyes have turned a darker shade of brown and the golden flecks that are always present seemed to have melted away to flow around the circumference of his iris in a bright and blazing yellow ring.

He growls.

I'm about to take a step back but I think again. I slowly take a step forward, my bottom lip wedged between my teeth in nervousness or fright, I don't know which one.

I try to reassure myself.

_This is Austin. I trust him. He would never hurt me._

Upon reaching him, I am amazed at the intensity in his eyes. Being closer now, I'm able to fully see the bright yellow ring around his iris.

"_Be careful, dear. He's extremely dangerous right now," _Alpha Michael gently tells me.

Austin stares down at me and I cautiously reach a hand up to his face. His eyes snap to my hand and he lets out a sharp growl. I flinch and see Anthony step forward from the corner of my eye, causing Austin to turn to him, a low growl rumbling from deep within his throat.

I motion for Anthony to stay away. "Austin," I softly call out. His attention snaps back to me and I send him a gentle smile before once again, raising my hand to his face. He narrows his eyes and his lip curls up threateningly.

"Ally, _be careful_," I hear Mark whisper but I ignore him.

"I don't think that you should be doi-"

"Ssh," I cut Anthony off, not tearing my gaze away from Austin. I gently cup his jaw, feeling it tense under my touch before relaxing. His eyes lighten into their normal shade of brown but the bright ring remains.

I hear Ethan let out a groan of pain which almost sets Austin off again. Just before he spins around, I raise my free hand and place it lightly on his chest. His heart is beating a mile a minute and I take a step closer to him, gently caressing him along his jaw.

I don't know what kind of state he is in. I don't know if he has ever been in it before but what I do know is that it isn't completely him. There is no mistaking that the blazing yellow ring around his iris belongs to the rougher personality of his wolf.

I send him another small smile and he lets out what sounds like a whine before he dips his head down, nuzzling his nose against my own.

"Well fuck," I hear from behind me, the voice belonging to Elliot.

_When did he get here?_

I hear quite a few mumbles and I realise that the rest of the pack had arrived.

I pay them no mind and keep my attention solely on Austin as Mark and Anthony make use of the chance and go over to Ethan, heaving him off the floor and quickly into the cabin.

Austin's eyes stay locked on mine and I don't dare look away. I hear the rest of the pack shuffle into the cabin, still mumbling about what had just transpired.

"Keep him away from here for abit, Ally. Have him completely calm down," Alpha Michael, now back in his human form, gently says before heading into the cabin.

We stay in our position for a few more moments, the gentle breeze ruffles his hair and I reach up, soothingly running my fingers through the strands. His eyes close and he lets out a sigh of content.

* * *

Heeding Alpha Michael's order, I led Austin away from the cabin and towards the ledges. We are currently in my old room, sitting on the bed. Austin hadn't said anything the whole way here. After his last words to Ethan, all that had left his lips were growls, snarls and more growls.

I decided to just sit with him and relax. Get him to fully calm down like Alpha Michael said. His arm was thrown around me, firmly pressing me into his side while his heat surrounded my entire body.

We sat there for roughly thirty minutes when I decided to look up at him. "Austin?" He looked down at me, allowing me to see his eyes now back to their normal state. The golden flecks were scattered about once again, looking like little flames.

Smiling lightly, he dipped his head down, connecting our lips in the sweetest of kisses. My eyes fluttered shut and I raised my hand that was on my lap to rest lightly on his firm chest while he pulled me closer with the arm wrapped around me. Using his other hand to cup my cheek, he pulled me closer.

The kiss was gentle and loving. I felt my insides melt at the tenderness of his touch, thoroughly amazed that these exact hands had been causing someone immense pain earlier. They were capable of being so dangerous and he could use them to cause extreme damage. Yet right now, he used them so gently with me. So carefully.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. His gaze was focused and intense.

"I love you, Ally."

* * *

**And thats chapter 22 all wrapped up.**

**What'd you guys think? I really wanna know :P**

**Also... I've been thinking... I'm not sure if I WILL do it but I am considering it.. I just wanna know how u guys feel about it. Like I said I don't know if I will but I'm thinking of changing the rating of this story to M...**

**Let me know how u all feel about that.**

**Oh! And if u haven't already, go check out my new story, Platinum Duo. I'll try updating it in a few days.**

**So yeah. That's it for now. Don't forget to tell me what you think by clicking on that button thingy with the word, 'Review' on it, yeah? :P**

**Love you, my fellow pack buddies!**

**PEACE.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi there, beautiful pack peoples! How's everybody doing? Good, I hope. So here's C23 and let me just warn u... It is kinda filled to the brim with fluff... I just needed to get this up not only to make u explode from feels but also to inform ya'll about something. So PLEASE READ the important Authors Note at the end of this chapter. **

**And as for the rating change, like 95% of you said yes to it. I'm still deciding but I'm sure that when the times comes, I will indeed change it to M. Just certain chapters, yeah? I'm not gonna be writing porn... Ugh... XD**

**Hokayyy. Hope you guys enjoy. Nothing really happens here.**

**Read on...**

* * *

**Previously On Blood Moon**

_The kiss was gentle and loving. I felt my insides melt at the tenderness of his touch, thoroughly amazed that these exact hands had been causing someone pain earlier. They were capable of being so dangerous and he could use them to cause extreme damage. Yet right now, he used them so gently with me. So carefully._

_He pulled away and looked into my eyes. His gaze was focused and intense. _

"_I love you, Ally."_

* * *

**Ally POV**

Freshly showered and changed, I stood at the kitchen window. The blinds were pulled up, allowing me to take in the sight of the lush forest, dampened by the heavy rains that had fallen late last night. The morning sky is grey, mixed with blue and the clouds seem to not know what type of form to take. Swirling into a mixture of huge puffy, greyish white blankets and gentle wisps, I'm not entirely sure what the weather has in store today.

Lost in my observance of the beautiful form of nature that I had no idea existed almost a year ago, I startle slightly when I feel a warm pair of arms firmly wrap around my abdomen from behind. The familiar woodsy scent immediately calms me and I instinctively leaned onto the strong chest pressed against my back.

"Hey," Austin mumbles while placing a kiss to my cheek. His arms wrap more firmly around me and I crane my neck around and send him a small smile. "Hi." I turn my attention back to outside the kitchen window while absently bringing a hand up to stroke one of his strong arms that are holding me to his body. "Did you sleep well?" I ask him. He dips his head down and places a kiss on my shoulder, the action causing his blonde hair to lightly tickle the side of my face.

"You were with me for the entire night. Fuck yes, I slept well."

His words immediately cause my face to heat up and I smile bashfully while biting down on my lip, hoping that he doesn't notice the redness that is most likely coating my cheeks right now.

Austin's cussing usually left me wincing and cringing but thanks to him continuously doing it, I became accustomed to it and sort of welcomed it. Seeing as how it is just how he is. At times, I even found myself actually enjoying hearing him let out those rough words. It made him all the more endearing...

I feel the vibration of his rumbling chuckle against my back, confirming that he did indeed notice my blush.

He lets go of me and opts to slide his hands down just above my hips where he lightly squeezes before reaching a hand up.

"What about you? Did you sleep well?" He asks while gingerly brushing my hair away from my neck to over my shoulder. I feel the calloused tips of his fingers graze against my skin and I unconsciously tilt my head to the side slightly. He presses his lips to my neck and I feel a rush of warmth throughout my entire body, radiating from the spot that his lips made contact with.

"Very well," I answer his question, my voice coming out a little more breathy than I would like to admit. My tone results in him to smirk against my skin, his lips still languidly placing various kisses along my neck and shoulder. He pulls away and his hands move to my waist to turn me around, allowing me to properly take my first look at him since last night.

A small smirk is resting lazily on his lips and some strands of his hair are falling into his eyes. I reach up, brushing them away to look into those ever expressive orbs. I smile up at him and gently run my fingers through the mop of blonde hair, noting that it is much lengthier than when I first got here. His eyes flutter closed, much like they always do whenever I do this and a contented sigh escapes him.

"I need a haircut," He states after opening his eyes. I giggle and playfully pull at one of the strands. "It looks good like this though." He raises a brow. "All I'm hearing is that you like having something to hold onto when the time comes for us to..." He trails off and pulls me closer at the waist, bringing the bottom half of our bodies flush against eachother while he sweeps his tongue across his teeth suggestively.

I gasp and pull out of his embrace, slapping him on the chest and admonishing, "Austin!" He erupts in a full on laugh and pulls me back to him and despite being extremely flustered from his comment, I can't help but laugh along with him.

Apart from a light chuckle or small bouts of laughter, Austin rarely laughs like this but when he does, it's quite possibly one of my favourite things to see and hear.

His laughter dies down to a chuckle and he nuzzles his nose against mine. "I'm just teasing, Princess." I smile and rest my hands onto his chest.

Yes, he's just joking around but that doesn't stop images and scenarios of us in that way from running through my mind.

_His warm hands holding me to him firmly but gently... His lips connecting to parts of my body in a series of heated kisses... I can only imagine how it would feel to have him above me; grunting and groaning as he snaps his hips-_

_OH MY GOD! Bad Ally!_

I mentally chastise myself for having such thoughts with the actual man of my affections literally _right _in front of me, holding me tight in his arms no less. I feel my face heat up even more and he notices. Raising both his eyebrows in amusement, he leans his head down to lightly nip on my earlobe, his voice vibrating through my entire being in a rough and sultry tone, "I wouldn't mind abit of teasing from you. Just putting that out there." I gasp as he again nips on my earlobe, this time a little more roughly before soothing the area with his tongue.

_Is it just me or is Austin being a little more sexual than usual?_

Ever since that night of our first kiss about a week ago, he had become increasingly touchy and while he sometimes dropped sexual comments, they were always subtle and light hearted. Right now though, I can still hear the playful undertone but it is mixed with something like... _Lust._

I clear my throat before leaning away from him, looking into his eyes and to my surprise, noticing again, a ring around the circumference of his iris. Unlike last night, the ring is much lighter and I probably wouldn't notice it unless I'm right next to him like at this moment.

The golden flecks, much like last night are gone, leaving his eyes coloured in a dark shade of brown, contrasting brilliantly with the ring.

"I'll... I'll uh, keep that in mind," I comment on his statement about not minding abit of teasing. I have no time to ponder the sudden change of him since he shoots me a smirk before bringing his lips to mine for our first kiss of today.

It's slightly different from our usual kisses. His lips move over mine in an almost urgent way and his grip on my waist tightens.

I'm slightly taken aback but I return the kiss nonetheless. Pushing me against the sink, he pulls away and drags his nose down the side of my face, reaching my neck where he begins to suck on my pulse point. My breath hitches when I feel his hand slowly inching up my waist and under the fabric of my shirt, causing me to gasp at his heated touch on my skin.

Bringing his face back to my own, he fuses our lips together once again and pulls me tighter against him, a deep growl rumbling its way from his throat when I slide my hands up his chest and into his hair to grip and pull at the strands.

I'm so lost in the feeling of being wrapped up in his touch that I don't notice someone walk into the kitchen until they make their presence known by clearing their throat.

Austin and I pull away from eachother and he retracts his hand from under my shirt before turning around and slightly moving to the side, allowing me to see Mark and Cassidy at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Getting a little handsy are we, bro?" Mark teases with a sly smirk while Cassidy chuckles and crosses her arms. I feel my face heat up at being caught in such a compromising position with Austin and bashfully bite down on my bottom lip, peeking up at the two from beneath my eyelashes. Austin snorts in annoyance and turns back to me.

_His eyes are back to normal..._

Taking in my flushed appearance, he clears his throat and reaches up to rub his neck. "Uhh. I gotta go speak to my dad for abit. Meet me at the dock in a half hour?"

_What is it with these sudden changes?_

I say nothing but I nod my head, my mind puzzling on what is going on with him right now. He sends me a barely there smile before spinning on his heel and exiting the kitchen, passing Mark and Cassidy who look like they're holding in their laughter.

"Dear God! You guys were gonna fuck in the kitchen!" My mouth drops open at Mark's words and Cassidy bursts out laughing.

"Ugh, Mark! Nothing of that sort was going to happen!" I exclaim while walking towards them. "Sure as hell looked like it!" Cassidy says, her laugh subsiding just a little.

I shake my head at the two and take a seat at on one of the barstools, Mark doing the same while Cassidy heads over to the coffee machine. My gaze flits over to the fruit basket perched across from Mark and a blood red apple immediately reminds me of the events of yesterday.

"Mark?"

"Yep?" He answers with a small smirk still playing on his lips. "Is... Uhm.. Ethan?" I ask, not entirely sure how I want to phrase my question. Mark's smirk slowly fades away and he clears his throat. "Austin really did a number on him. The guy looks awful. Deserved it though."

I cringe internally, remembering the blood and bruises. I'm about to ask Mark how Austin came to know about Ethan's doings and how much they actually know but I hold back, not wanting to keep the conversation on him.

"Does that usually happen? Austin didn't completely seem like himself. His eyes..." I trail off and breathe in and out deeply as flashes of the blazing ring, his clenched jaw, flared nostrils and tightly curled fists race through my head. Cassidy walks over and places her cup of coffee on the counter before taking a seat.

"An occurrence like that is quite rare. A blind rage only takes place when one of us gets pissed. And I mean _extremely pissed._" Mark nods in agreement and Cassidy carries on. "Whatever Austin found out must have really ticked him off."

"When that happens, we get lost in our rage. Anger clouds our mind, takes over our entire body. Austin was so deep in that rage that he hadn't even bothered to phase. While he was still physically human, mentally, he was all wolf."

"I could see that," I softly said. Mark opened his mouth to say something but closed it abruptly, turning to glance at Cassidy. She bit her lip and shrugged. I frowned and looked at them back and forth. "What?"

Mark sighed and looked at me before letting out a short chuckle while shaking his head. "I don't know how you managed that, Alls. You calmed him down. He was actually comforted by your touch. Someone in that sort of mindset wouldn't want anyone to touch them."

I frowned in confusion. "I just got him to relax."

"It was more than that, Ally," Cassidy said and took a sip of her coffee. "It takes alot of power to actually keep a guy in check when he's in a blind rage like that," Mark said while looking intently at me.

_Power?_

I decide not to touch on that topic, rather I say, "Well after I calmed him down he was still not himself completely but he did come back after a while and..." I trail off.

"And?" Cassidy asks, slightly leaning forward.

I continued, "Well he was back to normal last night but just a few minutes ago, before you guys came in, his eyes... They sort of changed again." Cassidy leans back against her chair and giggles, turning to Mark who has yet another smirk plastered on his face. "Now what?" I roll my eyes.

"You see, when we go through a blind rage, once we calm down from it, certain side effects occur," Mark informs. "Side effects? Like?"

"Like I said, when all that anger consumes us, the mind of our wolf takes over full force. Austin is calm right now but traces of his wolf still linger on the surface. So throughout today or even till tomorrow, he's gonna be going back and forth from being his human self-"

"To his wolf self?" I cut in, articulating the words slowly.

Cassidy says, "Yep," while popping the, 'P' and Mark nods. I twiddle my thumbs and feel my face heat up, remembering the almost animalistic way in which Austin had kissed me after I noticed the change in him. "I'm guessing the personality of his wolf is a little rougher than his human personality."

Cassidy raises her eyebrows and smirks while Mark reaches out to boop my nose. "You would know all about that, wouldn't you?" I glare at him, causing the both of them to laugh.

"The mind of our wolf is alot more forward and Austin is no exception. You're sort of like... His mate." I blush at the word and Cassidy goes on to say, "So if you're in a room, he's in the same room, there's gonna be quite abit of affection showered onto you and let's face it... You guys have like so much sexual tension which isn't helping his wolfy mind at all." Mark again, bursts out laughing at my shocked expression.

"We do not have sexual tension!"

_Lie. A big fat lie..._

"Hmm. Sure," Cassidy mumbles out sarcastically. "That's why we found you guys in here, his hand practically stalking its way to your chest."

"Oh my god," I duck my head in my hands, their laughter ringing through the kitchen. Glancing up at the clock, I remember that Austin asked me to meet him at the dock. I've been talking with Mark and Cassidy for just over twenty minutes.

Not wanting to endure anymore of whatever teasing they might throw my way, I tell them that I'm heading out.

On my way out of the kitchen, Mark throws out, "Behave!"

I roll my eyes and smile while making my way outside.

Everything seems really relaxed today. I don't think that any training sessions are scheduled till tomorrow.

As I make my way to the pathway leading to the dock, four words float through my mind.

_I love you, Ally._

I sigh and shake my head. I so badly wanted to tell him that I love him too. I still do.

I just couldn't though. With everything that Ethan had done... We dated for no longer than six months and we had already said those three words to eachother. It didn't matter to him. It didn't mean anything to him...

I know that Austin would never hurt me but... I'm just scared.

Scared that after I tell him, something bad will happen. I find myself clenching my fists and shaking my head. Ethan did this. He made me afraid to tell Austin how I feel.

_Austin..._

He was so considerate. He didn't pressure me to say it back. He didn't even seem disappointed.

* * *

"_I love you, Ally."_

_I looked at him in shock. My mouth hung slightly agape and I struggled to form coherent words._

He loves me? Oh my...

"_Austin. I..- I don't.." I chocked on my words and he raised a brow. "Oh gosh. I'm so sorry." I groaned and buried my face in my hands, shuffling away from him to sit at the edge of the bed, my feet touching the carpeted floor. I heard him chuckle and felt the bed dip down under his weight as he moved to sit next to me, gently taking a hold of my hands and removing them from my face._

"_Austin, I-"_

"_Ssh," He soothed before getting down from the bed to crouch down on one knee in front of me. I looked into his eyes and almost melted at the tenderness and... _Love _that they displayed._

_He smiled at me and I opened my mouth to ramble out another set of incoherent words but he shook his head and cradled my cheek in a warm hand. "You don't have to say anything. This was just me letting you know how I feel. After how I've treated you before, you sure as hell deserve to know that you stole my heart."_

_I suddenly felt a wave of tears coming on from his words and from me not having the courage to let him know how _I _feel._

_I felt a tear escape and he wiped it away before it fell to the floor. "Fuck. That was so damn cheesy. See what you do to me?" I sniffed and giggled, reaching out rid the neck of his t shirt of an imaginary piece of lint. "After everything with Ethan I just... I don't know. I'm not ready just yet. To say it out loud." _

_His eyes visibly darkened when I uttered Ethan's name but he just shook his head again. "There isn't any rush, Princess. It's okay. As long as you know how I feel, I'm happy."_

_I stared intently at him for a few minutes before leaning forward to place a light kiss to his lips. _

_We made our way back onto the bed, curled up together while he absently ran his hand up and down the length of my arm. I took a deep breath and softly let out, "Austin?"_

"_Hmm?"_

_Without craning my neck around to look at him, I asked, "You know I do though, right?"_

_His hand froze for a fraction of a second before continuing its ministrations. _

"_Yeah. I do."_

_I'll tell him. I'll tell him when I'm ready. No doubt._

_Knowing him for almost a year now, and actually somewhat being in a relationship with him for about a week, I fell hard for him. Throughout these months, he's shown me that I am capable of standing up for myself, he showed me that sometimes you need to be cruel to be kind. _

_Not only has he taught me a number of things, he has also protected me. Not only from Vincent, not only from Ethan but from myself aswell. I always put myself down. Thought of myself as someone who can be taken advantage of. _

_But those training sessions, those rough words and hard exterior brought those thoughts to a stop. _

_All my life, I've only had the company of my foster parents who quite honestly, were not really _company _at all. I never actually knew them. They've never taught me anything, nor have they ever taken the time to actually make me feel like part of a family._

_Stumbling across this pack, who I now take as my family, cliché as it may sound, was the best thing that happened to me. _

_I felt Austin place a lingering kiss to my temple and I smiled lightly. Satisfied that I somewhat let him know of my feelings without actually saying them, my eyes began to droop and I succumbed to sleep, Austin's presence giving me a deep sense of protection and comfort._

_And love._

* * *

**Austin POV**

I never thought that I'd see the day when I actually give all my trust to someone who I've only known for about eleven months. Not only that, but also falling in love with that same person.

Telling her last night had just felt right. Hearing what Ethan was capable of and knowing that he could have very well done the same to her had drove me to madness. That was the deciding point for me. My reaction to hearing what he could have done to her was like a slap to my face, confirming the fact that I do indeed love her.

I realised that I wanted no one touching her in that way, especially not when she doesn't want it. I realised that if I have to give my own life to save hers, I would do it in a heartbeat. She practically just snuck up on me and I had no choice but to trust her.

_How could I not?_

Even when I literally hated her, she made it so fucking hard to be mad at her. It was just something that I couldn't do completely. She broke down my walls, made it possible for me to trust again. Not to mention how she managed to bring me back into a calm state yesterday. It was like nothing I've ever felt before. It was as if all my anger melted away at her touch, her voice, hell, her _presence._

After making a quick stop in my room, meeting with my dad to ask how Sarah is settling in and if there are any events set up for today, I make my way outside and head to the dock where I find Ally already waiting for me.

A smile quirks up at the corner of my lips and she turns around at my arrival.

I just hope that I don't jump her again like I did in the kitchen. I'm actually grateful that Mark and Cass came in at that time. Lord knows how much further my fucking hand would have travelled up her shirt.

After exiting the kitchen I felt like banging my head against a wall. While she did imply that she loves me too, she hadn't said it out aloud yet and there I go practically dry humping her against the freaking sink.

_Stupid effects of a blind rage... I hope I didn't scare her._

I reach her at the end of the dock and she smiles up at me.

_Okay, good. She doesn't seem uncomfortable._

"Hey. Everything okay with your dad?" She asks me as the gentle breeze causes the knee length floral skirt adorning her bottom half to lightly sway. I smile back at her and affirm, "Yeah. Everything's fine. Just wanted to know if there's anything planned today."

"Is there?"

I shake my head and take a deep breath before reaching a hand up to run through my hair. "Ally, I'm sorry." She frowns and takes a step closer to me. "About what?"

"That whole thing in the kitchen. I got a little... Uhm. Rough." A look of realisation crosses her face and she shakes her head, chuckling lightly. "Austin, it's okay. Cassidy and Mark informed me on the lasting effects."

I reach out and take one of her hands in my own, bringing it up to softly brush my lips across her knuckles. "Still though, if I do something that makes you uncomfortable, I want you to tell me, yeah?" She smiles and gently pulls her hand out of my grip before wrapping her arms around my waist. Mine slides up and around her shoulders, holding her to me as her cheek rests against my chest.

We stand there on the dock for a few minutes, enjoying each other's presence and lightly swaying on the spot along with the cool breeze.

"So what did you want me to come out here for?" She mumbles against me without moving out of the embrace.

_Oh yeah..._

I leaned away from her and smirked. "Well. We haven't really defined our relationship but I think that it's safe to say that you're my girlfriend." She unwrapped her arms from around my waist and smiled shyly before softly asking, "And?"

"_And _I want to make it official," I said while leaning down to nuzzle my nose against hers. "I'm gonna do that by giving something to you." She raised her eyebrows in interest. "Okay."

I stepped away from her and reached into my pocket where I felt the coolness of the object on my fingertips. Taking a hold of it and retracting it from my pocket, the stainless steel clinked together as I held the chain between my thumb and forefinger. Her doe eyes glued themselves onto the dog tags and she slightly parted her lips.

"This-... This is the chain that you use almost everyday." Still smirking, I step closer to her and gently grasp her hips in my hand, turning her around. "That's right. I got it when I was around eleven years old." I brushed the hair on her neck and she quickly got the hint, taking the chocolate curls around to fall over her shoulder as I clasped the chain around her neck.

I allowed my fingertips to linger on the clasp while I bent down to place a kiss to her exposed skin, noting a shudder go through her. She turned around and took the tags in her dainty hands, inspecting them.

She smiled upon seeing the one adorned with the head of a wolf, the fur a metallic russet colour. Moving to the next one, her smile dropped and was replaced by a slight frown as she brushed the tip of her index finger over the word engraved into the metal.

"Moon?" She asked and looked up at me. I chuckled and nodded my head. "Yeah. It's my last name. You've never heard it because we don't really use our last names unless we go across the border." She looked back down at the tag. "Austin Moon," She whispered then looked back to me. "I like it."

_Fuck. Did she have to bite her lip after saying that?_

The wolf part of my mind seemed to like it too since I feel my heart rate go up. I reach out to wrap and arm around her, pulling her to me. "Do you now?" Either there was no change in my eyes or there was and she just chose not to comment on it. "I do," She nods her head and rests her hands on my chest.

I lean down and place a kiss on her neck before bringing my free hand up to fiddle with the chain around her neck. "So just to be clear, I'm all yours now." I lean back before quickly adding, "That is, if you'll have me?" I end what was supposed to be a statement in the form of a question.

She smiles sweetly and rises on her tip toes, pressing a lingering kiss to the corner of my mouth. I resist turning my head lightly to capture her lips completely while silently pleading with my wolf self to calm the fuck down.

She leans back down and pretends to think over my question, making me chuckle.

"Yes. I'll have you."

I smile and use both my hands to bring her closer at the waist while hers slides up my chest to loop around my neck. "You've become a really important part of my life, Ally."

"Back at you," She breathes out and I press a kiss to her temple before from the corner of my eye, I notice something fluttering about five feet from the water's surface.

A butterfly.

The same one with those yellow and reddish markings that formed a heart on its wing. I saw it when I had went to the meadow.

_When I went to speak to my mom..._

That was when I had just realised that I couldn't be just friends with Ally. My mum always had a thing for butterflies and seeing that little guy flutter down and land on my shoulder that day had been a sure fire sign of her giving me her blessings on pursuing something with the brunette currently wrapped up in my arms, her cheek resting against the soft cotton of my shirt.

The butterfly swoops up into the air and out of sight just as a distinct breeze ruffles up my hair.

Much like my mom always did.

I sigh in content and rest my cheek against the top of Ally's head, taking in the scent of strawberries mixed with vanilla.

Might aswell enjoy this moment since come tomorrow, Crystal Claw will be here, serving as a reminder that a battle will definitely take place and that we need to be ready when it does. They were actually supposed to come by today but my dad sent a message out, informing them that its best if we all have a day of rest before jumping right back into training.

I beat Ethan up pretty badly but my anger, nestled away deep inside right now, is sure to surface if I see his face again. It's best if he stays in that damn basement.

All this anger, all this rage that I'm keeping at bay right now will have to be dealt with somehow. Tomorrow, if any of those cats step out of line again, I won't hesitate to snap my jaws in their direction.

* * *

**That's a wrap. So yeah. Damn, Austin switches personalities back and forth, doesn't he? =P**

**Okay so here is that important notice...**

**It is that time again... EXAMS. I will be studying like crazy and will not be updating for let's say... Atleast a month... **

**But, regardless of that, my mind will still be working and coming up with ideas so after that break of not writing, I'll come back full force with some hopefully awesome chapters, okay? **

**Did any of u watch Jurassic World? Holy crap! Frikin epic movie! Easily one of the best movies of 2015**

**Oh, and I got a lot of feedback for the last chapter! =D Thank u so much guys! Really warmed my heart. I'm almost to 400! All thanks to you guys!**

**Anyway, drop me a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Love you, people!**

**PEACE.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm baaaaaaaaack! Holy crap! I missed u guys so frikin much! :,) Anyway, I've been on holiday for around two weeks now and this would have been up a little earlier its just that this month is extremely busy... Okay, so I wanna let you guys know that this chapter is a mess. There are so many emotions squeezed in here that I cant even keep up with it. Seriously. Anyway, hope that u enjoy it. Thank u all so much for the reviews! I really appreciate and love every single one =D**

**Okay. Read on...**

* * *

**Previously On Blood Moon**

_All this anger, all this rage that I'm keeping at bay right now will have to be dealt with somehow. Tomorrow, if any of those cats step out of line again, I won't hesitate to snap my jaws in their direction._

* * *

**Ally POV**

After Austin and I had got back from the dock, we were greeted by Tanner at the entrance of the cabin. He, along with the other young wolves wanted to squeeze in abit of training. Austin stated that they had improved rather nicely and told Tanner that they don't really require the training. I had to refrain from laughing at the dumbstruck look on the younger males face after Austin's comment.

Obviously he isn't very used to the blonde who is quite demanding and rough, to so casually give out compliments. Despite that though, Austin agreed and said that he would go over techniques with them for no longer than forty five minutes since today was meant to be used to rest up and calm down from the anger of witnessing the attitude of Damon and Chelsea yesterday.

Once Tanner took off into the forest, Austin turned to me and smiled. "You wanna join?" I shook my head and absentmindedly brushed my finger on the chain resting on my neck. "You go ahead. I'll hang with Cassidy or Trish for a while," I told him with a smile of my own. He brought a hand to my hip and lightly squeezed before nuzzling his nose against mine. "Love you," He mumbled before moving away and phasing, his large russet form bounding and disappearing into the trees.

I don't think that I'm going to get used to hearing him say that.

"Nice chain you got there, Alls."

I look up from my cup of coffee to meet the teasing gaze of a smiling Anthony. He chuckles when I purse my lips shyly while bringing my hand up to fiddle with the tags connected to the chain. "Shut up," I mumble but cannot help the smile that forms on my face when I glance down at the tags.

"So I'm guessing that you guys are official now?" Anthony asks while taking a seat on the other side of the kitchen counter, his blonde bangs slightly covering his hazel eyes. I smiled lightly and bit my lip. "Yeah. I guess we are."

"That's great. I'm really happy for you guys," He said with a warm smile. I smiled back at him before noticing his eyes drift past me, a slight frown forming on his face. I turn around and see Sarah, waddling her way into the kitchen. I move off my stool with Anthony doing the same.

"Uhh, let me give you a hand there," He awkwardly says and Sarah sends him a thankful smile and takes a hold of his offered arm. After helping her take a seat at the table a few feet away from the counter, Anthony stands upright and clears his throat while rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm gonna go out into the clearing. Help out a little." Sarah and I nod at him and he strides across the kitchen, ruffling the top of my head on the way out.

_Anthony. Still a gentleman even when it comes to a supposed enemy._

"Uhm. Would you like anything?" I ask and gesture to the fridge. She shakes her head and smiles. "Oh, no thank you. I would like some company though. If you aren't busy that is."

I make my way over to the table and take a seat. Since she had only arrived yesterday, I hadn't really gotten a good look at her until now. I don't even know her quite yet but I can already tell that she is going to be a great parent. Her features are extremely welcoming and motherly.

"Probably feels weird. Living with the pack," I state, trying to strike up a conversation. She chuckles. "It is quite different. I don't blame them for being on edge around me. This entire situation of working together is completely unnatural." I fiddle with a loose string of the tablecloth and nod. "It may be unnatural but I don't see anything wrong with it." She tilts her head and I go on.

"I mean, from what I've seen, you guys have an understanding. Right?" She leans back in her chair slightly and rests her hands on her large belly. "To an extent, yes. We always keep things fair and make sure never to inflict any unnecessary harm to eachother during battles."

"Has it always been that way?"

Sarah nods before a thoughtful expression overtakes her face. "Can I ask you something? I've been curious ever since I saw you." I answer back, "Uhm. Sure."

"How did you get here exactly?" She quickly adds on, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to tell me." I shake my head and chuckle. "No, no. It's fine. I actually stumbled across the border without even knowing it." Sarah's eyebrows raise and she laughs. "Really?"

"Really," I answer with a laugh of my own.

* * *

We spoke for atleast half an hour before Trish waltzed into the kitchen. Apparently, Alpha Michael had asked her to check in with Sarah now and again to make sure that she was doing okay and if she needed anything. I was pleasantly surprised to see that Trish was oddly okay with the entire thing. She was being so nice! I had thought that every pack member would be on edge and awkward around Sarah but it seems like Trish isn't bothered by the mother to be at all.

"When is Hunter getting here?" Sarah's face immediately breaks into a wide smile at the mention of her husband.

_Awww!_

"Any minute now, I'm sure. Mike told him that he's welcome to drop by whenever he wants. Just as long as he informs exactly when he will arrive."

We talk for a little while longer when we hear a voice call out, "Sarah?" Her eyes visibly brighten and I turn in my seat to see the broad shouldered form of Hunter enter the kitchen. His gaze lands on his wife and a smile immediately overtakes his face. Trish quickly helps Sarah up as Hunter makes his way across the kitchen, his eyes never leaving Sarah's.

After Hunter shoots us a quick greeting, the two embrace lovingly while Trish and I excuse ourselves and head outside where Cassidy just walks out of the brush of the forest, her hair looking rather unkempt, causing Trish and I to glance at eachother before looking back to the blonde.

"Either you got into a fight with a raccoon or you just had sex in the forest."

I giggle at Trish's statement and notice Cassidy's cheeks take on a pink hue. Trish's jaw drops open and I exclaim, "Oh my god! Did you?" Cassidy rolls her eyes and begins to make her way to the pathway leading to the ledges. "Yes. I got into a fight with a raccoon."

Trish huffs out a breath and we begin to follow her. "You know that isn't what we meant! Damn, girl! Who did you get it on with?" Cassidy spins around and looks like she is about to yell. "Well?" I demand.

Her shoulders slump and she blows out a puff of air. "I was out on patrol, got caught up in some branches," She ends her statement with a shrug.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Trish exclaims before turning her gaze to Cassidy, her eyes wide. "You didn't have patrol duty today. Especially not in the forest!" Her eyes widen even more and she turns to me, gesturing to Cassidy who is shaking her head at the Latina's actions. I frown in confusion as Trish continues gesturing to Cassidy, her eyes wide. "Trish! What?"

She turns back to Cassidy and squeals. "You didn't have to run patrol in the forest today! Elliot did! He mentioned that he's gonna do a quick sweep of the forest today. You were with Elliot!" I raise my eyebrows and turn to Cassidy to see the faint blush back on her cheeks.

"Yeah. We kinda kissed."

* * *

"So does this mean that you guys are back together?" Trish asked while leaning forward in her seat on Cassidy's bed. I sat at the other end, equally enthusiastic on hearing the blondes answer regarding Elliot.

Trish had informed me that the two had a thing once and from what she has told me, they were good together. I've always noticed the way their gazes lingered on eachother when they made sure that the other wasn't looking. They often got into squabbles but anyone could see that the two would rather be doing anything else than hurling insults at eachother.

"Can we please not talk about mine and Elliot's heat of the moment interaction and focus on _that?_" Cassidy ended her sentence by pointing to Austin's dog tags that I had again been absentmindedly fiddling with. I quickly retracted my hand from them, causing the silver objects to lightly clang against eachother. Trish frowned and turned her attention to me, her mouth taking on an, 'O' shape before yet another squeal left her lips.

"I swear, you're gonna attract wild pigs if you keep doing that," Cassidy said with a shake of the head before looking back at me and smirking. "He gave you his chain? That is so sweet!" Trish exclaimed and I ducked my head down, already feeling the heat creep up my neck and onto my face from the attention directed at me.

"Trish, you're scaring the girl."

I giggled at Cassidy's comment and said, "It's okay. I'm used to it."

And I am used to it. Living here for almost a year now and I still can't wrap my head around the fact that I feel so comfortable with everyone. Back in my old home, I would never even have the confidence to speak to more than one person at a time.

_Let alone an entire pack of shape shifters!_

After mentioning that he had given me the chain on the dock, my ears were subjected to another squeal from the short Latina and Cassidy grinned and chuckled while saying, "Next thing we know is that he's going to be expressing his love for you."

I turn my gaze away from the two and try unsuccessfully to rid my face of another blush.

"Oh... My... God... He said it, didn't he?!" Cassidy exclaimed and shot up from her position on the floor before jumping onto the bed, making me slightly lose my balance. Trish lunged across and took a hold of my shoulders. "Ally, this is huge!" She yells in an excited manner and I can't help the wide smile that overtakes my face.

"Wait, wait let me guess. He told you after that incident with Ethan, didn't he?" Cassidy asks and I nod while tucking a strand of hair behind my hair. "Yeah." My answer came out mixed with a contented sigh and the two exchanged knowing glances.

However, my smile faltered slightly and I pursed my lips. Trish scooted closer to me and rubbed my shoulder. "Ally? What is it?" I looked up at them and noted the look of understanding on Cassidy's face. "You didn't say it back."

She meant it as a statement but I nodded my head nonetheless. "Oh. Is it because you don't or-"

"No, I do!" I quickly cut Trish off before sighing. "It's just... After everything with Ethan... I'm just scared." Cassidy and Trish glanced at eachother. I knew what was coming next.

"Ally. What did he do to you?"

_There it is._

I shook my head and bit my lip. "I don't want to talk about it."

Cassidy rubbed my other shoulder and I smiled lightly at the both of them. "Austin knows that I do though. I kind of told him without actually saying it. Does that make sense?" Trish chuckled and said, "It does. We understand." Cassidy nodded in agreement and we sat in silence for a while before I spoke again.

"I really want to say the actual words to him. Ethan and I dated for no longer than five months and we had already said, 'I love you,' to eachother. Not long after that everything turned horrible," My voice broke slightly at the end of my sentence and Trish leaned her head against my shoulder. "I just feel like once I let those types of feelings out into the open again something bad will happen."

"Like what?" Trish softly asked. I shook my head and shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just... Just scared."

Cassidy turned to me. "Well take your time. I'm sure that horn dog isn't gonna rush you." Trish and I chuckle at her words and I nod my head. "He's being really sweet about the entire thing. He hasn't pressured me to say it back or anything."

Trish then spoke, "You're really good for him, Ally. Austin has been through alot and you've really helped him to come out of that shell he would constantly hide in. This sounds really bad but we all used to believe that he would never find someone to actually love."

Her words get me thinking about what had made Austin so angry all the time and why he couldn't bring himself to trust me.

_There's still so much that we are yet to learn about eachother..._

A small smile quirks up my lips. "You know what I find weird? I've been here for almost a year and the both of us don't really know much about eachother and yet-"

"You both fell in love," Cassidy says with a grin and I shake my head in amazement. "Exactly. It seems so surreal."

A sudden knocking on the door grabbed our attention and Cassidy walked over, pulling the door open to reveal Mark and Anthony on the other side.

Mark grinned at us and drawled out, "Hello, ladies." Cassidy chuckled and stepped aside to allow them inside but Anthony shook his head. "No, no we aren't coming in. You guys are coming out." Trish got off the bed and whined, "For what? I had my mind set on doing absolutely nothing today." I giggled and looked to the brothers who were still outside. "We're bored! Come and watch a movie with us. Please?" Mark dragged out the word and put on what I'm guessing is his best puppy dog impression.

Trish suddenly perked up. "In the living room or?..." She trailed off and Mark shot his hands up in the air excitedly. "In the movie room!"

_There's a movie room?_

"I'm down," Cassidy said and Trish raced out of the room while saying something about getting the popcorn ready.

Cassidy looked at me and shrugged before leaving the room. I got off my perch on the bed and walked out. "I'm here for almost a year and only now I get to know that there's a movie room?" I scoff at the brothers. Anthony chuckles and flings an arm around me as we begin walking back into the forest. "You kinda got here at a hectic time."

"Yeah. It isn't always patrol, work, lookout, training and all that. Our lives here are pretty normal except for the fact that we morph into giant canines," Mark says with a grin. I raise my eyebrows and nod. "Well what are we watching?"

Mark and Anthony shared an excited glance and chorused out, "Jurassic World!"

**Austin POV**

"_That's it. Now angle your body just a little to the left. There you go. Now take him down."_

I trotted along the field, barking out orders to the group here and there and correcting their technique. Once Tanner and I had headed into forest, I was in a good mood since I had spent some time with Ally.

However, that good mood hadn't lasted long. The moment that I had phased, I felt a sort of stirring deep in my gut. I tried to ignore it but twenty minutes into training and I kept feeling it along with an urge to race back to the cabin. Not only that, but I constantly felt small bits of burning rage come to the surface everytime I glanced in the direction leading to the forest.

Anthony was here for a while aswell. He stayed for a few minutes before Mark came and got him, saying something about a movie. I wasn't really paying attention.

A sudden yelp had me turning to the left to catch sight of Zack who had his tail between his legs. _"Watch the tail, asshole!"_ He growled out at Joey who tilted his head in confusion. _"Bro, chill. All I did was step on it. Honest mistake."_

Zack huffed out a breath and I snorted. _"There'll be worse things that could happen in an actual battle. Fucking suck it up."_

"_Whatever," _I heard Zack's voice mumble in my head, causing me to fully turn towards him, my tail flicking from side to side. Not only must I put up with this feeling of sudden anger that keeps turning up every few seconds, but I also have to deal with this damn idiot.

"_I'm getting really tired of your freaking attitude." _

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and turned around, flicking his hind leg up and causing a cloud of dust to fly into the air. I wasn't close enough for it to fly into my face but that didn't make the action any less disrespectful.

"_Zack!" _Skyler and Tanner exclaimed simultaneously.

Zack always had an attitude problem. There were times where I just blatantly ignored him and then there were more than a couple times where I almost snapped his neck.

Like now.

I growled and bared my teeth. _"Don't you fucking dare turn your back on me you arrogant little prick!" _The other younger wolves that had stopped whatever they were doing when they witnessed Zack spraying up a cloud of dirt, all jumped after hearing my voice ring through their heads.

Zack froze in his spot and slowly turned around, his head bowed to the ground. _"Look I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to do that." _I narrowed my eyes and stalked towards him. Once I got to him, he shrank to the ground, dropping his body into a submissive pose.

I looked down at him. The breeze ruffled up our fur and I could hear the anxious breaths come from the others who were waiting to see what would occur.

Zack slightly raised his head to look up at me. The moment he did that, I snapped my jaws dangerously close to his face, causing him to let out a whimper and duck his head back down.

"_Know your place in this pack," _I snarled and he immediately nodded, peeking up at me from his position on the ground. _"Get up."_

He raised himself off the ground and I began to circle him slowly. _"You've been pulling this crap ever since we began these training sessions and I promise you, if you keep it up, I'll be sure to have you fucking exiled. Got it?"_ I ended with a growl and stood right in front of him, our snouts almost touching.

"_Got it," _He whimpered and I spun around to face the others.

"_That's enough for today. Crystal Claw will be here tomorrow. Get outta here and rest up."_

The moment they had all filed off of the field, I began pacing.

I keep having this feeling. Anger, anxiousness, fright, rage, I don't know what it is. All of a sudden, my head begins to pound and I whimper, stopping in my tracks before dropping myself to the ground. It feels as if my brain is banging against my skull and a piercing noise rings in my ears. I flatten them against my skull and dig my claws into the earth. Heaving myself up, I sway lightly on my feet and glance towards the tree line.

Suddenly, images of yesterday begin to flash in my mind, increasing the throbbing in my head further, causing me to shut my eyes in pain.

_Ethan laying on the ground._

_Blood gushing from his nose._

Other images race through my head.

_His sick smile directed towards Ally._

_The smug look on his face when he had first come here._

Then, a face that I hadn't thought about in months makes its way into my mind.

_Vanessa._

Not being able to take any of this anymore, I rapidly shake my head, as if doing that would clear the thoughts. I snap my eyes open and it finally clicks.

This is why I've been feeling like this. This is why I have so much pent up anger. I hadn't succeeded in doing what I had wanted yesterday. By phasing, I allowed the mind of my wolf to take over completely and now I'm not going to stop until I go through with what I had failed to do.

Killing Ethan.

Him not being dead is causing me to fucking go crazy. Him not being dead is bringing up other aspects that cause the blazing inferno deep inside me to rage out of control.

Things like Vanessa's betrayal.

Before I know it, I'm sprinting my way into the forest, my paws connecting harshly to the ground as I run. The colours of the trees and shrubs are a dark green blur as I race my way back to the cabin, intent on achieving my goal.

A deep growl vibrates against my chest and rumbles its way up my throat.

There are plenty of reasons for me wanting him dead. It could be because of the type of person he is. It could be because he trespassed in hopes of making cash out of our exposure. It could be because of what he did to all those women that could have included Ally aswell.

_I don't care what the actual reason is. I want him dead and I want him dead _NOW!

* * *

Upon reaching the cabin, I slowed to a stop and phased, having enough control over my mind to know that it would be quite reckless to rush inside as a wolf. No doubt that it would cause a scene and I didn't want that.

This would be done on my terms. And I will go through with this alone.

_No way am I letting Ally or anyone for that matter see me like this._

Upon entering, I noticed that everything was considerably quiet. I'm aware that my father had taken Hunter and Sarah to the room reserved for meetings upstairs but where was everyone else?

I frowned and strained my ears for any sort of sound. A slight buzzing flowed through my ears and I realised that it could only be coming from our movie room that was situated at the far end of the cabin.

_That's what Mark had been going on about. _

I smirked lightly and licked my lips to get some moisture back on them.

_So they're all occupied. What a coincidence for me._

Despite most of the pack not being here, I still was careful not to make any noise and to check my surroundings as I stalked to the basement. My Converse clad feet padded down the stone steps and I could faintly hear the breathing of Ethan followed by a few rough coughs.

Again, I found myself smirking.

_Your suffering will end soon enough._

I found myself at the door adorned with heavy duty locks and once more, images begin to shoot through my head, as if reminding me that I had a duty to fulfil of ridding my home of this sick and twisted excuse of a human.

My breaths were coming out in heavy pants and my heart felt as if it would be torn out of my chest from the rapid beating. The blood within me felt hot. Like thick streams of lava was flowing through my veins, igniting the inferno even more and causing it to blaze.

Undoing the locks, I heard his breath hitch before a slight scuffle.

_Probably waking up off the ground._

I twisted the knob and sauntered in, immediately taking in the sight of his bruised and bloodied face.

I silently said a grateful word of appreciation towards Hunter for taking Wade away to live with him and his pride. Now I can go through with this without that weirdo fainting from whatever I'm about to do.

Ethan clenched his jaw and stepped back, flattening himself against the wall. "Look man. I'm tired of this. Just get it over with. I can't take it anymore," His voice came out broken and if it wasn't for the blazing heat surrounding my entire being, I would have considered making this quick and painless for him.

I smirked again. He'll have no such luck.

"I don't give a damn that you can't take anymore. Did you give a fuck about all those women you screwed over? Did you care that even though _they _couldn't take anymore, they had to? Why? Because you sold them to some fucking dick who abused them to no end for his own damn pleasure!"

He flinched at my voice and I took note that I need to be as quiet as possible. Even though the pack isn't too close, they all have the same sharp ability to pick up on sound like me.

"I needed money. I needed to survive," He muttered and I began to take steps towards him, causing him to try shrinking even more into the wall. I payed no mind to his comment. My hands curled into fists at my sides and I tilted my head to one side, glaring at him.

Bringing my hands up, I cracked my knuckles. He winced at the sound and slowly brought his gaze to me.

He gulped.

Quickly glancing to a metal tray perched on a shelf slightly above his head, probably used to set his meals on, I figured out why. My eyes had taken on a darker shade, the bright yellow ring around my iris making its appearance once again.

I took the last few steps and stood before him, cracking the knuckles of my other hand before snarling, "This is for your mother."

His head banged into the wall behind him from the force of my punch straight on to his nose. His hand shot up to the back of his head, his nose now crooked to an angle.

"Fuck," He muttered and I snapped my hand out and clutched his throat. "This is for all those girls, all those women that you ruined the lives of." I pulled him away from the wall and spun him around, delivering a swift kick to the gut. He groaned and fell to his knees, coughing up blood, the metallic scent of it swirling around the air.

Rearing my arm back, I shot it out towards him. I wouldn't be surprised if the indent of my ring on my index finger is now imprinted on his temple. "That was for Jonah," I hissed at his almost lifeless form crumpled on the floor.

"This," I grunted as I clutched his shirt collar to bring him up. I noticed another nice shiner was beginning to form on his temple once I brought him to me, face to face. "Is for playing a part in driving my cousin to sell out her own family."

Gripping his upper arm, I twisted it into an odd angle and heard a sickening _snap._ Swiftly clutching him around the throat, I muffled his scream of pain, only allowing gasps and whimpers to leave his throat.

"Hurts doesn't it?" I rhetorically asked and allowed him to slump to the floor, his body writhing in pain.

I felt my head begin to pound again and I clutched at it, pulling at the strands of my blonde hair while groaning. My wolf self roared and howled from within me. Urging me on to finish this already.

Deep inside, I know that this is wrong. I should be doing this quickly. Not like this, even though he deserves it for everything that he has done. Not by making him suffer anymore than I need to. Lord knows that I've tortured him enough.

I take a deep breath and look down at him. The blood pounds in my ears and I clutch his collar again, bringing him up. He sways to the side and his eyes are drooping with bruises scattered around them.

"Now this," I growl through clenched teeth and spin him around to grab him around the shoulders while my free hand grips the side of his jaw.

"Is for Ally."

He tenses in my hold but seemingly gives up and relaxes his muscles. With a quick twist of my wrists, his head snaps to the side before falling limp. I lower him to the ground flex my fingers.

The pounding in my head, the heated feel of blood rushing through my veins, the sharp ringing in my ears all stop and I'm left there to take in the sight of Ethan laying dead at my feet.

**Ally POV**

This movie room, to say simply, is _huge._

My mouth had gaped open when I entered and it took me a good few minutes to right myself and realise that apart from Alpha Michael and Austin, the rest of the pack was in here.

I noticed Zack sitting glumly in a corner all by himself and before I had a chance to go over to make sure that he is okay, Joey waved a dismissive hand at me and went over to him instead.

This little time spent with the pack was quite possibly the most fun I've had in years. Granted that most of my life I've never really engaged in anything fun.

The atmosphere was extremely joyful and even though we missed most of the movie because Mark decided to begin a popcorn war that ended with all of us covered in flavouring, it was still one of the best moments of my life. Not to mention that I felt even closer to all of them than I did before.

Once the climax scene begun, we had all quieted down to immerse ourselves in the exciting energy of seeing the legendary T-Rex make his appearance.

However, during this particular scene, Dez paused the movie which caused all of us to turn our attention to him.

"Dude! Can't you just hold it? This is the best part!" Mark whined and Dez shot him a look. "I do not need to use the bathroom. I've went four times already." Elliot groaned and turned around to look at Dez from his position next to Cassidy.

I think it's safe to say that their little interaction was not just a 'heat of the moment' thing as Cassidy put it, seeing as how his arm had stayed around her for most of the movie.

"Then why'd you pause the movie?" He asked and Dez, as if only now realising that he had done exactly that, glanced at the remote control in his hand and shouted out, "Oh yeah!" He stood up from his seat on one of the many couches and brought his index finger to his lips before softly speaking through it. "Do you guys hear that?"

The entire room went quiet and I'm guessing that something which I couldn't hear was heard since a few pack members frowned and glanced at eachother. "Was that a howl?" Jared asked and Dez's face turned to one of shock.

Anthony stood up and looked down at Mark who was sat next to me.

They both then chorused out, 'Austin,' before rushing out of the room, quickly followed by the rest of the pack.

I shared a confused glance with Cassidy who just shrugged before taking off aswell. I followed and before I knew it, we were outside the cabin.

It was around 14:30 now and the sky was quickly changing from blue to gray. The winds began picking up speed and I could feel a drop of rain land on me every few seconds. A distant rumble of thunder could be heard aswell, if I strained my ears hard enough to listen.

"What is going on? What's wrong with Austin? Where is he?" I frantically asked no one in particular. I began to panic when nobody answered me and I felt my heart begin to pound against my ribcage.

_Where was he? Why does everyone look so panicked?_

"The rest of you stay behind. Mark and Anthony, come with me."

We all turn around to see Alpha Michael exiting the cabin himself. He says nothing more as he rushes past everyone before phasing and striding towards the tree line towards an unfamiliar path.

Quickly glancing around, he looks towards Jace. _"Get me Dez and tell him to follow our scent to catch up. We'll need him to track Austin."_

Mark and Anthony also phase and are about to take off when I snap myself into realising that I have no idea what the deal with Austin is and I become increasingly worried.

"Wait! I'm coming with you." Alpha Michael freezes and turns his massive grey head to face me, his eyes glowing and intense. _"Ally. I didn't like the sound of that howl. He could be unstable right now."_

_Unstable?_

He was perfectly fine this morning.

"I don't care. I'm coming." Not wanting to seem weak and scared at talking in this way to the Alpha, I refrained from allowing my voice to come out shaky and frantic. Instead, I voiced out my words as firmly and boldly as possible.

Anthony turned his bright blue eyes to me and a low rumble came from his chest while Mark turned to Alpha Michael who continued to stare at me, seemingly contemplating whether he should allow me to come. I would not be able to stay here knowing that Austin wasn't okay.

A deep sigh escaped his snout and just when I was expecting to hear his answer, Dez burst through the cabin doors, looking frantic. "There are drops of blood leading into the kitchen from the basement. It's Ethan. He killed Ethan."

I almost choke on my own spit.

_Ethan is dead... Austin killed him..._

"_He snapped again," _Mark said with a soft growl. _"We need to go before he does something stupid," _Anthony's voice follows soon after and I again look at Alpha Michael who now looks increasingly worried.

"Please," I plead and take a step closer to the three wolves. Alpha Michael softly whines and turns to Mark. _"Do not drop her. Austin will bite your head off," _Is the last thing he says before blasting off into the forest. Anthony along with Dez, who had now phased, quickly follow behind and Mark trots towards me, dipping his body down for me to get on.

* * *

Alpha Michael lead the way for around twenty minutes, occasionally looking to Dez who would sniff the air or the ground before cocking his ear in a certain direction. This process went on and I took in the unfamiliar sights of wide spread trees and bright looking plants as I sat atop Mark's back.

We finally step onto a grassy plain. Miles upon miles of green fields stare back at me and I find myself realising that there is still so much of this world that I haven't seen yet. Huge hills are formed all around and the sizes of them leave little to the imagination of what lays beyond and on the other side.

The four wolves have stopped and I carefully bring myself to the ground.

"Uhm. I don't see him," I say with an air of uncertainty. Alpha Michael slowly shakes his head. _"He's here." _ Right on cue, a growl rips through the air and I suddenly hear an all too familiar voice rush through my head.

"_Get the hell out of here and leave me alone you damn house cat!"_

I take off running towards one of the hills, paws thud against the ground behind me along with yells from the brothers.

"_Ally!"_

"_Wait up!"_

They all catch up to me and we make it up the hill to take in the sight of Austin's russet form, hackles raised on his back and his teeth bared. I feel a rush of relief flood my entire being at seeing him okay.

It doesn't seem like he notices, being too focused on another shape shifter a few feet away from him. I feel my breath hitch at the sight of this cougar. His coat is pure white and it contrasts brilliantly with the green field that he is stood on.

"_Keep calm, Austin. I'm not here for any trouble."_ I immediately recognise his voice.

Phillip.

Alpha Michael rushes forward and Austin snaps his head in his direction. His eyes are bursting with so many emotions and his muzzle is darker than usual. It takes me a second to figure out that it is blood that's making it appear that way.

I shiver from the sight.

Austin steps back and growls. _"Easy, son. Easy."_

His stance relaxes but he is still somewhat rigid.

"_Hey, man. Why are you here?" _I hear Anthony direct to Phillip. _"I was heading to the cabin to check on Sarah when I saw Austin rush out the back door with _that_ clutched between his jaws." _

I turn my gaze to what he had gestured to with his tail and immediately feel bile rise in my throat.

"_Shit," _Dez hisses.

Ethan or what I'm guessing is his _remains _lay a few metres away in the short grass. He is mangled beyond recognition and if I'm seeing correctly, he is missing a leg. The patch of grass that his body is on is stained red with blood.

The same blood currently adorning Austin's muzzle and paws.

"_He didn't look quite well so I followed him out here," _Phillip informed while I kept my gaze on Austin.

"_Fucking stalker,"_ I heard Austin snap and Alpha Michael turned to the white cougar. _"Thank you for making sure that he's okay. You can take your leave now, Phillip."_

Phillip tipped his head down in a parting gesture and shot me a glance before disappearing down the hill.

"_Austin-" _Dez began but was effectively cut off when Austin let out a sharp whine, dropping to the ground and flattening his ears against his skull while tightly shutting his eyes. I rushed forward only to be stopped when Mark lightly took hold of my collar, preventing me from going over to Austin.

Alpha Michael went to his side and flicked his tail towards Anthony and Dez who were making their way to him aswell. They stopped and he shook his head, causing them to slowly step back to their previous positions.

Austin whined again and I felt tears prick my eyes. "What's wrong with him?" I asked in a shaky voice and Mark rubbed his head up and down my shoulder.

"_Dad," _I heard Austin's voice. Alpha Michael stepped forward and dipped his head down to his son, gently nuzzling his nose into the fur on Austin's neck. _"The pain will pass, son. Just relax."_

We stood waiting with bated breath. Every few seconds, Austin would writhe in pain and whimpers would escape his lips, making the tears want to escape from their confines of my eyes even more.

After roughly ten minutes, Austin's eyes that had been shut tight, slowly fluttered open and I felt myself breathe a sigh of relief from him not looking pained anymore. He stood up shakily and Alpha Michael propped him against his shoulder but Austin gently nudged him away.

"_I'm okay."_

He looked up and finally locked eyes with me. He let out a soft whine and began to make his way over and I went to meet him halfway but he suddenly froze. I frowned and he stepped back, looking down at his bloody paws and then back at me.

I quickly shook my head, trying to reassure him that it's okay, that I wasn't scared of him.

I stepped closer. "Austin, its fine. I'm not afra-" He let out a sharp bark and stepped further away before looking at me with eyes filled with guilt and worry.

"Austin, please. Its okay," I tried again but he shook his head from side to side, causing his fur to ruffle up just as a boom of thunder resonated from the skies above.

He whimpered and as quick as lightning, sprinted past us and down the hill, out of sight.

* * *

I haven't seen him since he ran down that hill.

Which was yesterday. When we had got back from the cabin, he was already in his room. I waited for him to come out and when he did, all I caught was a small glimpse of him running through the cabin doors.

He stayed out on patrol the entire night.

Alpha Michael said to just wait for him to cool off and that he'll come around.

It's now 09:36 and the Crystal Claw pride will be getting here at 10:00 which he'll use as an excuse to avoid me further.

No way am I letting him disappear on me again.

I shoved my bowl of cereal away from me, grabbing the attention of some of the pack members in the kitchen. I got a few sympathetic glances but that just annoyed me even more. I huffed out a breath and got of the barstool before exiting the kitchen.

I don't know what happened to put him in that sort of state. I don't know what had caused him so much physical pain and to be honest, seeing him like that scared me half to death. He was always so rugged, dominant, strong and powerful.

I wasn't used to seeing him in a crumpled heap on the floor, writhing in pain.

Then there was the case of Ethan. I'm not going to lie and say that I wasn't terrified when I saw what Austin had done to him but that was just a normal human response.

_How dare he?! How dare he tell me that he loves me, kiss me senseless up against the kitchen sink, give me his beloved dog tags and gaze down at me happily after I tell him that I accept his proposal of being his girlfriend, only to think that I will run for the hills screaming bloody murder after seeing him in that kind of position._

Yes, I'll admit. Seeing him with the blood of Ethan smeared across his muzzle and paws had been a horrifying sight. However, that does _not _mean that I will now suddenly be afraid of him!

If anything, I want to help him get through whatever this is. Even if it was for a short amount of time, being away from him drove me crazy.

_I'm still being driven crazy because he keeps avoiding me!_

I storm up to his room and rap loudly on the door. I think of calling out to him but I know that if he hears that it is me, he will not open up.

_Idiot._

The door creaks open slightly and I just catch sight of his blonde hair. Not giving him a chance to say anything, I shove myself against the half open door and stride inside to the center of the room with my arms crossed, keeping my back to him.

I hear him sigh and he shuts the door. I hear an audible, 'click' as he locks us inside.

The sound causes my face to heat up but I will myself to stay focused. I will say nothing. He needs to do all the talking.

He comes up behind me and sighs again.

_Oh to hell with it._

"Ally, I-"

Quickly spinning around, I send my hand flying to his face.

_SLAP!_

His face whips to the right and he staggers back in surprise. My nostrils are flared and I suddenly feel the need to cry. He looks up at me, shock clearly written on his face.

"Ally, what the fuck?!"

I ignore his outburst and send various hits to his chest, none of them really doing any damage to him I'm sure.

"Why would you think that?! Why would you think that I would be afraid of you?!" His features soften and he looks down to the carpeted floor. "I didn't want you to see me like th-"

"Oh to hell with that, Austin!" His gaze snaps up to me and his eyes are slightly wide.

I'm guessing from hearing me speak like this. I've never spoken or in this case yelled like this. Ever. I can count the number of times I've said the word, 'hell' on one hand.

"I have seen you in fits of rage, Austin! Why would you think that seeing you as you were yesterday would make my feelings for you any different?!"

"I ripped his body to fucking shreds, Ally! He was already dead! I don't know what drove me to do something that sick and twisted!"

I stepped forward, breathing heavily. "I don't know what made you do that either. But we can figure it out together." I reached a hand up to his face but he flinched away. I dropped my hand and sighed.

"You would never hurt me, Austin. I can say that with all the confidence in the world because I know it's true. I'm just hurt that you think that something could drive me away so quickly." Dropping my own gaze to the floor, I softly said, "I thought that you trusted me enough to know that I wouldn't leave your side."

He stepped forward but didn't make any move to touch me. "Ally, I do trust you. Before you got here I didn't think that I'd be able to trust. You changed that. It's just... God forbid that I end up going into a fit of rage with you anywhere near. I don't want to hurt you."

I looked up and firmly stated, "You won't." I reached out once again, this time he didn't back away and allowed me to cup the side of his jaw. He leaned into my touch and I used my free hand to rest lightly on his firm chest.

"I really didn't like you seeing me like that."

I rubbed his chest soothingly. "I was more concerned about you being in pain for quite a while. What was that about? Are you okay?" He nodded his head against my hand and mumbled, "I don't know what it was."

"I was really hurt, Austin. When you kept avoiding me." He looked at me and reached down, curling an arm around my waist and pulling me to him. "I'm sorry."

Wanting to ease away any leftover tension, I pulled away from him and stuck my nose into the air with a huff. I heard him chuckle lightly and felt his arms slip around my abdomen. He buried his face in my brown curls and mumbled against my neck.

"I really am sorry, Princess. Forgive me?"

"No," I replied and felt him smile against my skin. "Well then what can I do for your forgiveness?"

I turned around in his arms and looped my arms around his neck. "Don't ever think that I'm afraid of you. Please."

He smiled and brought his head down to nuzzle his nose against my own. "Okay."

"Good," I said before pulling him closer to connect our lips together. He immediately reciprocated by tightening his hold on me. "I love you so freaking much," He mumbled against my lips and I smiled into the kiss.

_I love you too._

* * *

**Thats a wrap... Pretty hectic right? I was actually gonna end the chapter where Austin runs off but then I would have felt like an absolute bitch if I did that because I made you guys wait super long for this and I cant end it without having an interaction between our favourite couple.**

**So yeah. Let me know what you think. I lurrrrrve hearing from you guys. Oh and hey, Reah? Do not apologise for your long ass reviews XD I love them to bits, dude. Seriously.**

**Oh! And after Platinum Duo is wrapped up, I am going to be beginning another major story. I actually hinted about what it will be about but if you didn't catch the hint, no worries. you guys will find out when the time comes ;)**

**Also, I started a new Instagram account. My username is official_ **

**If I get enough followers, I will post sneak peeks of chapters aswell as like a million pictures of R5 and Laura XD So follow me if you're interested =)**

**Once again, tell me what you think of this very long chapter. Love hearing from ya'll.**

**Any idea what's up with Austin? Seems like Alpha Michael might know something. Ethan is dead. It was a long time coming. And hey! Our shy and timid Ally has some fire in her doesn't she? :P**

**A little heads up. The battle may or may not take place in the upcoming chapter...**

**Share your thoughts! Love you guys!**

**PEACE.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Heyyyy people of earth! Again, it has been quite a while but I do have a reason. I'm really busy with school stuff and when I do get some time off, I honestly only wanna spend it sleeping... But I didn't wanna keep u guys waiting so here is C25. It is quite short and even though I said that the battle might take place, it wont. Sorry :( But it will. Soon.**

**Reah: Oh my freaking gosh, dude! Sometime Last Night is absolutely amazing! I find myself constantly listening to Do It Again :D As always, your review was friggin epic. Thank u so much for the support :P**

**Previously On Blood Moon**

"_I really am sorry, Princess. Forgive me?"_

"_No," I replied and felt him smile against my skin. "Well then what can I do for your forgiveness?"_

_I turned around in his arms and looped my arms around his neck. "Don't ever think that I'm afraid of you. Please."_

_He smiled and brought his head down to nuzzle his nose against my own. "Okay."_

"_Good," I said before pulling him closer to connect our lips together. He immediately reciprocated by tightening his hold on me. "I love you so freaking much," He mumbled against my lips and I smiled into the kiss. _

_I love you too. _

**Austin POV**

My face still stings.

For a petite person, Ally can really do some damage if she wants to. Words cannot begin to explain how shocked I was when she slapped me. Not that I blame her. I really did deserve it. I shouldn't have thought that her seeing me in that way would cause her to run for the hills. She isn't like that.

I honestly have no idea what the fuck happened to me. After killing Ethan, everything had stopped. The pain, the ringing in my ears, everything. But then after two minutes, it was all back and the next thing I know is Ethan's body is hanging limply between my jaws as I sprint away from the cabin.

I don't even remember how I had gotten to that place. Everything was all a big blur up until the pain stopped and I ran down the hill.

I haven't asked my father if he knows what the hell is going on with me yet. I'm banking on him knowing what's up.

_I hope that he does..._

Whatever it is, I wanna know. It's driving me freaking crazy.

"Austin, are you okay?"

Breaking away from my thoughts, I glanced down to see Ally looking up at me in concern. We were on my bed with my back resting against the headboard and Ally snuggled against my side, my arm slung over her shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm fine it's just..." I trailed off and sighed, shaking my head. She sat up abit straighter and smiled lightly. Her chocolate coloured doe eyes pulled me in and I had to refrain from getting lost in them for a moment.

"I'm sure that your dad will tell you everything that you need to know. As long as you're okay right now, you shouldn't be thinking so hard about it." My heart gave a few erratic jumps at the fact that she was able to pick up on my mood without me even saying anything and I immediately felt the tension leave my body at the sound of her smooth voice. "Yeah. You're right."

"Aren't the pride supposed to be here by now?" I glanced at the digital clock on my dresser.

_10:14_

"Yup. But I'm not really in any rush to see them so I'm not complaining," I said with a shrug of my shoulders and Ally gave me a pointed look. "You should really try to be nicer to them. They don't seem bad to me." I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "You mean that I should be nicer to Snowbell don't you?"

She chuckled and nodded. "He always takes your insults in a stride."

"He can't afford to be testy with me right now. Not after us agreeing to help them out." Ally nodded. "I suppose. He seems sweet though."

An image of him scratching my face, almost taking my fucking eye out, surfaced in my mind.

_Ha! Sweet indeed. Damn stupid housecat._

I huffed out a breath and she chuckled, scooting down into her original position with her head resting on my shoulder, causing the scent of her strawberry shampoo to fill my nostrils. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

_I've really come to like strawberries..._

I dipped my head down and nuzzled the side of her face before giving her earlobe a playful nip. She giggled and I smirked in return, nipping at her ear again. She ducked her head down and raised a hand to lightly shove against my chest. "Austin," She chastised, still giggling. I chuckled and pressed a big kiss to her cheek, taking note of the redness that spread across her face once I pulled away.

"Thank you." She looked up at me, her face still slightly red. A small frown settled on her features. "For what?" She asked me and I again leaned down, this time to rest my forehead against hers.

"Just for being you. For being here. You have no idea how good it feels to have you around, Ally. After everything that happened with me..." Vanessa's face appeared in my mind and I lightly shook my head, not prepared to have my thoughts on her. I continued.

"I didn't think that I'd ever be able to trust anyone again. I didn't think that I would find someone who is so understanding. So level headed. So caring. So beautiful," I listed off and she looked at me intensely, her eyes shimmering from the lighting in my room.

I paused and curled my other arm around her waist, pulling her onto my lap. She gasped at the sudden movement and blushed at the position of her straddling me, both my hands now resting on her hips. I inched my face closer to hers, feeling her steady breaths fan across my face while my ears honed in on the sound of her heart beating almost in sync with my own.

"So amazing," I breathed out before crashing my lips against hers.

I swallowed her gasp of surprise and tightened my hold on her hips. Her hand flew to the back of my neck, cradling it while the other rested on my chest. I nibbled on her bottom lip and groaned in appreciation when she immediately gave me what I wanted. My tongue dove in and coaxed her own into a dance that she readily accepted.

I felt fire coursing through my veins. The feeling of having her so close to me was enough to clear away all thoughts from my head except for her.

Everything in this moment was just; AllyAllyAllyAllyAlly.

Her scent overpowered my senses and her careful but sensual touches made my entire body shudder in ecstasy.

I reached up and cupped her cheek, kissing her harder and pulling her closer. She moaned against my lips and pulled at the strands of hair at the nape of my neck, eliciting a growl to rumble its way up my throat.

_Fuck. I really love it when she does that._

I squeezed her waist and she let out a sultry moan, pressing herself closer to me. I moved my hand away from her cheek and dragged it down, skimming past the side of her breast. Feeling her jump slightly, I pulled away from her lips and returned my hand to her hip.

Her cheeks were red and she was breathing heavily. The blood pounded in my ears and I bit my lip at the sight of her chest heaving up and down. "Sorry," I muttered upon realising that she might have gotten uncomfortable at my roving hands.

Her pupils were dilated and I felt my breath hitch when she licked her upper lip. Her hand slid up my chest and she dragged her index finger down the side of my face, close to my lips. Fighting the urge to take that finger lightly between my teeth, I tightened my hold on her hips.

"Its okay, Austin," She whispered and as a way of reassuring me aswell as making my heart swell, she mumbled, "I trust you."

I smiled and brought my face to hers, intent on claiming her lips once again. However, I was stopped when she pressed two fingers to my mouth. I pouted against her fingers and frowned, causing her to chuckle. "I know that you said that you do but... I just want to make sure. You trust me too, right?"

She asked me this with a smile but I could clearly make out the seriousness of the question in her tone. I brought one hand away from her hip and used it to gently pull hers away from my lips. I placed a kiss to her knuckles and watched as that pretty pink blush highlighted her features once again.

_Even though I didn't think that it would ever happen... Yes. I do trust her. So much so that it freaking scares me._

"I most definitely do," I mumbled against the smooth skin of her hand. She smiled and leaned forward, looping her arms around my neck while mine went around her waist, hugging her back with my face buried in her hair.

Once we pulled away, I leaned forward again but this time, I stopped myself, a thought interrupting my mind. "Something wrong?" She asked me and I gazed at her. "Ally. What did Ethan exactly do to you?" The moment the words left my mouth, I regretted them. Her face blanked and I saw her lips slightly quiver. She leaned away from me and looked down at her hands that had drifted down to my abdomen.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Even though I knew that I should understand and that I shouldn't push the subject, I still said, "Not knowing is killing me. I know that I can't do anything to change whatever happened but I just want to know." She looked up at me and I was slightly taken aback by the hard look in her eyes.

"Are you ready to tell me about your past?"

I clenched my jaw and felt anger rise within me. However, it wasn't directed at Ally. Her mention of the word _past _immediately brought Vanessa's face into my mind along with the image of my mother's neck falling limply to the side after being snapped.

The sound of it echoed in my ears and I winced. Shaking away the thoughts and realising where Ally is coming from, I took a breath and exhaled heavily through my nose. "No," I whispered. "I'm not."

Ally cupped the side of my jaw. "Exactly. Once we _are_ ready though, we'll both be here to listen to eachother." I reached up and took hold of her hand, turning my face to place a chaste kiss to her palm.

We're both keeping in a lot of baggage that we haven't unpacked yet. We're both still hurt. Speaking about our past isn't gonna change it but it may help us cope with our emotions and while we aren't ready to unpack just yet, atleast I know that she plans on sticking with me.

And after knowing her for almost a year, I know damn well that I'm sticking with her.

"I love you, you know that?" She blushed at my words and tucked a chocolate curl behind her ear. "I know," She whispered before closing the distance between us.

As soon as I felt her hands go into my hair, pulling at the strands, the intensity from earlier returned immediately. I gently bit down on her bottom lip and swiped my tongue across it. This time though, she didn't let me in. I thought nothing of it and dragged my lips down her jaw before connecting with her neck. I sucked on her pulse point and was pleased when I felt her shudder in my arms. Her breath was hot on my ear and I pulled her lower body closer to mine at the hips.

I hissed at the contact and felt myself becoming aroused. Dragging my lips back to her own, I bit down again, still not gaining access. I smirked into the kiss.

_You asked for it, Princess._

I slowly inched my hands lower, taking into consideration her sometimes timid nature. I caressed her as I went and she sighed against my lips in content. Upon making sure that she was okay with my actions, I reached around and used one hand to give her bottom a playful squeeze.

Her reaction had the desired effect. She gasped and I took the opportunity to slide in my tongue, seeking hers out and proceeding to engage in a heated battle. Her answering moan and her hands coming to grip the front of my t-shirt had me becoming even more aroused.

When the need for oxygen became apparent, we pulled away but our faces remained close enough for our breaths to mingle together. She grinned shyly at me and bit down on her lip, now swollen from our actions.

"That was...nice."

I chuckled and placed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. Moving my mouth to her ear and sliding a hand up her shirt, I flattened my palm against her skin while rubbing back and forth with my thumb.

"_Really _nice," I breathed out and licked the shell of her ear.

Not waiting for her to say anything else, I effortlessly flipped us over to where I was now hovering above her. She mock pouted and twined her arms around my neck.

"I'm beginning to think that you like taking advantage of my small stature." I laughed and rested my elbows on either side of her face, settling myself between her legs. "That said small stature is one of my favourite things about you. You're perfect for snuggling." She giggled and I smiled warmly down at her.

"Don't you think that we should be going down now?" She asked after looking to the side at the digital clock that was currently showing, _10:38_

"Yeah, probably. You go ahead though. I gotta calm down a little."

"Calm down?" She asked and I pushed my hips forward, grinding our centres together, causing her to feel my predominant situation. The slight friction made me bite down on my lip and she whimpered beneath me. "Yep. Calm down." Her face heated up and I smirked at her.

"Thanks to you, I can probably punch a hole through steel with my dick."

"Austin!" She reprimanded my crass language and slapped my chest. I rolled off of her, laughing. We got off the bed and I noticed that she was still red in the face. My laughter died down to a chuckle and I stepped towards her, pulling her into my arms and nuzzling my nose against hers. "You're too adorable, Princess."

She smiled and laughed, playfully pushing on my chest to break our embrace. I held on tighter and dipped my head down to press my lips onto her neck. "I'll be down in a few, alright?" I mumbled against her skin before pulling away and releasing my hold on her. She bit her lip and reached up to brush away the strands of hair that had fallen over my eyes.

"Okay."

Shooting me one last shy smile, Ally turned around and headed out of my room.

**Ally POV**

I made my way downstairs and couldn't help but replay everything that had happened just a few seconds ago. Without even intending to, I felt myself smile dreamily as I walked into the kitchen.

The smile though, was wiped off of my face the moment I saw all the gazes directed at me.

More specifically, the gazes of some of the Crystal Claw pride members.

There were six of them. Two at the counter, one stood at the sink with a glass of water in her hand and three at the table set somewhere towards the corner.

"Oh, uh.. Hi."

They all politely greeted back and I noticed that one of the three at the table was Phillip who got up and made his way over to me. "Ally. Pleasure to see you again." I smiled at him and took his offered hand. "Same to you, Phillip." He raised my hand and placed a light kiss to the back of it, the action reminding me of Austin and our heated session a few minutes ago.

I felt myself blush and Phillip released my hand.

"Ally! There you are. Where the hell is Austin at?" I turned around to see Anthony entering the kitchen, his blonde bangs falling into his face as usual. "Oh uhm, he's in his room. He'll be down in a minute."

The tall blonde looked me up and down, his eyes lingering on the bottom of my shirt that had gotten crumpled when Austin had ridden it up.

I tried to straighten myself out as best as possible before I came down.

_Obviously I did not do a very good job..._

Anthony smirked and gave a casual nod. "Okay then. Well how about we all take a seat in the living room and wait for him, yeah?"

Upon entering the spacious living room and taking a seat, I asked the question that was on my mind. "So what's going on? Aren't you guys supposed to be out in the field?"

No one had even a slight chance to answer seeing as how we had all snapped our attention to the entry of the living room where Austin stood, not looking at all happy at seeing the six occupants currently in the cabin.

"What in the absolute _fuck _is going on here?!"

**Austin is angry... Aint that a surprise?(Not really)**

**So Austin and Ally both have extremely emotional pasts that they aren't ready to voice out just yet. When will they be ready? It could be in the next chapter. Or the next one.. Or the next one after that.. You never know... I don't even know. I just go with the flow :P**

**Oh! Like I mentioned in my A/N in Platinum Duo, I have created an Instagram account where I will be posting sneak peeks of my stories among other things. I'd really like u guys to follow me. I'll follow back :)**

**Just search up FictionFan**

**My account is the one with the wolf profile picture that says Blood Moon(I'm sure that ya'll would have known that was the one XD) I'll begin posting stuff if I gain a good amount of followers.**

**Anyway, leave your thoughts on this chapter and follow my Instagram account. It'll be much appreciated :D**

**I'll be updating Platinum Duo next and then I'll have another chapter of this story up for ya'll as soon as possible. Promise.**

**Love you guys!**

**PEACE.**


	26. Chapter 26

**My Pack Buddies! Helloooooooo! How are you guys? Pretty mad probably... I know that the wait between my chapters are long but theres really nothing I can do about it. School is time consuming. And irritating... And a pain in the fucking ass, honestly. But if u read the final chapter of Platinum Duo, ya'll will know why this chap had taken so long. I had a Geography project that I really had to focus on.**

**But, it is done now and since Platinum Duo has been wrapped up, I will be beginning that new story I keep talking about. Don't know when the first chapter will be up though. I'll see how it goes.**

**Anyway, since I was so busy, I hadn't really had time to reply to your reviews :( believe me, guys, I really want to. Its just that I was really busy. However, I will without a doubt reply to you guys if u review on this chapter.**

**Ya'll should know by now that I love hearing from all of u :) **

**Alright. Read on...**

* * *

**Previously On Blood Moon**

_Upon entering the spacious living room and taking a seat, I asked the question that was on my mind. "So what's going on? Aren't you guys supposed to be out in the field?"_

_No one had even a slight chance to answer seeing as how we had all snapped our attention to the entry of the living room where Austin stood, not looking at all happy at seeing the six occupants currently in the cabin._

"_What in the absolute fuck is going on here?!"_

* * *

**Ally POV**

"Pleasure to see you again, Austin."

Despite the tension in the room, I had to suppress my smile from witnessing Phillip's cool attitude towards someone who I had heard he supposedly hates.

"I'm afraid I can't say the same to you, Snowbell," Austin hissed and narrowed his eyes at Phillip which resulted in the other five pride members to shake their heads. The movement caught Austin's attention and he glared at each and every one of them.

About three of them shifted uncomfortably in their seats under his intense stare until Anthony stood up and walked over to Austin, clapping him on the back. "You're gonna burn holes into them if you don't stop that, bro."

Austin's gaze on the pride members never wavered. "I'll ask again. What the fuck is going on here?"

Anthony sighed and walked back to the couch, taking a seat again and turned to Phillip. "Phillip here had a suggestion. He already ran it by your dad but nothing is confirmed yet."

Austin looked at Phillip and raised his eyebrows in a look that said, 'Well?'

Phillip cleared his throat and leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees and sending a pointed look to Austin. "Aren't you going to take a seat?"

"Aren't you going to fucking talk already?" Austin spat and I shook my head while Anthony, I noticed, bit back a chuckle at his cousin. Phillip rolled his eyes and sighed before speaking. "We had been talking earlier," He gestured to the five pride members, "And we had a thought. While we are sure that The Sabres are going to attack, we don't exactly know if they will stay on our kind's side of the border throughout the entire battle."

Austin cut in then. "We are aware that they could come _here _for Sarah which is why we're always on high alert so what's your point?"

Phillip hesitated and quickly glanced at Anthony, looking as if he wants him to answer the question. Anthony however, just shrugged and leaned back against the couch, shooting Phillip a grin. "Go ahead. Tell 'em."

Obviously whatever Phillip's suggestion was, Anthony knew that Austin wouldn't like it. This made me all the more curious to know what he was hesitating to say. "It was agreed that during the battle, most of your pack would join us on our lands and aid us to fight them off."

Again, Austin cut in while crossing his arms over his chest, the material of his red t-shirt straining against his biceps. "And the rest of the pack would surround the borders of _our _land to fight them off if they happen to get any ideas of heading to the cabin. You're fucking telling me stuff that we've already gone through. What the hell is your damn suggestion?!"

One of the pride members, a girl with a pale complexion and jet black hair that just came past her shoulders, turned to Phillip and spoke in a demanding tone. "Would you get on with it? Before he rips your damn head off?"

I raised my eyebrows at the abrupt outburst and it seemed that Anthony was equally surprised. He stared at the girl almost in awe and when she looked away from Phillip, her annoyed expression quickly dropped upon making eye contact with Anthony. Ducking her head down and pursing her lips, I noticed her cheeks flush considerably.

"I agree with her. Get on with it, Snowbell." Austin spoke through clenched teeth and Phillip sighed again.

"Okay, okay." He stood up and took a deep breath, focusing his gaze on Austin. "Since Sarah will obviously be here as the battle commences, I strongly believe that it would be best if a few of the members of my pride remain here in the cabin aswell."

The air in the room was thick and it seemed as if everyone present were holding their breath, awaiting Austin's reaction. His arms had dropped slowly to their sides and were now curled into fists. He and Phillip stood staring at eachother for a few seconds before he finally spoke in a gruff and surprisingly calm voice.

"I want the rest of you to leave."

The girl who had snapped at Phillip to get on with it narrowed her eyes at Austin. "The six of us came up with this suggestion together. Whatever you say to him you should say to us."

I internally groaned, knowing that she would no doubt set fire to whatever calmness Austin has summoned up if she continues to argue with him. I saw his jaw clench and I raised myself up from the couch, walking over to his side just as he snapped his gaze at her.

I stopped him from whatever he was about to say by reaching down to gently uncurl his fist, intertwining my fingers with his. I used my other hand to rub his arm soothingly resulting in him to turn and look down at me. I shook my head at him and he sighed heavily. Once again, he turned to the girl, his gaze slightly less intense than before. "I really don't want a damn problem right now. So go. Now." The girl looked as if she was about to protest again which made me send her a pleading look.

"Please. Phillip will fill you in on everything that you need to know once he's done here. Wont you, Phillip?"

"Of course," He replied and the girl looked at me, her pale cheeks slightly flushed from the tension in the room. Her features softened and she sighed while giving a small nod.

"Alright."

She and the other four stood up, Anthony doing the same. "I'll walk you guys out," He said and I didn't miss the way his eyes lingered on the girl whose name I haven't learned yet.

I watched as they all filed out of the living room and once they were gone, Austin lightly squeezed my hand that was still in his, causing me to look up at him. He sent me a slight smile and murmured, "Thank you."

I smiled back. "You're welcome. Do you want me to leave?" He shook his head and turned to Phillip, raising a brow. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?" Phillip chuckled and went back to his seat on the couch.

"This is your home, Austin. You can have the entire pack here if you'd like. I assure you, I will not mind."

Austin and I took seats next to eachother, his hand now out of mine and being used to run through his shaggy locks. It was obvious that he was not going to say anything so Phillip took the plunge first. "You're obviously open to atleast considering my request seeing as how you haven't flat out refused yet."

"Key word. _Yet_," Austin said through clenched teeth before leaning his elbows on his knees with his hands clasped together. The action vaguely reminded me of Alpha Michael. He usually did the same thing whenever he was in a discussion.

"You're talking about having members of your family here in our house. _Without _any of us here. Call me fucking crazy but I don't see how that is in any way acceptable. We already have Sarah living here!"

I noticed that Phillip looked slightly offended at Austin's last words and he visibly struggled to keep his composure.

"Not that that has been a problem. Sarah is a pleasure to have here," I quickly said while shooting a glare at Austin and all the while, meaning every word that I said. He glanced at me and clenched his jaw before turning back to Phillip.

"Listen, Snowbell," Austin began but was interrupted by the other male.

"_Phillip."_

"Whatever. Now listen. If The Sabres do in fact head over here, Joey, Zack, Genevieve, Tanner and Skylar will have it covered. They're gonna be right outside on patrol as the battle is going on."

Phillip leaned forward and buried his face in his hands, a groan escaping his mouth. "The Sabres are fast, Austin. You know that," He mumbled into his hands before looking up. "The five of your wolves are going to be a few metres away from the cabin. We don't know if they'll be able to get here in time if anything happens. We don't even know how many of The Sabres will target the cabin to get to Sarah."

Austin narrowed his eyes and spat, "You're doubting my pack security? Those five can handle things just fine. I fucking trained them myself."

I shook my head at Austin's hotheadedness and turned to him. "He has a point, Austin." He swung his head to me and glared. The intense stare made me want to shrink back into the couch but I held firm, returning his gaze. "At least consider his request." Austin scoffed and shook his head, turning back to Phillip who looked as if he was pleading with his eyes.

"Please, Austin. I don't know what I would do if something happened to Sarah." At this, I noticed Austin's gaze soften just the slightest bit. He exhaled heavily through his nose then turned to me for a few moments and then back to Phillip.

"I'll consider it."

* * *

After thanking Austin, Phillip had left the living room to head outside to his pride members who would no doubt begin questioning him on Austin's decision.

While I was proud of Austin for atleast considering Phillip's request, I couldn't help but allow my mind to linger on a question that came to me after he had left.

"Austin?"

"Hmm?" He hummed in response from his position by the sliding door of the living room. Since Phillip left a few minutes ago, he hasn't said a word. I stood up from the couch and hesitantly walked over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder blade. He turned around and I fiddled with my fingers.

Given the hard look in his eyes, I doubted whether I should be asking him _anything _since he seems more than a little put off at Phillip's request. I faintly mused at how different he had been just a while ago up in his bedroom.

The thought resulted in my cheeks to heat up and I cleared my throat which caused him to turn around.

He took in the sight of my rosy cheeks and raised a brow. "What?" He asked and I pursed my lips at his sharp tone.

_Yup... Too angry. I'll ask later._

I took a slight step back and shook my head. "Oh, uhm.. Nevermind."

He groaned and brought up a hand to rub the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Ally," He said and took the last few steps towards me. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and lightly grazed his warm fingertips down the side of my face before pulling me closer to him at the waist.

I rested my hands on his chest, feeling the steady beating of his heart. He sighed and said, "I just really don't know about this whole request, suggestion thing. The whole thing is just," He shook his head, "so unnatural." I nodded in understanding and rubbed his chest soothingly.

"Maybe you should give them a chance. They don't seem all that bad to me."

He groaned again and pulled away, turning around again while sweeping his hand through his hair. "I'm gonna be spending an entire day training with them. I don't wanna talk about them anymore."

"Okay. I understand," I said softly and he turned around. He sighed and brought his hand away from his hair, resulting in some of the strands to fall over his eyes. "You wanted to ask me something?"

I perked up then and said, "Yeah. Uhm. Where exactly am I going to be? You know, when this fight happens."

_If I remember correctly, he_ did _say that he would find a way for me to help in some way._

His face lit up in understanding before he _again _turned around and rubbed at his neck.

"Would you quit turning away from me?!" I exclaimed and he spun around, eyebrows raised at my outburst. "Sorry," He mumbled and I shook my head.

"Well?" I pushed. He swept his tongue across his bottom lip and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Trish offered to get you out of here for awhile so..." He trailed off and shrugged his shoulders before finishing his sentence. "I thought why not. It'd get you out of harm's way."

I frowned at his words and crossed my arms, noticing that his eyes went straight to my chest before flicking away quickly.

_Such a guy..._

"What do you mean by get me _out of here _for awhile?"

He rocked back and forth on his heels, shrugging again. "You know. Out of this world. Back into Miami."

My mouth dropped open. "What?"

He tilted his head up and allowed a groan, naturally sounding more like a growl, to leave his lips. "Ally, I know that you said you wanted to help but this entire thing is gonna be too dangerous," He said upon bringing his line of sight back to me. "No freaking way am I gonna allow you to be anywhere near this place when a fucking battle is going on," He stated firmly and I felt my anger begin to rise.

"Well there is no _freaking _way that I will allow myself to be anywhere but _here _when that said battle is going on!"

His jaw clenched and he took a step towards me, the golden flecks in his eyes blazing. "I can't risk anything happening to you dammit!" He took my face in his hands and spoke, his voice now gentle and soft. "I know that you want to help and I admire that so much but having you around when everything is so damn hectic will practically be like offering you up to danger."

I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off, his voice, like his hands, remained gentle and warm. "Call me selfish but I don't wanna go through the hurt of having anything happen to you. I love you too much for that to happen, Ally."

I felt my features soften at his words and I leaned up to place a kiss to his lips. He dipped his head down to meet me halfway when I snapped out of it. "No. No, no, no, no, _no_," I pulled away from him before our lips could meet and shook my head, taking in his face now masked with confusion.

While I can yell out that he means every word he said with all the confidence in the world, I will not allow myself to be swayed into his way of doing things which happen to be kicking me out of the cabin and back to Miami just because he feels that I would be safer.

_Well I _would _be safer but that isn't the point!_

"No, Austin. I won't leave."

He sighed and reached a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Why are you being so difficult?" I felt the anger rise again and moved towards him. I flattened the palm of my hand against his chest and used all my strength to push him backwards onto the couch behind him. I succeeded and he stumbled, landing onto the couch with a huff, his face registering surprise.

"What are yo-"

I cut him off by planting myself next to him and unclasping the chain from around my neck, practically shoving it into his face which resulted in the tags to cling together. "Why did you give me this?" He frowned and his mouth opened then closed, not entirely sure as to what I was getting at. "Ally, I-"

"_Why_?" I asked with alot more force than I thought my voice could have. He glanced at the chain and then back at me. "To confirm our relationship?" He asked more than stated, as if he was afraid that it was the wrong answer.

Internally, I felt so thankful that he wasn't blowing up and cussing me out like he usually did when I first got here. There was no way that I would have spoken to him like this a few months ago. I would have been too scared.

Despite the fact that he is extremely intimidating when angry, our relationship isn't the same as it was a few months ago and I will make sure that he knows this.

"Exactly," I said. "We are in a _relationship_.I don't want you to shut me out of something just because it's dangerous. We're supposed to be taking care of things together. When you gave me this chain you showed me that you trust me and that you're serious about us."

Austin's eyes now held a little less anger and he looked almost... Sad.

"I know, I know. I'm not shutting you out. I'm just trying to protect you," He whispered and turned his gaze towards the living room exit.

I could vaguely see that his eyes were now glistening and that is when I realised this whole thing wasn't just about keeping me safe. Something else was triggering this mood of his.

I reached out and gently took hold of his hand. "Austin. What is it?" He exhaled heavily through his nose and shook his head, turning his gaze to the floor. "I lost my mum in a battle."

I was taken aback when he said this. Not only because he has never spoken a word about his mother but also because just roughly an hour ago, he had said that he wasn't ready to talk about his past. I was also shocked at how broken and hurt his voice sounded. I scooted closer to him and used my hand that was in his to gently cradle the side of his jaw, turning his face to me to give him a reassuring look, waiting for him to continue.

His eyes were watery with unshed tears and I felt my heart give a few painful tugs.

"I know that blaming myself would be stupid but I can't help but feel like I could have done something, y'know?"

I rested my other hand on his knee and gently rubbed as he went on. "It all just happened so fast. One moment she's here and the next..." He pursed his lips and ended, "She's gone. Just like that." He brought his hand up to cover my own that had slid down to his neck. "I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

I had no idea how to feel. On one hand, I was extremely warmed that he had opened up to me about his past but on the other, I felt immense pain and sadness from learning that his mother was killed by someone. He didn't exactly say that she was killed but he did say that he lost her in a battle so I'm assuming that I'm right.

"Austin. I know that past events usually make you rethink all your decisions. I know that they make you feel as if you need to do everything differently but you can't allow them to impact negatively on others."

I gently pulled my hand out of his and used it to run through his hair, not missing the sigh of content that escaped his lips. "Of course there are times where you don't have a choice and your decisions will negatively effect others but like I said; that's when you don't have a choice. Right now, you _do _have a choice."

Austin sighed heavily and heaved himself off of the couch. "Is it so bad that my choice is wanting to keep you safe?" He mumbled and I shook my head even though he was turned away from me.

"There's nothing wrong with that at all, Austin. It's just that if you send me away, I'll probably never forgive you." My voice ended with a hint of teasing laced into it.

_I would definitely be mad at him but I don't see how I wouldn't be able to forgive him..._

He spun around and I raised a brow challengingly. He chuckled lightly and shook his head. "You really are something, Princess." I grinned before clearing my throat and stepping closer to him. "Look. You're hesitant to allow Phillip's pride members in here because if you do, they're going to be alone. With nobody from the pack here to keep an eye on them, right?"

He nodded and I went on with a suggestion of my own. "Well then how about _I _stay here with them." He looked ready to shoot down the idea but I cut him off. "I doubt that they're going to do anything, Austin. You all are doing too big of a favour for them to betray your trust. And _if _anything does happen, I can contact you guys, remember?"

A look of realisation crossed his face, confirming the fact that I could somehow read into the pack mind aswell.

"Think about it. You told me that there will always be rival shape-shifters to fight against. Are you just going to make me pack up and get out everytime a battle is about to take place?"

He shifted his gaze to the floor and mumbled, "No. That'd be fucking stupid."

"Uh huh," I said and added, "I don't want to be far away if anything has to happen to one of you." He looked up and I bit my lip. "I'm not gonna go."

He stared at me intensely and shot me the smallest of grins. "You're not gonna drop this until I agree with you, right?" I giggled and twined my arms loosely around his neck, snuggling my face onto his firm chest covered by a grey t-shirt. "Yup," I said, popping the 'P'.

His chuckle vibrated against my cheek and he wrapped his strong arms around my body while nestling his face into my hair. "Alright," He breathed out.

"I just wish that I could be a bigger help than just being a lookout on the inside of the cabin," I joked and he pulled away, sliding his hands up to cup my cheeks. "You shut my stubborn ass up and took charge just now. You're gonna be a freaking big help by keeping those housecats in line. Believe me."

I laughed and said, "I really don't see them doing any harm. Besides, they're not going to try anything knowing who my boyfriend is," I ended shyly while looking down and fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt.

Austin laughed and nuzzled the side of my face with his nose.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps, resulting in us to turn towards the entrance of the living room where Mark appeared. "If you two horn dogs could keep it in your pants, we'd like to get started on some technique training."

**Austin POV**

Ally.

She surprises me everyday.

Those random moments of boldness, those outbursts and her ability to keep my ass in check astounds me.

She may be timid and shy at times but fuck me! She would make a kickass Alpha Female.

_Did I really just think that? Damn... _

I stood off to the side with Mark as Anthony and a Crystal Claw member, Joe, went at it.

"So they're really gonna be in our house?" Mark asked and I replied, "Yup. They feel that Sarah should have more protection." Mark shook his head and sighed. I dont blame him for not liking the idea. None of us do. Upon getting onto the field I had just sent a nod to Phillip, letting him know that I accepted his request. "Ally will keep em' in check though," I said with a grin and Mark chuckled. "I don't doubt that."

Anthony and Joe were still fighting. The both of them were snarling and twisting in and out of moves smoothly.

I looked away and took notice of Ally standing with who I've come to know as Paige. She was the same girl who had snapped at Phillip earlier. She was pretty different from the pride, with her jet black hair and pale complexion. More than a handful of times, I had caught her staring at Anthony who in turn, kept glancing at her whenever he could.

_I'll freaking bash my head in if anything has to happen there... _

Shaking away any thoughts of Anthony being interested in Paige from my head, I turned back to the current fight and realised that they were done and Paige was now making her way to the middle of the field.

"Alright. I think it's time for Austin and Phillip to enter the ring."

I rolled my eyes and heard the murmurs of agreement come from the cougars while my pack mates whooped and yelled their delight at the suggestion.

"What say, guys?" Paige asked and I shrugged casually, making my way to the centre of the field. Phillip stood next to a few pride members, a lazy smirk resting on his face. "I really don't want to injure you before the battle, my friend," He said which earned a few snickers around the field.

I curled my lip up and snarled, "Just get your ass over here." He tipped his head down in compliance and made his way over. I caught Ally's eye and she gave me a thumbs up. I shot her a wink just as Paige moved away as we landed on four paws.

"_Remember, Austin. The Sabres fight dirty. So you're going having to do the sa-"_

I cut him off by lunging forward to deliver a bite to his paw. He yelped in surprise and I took advantage of it, knocking him to the ground with my shoulder.

"_Dirty enough for you, Snowbell?"_

"Nice, bro," I heard Anthony say followed by Cassidy's voice, "Sneaky bastard," She joked.

Phillip raised himself off the ground and shook himself off. _"Sneaky indeed." _He raised a paw and swiped it across my face, earning a good few 'oohs' from the onlookers. I growled and jumped towards him. He easily manoeuvred himself away from me and landed a bite to my neck while bringing up his paw to dig his claws into my side, keeping a solid grip on me.

"Damn those sharp lil' kitten claws," I heard Elliot say.

Yup. Absolutely sharp. Those things hurt like a bitch.

I twisted my body around which enabled him to slightly loosen his grip on me. Ducking my head down, I bit down on his right leg and yanked, effectively getting him to let go of my neck to let out a pain filled roar. I was about to bulldoze him onto the ground again when I heard my father's voice.

"That's quite enough, boys."

I swept my tongue across my fangs and turned to Phillip. We gave eachother firm nods before moving back to separate sides of the field.

"Wouldn't be the best idea to hurt eachother before the battle would it?" My father asked and Phillip mumbled, "Told you."

There were a few chuckles around the field but it came to a stop when a member of the pride tore through the brush of the tree's, looking frantic with his tail swishing from side to side.

"_They're coming! We need to go! Now!" _

His voice rang through our heads and before we could even make sense of them, he was gone, already sprinting back into the forest.

Phillip glanced at us before taking off aswell, his pride members following close behind.

Everything began to happen all at once after that. My father and I barked out orders, Mark and Anthony led out the pack members into the forest while the five younger wolves sprinted to their patrol stations, ready to fight off any Sabres that may head towards the cabin.

I was about to head to Crystal Claw's territory aswell when I remembered.

"_Ally!" _I howled out and was answered by my father's voice as he made his way towards the tree line. _"She took off into the forest!"_ I flicked my ears and took off.

_She fucking ran by herself?! _

* * *

Upon reaching the cabin, I was pleasantly surprised to find her racing up to the oak doors.

"_Damn, she's fast,"_ I muttered in my head just as three members of Crystal Claw came up behind me. I turned around to face them and rolled my eyes. _"Almost forgot that you guys would be stopping by."_

I quickly led them inside, albeit reluctantly, and then phasing. "Ally?" I called upon noticing that she was nowhere to be seen even though she just came in. I heard footsteps quickly descending the stairs and I walked over to see Ally reach the last step. I stalked over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Are you fucking crazy, woman?! You ran all the way here when The Sabres are on the attack? Why the hell didn't you wait for me?" She huffed out an annoyed breath and removed my hands from her shoulders.

"I made it here safely, didn't I? So stop stressing. I wanted to get here as quickly as possible to let Sarah know what was going on."

I groaned and swept my hand through my hair. "Okay. Okay, alright. Look, there are three pride members here, if anything happens _at all_-"

"I'll let you know. I promise," She said and I stared at her before gathering her up into my arms, holding onto her tightly.

I know that I shouldn't be wasting any time seeing as how the battle has most likely already begun but I couldn't help but hold onto her. She pressed herself closer to me before we pulled away.

"I'm sorry that this is all happening so fast. We weren't expecting them for a while," I said and she shook her head. "No, no it's okay. Just... Just be careful. Please." I smiled lightly and nuzzled my nose against hers. "I will. I gotta go," I said and dropped a kiss to her cheek before spinning on my heel.

Just as I was about to exit, Ally yelled out my name and I turned around only to stumble backwards from her tackling me into another hug that only lasted about two seconds seeing as how she pulled away and leaned up, crashing her lips against mine.

I immediately reacted and kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her waist as hers went into my hair.

Once we separated, she looked up at me and spoke, choking up abit. "Austin, I... uh.. I-"

I cut her off by kissing her again. This one was gentle, with no urgency. "I know. I love you too," I mumbled against her lips.

I hugged her one more time before heading out and phasing.

My claws dug into the earth as I sprinted off towards Crystal Claw's territory.

I reached their home in record time and was immediately overcome by the scent of The Sabres. I hadn't even gotten to the mainland yet when one of the Sabres jumped down from a rocky ledge. He hissed at me and flattened his ears against his skull.

I bared my teeth and growled, raising the hackles on my back.

"_Here, kitty-kitty."_

* * *

**Sorry if there's any errors. Didn't exactly proof read.**

**Anyway, how was it? Thoughts?**

**So the battle has begun. We will be seeing more of it in the next chapter. Tell me, how are you guys liking Ally's attitude? I feel like she has really grown throughout the story in terms of her awkwardness. She's still shy and timid but those moments of boldness? Tell me if ya'll are enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it :P**

**And it looks like Anthony has an interest in Paige... By the way, Paige is a real life diva from WWE. I love her. Seriously. So yeah, thats who she's based on. I in no way own her.**

**Okay so don't forget to share your thoughts on this chapter, yeah? Also, remember that I have created a fanfiction account on Instagram. Followers are steadily rising so I'm happy about that. If I had a tail, it'd be wagging XD **

**Look up FictionFan and my account should come up. You'll know which one it is.**

**Love you guys!**

**PEACE.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello there, pack peoplez! So this is a fairly short chapter but no worries. There will be plenty of lengthy chapters its just that I wanted to get this up to let you guys know that I may not update for a while because exams will be beginning on Wednesday... So yeah -_- **

**But I wont be gone for too long. Promise.**

**Music12What: I will never quit this story. Don't you worry! **

**Chelsea: Hope that u like this chap :)**

**JoanneEsther: Your support means alot! Here's your update =P**

**Swagger: School sucks, yeah? -_-**

**HarmonyClare11: Lets see if your prediction comes true... ;)**

**Reah: Seriously, your choice of words in your reviews are so fucking epic XD Honestly. Your constant faith and support always has me brimming with happiness and confidence. And I couldn't agree more... School is a soul sucking demon...**

**Lady: I will never stop writing! You cant make me! Haha :D Thanks for the suggestions. U never know... I might use it in future chapters.. ;)**

**LikeDamn: Lol doesn't matter if u reviewed once or twice. I appreciate it nonetheless :) Glad that you're enjoying this. Hope this chap is to your liking!**

* * *

**Previously On Blood Moon...**

_My claws dug into the earth as I sprinted off towards Crystal Claw's territory._

_I reached their home in record time and was immediately overcome by the scent of The Sabres. I hadn't even gotten to the mainland yet when one of the Sabres jumped down from a rocky ledge. He hissed at me and flattened his ears against his skull._

_I bared my teeth and growled, raising the hackles on my back._

"_Here, kitty-kitty."_

* * *

**Austin POV**

My muzzle is already smeared with blood. My paws are muddy and now that the battle is in full swing, the urge to take out as many cougars as I can intensifies every minute.

Usually, a battle for territory would only require a pride or a pack to drive off their enemies. The worst that could happen would be major injuries. Very rarely death. Now however, with The Sabres practically gone crazy because of the fact that they had been chased off so many times, drove them to bloodlust.

Meaning that this is gonna be a very ugly, very bloody fight that will most definitely be to the death.

After getting rid of atleast four Sabres, I had finally reached the main part of Crystal Claw's territory to find it in complete chaos. Everywhere I turned, there were members of my pack and Crystal Claw locked in heated battles with Sabres.

Growls, snarls, snapping of jaws all rung through the air and bounced of the rocky canyon landscape that was home to the Crystal Claw members.

A yelp of pain attracted my attention and I had snapped my head to the side, taking in the sight of Cassidy surrounded by three Sabres. Her muzzle was pulled up, revealing her sharper than dagger canines that were dripping with blood. A scratch mark on her shoulder told me that that was what triggered her cry of pain.

Leaping down from the ledge that I was perched on, I race forward and knock one of them to the ground. Cassidy jumps forward and takes another down, biting down on his neck while I snarl at the last one before bringing up a paw and thrusting it across his face.

The force of my hit is enough to send him flying to the side, skidding on the ground. He staggers up and hisses at me. Cassidy growls at him and I quickly reassure her.

"_I'll take care of him. Go on."_

She glances at me and sends me a quick nod before sprinting away towards the more crowded part of the land.

The cougar hisses at me again and his voice glides through my head. _"Never did I ever think that I would see Blood Moon pairing up with our kind. Nice surprise."_

I huffed out a breath and took a step towards him, snapping my jaws. _"I've got no time for small talk." _I leaped towards him but he moved at the last minute and instead of grabbing his neck, my jaws sunk into his shoulder.

I wasn't able to get a proper bite in, seeing as how he moved as quickly as lightning, spinning away from me. I matched his speed and twisted my body in his direction, grabbing hold of the top of his neck. He roared and just as I was about to bite down into his flesh for the kill, I was knocked off my feet and onto the ground, landing on my side.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed the cougar that I had hit down a few seconds ago, now back on his feet.

"_A little slow on the recovery there." _

He snarled at my taunting and rushed forward to my form. I readied myself and just as he jumped into the air about to land on me, I rolled onto my back and used my hind legs to launch him over my head.

His body landed with a heavy thud and his buddy that I almost took out bared his teeth at me. I sprung up from the ground and ran to him head on.

Literally.

My head collided with his shoulder and he swung his own head to the side, snapping his jaws dangerously close to my face. I kept rushing him backwards until I bulldozed him into a nearby tree.

The action vaguely made me recall how I had done the exact same thing to Phillip a few years ago.

The thinly formed tree snapped due to the force of both our bodies colliding into it. The cat snarled at me, his teeth still inches from my face. In a split second, I took notice of a piece of wood that was jutting out from the side of the now pummelled tree. I quickly jumped backwards and moved off to the side, placing myself in front of the sharp tipped wood while giving him the false opportunity to make his move.

He took the bait.

He lunged forward, teeth and claws bared. Rising up on my hind legs, I used my two front paws to push him backwards, impaling him onto the makeshift spear. A pain filled roar erupted from his mouth but it was quickly muted, for I had taken his neck between my jaws, snapping it instantly and sparing him the unnecessary pain.

I shook off my fur and turned away from the gruesome sight to focus on the matter at hand.

Right now I was situated on a somewhat grassy embankment overlooking the rocky terrain that lay below aswell as where the bulk of The Sabres were. The noise level was positively deafening. The ledges and canyons that lay on the left and right side of the land stood tall, blocking out the now retreating sun, casting about an orange glow.

I sprinted down the bank, cougars already coming at me from all sides. I swooped, dashed, jumped, and spun out of the way, all the while delivering hits, bites and slashes here and there.

I caught sight of Jace a few feet away from me. He had one of the Sabres pinned down and by the looks of it; the cat was putting up a hell of a fight. I was about to run over but Jace dipped his head down and crushed the cougars spinal cord in a flash.

"_Austin, get down!"_

I ducked down just in time as a cougar soared right past me, his heavy paws landing on the ground with a thud.

This guy is fucking _massive_.

I had no time to thank Hunter for the warning seeing as how the huge beast was now barrelling towards me at a terrifying speed. Not to be outdone, I growled and ran towards him, teeth bared. Just when it seemed that he would be able to sink his claws into me, I crouched down and with the momentum that I built up while running, slid right under him before twisting around.

He had ran too fast and wasn't able to stop in time, his claws dug into the rocky terrain serving as makeshift brakes. I took advantage of his little conundrum and with a snarl; I launched myself into the air and onto his back.

Having now stopped himself, he tensed up and swung his head around as far as he could, looking up at me with gleaming eyes. I stared right back and shot him a grin.

"_Giddy up."_

He roared and snapped at me while beginning to buck his body around, attempting to get me off his back.

"_You're pathetic, you know that?"_ I said to him before digging my claws into the flesh close to his shoulders causing him to snap at me again. A few of his pride members took notice of the situation and began to sprint over but were taken down by Phillip and Mark.

"_Most amusing, Austin," _Phillip drawled while slashing his claws into a Sabre's flank. Mark took down another cougar and snapped his head to me before glancing down at the monster cat that was still bucking around wildly.

"_Yo, Steroids! Over here!" _

The beast that was quickly dubbed, 'Steroids' glanced at Mark and all but forgot about me on his back as he began sprinting forward. I dug my claws deeper into his back and dropped my head down to sink my teeth into the scruff of his neck, causing him to stop in his tracks and snarl.

The moment that he stopped, Mark jumped forward and bit at his front leg as I jumped off. Steroids lost his balance and stumbled.

But not before taking a huge chunk off of Marks shoulder.

Mark howled in pain but quickly righted himself and grabbed onto the throat of the staggering cougar. I moved to the back and rose up on my hind legs, propping myself up on his hindquarters and forcing him to the ground just as Mark tugged.

Blood squirted as if out of a hose, painting Marks face, his black fur appearing even darker and his fangs looking like murder weapons.

"_I'm beautiful, aren't I?" _He teasingly asked while wrinkling up his nose and shaking off his fur. I grunted, gesturing to Anthony a few metres away. _"Anthony's got you beat, bro. Sorry."_

Anthony, his icy white fur was now covered in crimson patches from head to shoulder.

"_Looking good, brother," _Mark says and Anthony bites down on a Sabre's shoulder, ripping the flesh and muscle clean off to uncover the bone underneath.

"_I'm too pretty for this shit," _Anthony teasingly tossed back before finishing off the suffering cat.

_Anthony is definitely the most level headed between the three of us but during battles, he's a fucking monster._

"_You gonna be alright?" _I asked and Mark looked down at his torn flesh and cringed lightly.

"_I've had worse," _He says and I give him a pointed look. _"Really, bro. I'll be fine," _He assured me and I rolled my eyes. _"If you die I'll kill you." _He barks out a laugh at my ridiculous statement and shoves my shoulder with his snout. _"Let's take these housecats out lil cousin."_

Mark and I went our separate ways and just after I took down another Sabre, I stopped dead in my tracks.

I had taken down a fairly large amount of them and I'm sure that my pack mates and the members of Crystal Claw did aswell.

_So why are there still so many of them?..._

We had gotten word that The Sabres had grown to twenty members. All together, there are fifteen members in my pack and thirteen members in Hunter's pride. Five members of Blood Moon are patrolling the area around the cabin and two members of Crystal Claw are at the cabin with Ally and Sarah. It was supposed to be three but at the last minute we had changed our mind, since that one more would make up ten members of Crystal Claw on the battlefield along with ten of us.

With twenty on twenty, we could have easily matched up along with our combined strength and skills.

Now though, as I look around, I notice that we're _losing _and that there are more and more Sabres appearing_._ Crystal Claw is slowly but surely being driven away from their land and Sabres seem to be filling in from thin air. Members of Blood Moon are taking on atleast three to four cougars individually.

"_Where the fuck are they coming from?" _I think mostly to myself but allow the thought to be broadcasted among Blood Moon and Crystal Claw.

"_My thoughts exactly," _I hear Phillip say and I do a quick scan of everybody while jumping out of the way when a Sabre leaps towards me.

Almost everyone is injured. I catch sight of Elliot stumbling around clumsily; his right paw is raised off the ground while dragging his left hind leg behind him. It's broken but he continues to fight. A cougar leaps onto him and I'm there in a flash, knocking him over and grabbing Elliot by the scruff of his neck and pulling him up.

"_Come on, man. Work with me here," _I say while propping him up against my shoulder. He grunts and leans onto me before swinging his uninjured paw towards the cat that jumped him. His hit connects and I quickly finish the job by grabbing the Sabre's skull between my teeth before he falls to the ground and biting down, hearing a satisfying _crack._

I allow his lifeless body to drop to the ground before turning to Elliot, taking in the sight of his gleaming eyes filled with pain. Its then that I notice it isn't just his paws that are the problem.

A part of the rocky ground underneath him is decorated with a crimson patch that keeps getting bigger.

"_NO!" _Cassidy's whine momentarily distracts me and Elliot falls to the ground, allowing me to see his injury.

_Fuck._

The flesh right below his chest stares up at me. Having been torn open, the blood continues to seep onto the ground and I feel a harsh tug in my chest at the thought of losing anyone right now.

Sure, going into battle, death is bound to happen but that doesn't mean I'll fucking accept it wholeheartedly. Cassidy sprints over and lets out a whimper. _"No, no, Elliot! No!"_

"_You better freaking stay with us you damn idiot! You're already healing so fucking stay awake!" _I growl out at Elliot, his eyes already beginning to droop from the amount of blood that he already lost.

"_Cassidy." _

His voice drifts through our heads softly and Cassidy whimpers again, nudging his cheek with her nose before turning towards me. Her eyes are watery and so unlike the Cassidy I know.

By now, the fight is worsening and almost everyone is covered in blood and guts. We're being overpowered and if something isn't done right now, we're gonna be dead and I refuse to let that happen.

My mind briefly flicks over to Ally but I shake my head, trusting that if anything happens, she or the younger wolves will let me know.

I find my father among the chaos, fighting side by side with Hunter and I send him a message. _"Dad, there's too many. We gotta split up."_

His voice rings clear in my head not even a second later. _"We're going to have to be fast."_

I shoot one more worried glance to my pack mate on the floor before sending my thoughts to the members of my pack and Crystal Claw.

"_Everyone, fall back!"_

I get back replies of confusion and some of agreement as Cassidy and I prop Elliot up on our shoulders, supporting his weight from both sides. I cannot begin to explain how awful I feel for making him walk in this state.

_We have no choice though. We need to go._

"_No time for questions! Muster up your strength and run!"_ My father orders and everyone immediately begins backing away and grouping together.

Already making our way through all the fighting and heading towards the narrower part of the canyons, I holler, _"Lead them away from here and stay close together until I tell you otherwise!"_

Everyone, weakened and injured begin to quickly make their way away from the mainland and towards the mountainous part of the territory with the remaining Sabres hot on our tails.

* * *

Cassidy, Elliot and I had strayed away from the others and located a small cave that was hidden by thick underbrush. I didn't say no when she asked to stay here with Elliot but I did give her firm instructions to stay alert.

I brushed my paw against Elliot's forehead. _"You're gonna be alright," _Was all I said before trotting over to Cassidy. _"Make sure that he stays conscious for atleast a few more minutes."_

She only nodded and I lightly rubbed my head against her shoulder. _"Be careful, Cass."_

And then I was gone, rushing towards the mountains.

My father's voice drifted through my head, telling me that they had all split up and were now in small groups.

_So our plan is now in action._

By us splitting up, The Sabres will have no choice but to split up too, giving us a good opportunity to take them all out easily.

I was a few metres away from the mountainous landscape when I stopped and decided to give my nerves a rest and check in with Ally.

I focused my mind and sent a message straight to her.

"_Ally. Is everything okay over there?"_

No answer.

"_Princess?"_

No answer.

I told myself not to panic and levelled my breathing.

I tried again. _"Ally, can you hear me?"_

My claws were now digging into the earth and my tail continuously swished back and forth unnervingly. I directed my thoughts to the five that were patrolling the area around the cabin.

"_What the hell is going on over there?! Did something happen?"_

I wasn't able to even grasp the beginning of Joey's answer since my ears were subjected to a loud clap of thunder that resonated throughout the entire area. All at once, the rain came pelting down and I was about to ask Joey to repeat himself when my head began to pound.

I shut my eyes tightly and willed the pain to go away.

_No, no, no go away. Fucking go away!_

It didn't. The pain only worsened and I whimpered, dropping myself to the ground as the same pain that made itself known when I had the urge to kill Ethan began to wrack my body.

My blood rushed through my veins like lava.

Unwanted images began to surface in my mind.

Ethan.

Vincent.

My mother's lifeless form.

Vanessa.

All of it added more and more fuel to that permanent, blazing inferno that had been ignited deep inside me.

My claws dug into the ground harshly as the pain just got worse and worse.

I didn't even have to look for some form of a mirror to know that the bright yellow ring has made a home around my iris once again.

* * *

**Yup... Austin's gone crazy again. Any idea whats up with him? Guess and let me know =P**

**So I decided to hold off on the new story since exams are right around the corner but u all can bet your cute asses that I'll be posting the first chapter of it after updating another chapter of this story here :)**

**Also, a reminder, follow me on Instagram for sneak peeks of chapters and info about upcoming fics =D**

***Search up FictionFan* You'll know which one is me.**

**Anyway, as always, I lurrrve hearing from you guys so drop me a review, yeah?**

**Love you guys as much as Ross loves those neck scarves XD**

**(He's been using those alot recently)**

**PEACE.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sup, guys! How's everyone doing? **

**How am I doing? Not so great. Why? Because I'm typing out this A/N while a moth is sitting like a meter away from me... Fucking devil child came into my room when I was almost done with this chapter. I keep glancing up from my keyboard to make sure it doesn't fly... Bleh.**

**Anyway, here is C28 and unlike C27, this is a lengthy chap so I hope ya'll enjoy.**

**I'd like to give a shoutout to Lookin' For Treble :) All your reviews were awesome and to know that you're enjoying my story as much as you are makes me super happy! Thank you for the amazing support.**

**There was a guest reviewer that really made me smile but I cannot mention any names since the email just came to me under 'Guest' but dude... You like totally fangirled out on me XD Which was so freaking cool. Haha. You also mentioned that you are a silent reader. Seriously though, for u to actually review means alot! So thank u :D**

**JoanneEsther: You've reviewed way too many times for me to count XD and all those reviews were always positive and incredibly sweet. I appreciate it greatly. Here's your update :P**

**I don't know if I replied to all of your reviews. If I missed someone, please let me know as I love to reply to every single one of u. **

**And thanks to everyone who wished me luck on my exams. They went great!**

**I'll let ya'll read on now...**

* * *

**Previously On Blood Moon**

_Unwanted images began to surface in my mind._

_Ethan._

_Vincent._

_My mother's lifeless form._

_Vanessa._

_All of it added more and more fuel to that permanent, blazing inferno that had been ignited deep inside me. _

_My claws dug into the ground harshly as the pain just got worse and worse._

_I didn't even have to look for some form of a mirror to know that the bright yellow ring has made a home around my iris once again._

* * *

**Ally POV**

I wanted to kick myself after Austin left.

_Gosh! I try to tell him that I love him but end up choking on my words! Ugh..._

I'm just grateful that he's being so sweet about the whole thing. He isn't rushing me at all. A couple times, my mind had wandered to horrible places where he wouldn't be coming back from the battle and I will never get to tell him but I quickly shot those thoughts down with a shudder.

_He's coming back. I can't imagine the pack being unsuccessful..._

The two members of Crystal Claw that are here didn't say much to me. All I got from them was a polite nod in greeting before one of them took a seat on the staircase leading upstairs while the other stood at the kitchen window, scanning the outside.

Sarah was up in one of the rooms that had been reserved for her. Her babies would be coming into the world pretty soon from what Trish had told me a few days ago.

_I just hope that 'pretty soon' isn't today. That wouldn't be very ideal..._

Austin had left a little over thirty minutes ago and I had to hold myself back from constantly checking up on him and any other member of the pack. One distraction could be enough to land them in hot water so I willed my gift, that I was still trying to make sense of might I add, to stay quiet.

I mean, yeah sure, they would be conversing with eachother during the battle but I didn't want to take any risks.

I decided to check in with the others instead.

"_Hey, guys. Everything good out there?"_

I was greeted with a reply from Skyler. _"Yup. All clear here."_

Then came Genevieve's voice followed by Tanner's.

"_We're missing out on all the action!"_

"_Austin said that we're ready. Why did we have to stay here?"_

Obviously they wanted my input, seeing as how they allowed me to hear their thoughts. _"Come on. You guys know why. Members of the Sabre pride could make their way here and try to hurt Sarah. You all have a pretty important part in all of this," _I told them.

"_Oh yeah. Cause it's _so _important to protect our enemies," _I heard Zack grumble which caused me to shake my head. Austin mentioned that Zack had abit of an attitude problem but other than that, he was an okay kid.

His exact words were: 'Freaking pain in the ass that one. But he's alright. When he's not being an annoying little prick that is.'

I giggled at the thought of Austin saying that but the smile was quickly wiped from my face when I remembered where he is and what he's doing right now.

_I really hope that they're all going to be okay..._

"_Oh shut up, Zack. Keep your bitter thoughts to yourself," _Skyler snapped.

"_Like you're so sweet and dandy with this entire arrangement!" _Zack snapped right back and I practically felt the irritation vibrate from his voice and into my ear.

"_I may not be but you don't see me being all bitchy about it! Besides, The Cougars aren't that bad and we all know it." _Zack sent out a humourless laugh at Skyler's words.

"_They're our _enemies! _We don't protect our _enemies!_"_

Tanner's voice came next. _"Well we are! So deal with it!"_

Then Genevieve's. _"Zack has a point actually."_

"_You see?!" _Zack huffed and Skyler followed with, _"Oh come _on_!"_

I knew that a full blown argument was about to take place and tried to smooth things over.

"_Calm down, guys. You all shouldn't be doing this now." _

Joey agreed with me. _"Ally is right. Arguing over something that's pretty much already in play is gonna do absolutely nothing except distract us. A Sabre could slip out of the battle without anyone knowing. If that happens we aren't going to have any kinda warning that they're heading over here. We need to be on high alert in case that happens."_

The all sent out murmurs of agreements and albeit reluctantly, Zack did too.

A somewhat proud smile overtook my features after Joey got done sharing his thoughts. He's pretty good at keeping the other younger wolves under control. They're all always together and it's like he's sort of the Alpha of their little group.

They all quieted down and I left them to it, choosing to check on them again soon.

I got off the couch and headed out of the living room to check up on Sarah upstairs. On my way there, I met the member of Crystal Claw that had been sitting on the staircase, heading towards the kitchen.

"Oh. Hi," I said awkwardly and he smiled lightly before murmuring out a greeting aswell.

He looked to be in his early thirties and was quite tall.

_Then again, most people are taller than me._

"I apologise if my niece and I seemed rude when we first got here. We're just abit uhm-"

"Uncomfortable?" I offered with an understanding smile and he nodded.

"I'm glad that you understand. Ally, yes?" I nodded and held out my hand. He accepted it and shook it lightly before introducing himself. "I'm Denny."

He let go of my hand and looked over his shoulder, calling out for who I now know is his niece. "Andrea! Come and meet Ally." Light footsteps were immediately heard and Andrea rounded the corner.

I smiled at her and she returned the gesture. "Hi, Ally. Pleased to meet you."

_Austin is right. They all are pretty formal and proper. It's nice though... Suits them._

"It's nice to meet you both," I said warmly before glancing and gesturing upstairs. "I'm gonna go check on Sarah. See if she needs anything." They both nodded and I began making my way up the staircase when Denny called out. I turned around and he smiled. "This all may be unnatural but we really are extremely grateful for what you all are doing for us."

I smiled. Not only because of how many times I've heard those words, but also because he had included me in that sentence. It makes me feel like I'm really a part of the pack.

A part of a _family_.

_I've never had that until now..._

Sarah, despite everything that was happening, was doing okay. After spending about fifteen minutes with her, Andrea came into the room and I excused myself to let them talk. Denny told me that he was going to get some fresh air and step out for abit, also to keep an extra eye out outside.

I was just about to head into the kitchen to get a drink when I heard Skyler.

"_Do you guys hear that?"_

I froze.

_Oh my god. Did a Sabre come here?!_

"_I hear it. I'm also picking up a scent," _Tanner murmured and I felt my heart begin to beat in an unsteady rhythm.

"_There's two of them. Tanner, where are you?" _Joey asked and I cut in.

"_Guys," _ I said unsteadily and was met with Zack's voice, sounding confident but with an audible waver of shakiness. _"It's okay. We got this."_

"_I'm on the eastern side of the border. Scents coming right at me now. Whoever it is, they're getting close," _Tanner informed.

I began to pace in the kitchen, nervously biting my nails and awaiting whatever was about to happen. I vaguely wondered if Denny had noticed that something was wrong before remembering that Hunter had given him and Andrea strict instructions to stay _at _the cabin and close to Sarah no matter what.

"_Genevieve, go to Tanner and _be _careful. Please," _Joey ordered and Skyler, probably picking up on my mood, called out to me. _"Ally. Are you okay?" _I exhaled and my breath shuddered.

"_Please be careful. All of you," _Was all I could say before biting down on my lip, as if my nervousness had gotten tired of my fingernails.

The last thing I heard from them was Zack's voice.

"_Here we go."_

Then it all went quiet and I assumed that they were now probably locked in battle. Fighting to keep Sarah and her babies safe.

All the while fighting for themselves.

Austin said that they're ready. I agree with him completely but it doesn't stop me from worrying.

Denny burst into the kitchen, making me almost jump out of my skin. "Oh my gosh! Really?!"

His mouth gaped open and then close a couple times before he muttered an apology.

"We need to be careful. If at any given time those kids aren't able to handle those two, we'll have to be ready in here."

Biting back a snarky and defensive comment towards the younger wolves being able to handle the situation, I just nodded and watched as he exited the kitchen and call out for Andrea.

I began pacing again and ran my hands through my hair. My fingers smoothly went through the chocolate waves and the building panic inside of me made me feel like yanking at the strands.

Austin said that if anything happens, I should let him know.

_Ok, so something is happening right now but Joey, Skyler, Tanner, Zack and Genevieve have it under control. Right?..._

Words cannot begin to explain how useless I feel right now. I could be out there. I could be helping but instead, I'm left here to look after a pregnant woman and to make sure that Denny and Andrea don't do anything to double cross the pack.

_Why is it so hard for them to trust eachother?! Anyone can see that they don't plan on harming eachother!_

Again, I began chewing on my lip and decided to get that glass of water that I came into the kitchen for in an attempt to calm myself.

The water went down my throat almost painfully, given my antsy mood. I felt a nervous lump in my chest. I took a deep breath, allowing my lungs to expand before exhaling, my breath once again, coming out in a shudder.

I just cannot stand the thought of anyone getting hurt or the cabin being under attack.

I stepped out of the kitchen and took a seat in the living room where Denny was standing at the sliding glass door, his features twisted into one of worry while Andrea was sat down next to me. Her knee was bouncing up and down. The action made me even more nervous so I reached out and placed my hand on her knee.

She looked at me and mouthed 'sorry' before stopping her ministrations.

"Are you both in any contact with your pride at all?" I asked and Denny turned to glance at me before turning back to the lush forest outside. "No," He whispered. Andrea pursed her lips and leaned forward on the couch. "They're all out there fighting for not only our territory but for Sarah's safety aswell. We shouldn't be putting even more worry into their heads by saying that the cabin might be attacked."

I gulped at her last words but nodded in understanding. "Yeah. Does Sarah know?" I asked and Andrea nodded. "She's doing her best to stay calm. Stressing won't be good for the babies."

Denny looked away from the outside and turned towards us. "You should keep her company, Andrea."

Andrea nodded and got off the couch, exiting the living room.

Denny and I were silent for ten or fifteen more minutes before Tanner's voice rushed through my mind in a frantic echo.

"_You need to speak some sense into this idiot right now, Ally!"_

"_Piss off! I can handle this!" _I heard Zack snap and I was immediately thrown into a whirlwind of panic. I shot up from the couch and exclaimed, "What?! What's going on?" Denny looked at me, sending me a look of worry masked with confusion which resulted in me almost facepalming myself.

In my panic, I had forgotten that I need to speak _telepathically_.

"What _is going on?! Tell me right now!" _I demanded and Skyler's voice entered my mind and informed me on the current situation.

She and Joey are holding off a Sabre while Tanner and Genevieve hold off another. Zack was initially with Joey and Skyler when he caught the scent of a third cougar. He rushed off and was currently taking on one all by himself.

Since they were occupied, Joey filled me in bit by bit while fighting.

To sum it all up, they all have been telling Zack to fall back and lead the Sabre towards them in order to have a better chance at taking them down as a group.

Zack though, stubbornly and flat out refused, continuing to fight against the cougar alone.

I reached out to him and tried to get him to listen to the others but he held firm. His voice floated through my mind. _"No! I won't run! I can hold him off!"_

"_Zack, please! Just fall back!" _Genevieve begged and I could practically feel the anxiousness from the younger wolves.

"_You guys are distracting me, I can handle this!"_

Joey's voice then rushed through my head, thick with exasperation. _"You can handle shit right now, dude! These guys are _massive_! We have a better chance at taking them down as a group! Just lead him to us!"_

Despite us pleading with Zack to fall back, he didn't listen and continued to fight by himself. With the others being all tied up, they couldn't risk heading away and looking for him to help.

We gave up trying to persuade him to do what we asked and with no one saying anything for just over two minutes, I was in full out panic mode. The silence was positively deafening and I decided to send a quick message out to Austin.

However, my thoughts were put to a stop before they even started when I heard Zack's voice, softly but clearly.

"_Oh no. No!"_

"_Zack? Zack, what is it?" _I asked and I heard Denny behind me, asking me what was going on but not even knowing what was wrong myself, I ignored him.

I'm assuming that Zack let the others know the situation since I heard Skyler's angry exclamation. _"You absolute idiot! If this cat doesn't kill me I'm coming after you!"_

Joey's voice practically _pierced _through my mind before I even had the chance to again ask what was happening.

"_ALLY! There's a Sabre heading towards the cabin! He's just a few metres away!_" My muscles stiffened and my eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What?!" Denny asked and I turned to him. I was about to frantically fill him in when there was a loud thud against the cabin door followed by an angry snarl, scratching noises immediately meeting my ears.

Denny wasted no time and sped out of the living room. Snapping myself out of my shock, I followed after him and rounded the corner to see him phased. His tan fur was standing on edge, hackles raised while he stalked towards the door where the scratching hadn't ceased.

Andrea came rushing down from upstairs. She too was phased, while I stood frigid, dwarfed by them both.

In an instant, the snarling and hissing came to an abrupt stop. Denny's ear twitched and he took a step towards the door.

"_He's still there," _Denny's voice softly wafted through my mind.

An even louder thud than before echoed against the door, making me jump and Andrea hiss. Denny snarled and turned to me. _"Open it," _He said and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Aren't we supposed to be keeping him _out_?"

Denny narrowed his eyes at me. _"Now. Trust me."_

I glanced at Andrea and she gave me a slight nod just before the scratching started up again against the cabin doors. _"Careful," _Andrea told me and I gulped, taking quick strides to the door and hesitating to place my palm against the paw imprint.

I blew out a puff of air and pressed against it. The groan of the heavy wood beginning to move seemed to have caught the Sabre on the other side of the door by surprise, for the scratching and loud hissing stopped.

As soon as the gap was big enough, Denny leaped forward and thrust himself outside and onto the Sabre that was stood right in front. Andrea sped outside aswell followed by me.

_Oh my god..._

To think that Zack was taking on this cougar by himself made me feel dizzy. He was much bigger than any cougar I had seen and slightly larger than Austin and Alpha Michael, which is saying something because the both of them are _huge_.

Hisses and snarls bounced of the trees. Denny twisted and turned, dodging the attacks from the massive cougar while Andrea targeted his hind legs, trying to get him off balance.

My mind flicked to Sarah. She no doubt had already heard the commotion and I was about to sprint back inside and go to her but I was stopped by the sight of the large feline giving a powerful kick with its hind leg, sending Andrea flying to the side and bashing her head on a nearby boulder.

My hands flew to cover my mouth, muffling my gasp. Denny snapped his head to the side towards his niece. His eyes filled with worry.

The Sabre took advantage of his distraction. Leaping forward, he sunk his teeth into Denny's neck and gave a sharp twist.

Just like that, right before my eyes, Denny's eyes widened before taking on a lifeless glare. His body fell to the ground and a scream built in my throat. I held back and kept my hands against my mouth, a painful lump forming in my chest.

The massive cougar flicked his gaze to me and my breath hitched in fear. He roared and ran towards me. I stumbled back and turned on my heel back into the cabin and hastily pushed my palm up against the engraved paw. The heavy doors couldn't close fast enough and the Sabre thrust himself inside, his large form bashing against the side of the door and causing me to fall over in alarm.

He bared his fangs and swiped a paw out at me. I quickly dodged the hit and crawled backwards, my back coming into contact with a column. The Sabre snarled flicked his tongue over his lips.

"_What do we have here? Austin Moon's mate perhaps?"_

His voice was painfully sharp, cutting almost.

At the mention of him, I desperately wanted to call out for Austin but with my shock and fear, I just couldn't find the strength to do so.

And dare I say it, I felt like I could at least _try _to protect myself aswell as Sarah.

Almost in a sickeningly playful way, the Sabre tilted his head to the side. _"You're a pretty thing. It'll be a shame to kill you."_

He stalked closer and I backed myself up against the column even more, the smooth ridges pressing into my back. He grinned and something that sounded like a chuckle vibrated from his chest.

"_I would do this quickly but you know how we cats like to play with our food. I'm Domino, by the way. Ally, is it?"_

He was so close; I could feel every breath that he took, his long fangs inches from my face. In a hasty decision, I rolled away from him, almost coming into contact with those deadly teeth. He was caught off guard and I took advantage of it.

Up on my feet, I raced into the kitchen, intent on him following me and keeping him as far away from Sarah as I could. I heard his paws stomp onto the wooden flooring but the sound was abruptly cut off and replaced with a snarl of surprise followed by a crash against the wall of the hallway leading to the living room.

In my frantic state, I blundered clumsily to the scene to take in the sight of a brunette coloured wolf on Domino's back. The wolf was dwarfed by his size.

_Zack._

The sixteen year old already looked drained from his previous efforts out in the forest but he kept his jaws locked on Domino's neck even though it didn't look like he would be getting in a good bite.

Domino bucked him off and faced him, hissing with his ears flat against his skull. _"You're a waste, kid," _He spat at Zack which caused the young wolf to growl and lunge forward, Domino doing the same and grabbing him by the throat, flinging him to the floor.

I felt tears of frustration and fear build up but I held back, causing my eyes to slightly burn. At that moment, I heard a familiar voice in my head.

"_Ally. Is everything okay over there?"_

"Austin," I breathed out and noticed Zack's eyes flick over to me from his position on the ground. His eyes were pleading and he shook his head.

_No?_

I heard Austin's voice again. This time with concern.

"_Princess?"_

I was about to reply to him when Zack screeched into my mind as Domino stalked towards him. _"Ally, please. Don't say anything to Austin!"_

Now I was beyond confused and scared.

"_Listen to the boy," _Domino sneered and mockingly snapped his jaws close to Zack's face, making the wolf flinch.

"Zack," I said and he painfully brought himself up on his feet but was quickly taken down again.

"_Ally, can you hear me?" _Austin's voice was quickly filling with panic now and I so badly wanted to reply to him but with my own feeling of shock and the pleading look Zack was giving me, it felt as if my mind was clogged up.

"_Don't. I'm begging you," _Zack sent out to me as he swayed on his feet, having gotten up again.

I heard Austin again. This time though, he sounded like her was addressing the younger wolves.

"_What the hell is going on over there?! Did something happen?"_

I faintly heard Joey begin to answer Austin but my attention quickly diverted when a loud clap of thunder resonated from outside, preventing me from hearing what Joey said. The sound of sudden rain quickly made itself known by the drops slamming against the roof of the cabin.

The change in weather didn't faze Domino at all and he took Zack by neck, spinning and lifting him off the ground. He flung him off to the side, resulting in Zack's form to connect harshly with wall before slumping down to the ground, knocked out cold.

Domino snapped his angry gaze to me.

_Oh dear God..._

I spun and blindly made my way into the kitchen. I felt Domino reach out and push against my calf, sending me yet again, toppling to the ground in a heap. This time though, I quickly righted myself and got up, racing around the counter with him on the other side.

_Nice, Ally. Like he isn't going to be able to walk around the counter and rip your innards out._

I shook my head to rid my mind of the sarcastic thoughts and watched him as he followed my every move. His frame towered over the counter but he stayed behind it, watching me with bright eyes.

My own eyes briefly located a wooden spoon on the counter and I quickly grabbed it. The movement caught his eye and he hissed, moving around the counter to stand in front of me. I breathed in and out quickly, bringing up the wooden spoon in front of me in a protective stance, the handle facing him.

A sense of déjà vu quickly overcame me in that moment and instead of green, a pair of gleaming yellow eyes momentarily rushed through my mind.

Domino jumped forward and I dodged his snapping teeth before rearing my arm back and driving the handle into his eye. He stumbled back and a pain filled roar erupted from his throat.

Once again taking advantage of the distraction, I manoeuvred myself around him and ran out of the cabin through the kitchen door. Racing down the stairs leading to the open plan of the outside, I heard the door from which I just exited burst into a mess of splinters and metal.

The rain pounded onto my body and lightning wracked the skies.

Domino emerged onto the small porch and looked down at me with one eye. The other was now bloody with pus oozing out. He growled and looked downright mad. He put one paw onto the first step when he stopped and cocked an ear to the side.

I faintly hear my name.

_Sarah._

Not being able to take hearing all the commotion any longer, she probably called out to make sure what was happening. Unfortunately, nothing good came from her doing that.

Domino grinned slyly and swiftly turned and entered the cabin.

"No!" With the constant assault of the rain blurring my vision, I shouted and took off, back up the stairs and into the kitchen. I sprinted out and into the hallway where Domino was making his way to the staircase. With a burst of adrenaline filling me, I raced forward and thrust myself into the air, landing on the giants back.

He hissed and I clumsily wound my arms around his neck, holding on for dear life and hoping by some miracle that I'm able to cut off his air supply.

No such luck.

With more ease than he did with Zack, he bucked me off and I was thrown to the ground, sent crashing against a side table. My arm immediately began to throb but I ignored the pain seeing as how Domino was now halfway up the stairs.

I heaved myself up off the ground and followed him up. He turned and headed into the hallway leading to the various rooms. Reaching into one of those rooms, I swiped a baseball bat and he turned to me, as if just realising that I was there.

"_You're a tough one. I'll give you that," _Domino said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

Swallowing my fear, I held firm and spoke in a hard tone. "I won't let you hurt her."

I gave him no time to say anything else and gripped the bat tighter before swinging. It connected with the side of his face and he grunted, head twisting to the side before he slowly and frighteningly brought his gaze back to me.

I gulped.

Suddenly, words began to echo through my mind. Words said in a rough tone. Words that I've heard before.

From Austin.

_While they may be stronger than you, you have an upper hand. You're fast. Your reflexes are fast. You could have them on the ground with a quick kick or a well calculated hit._

Even though he said this while referring to the attacker as a _human_, I still felt a burst of confidence from the words.

Which is why I took a step forward and flung my leg out towards Domino's chest. The hit was hard enough to knock the wind out of him and he gasped for breath. Thinking quickly, I swung the baseball bat again and bashed the side of his head, hoping to do some sort of damage to his brain. This time, he fell to the ground, looking dazed.

I stared open mouthed at his form, at the bat and then back to him. I heard the twist of a door handle and Sarah waddled out of the room at the far corner of the hallway. Her huge belly restricted her from moving at a normal pace and I would have laughed at the look on her face if I weren't so shocked and scared myself.

"Ally! O-oh my goodness!" She exclaimed while looking down at the Sabre. I glanced at her and pursed my lips. "I'm pretty sure that he's going to wake up." Sarah nodded, her eyes still on Domino.

"You should call for help before he does."

Her words snapped my brain to attention.

_Austin... Oh my gosh! He's going to cuss me out so badly!_

He made me promise to let him know if anything happened. And obviously something _did _happen! I had no time to wonder why Zack would have told me to be quiet and not inform Austin about anything, seeing as how a groan from Domino caught my attention.

"Sarah," I whispered. "Please go back into the room."

She looked at me, eyes widened with a hand resting protectively on her abdomen. "Ally," She said and I shook my head before allowing my gaze to stay planted firmly on Domino who was now stirring.

"Please. _Now_."

She concurred and twisted the door handle, slipping back into the room.

Domino stirred again and I stepped back, the baseball bat clutched firmly in my grasp as he began to pick himself up. He was barely off the ground when I heard a growl behind me before something or rather _someone _whizzed over my head and landed on Domino's back.

It was Genevieve. Domino's hulking form stumbled to and fro, confirming my suspicions that I had inflicted some type of internal injury to his brain. Genevieve forced him to the ground and I turned around after hearing someone approach behind me.

Joey now walked with a limp. He looked slightly taken aback by the sight of Domino but he quickly righted himself and limped forward. Sending me a quick glance, he went to Genevieve who was holding the large cougar down and dipped his head down to finish the job by snapping Domino's neck.

The Sabre's neck was covered with such thick muscle that it took the young pack mate quite abit of effort to do it.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and Joey turned to me.

"_Okay?"_

His question seemed to snap my body into reacting. The pain in my shoulder made itself know by pulsing in a dull throb.

Other than that though, I was, "Fine," I answered.

**Austin POV**

The rain was pelting against my fur, washing away whatever blood squirted onto me. The pounding in my head had ceased just abit but not completely. I had located the rest of the pack and pride, fighting it out high up in the mountains. I gave up trying to figure out why there were so many fucking Sabres and just fought, taking down as many as I could.

All the while panicking inside, wondering why Ally hadn't replied to me. My mind was coming up with horrible scenes and I didn't reach out to her, for fear of her again not replying and sending me into another whirlwind of worry.

It was just not a good fucking day. Elliot is dying, Mark is losing blood, a couple pride members are heavily wounded, and I don't know if Ally is alright, Anthony is missing. The only good thing happening right now is that we're sort of winning and Sabres are getting picked off quite quickly now.

_Seems everyone just wants to get this over with._

With the blood rushing hotly through my veins and the pounding deep in my skull, I allowed the mind of my wolf to take over completely.

* * *

We did it. We're battered and bruised and some of us are missing but we did it.

The last few Sabres were either drove off or killed, I can't be bothered which it was. My mind cleared and the pain stopped.

This left me sprinting home, towards our cabin.

The rain was still coming down hard when I reached home. Phasing back to two legs, I ran my hand through my thoroughly soaked hair in an effort to get the stray strands away from my eyes as I raced to the cabin, my Converse making a wet sloshy noise in the mud with every step I took.

Upon getting to the cabin, I saw a cougar lying dead on the ground, the angle of his neck letting me know that it was snapped. Beside him, another pride member in her human form, sat beside him, weeping in the downpour.

Then it clicked in my head.

_These were the two in the cabin with Ally!_

"Oh, God. Please, no," I breathed out and without saying a word to the crying girl on the floor, I sprinted into the cabin, my heart beating almost out of my chest.

**Ally POV**

After reassuring Sarah that everything was okay, I left her room and sunk down to my knees in front of a random room door while Joey and Genevieve began pushing Domino's lifeless corpse towards the staircase.

Tanner came in about five minutes ago to let us know that Zack was okay. Apparently he had woken up and made his way to the training field.

_I really would like to know what made him so edgy today..._

My breathing was uneven and my hands were clenched tight, the knuckles turning white. Everything seemed to catch up to me and I felt exhausted. I wanted to send out a message to Austin, to _anyone _but I was just too tired. I don't know if everyone is okay, I don't know what's happening right at this moment, all I know is that my eyes are beginning to close from exhaustion.

The exhaustion quickly dissipates when I hear a familiar voice call for me.

"Ally! Ally, where are you?!"

_Austin!_

Ignoring my now aching limbs, I spring up from the ground and run to the staircase, pass Joey and Genevieve.

I immediately catch a flash of blonde and spot him at the bottom of the stairs, soaked to the bone with his shaggy hair releasing droplets onto the wooden floor. Apart from a small bruise above his right eye, he doesn't look like he has any serious injuries.

"Austin," I breathe out in relief and am already stumbling down the stairs before he can even look up. When he sees me, his eyes light up and he releases a breath.

I leap into his awaiting arms from the second last step, my legs wrapping around his midsection while his arms wrap around my torso firmly. My own arms are around his neck and I cling to him tightly, taking in his woodsy scent and revelling in his safe embrace.

"Holy hell, Princess. You're okay," He said with relief as I buried my head deeper into the crook of his shoulder. I'm pretty sure that we would have stayed that way for a few more moments but we were forced to part when Domino's body came tumbling down the stairs.

I gasped in surprise and Austin slid his hands to my waist, setting me down gently on the ground as he stood frowning at the huge body at his feet. We both glanced up and Joey and Genevieve stood with sheepish smiles on their now human faces.

"Oops," Joey mumbled.

Austin looked at Domino's body and then to me and then to the two who made their way downstairs. "What the-? How did-? What the fuck exactly happened here?!" He demanded and Genevieve stood forward.

"Ally held him off all by herself until we got here."

Austin raised his eyebrows at her before turning to me. "That true?"

I nodded and pursed my lips. He smiled but it faltered slightly. Stepping back from us, he ran a hand through his wet hair and took a deep breath.

"And how did he manage to get inside? Weren't the five of you running patrol?"

Joey gulped and stepped forward then. "You see, uhm, there were three of them. Skyler and I were handling one and Genevieve and Tanner took the other."

Austin narrowed his eyes. "And the third?"

Genevieve and Joey shared a glance before continuing. "Zack tried takin' him on by himself."

"And? What the hell are you telling me in small parts for? Fucking dramatic effect?!" Austin snarled, making me jump and the two young pack mates shrunk back at his tone.

Genevieve continued. "We kept telling him to fall back but he wouldn't listen to us."

"We figured that we'd have a better chance at them in a group," Joey added and Austin bit his lip, hands formed into fists at his sides.

"So he couldn't handle it and this fucker got away and attacked the cabin," Austin stated more than asked while gesturing to Domino's body.

The two hesitated but nodded anyway. Austin took in a deep breath and exhaled heavily through his nose. "You guys go on ahead and inform the pride that Sarah is okay to go and get someone to do something about this," He ended with a wrinkled nose, gesturing to the massive feline body.

Joey and Genevieve nodded before heading off. Austin took my hand and led me to the hallway that was connected to the kitchen. He pulled me into his arms and I willingly returned the embrace.

He quickly pulled away and scanned me from head to toe, doing a once over before meeting my eyes and cupping my face. "Are you really okay? Are you hurt? Did that cat do something to you? Could you not hear me?" He asked in concern and I placed a hand on his chest while the other rested on his bicep.

"I'm okay, Austin. Really. And I-uhh... I _did _hear you," I assured and brought my gaze to the floor. I felt his body stiffen and I gulped. Pulling out of our embrace he stepped back and curled a finger under my chin, tilting my face up to meet his eyes.

"Then why didn't you answer me?"

I pursed my lips and tucked a damp strand of hair behind my ear, not knowing what to tell him.

"I told her not to."

Austin turned around, exposing Zack behind him, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Austin hissed and I took a hold of his arm but he shrugged me off, taking a step closer to Zack. "You told her not to?" Zack nodded and his eyes fell to the floor.

"Frikin look at me," Austin said through gritted teeth and Zack immediately snapped his gaze up. "Why the hell would you that? Huh? Who the hell gives you the right to ask to keep me in the dark when it comes to my girlfriends fucking safety?!"

In a flash, Austin flung his hand to Zack's throat, gripping it. "Austin!" I exclaimed and made a move towards him but without turning towards me, he growled out, "Stay right where you are, Ally." I bit my lip and stepped back. "Please, Austin. Stop it."

He ignored me and pulled Zack forward before shoving him off to the side. "Thought that you could take on a damn hulking cougar on your own? Are you stupid?!"

Zack shrunk backwards. Austin followed.

"Your damn arrogance caused that cat to make its way into our home! Ally could have died! Sarah and her kids could have died!"

"I'm really sorry," Zack mumbled and Austin growled.

"I don't want your damn apology. I want an explanation to know what made you act so freaking stupid and careless!"

Zack said nothing and again allowed his gaze to flit to the floor. Austin stalked to him and spoke in a low voice. "Remember my threat to you about being exiled. The chances of it happening are now high."

Austin turned on his heel and headed to the stairs. I turned to Zack. "Why did you ask me to stay quiet?" I asked him and he looked up at me and shook his head before walking off.

I sighed and followed Austin's way upstairs. I was going to head to his room but ended up being pulled into another. I gasped in surprise and once inside, I was slammed against the door, looking into Austin's angry eyes.

"Why? Why would you do that? Why the _hell _would you think that it would be okay to listen to that idiot? Huh?" His voice was laced with anger and hurt and his eyes were bloodshot. I stumbled over my words, not knowing what to say.

His hands gripped my upper arms and his nostrils flared. "Fucking answer me!"

Not knowing what else to say, I yelled out, "I'm sorry!" Tears burned my eyes and the thunder rumbled loudly outside. He let go of me and turned around, running his hand through his hair before turning back.

"Again I say; I don't want a damn apology! I want an explanation!" He snarled and I shook my head. "I don't know, okay? Zack kept pleading with me and I was just really scared."

His jaw flexed and his hands were formed into tight fists, accentuating the veins along his arms. "There was a damn Sabre in our home! A Sabre that could have killed you! You didn't think that I deserved to know that? Dammit, Ally!"

I felt a tear escape my eye and he stepped forward, leaning down to my level to meet my gaze. "You promised me. You promised that if anything happened, _anything _at all, you would let me know and what do you do? You fucking listen to Zack and stay quiet."

I ground my teeth together before exclaiming, "It wasn't just Zack, Austin! Excuse me for trying to get things done on my own." He leaned back to his normal height and narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"I wanted to see if I could protect myself and Sarah and from everything that happened, I'd like to think that I did an okay job."

His features softened slightly and he sighed, cupping the side of my face. "I don't know exactly what you did but I can tell right now that you did more than okay, Princess. You did great and I'm really happy about that."

He brought his hand away from my face and stepped back. "I'm just not happy about the fact that you broke your promise. What if you couldn't handle that cat? What then? I could have lost you today, Ally."

I took a step towards him and reached out but he flinched away. "No," He said in a hard voice and looked at me. "Anthony is missing, Mark is out there looking for him even though he lost so much blood, Elliot was carried home and for all I know, he could be dead right now. Take all of that stress and add me thinking that you're dead."

I was now an emotional wreck from everything that he said about Anthony, Mark and Elliot. His hardened features mixed with hurt were not helping matters.

"When you didn't answer me I thought that you were gone. I panicked. I lost it."

Not knowing what else to say, I again lamely offered, "I'm sorry."

Austin shook his head and sighed. I stepped towards him and reached out. He didn't move away this time but he didn't make a move closer to me either. I threaded my fingers into the still damp hair at the nape of his neck and looked into his hazel eyes, swimming with so many emotions.

I leaned up on my tip toes and balanced myself with my free hand on his chest. Hesitantly, I brought my face closer to his and pressed my lips against his cheek, feeling his jaw clench. I pulled away to see his eyes shut tight and his jaw still clenched.

"I really am sorry. I should have let you know."

"I'm really mad at you," He whispered when he reopened his eyes.

"I know," I said and he sighed.

He reached up and his hand came into contact with his chain around my neck. He brushed his fingertips against it before pulling me in close and nuzzling his face against my shoulder.

He placed a kiss on the point where my neck meets my shoulder and mumbled against my skin.

"But I'm glad you're safe."

* * *

**This was gonna end wayyyyy differently but I changed my mind at the last minute... So what'd ya'll think?**

**Anthony is missing... Where could he be? And is Elliot dead? I donno. Maybe... And the question still remains... What is up with Austin and his crazy episodes?...**

**I noticed that quite a few of you guys have been having trouble finding my Instagram account so I changed my username. **

**OfficialScorpioSmile**

**Just type that in and this time, I'm **_**sure **_**that it'll come up :P **

**Just a little heads up, you guys may not see a chapter of this story for a while since I am going to be beginning my new story. Don't worry though. I will never abandon this story. Ya'll know that I love it way too much :D**

**Alright so as u all already know, your reviews mean alot to me so let me know what you think of this chapter, yeah?**

**Love you guys as much as Ellington loves Rydel! And vice-versa...**

**(So cool that we get to say that now knowing its true XD)**

**PEACE.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Exams are done. Exams are done... Exams... are FUCKIN' DONE! Haha! And you guys know what else is done?**

**This chapter! This flipping fucking chapter right here! **

**Its done!**

**Bloody hell you guys have no idea how much I missed writing.. Especially how much I missed writing this story here! **

**Anyway, I am now on holiday so ya'll should be expecting updates more often. I'm not saying like an update once a week or anything but hopefully they will be alot quicker now that I'm home!**

**Here are some replies to my guest Pack Buddies:**

**Joanne Esther; Hope that you enjoy this chap just as much as the others!**

**Lady; Your support means everything to me! Thank you so much! Ally kicked some ass, didn't she? :P**

**Inner Fangirl; Once again, your review made me so bloody happy XD Seriously. And I'm super glad that you liked how I portrayed Ally in the previous chapters. Her character is certainly growing. Oh and about Anthony.. You gotta read on to see if he's alright...**

**Reah; Fucking hell I missed you and your words so bloody much XD XD Lmao! Your reviews slay, dude. Flipping SLAY :D And yeah.. I did have Anthony get shot earlier.. Now he's missing.. my bad. Seems like I have a knack for putting him through shit... Yup, not everything is love and rainbows hey.. We gotta fit in some action once in a while.**

**Alright, you guys can read on now...**

* * *

**Previously On Blood Moon...**

"_I really am sorry. I should have let you know."_

"_I'm really mad at you," He whispered when he reopened his eyes._

"_I know," I said and he sighed. _

_He reached up and his hand came into contact with his chain around my neck. He brushed his fingertips against it before pulling me in close and nuzzling his face against my shoulder._

_He placed a kiss on the point where my neck meets my shoulder and mumbled against my skin._

"_But I'm glad you're safe."_

* * *

**Ally POV**

It's been three days since the battle.

Austin is still a little mad at me. He doesn't show it that much but I know that he is.

Elliot's wounds have healed but he is still on bed rest since he hasn't acquired all his strength back. Not to mention Cassidy threatened to injure him again if he didn't rest.

Anthony is still missing.

Alpha Michael had asked Mark to stay home and rest since he has his own wounds that needs healing but Mark will have none of it. Every chance that he gets, he heads out, searching for his brother.

In just two days he has managed to go out and search atleast eight times already.

I'm certain that Alpha Michael could just order him to stay back but he knows that doing that and keeping him home would do more damage than allowing him to go out there so he just lets him.

Austin had gone with Mark a couple times. So have other members of the pack and all those times they have come back without Anthony, yet Mark continues to go, with or without them.

Dez told me that if Anthony was alive, he should have sent them a message by now. We've all tried reaching out to him but it isn't any use. He doesn't answer us.

I refuse to believe that he's dead. He can't be.

I've been praying,_ hoping_ that he's found soon or that he contacts us. When I first got here, he and Mark were my first friends. The both of them did everything they could to make me feel comfortable and if I have to lose one of them now, I'm certain that I'll be a total wreck.

_I just hope that he's okay..._

I would seek comfort from Austin but like I said, he's still mad at me and all I've gotten from him in the past three days is just a kiss on the cheek right before he leaves to search for Anthony.

It isn't like he's outright ignoring me but it isn't like he's being his normal self around me either.

I know that what I did was wrong and I feel terrible for it. It's just that with Anthony still missing, we're all pretty crushed and it would be nice to atleast get a comforting hug from Austin.

Being held against his firm chest with his strong arms wrapped around me always gave me a feeling of comfort and warmth aswell as safety.

But I guess I'll just have to give him his space since he's also worried about his cousin.

In these three days, Phillip and Hunter always stopped by, giving their support. The both of them had even accompanied Alpha Michael and Mark on a search mission yesterday.

It's around 09:30 PM and Mark, Dez, Trish and Joey have gone out in the heavy downpour to continue searching.

Its Mark's third time going out today.

It seems that no one is willing to accept anything other than Anthony is just hurt and is unable to contact us.

I've always loved this about the pack. The moment I stepped foot into this world and met them all, despite being absolutely shaken, I could practically feel the love and closeness that they all shared.

_A true family._

I'll forever be grateful for having being accepted into this family.

I'd just love for it to be whole again. For Elliot to make a complete recovery and for Anthony-

_Oh, Anthony..._

I felt a tear slip from my eye and reached up to wipe it away.

_Please be okay._

I got off my bed and made my way out of my room. The only sounds that were heard were the heavy rain drops pelting onto the roof of the cabin and the thunder that would rumble occasionally.

I glanced to the side of the staircase where the little side table used to be and felt a dull throb on my shoulder, reminding me of being flung against it by the massive feline.

I shook my head and pulled my jacket tighter around me, continuing on my way to the living room where I knew some of the pack was.

The TV is on but it doesn't seem like anyone is actually concentrating on watching. Jace is at the sliding glass door, gazing out into the rain with his usual snapback placed on his head while Tanner and Skyler are seated on one of the couches, staring blankly at the TV.

Sitting on another couch is Alpha Michael. His strong arms are folded across his chest and a deep frown is set on his face. He catches my eye and sends me a weak smile which I try my best to return.

Zack, as usual, is sitting by himself at the other end of the room.

It was as if he hasn't been here in the past three days. After the battle and after Austin threatened to have him exiled, he spent most of his time up in his room or out in the training field.

Countless times I have tried talking to him and asking him about why he asked me not to send out a message to Austin.

Key word there: 'Tried'

He always shook his head and left the room, choosing not to talk about anything or to anyone.

I decided to leave him alone but by no means am I giving up. I know that there's something wrong and I deserve an answer seeing as how his request landed not only him, but me into hot water with Austin aswell.

Granted, I could have just not listened but he literally pleaded with me and I couldn't help it. He looked so vulnerable and frantic.

_Definitely won't be making that mistake again though..._

Jace tells me to have a seat but I decline and offer to make everyone some coffee.

They're all too worried to refuse.

I head into the kitchen where I see Jared shuffling through one of the drawers.

"Hey," I greet and he turns around, shooting me a smile.

"Hi." He gestures towards the living room with a tilt of his head. "Atmosphere is pretty sucky in there huh?"

I shrug my shoulders lightly and sigh. "Not just in there. The entire cabin."

Jared nods his head and toys with the rim of the glass he retrieved while I fill up the kettle and allow the water to boil.

The light hum off the device fills the kitchen and Jared shakes his head.

"What is it?" I ask.

He exhales heavily and sets the glass down, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of Mountain Dew. Ignoring the cup, he takes a few gulps and moves to stand against the sink, facing me.

"You think he's alright?"

I immediately know who he is talking about and I gulp, my chest tightening. "Yes. He's okay," I breathe out and Jared purses his lips.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I don't know. I'm just sure."

Jared huffs and tilts his head back, drinking the rest of the Mountain Dew before flinging the bottle carelessly into the sink with a clatter. "I call bullshit."

I open my mouth to argue but he beats me to it. "I care for that guy deeply. Believe me. But Anthony should have contacted us by now and look at that. He hasn't."

"He's probably just hurt-"

"It's been three days," Jared interrupts. "I'm not saying that he's dead. All I'm saying is that if we don't hear from him anytime soon, we need to start gearing up for the worst."

With that, he picks the bottle up and throws it into the trash, bidding me a 'Good Night' on his way out of the kitchen.

_These past three nights have been anything _but _good._

My breath comes out in a shudder from Jared's words and I can't help but agree with him. Anthony could still be alive and I'm still clinging to that possibility but at the same time, I know that we'll have to be ready to take whatever possible bad news comes our way.

I realise that the water is done boiling and I quickly make the few cups of coffee, making an extra strong cup for myself.

Instead of sitting in the living room, I take a seat at the kitchen counter, sipping on my coffee and listening to the wind howling outside along with the rumble of thunder.

The kitchen door swings open and in comes Austin who I'm guessing shook most of the water off outside since his hair and clothes are just really damp instead of soaking wet. He looks at me and I offer him a small smile that he lightly returns.

He didn't go with the others to search this time. From what I know, he had been patrolling despite the fact that there were no dangers around now.

I fiddle with the dog tags around my neck and he walks over, standing on the other side of the counter. "Did the others return yet?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No."

He rests his elbows on the counter. "When did they leave?"

"A little while after you. Where have you been anyway?" I ask him, breaking my gaze away from my coffee that I had been swirling around with a spoon.

"Nowhere. Just patrolling."

"Your dad said that there isn't a need to be patrolling now."

He shrugged his shoulders and pursed his lips. "Extra precaution."

I really don't like this tension surrounding us right now, so I decided that I should turn in for the night. Not even bothering to drink the rest of my coffee, I walked over to the sink and let it flow down the drain before washing my cup.

He was still at the counter but now with his back resting against the edge. I noticed a smudge of dirt on his cheek and walked over, wiping it off with the pad of my thumb.

I leaned up slightly and placed a small kiss on his chin before telling him that I'm heading upstairs.

Before I could move away though, he gently took a hold of my wrist and pulled me to him, our bodies almost touching. I stared up into his brown eyes and he sighed, shaking his head.

"You know that I was just mad that you could have gotten hurt and I wouldn't have known anything about it, right?"

I took my bottom lip between my teeth and looked towards the floor, my gaze coming into contact with his worn out Converse. I was about to reply with 'I know' but then his words registered in my head.

I looked up at him again. "Was? As in you forgive me?"

He let go of my wrist and brought the same hand up to brush his fingers against his chain around my neck. The feel of his heated touch contrasting with the coolness of the metal sent little jolts throughout my body.

"I forgave you a while ago, Ally. I was just upset."

I felt the need to apologise again but thought better of it. He wouldn't want another apology so I just did the next best thing.

I hugged him.

My arms went around his waist while his slowly moved up to wrap around my shoulders. I buried my face in his chest and breathed in his woodsy scent, thoroughly enjoying the moment. His t shirt was damp and the material was cool against my skin but I could feel the warmth of his body radiating through it.

After a few more seconds, I felt his arms loosen but since I hadn't had this in three days, I tightened my hold on him and nuzzled my face onto his chest further. He wrapped his arms around me again, his chuckle vibrating against my cheek.

"Damn, Princess. First you hold off a cougar all by yourself and now you're restricting me of air. What's gotten into you?"

I laughed and let go of him, pulling away to look up at him to see a smile on his face before he let it drop, raising a brow. "Speaking of, I didn't actually hear how you did that." He pushed off the counter and gestured for me to follow him.

We headed upstairs and into my bedroom where we settled ourselves on my bed.

I told him everything from Denny being killed right up to the baseball bat.

"Remind me to keep my guard up around you," Austin said jokingly and I giggled while playing with the hem of his t shirt. "I feel really bad about Denny."

Austin nodded. "A battle isn't a battle without some form of hardship."

"I guess," I said softly.

_Crystal Claw lost Denny and we..._

I shook the thought from my head, not wanting to assume the worst.

"What you did though, Ally. I'm really impressed. Quite proud also."

I smiled at his words and mumbled out a shy 'thanks'

Austin shifted and looked down at me where I was leaning against his side. The small smile that had rested on his face slowly disappeared and he sighed. "He's practically my brother, Ally. I don't wanna lose him."

I took in the sight of his face, expressionless, not showing any emotion and I knew that he was absolutely shattered.

"And you won't," I said, not knowing if my words were true or not but at the moment I didn't care. All I cared about was comforting him and being positive.

I could see that he didn't know what to think of my words either but it seemed like he took comfort in it. His expression relaxed and he let out a breath.

"I hope not."

**Anthony POV **

My head hurts. It hurts worse than when Mark accidentally shoved me off the top of the bunk bed that we shared when we were little kids.

_And that hurt _alot_._

I remember Aunt Mimi freaking out, continuously asking me if I was okay and rambling off to Uncle Mike that I may have suffered a concussion.

_Thankfully I didn't._

I was okay after a few days. Mark and I had quite the laugh over the entire matter.

Everything is dark. For a moment I think I've gone blind but then realise that my eyes are closed.

My ears hone in on a crackling sound and a steady _drip drip, _a pause, and then another_ drip _continuing every few seconds in a pattern.

I feel warmth being directed at me and along with the natural heat radiating off of my own body, I realise that I'm sweating a little.

After a few moments, I decide to open my eyes and the moment that I do, I immediately see the source of warmth.

A fire, just a few feet away from me, burning away and also the cause of the crackling sound. I'm laying on my side on a bed of leaves in what seems to be some sort of cave. I can't be too sure though since I haven't really looked around but the rock covered walls sort of give it away.

I squint into the dimly lit cave, having not gotten all the sleep out of my eyes yet and I slowly get up. My muscles ache and I let out a groan, sitting upright and bringing a hand up to rub over my face then through my hair.

I let out a hiss of pain when my hand comes into contact with my head. Its then that I realise my shirt isn't on my body, rather; it's wrapped around my forehead like a makeshift bandage, my hair overlapping it and some of it falling over my eyes.

I'm actually not sure but I'm assuming it's my shirt since it isn't on me and I kind of recognise the feel of the material around my forehead.

With the dull pain bouncing all around in my head, I stupidly failed to realise that me being here, obviously resulted from _someone _bringing me here.

Of course I realised this but a second too late since I heard a voice behind me.

A voice belonging to most likely the s_omeone _who brought me here.

"Good morning, Pretty Boy."

The voice was low and strong. It sounded vaguely... what is it?

_British?_

Sounds like.

It sent a pleasurable hum throughout my body and in an effort to see exactly who this _someone _was; I twisted my body around and snapped my head up.

_Bad idea._

The dull throb intensified and I groaned, dropping my face into my hands, afraid to even touch my head.

I heard whoever it was rush over. I peeked through my fingers and my eyes came into contact with black lace up boots before the owner of said boots crouched down.

"You're okay. You're okay."

That hum went through my body again from that low voice and after the pain lightened, I lifted my head out of my hands, finally laying my eyes on that _someone_.

My eyebrows shot up and I spluttered unintelligently for a few seconds before I was able to get one word out.

"Paige?"

The fair skinned beauty in front of me shot me a half smirk, reaching forward and giving my cheek two pats. "Well that's good. Atleast we know that you still have your memory."

She got up and walked around me with my eyes following her every move. She bent down to pick up a few twigs set to the side and I willed myself not to be a pervert and averted my gaze.

Not like that did any good, seeing as how she moved closer to the fire, bending down a_gain _to throw the twigs in, keeping the flames going. Not being able to resist, my gaze travelled up her toned legs before settling on her butt.

_A very nice butt actually... Not that I expected anything less._

"My eyes are up here, fella."

I snapped my gaze up at hearing her and felt heat rush to my cheeks. I had been so caught up in my observation that I didn't even notice that she had turned around to look at me, leaving my gaze to linger on the waistband of her jeans.

I cleared my throat and muttered out a 'sorry' before attempting to wake up.

Seeing as how I've been on the ground for who knows how long, I was abit unstable and stumbled a little bit.

I would have been face first on the ground if it wasn't for Paige coming over and helping me stand. She supported me up by holding onto my shoulders while mine settled themselves on her arms.

The position, while not to be taken intimately, _did _feel very intimate seeing as how I was shirtless and practically leaning towards her to hold myself steady. I gave her a thankful smile and nodded, letting her know that I was okay. She smirked at me dragged her hands away from my shoulders to linger on my bare chest.

_Now _that _really _did _feel intimate..._

My breath hitched and her smirk grew broader before she moved away.

I quickly got a hold of myself and tried my best not to stumble again. This time not from my grogginess, but from her touch. I then took in my surroundings.

The cave wasn't that large and from what I could see, it was well hidden since the entrance of it was not letting in that much light. It's understandable since Crystal Claw's territory has alot of caves in the vicinity.

I tensed up at the thought of Crystal Claw since it resulted in thoughts of The Sabres.

"Holy shit! The battle! What happened?!" I exclaimed and was surprised when Paige chuckled, plopping herself onto the ground in front of the fire, looking completely at ease.

"The battle is over. We won," She said coolly and my muscles relaxed. "Now come over and eat. You haven't eaten in two days. Today actually being the third."

The moment the words left her mouth, my stomach grumbled, letting out a sound that would render a humpback whale jealous, allowing me to realise just how hungry I am.

"I've been asleep all this time?" I asked in shock and Paige nodded her head while nibbling on a piece of meat.

I frowned and thought about the pack.

_Where are they? Are they all okay? Did we lose anyone?_

I tried sending out a message to confirm all my questions aswell as to alert them that I was alright but the moment I tried, a splitting pain shot through my head and I groaned. "Shit," I hissed and shut my eyes tightly.

"No use trying to contact anyone. You banged your head up pretty good. Gonna be too painful to strain your mind," Paige told me and patted the ground next to her.

I walked over and sat down but further away from the fire since I was still sweating and couldn't really take anymore heat. Sending her a thankful smile, I accepted the piece of cooked meat that she handed to me on a sharpened stick.

"You hunted?" I asked and she nodded.

"I tried waking you up a couple times to eat but you wouldn't budge. You drank alot of water though."

I turned to her and smiled lightly, asking her another question while gesturing to my head. "So not only did you keep me alive but you nursed me back to health too?"

She ducked her head down and shrugged. Thanks to her pale complexion, I was able to easily catch sight of her blush despite her turning away. "Well I couldn't let you die."

I smirked. "Well you could have. You just chose not to."

She looked at me and smiled but didn't touch on my comment, rather; she gestured to my body and asked, "So what's with the hotness?"

I smirked and raised a brow. "Well aren't you very forward," I teased and she rolled her eyes. "Wolves," She scoffed and shook her head. I laughed and answered her.

"Our body temperature rises when we're in the process of healing. Sometimes it isn't that much but more often than not, it rises quite abit," I explained and she nodded.

"Cool."

"I think you mean _hot_."

This time, instead of rolling her eyes, she laughed and gave me a little shove. "You're cool, Pretty Boy," She said and I opened my mouth to say something but she beat me to it. "Yes, hot too."

I chuckled and then something seemed to click in my mind. "Uhh... What exactly happened?" I sheepishly asked and she smirked, flipping some of her black bangs away from her eyes.

"Took you long enough to ask that," She joked and I held my hands up.

"I woke up in a cave without anyone except a really beautiful and sexy woman. Can't exactly blame me for not thinking of anything else."

She raised a brow at my words before shaking her head and looking away, taking her bottom lip between her teeth in a sure-fire attempt to hide her smile.

I found it abit shocking that she was putting up with my not so great flirting seeing as how she seemed to be extremely different from the other Crystal Claw members and would rather kick me in the delicates than try to be all calm and polite with me.

Her not being like them is completely understandable though. She's obviously not related to them given her accent and appearance.

Despite my growing interest and curiosity towards her, I decided not to ask her anything personal since I feel that if I do that she really _will_ kick me in the delicates.

So instead, now done with stuffing my face with the buck that she caught, I listen when she launches into the explanation of what happened to get us here.

Apparently, one of those giant cougars had snuck up on me while I was locked in a fight with another Sabre. Another came up behind me, dragging me backwards by the tail and before I could do anything to retaliate, I was bulldozed into a nearby boulder by the aforementioned large cougar, knocking me out instantly.

Here's the crazy bit. Paige says that she witnessed the entire thing but was too far away to get there in time and that I would have been done for if it weren't for Damon and Chelsea taking out the cougars near me.

After she told me that and saw the shocked look on my face, she stated that she had been just as surprised at them showing up.

Never thought that I'd even hear of those two siblings again after the performance they put on during one of the training sessions. They practically hated us.

Anyway, after that with me still unconscious and my head bleeding aswell as Austin's order to split up, which I hadn't heard, Paige lugged me away from all the chaos and into this cave where she took care of me.

_I swear my attraction for her just keeps growing..._

"Wow," I breathed out and gazed at her. "Thank you," I said and she shook her head.

"Its Damon and Chelsea that you gotta thank, Pretty Boy. Not me."

Throwing the fact that I will need to thank those two to the back of my mind, I chuckled and moved a little closer to her.

"Not that I'm not flattered but why do you keep calling me that?" I asked and she turned to me, a slight grin on her lips before she, I'm guessing, mimicked me in an exaggerated deep voice.

"I'm too pretty for this shit."

"Oh," I laughed and rubbed the back of my neck. "You heard that."

She grinned and lightly bumped her shoulder onto mine. "You _are_ pretty. And cute."

I tried to calm my racing heart when I turned to her, hoping that I don't start sweating again as I looked into her eyes that looked like the midnight sky. "So are you."

She smirked and moved her face closer, her nose almost touching mine. "I thought I was beautiful and sexy."

"That too," I said and she smirked.

"I know you find me attractive. Since you kept staring at me back at the cabin," She then said with a sly look overtaking her features.

My eyes widened and I snapped my head back in shock, too embarrassed to worry about the pain in my head from the sudden movement "Wha-No! I didn't stare!"

She bit her lip and moved closer, closing the gap that I created and dragged a hand down my chest. "It's okay. I stared at you too."

My breath shuddered from her touch and I flicked a brow up. "That would have sounded really creepy to me if I wasn't so eager to kiss you."

Now it was _her _that snapped _her _head back in shock at my forwardness.

I grinned and chuckled. "We both weren't being very subtle, were we?"

She smiled and said, "I guess not."

We leaned into eachother then.

Closer and closer until I felt something really soft and furry rub against my hand that was supporting my weight as I leaned towards Paige.

This of course, threw me off guard and I looked down, my gaze coming into contact with wide eyes staring up at me. I shook my head and frowned. "What the-?"

Paige laughed and scooped up the little thing that interrupted a moment that I _really _wanted to happen.

"I found her earlier today. She probably belonged to someone but got lost. Isn't she cute?" She said while holding up the fluffy little kitten for me to see.

It gave out a little 'meow' and lifted two _very _short front legs out, pawing the air. I tilted my head and smiled. "That she is." I held my hands out for her and Paige placed the little gingerish and white ball of fur into them.

Its then when she was in my own hands that I recognised that she is a Munchkin cat. A fairly new breed of cat that has incredibly short legs.

"Oh my God," I said when the kitten snuggled against my bare chest.

"What?" Paige asked and I looked at her.

"She's so damn cute, I'm gonna die."

Paige grinned and flicked her eyebrows up. "Now don't go falling in love, she may come in handy for our next meal."

"What?!" I yelled out and clutched the little munchkin closer to me, her face squishing against my chest. Paige threw her head back and laughed before looking back at me and allowing me to see the glint in her eyes.

I pouted and relaxed my hold on the kitten. "Don't joke about things like that." I petted the little animal on the head, earning a delicate purr in return.

"It's good that she likes you since you're the one taking her home."

I snapped my gaze up from her words and let out a humourless laugh. "Oh yeah, Austin would absolutely _love _that," I said sarcastically and Paige tilted her head.

"He doesn't like cats?" She asked before a look overtook her features when she realised how that sounded. She rephrased. "I mean he doesn't like _actual _cats?"

I shrugged and set the kitten on the ground and she wobbled over to Paige who scratched her gently behind the ears. "Well I'm sure he doesn't dislike them. I just know that he wouldn't be pleased with bringing her home. Innocent animal or not, he'll find something wrong with keeping her."

Paige looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "He warmed up to Ally, didn't he?"

That made me smile. "He more than warmed up to her."

The fact that my cousin, who carried himself in such a way that made others terrified, actually softened up and allowed a dainty brunette to wrap him around her finger will never fail to amuse me.

"I see your point," I said and the short kitten sat back on her cute little butt, looking at us back and forth.

"What?" I asked her and she meowed. "I speak cat," I said, earning another shake of the head from Paige along with a chuckle.

I glanced behind Paige and noticed water dripping from a little crack in the cave wall.

_That's where the dripping noise was coming from._

We were quiet for a few minutes, just enjoying eachothers company and petting the kitten whenever she came up to one of us.

I decided to break the comfortable silence.

"I'm serious, Paige. Thank you."

She looked about ready to protest but I shook my head and said, "Damon and Chelsea saved me, yes. But if it weren't for you dragging me all the way back I could have easily become a chew toy just laying there unconscious."

She smiled lightly. "Well you're welcome."

* * *

It was quite late now. Probably around three-ish. Making this four days away away from home. Even though the gash on my forehead was healed, there was still a dull pain and I didn't wanna risk making it any worse by trying to contact my family.

I know that they're probably worried but I'm about to head home now anyways so I'll stay quiet.

Having left the cave, I unwrapped my shirt from my head and rinsed it out in a little pool that filled up in a little rocky alcove thanks to the heavy rain. Once I slipped it on, we were off again.

Apparently, Paige isn't going back to Crystal Claw.

"Why won't you go? They're probably worried about you," I said for what seems like the hundredth time and she continued walking ahead of me, across the rocky walls, our boots crushing the gravel as we walked.

"I told you. I just don't want to," She answered and I rolled my eyes.

"That isn't a reason."

"Yes, it is."

I stopped walking and the munchkin looked up at me from her spot in my hands. "Paige," I said but she didn't stop. "Paige," I said more firmly and she finally stopped but didn't turn around.

She hung her head and sighed. "Look. I just don't want to go back. They're all really nice and all but that isn't my home."

I tucked the kitten into the crook of my elbow and walked over, reaching out with my free hand and turning Paige towards me.

"I was hurt, they took me in, helped me get better and after that I wanted to leave but seeing that I was alone they didn't let me. They said that they always have place for someone who needs it and as much as I appreciate that, I'm just more comfortable being on my own."

"So you're-... You're just gonna leave?" I asked her and she brought her gaze to mine.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Where will you go?"

She shrugged. "I don't know yet. I don't need to know. I'm just gonna go," She said and I sighed.

We continued walking, not saying anything.

"What are you gonna name her?" Paige broke the silence, gesturing to the sleeping kitten curled up on my arm. I shrugged in response. "Don't know. Haven't really thought about it yet."

We grew quiet again until we reached the more lush parts of the land, signalling my cue to leave for my territory.

I gently set the sleeping kitten down on a patch of grass and turned to Paige.

"Will I see you again?" I asked her and she gave me that half smirk.

"Not very likely."

I stepped forward.

She did the same.

I waited with bated breath and without another word, she closed the gap between us, pressing her lips to mine. I slowly reached up and tangled my fingers in her dark tresses while hers gripped at my t shirt.

I nibbled on her bottom lip and felt her smirk into the kiss while cupping the side of my neck and pressing herself closer.

I savoured the moment right until we pulled away from eachother.

I used my hand that had drifted down to her waist to lightly hike up her shirt, slowly drawing imaginary circles onto her bare skin with my fingertips. She grinned and kissed me again, pulling away too quick for my liking and bit her lip.

"Maybe you _will _see me again."

And with that, she was out of my embrace, phasing as she disappeared over a cliff.

I gazed at the spot at which she disappeared before a little mewl broke me out of my trance. Before I even looked down, I felt a tiny paw nudging my leg.

I glanced down at the kitten. She backed away and crouched down before pouncing onto the stray lace on my boot, biting on it with her little teeth and holding it down with her short paws.

"Oh, ouch," I said dryly and she stopped her clawing to look up at me. She had to look up so much that the action almost caused her to fall over backwards. I laughed and leaned down to scoop her up, bringing her fluffy form close to my chest and walking into the forest.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**Okay, okay you all can rest easy now. Anthony is alright. Bet ya'll didn't see his point of view coming :P**

**It may seem like things are gonna go slow from now and they probably will but I must warn you... There is still PLENTY of drama that will soon take place and I don't just mean drama when Austin totally flips out when he notices a little fluffy kitten in his house, no. There will be other forms of drama and action...**

**Speaking of the kitten, if u guys have not seen a Munchkin Cat, please do google it. Quite honestly one of the CUTEST and most BEAUTIFUL creatures I have ever seen. I stumbled across them a while ago and just knew that I would have to fit them into one of my stories.**

**If u wanna picture the Munchkin that is in this story, head on to youtube and search up 'fluffy kitten is confused' **

**Its like a 26 seconds.**

**The sweet little angel in that video is the kitten in this story :)**

**Alright, tell me what ya'll think of this chapter! I'll try best to reply to all of you. Promise.**

**Oh and u all seemed to really like that Paige is in this story. No worries, she'll probably make an appearance now and again. Tell me if you all liked how her character was written.**

**I was getting sort of a Margo Roth Spiegelman vibe when I was writing her. Y'know from Paper Towns. But whatever.**

**My new story is up! I'll now be working on the second chapter of it and once thats up, its onto Blood Moon again.**

**Follow me on instagram. OfficialScorpioSmile for updates and sneak peeks concerning my stories. :)**

**Love you guys!**

**PEACE.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Wassup you awesome fuckers that I love so much :D**

**Damn man. Austin's character in this story really had an influence on me in regards of cussing. I usually tried to stay away from it but since he swears so much, I got used to it and now I can't fucking st-Gah! You see! XD**

**I just can't help it anymore. It just emphasises sentences so bloody fuckin nicely(See?) Haha**

**Anyway, heres the next chapter. Like I said, things are abit slow for now but no worries, I still have alot of ideas for this story so theres gonna be plenty of drama and plenty of action in later chapters.**

**Now for some shoutouts.**

**InnerFangirl-Yup you totally nailed it my friend :D As usual, your review made me smile as wide as the flipping joker XD Like dude, seriously, you say that you dance around when I update? Well I flipping dance around like an idiot when you review XD**

**Mia-My exams were alright! And my results are in... I passed! Haha I'm over the moon that school is almost done with. Thanks for the support! :)**

**Lady-Thanks for suggesting a name for the kitty! I'll be taking all suggestions into consideration. I loved writing Anthony's POV, it was so much fun! Oh and good luck for your finals! :)**

**Guest61865-YOUR REVIEW WAS IN ALL CAPS SO I'M RETURNING THE FAVOR XD LOL THANKS A MILLION FOR THE AWESOME WORDS. YOU ROCK**

**AliMus1c-His reaction will pretty much be how you all expect it to be. I'm sure of it :D **

**Reah-Dear God, Dear Lord, dude please don't have a heart attack! I don't think I'd be able to live without your reviews XD I know right! That kitten is just.. gah! Cuteness overload! Ohhh yeah, our boy Anthony got some from Paige XD I really enjoyed writing them together. It was so much fun. And yesssss! Finals are over! Whooo!**

**Alright, thats it for shoutouts. I'll leave you guys to it.**

**Read on...**

* * *

**Previously On Blood Moon...**

"_Maybe you _will _see me again."_

_And with that, she was out of my embrace, phasing as she disappeared over a cliff._

_I gazed at the spot at which she disappeared before a little mewl broke me out of my trance. Before I even looked down, I felt a tiny paw nudging my leg._

_I glanced down at the kitten. She backed away and crouched down before pouncing onto the stray lace on my boot, biting on it with her little teeth and holding it down with her short paws._

"_Oh, ouch," I said dryly and she stopped her clawing to look up at me. She had to look up so much that the action almost caused her to fall over backwards. I laughed and leaned down to scoop her up, bringing her fluffy form close to my chest and walking into the forest._

"_Let's go home."_

* * *

**Anthony POV**

It was around four thirty-ish in the morning when I got back home.

I would have been back earlier but I hadn't phased since I didn't wanna have to carry the little kitten in my jaws. I was nervous that if I even a_ttempted _it, I would have crushed her.

Also because my mind was going crazy thinking about Paige and I didn't want to risk dropping the kitten from my mouth.

So I stayed in my human form and cradled her in one arm as she slept, her face squished against my abdomen as I made my way home.

_Paige..._

She kept running through my mind.

_Where did she go? Is she thinking about that kiss as much as me? Was she serious when she said that I might see her again?_

I thought about her the entire way back to the cabin.

_There's definitely something there..._

There has to be. I would never have allowed myself to get that intimate with a cougar. Much less allow myself to develop feelings for one.

_For goodness sake, I was so pissed that we would have to be fighting alongside them!_

But now, I feel grateful that we did, since that very situation was what brought me to meet Paige.

Whatever it is though, I'll have to keep it to myself. I don't know how the pack would react to it. Much less how Austin and Mark would.

Mark would probably kick my ass but come around later on. My little cousin however, would-...

I don't even want to _think_ of what he would do.

I'm getting ahead of myself though. We aren't even together and even if I do see her again, I don't know if she wants the same.

I sigh and try my best to shake away thoughts of the incredibly endearing cougar and breathe in the familiar scent of home.

The leaves in the trees surrounding our cabin swayed slightly with the breeze of the gentle hours of the morning. The moon that was still out casted a stunning glow onto our cabin and the surrounding area, giving off just the right amount of light.

The rainy season was almost over. I'll miss the constant rain but it won't be gone for long. Seasons change frequently here. It's almost like the weather system is bipolar.

A small smile makes it's onto my face when I go to place my hand that isn't currently serving as a bed for the little kitten onto the paw imprint, the warm feeling of being home and seeing my family finally hitting me.

However, I pause halfway when I decide to just let them sleep.

I know for a fact that they're gonna be upset that I didn't let them know I was okay the minute I got home but I figure they'll forgive me since I _was_ gone for four days and the fact that I'm here will hopefully overpower their annoyance.

I step away from the doors and make my way towards the path leading to the rocky ledges, choosing to crash in my room there. I'm certain that everyone is in the cabin anyway so I don't worry about possibly waking anyone at the ledges.

I make my way over, the little munchkin still curled up on my arm and against me, sleeping peacefully.

**Ally POV**

When you're asleep and dreaming, I always found it kinda cool that a sound or noise _outside _of your dream could tie into whatever dream you're having.

Like for me, I frequently would experience a dream where a phone would ring or some stranger would call my name, only to wake up and realise that my alarm is going off or one of my foster parents are yelling at me to wake up.

I'm having one of those experiences right now. I'm walking on a beach and a large group of people are hanging around and having a good time. The sounds of them aren't that loud seeing as how I'm quite far away but close enough to know that they're all in high spirits. The sound of them laughing and cheering is faint, distant.

I'm still asleep but my mind already realised that the sounds of the people are actually coming from somewhere in or close to the cabin.

With this realisation, the waves, the sand, the people, all fade away, leaving only the darkness of my closed eyelids with the muffled sound of laughter and chattering still remaining.

My eyes flutter open and I roll over onto my back before sitting upright in my bed. I bring my hand up and rub the sleep from my eyes, wondering what's going on downstairs.

I look at the empty side of my bed at the indent of another body along with the creased sheets, the only evidence of Austin being there earlier.

Last night, after we spoke for a while, I grew tired and fell asleep on his chest at around, I'm guessing, 01:30-ish AM. It's almost seven AM now and I doubt that he got any sleep. He was too worried about Anthony.

The faint chatter and mumbling died down abit and since I was still abit groggy, I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and freshen up before heading downstairs.

I was met with almost the entire pack shuffling into the cabin, all with soft smiles on their faces as they headed into the kitchen.

"Get enough beauty sleep, Ally?" Jace asked me with a chuckle.

"I swear, you sleep more than me," Trish teased from Jace's side and I frowned with a slight pout.

"It's really early," I defended before asking, "What's going on? What was all that noise about?"

Elliot, who I was happy to see on his feet, grinned at me with a smiling Cassidy tucked underneath his arm. "Go see for yourself," He said, tilting his head towards the cabin doors.

I raised my eyebrows and sifted my way through the pack members, exiting the cabin. I stepped outside and for a moment, I thought that I was still dreaming.

Standing just about a foot away from the tree line was Anthony with Mark's arm thrown over his shoulder.

My mouth fell open and my eyes widened. Austin and Alpha Michael were there too, looking just as happy as everyone who filed inside a few seconds ago.

I watched as Mark brought his other hand up to ruffle Anthony's hair, resulting in the blonde to laugh and throw a playful punch to his brother's side.

Austin chuckled and seeming to realise someone else was here, he turned his gaze to me and smiled.

"Ally," He said and his voice seemed to snap my brain into focus.

The other three males turned to me and Anthony shot me his usual warm smile. "Hey, Pretty Lady."

I all but raced down the few steps and sprinted towards him. I vaguely saw Mark move away from the corner of my eye just as I launched myself at Anthony who caught me easily. He spun me in the usual circle and set me down on my feet, my arms still around his neck and his around my torso.

"How you doing, Alls?" I heard him chuckle next to my ear.

I pulled away from the hug and looked up at him. "Me? How are _you_?" I asked, relief coursing through my veins at seeing him alive and well.

He laughed and shrugged casually. "I'm perfectly fine, never better."

He looked fine but I don't know if it was only me that picked up a bit of off-ness in his voice.

Alpha Michael stepped forward and brought his arm to rest on Anthony's shoulders, pulling him into a side hug. "It's good to have you back, my boy."

Anthony smiled. "I missed you guys. I also really missed my bathroom so..." He trailed off and wrinkled his nose, gesturing to his clothes that had patches of mud and dirt on them.

"Yeah, bro, you really stink so go on upstairs and scrub away," Mark teasingly said, earning him a jab to the side from Anthony.

Alpha Michael chuckled and gestured towards the cabin doors. "Let's head inside. Once you're done showering, come down for breakfast."

Anthony ruffled the top of my head and lightly slapped Austin on the back. "I'll catch up with you guys later," He said while making his way inside with Alpha Michael and Mark.

I watched them go inside, still pondering whether he was actually fine but with a smile still resting on my lips from the fact that the family is now complete and together again.

"Don't I get a morning hug too?" I heard from behind me.

I turned around to face Austin who had his head slightly tilted to the side with his hands in his jean pockets, smiling lightly. He also seemed to have freshened up but obviously way before me.

_What time did he wake up? Did he even sleep?_

I smiled and walked the few steps towards him, bringing up my arms to loop around his neck while his wrapped around my body, pulling me in close. I breathed in his woodsy scent and felt him nuzzle against my neck.

"Thank you," He mumbled and I laughed.

"I'm sorry. I was just really excited to see Anthony."

We pulled away from eachother and he smiled. "Can't blame you. Mark and I kinda did the same thing to him. Only difference was he didn't pick us up and twirl us."

I laughed and rested my hands against his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat thrum against my fingertips.

""Where was he anyway? Didn't he tell you guys anything?"

Austin shook his head and glanced towards the cabin doors, shrugging his shoulders before looking back at me. "We figured we'd just let him relax before hounding him about what happened."

I nodded and absentmindedly drew circles on his clothed chest. "Makes sense."

"He's here. That's all that matters."

"That's all that matters," I agreed with a nod.

"Uh huh," He said and banded an arm around my waist, bringing me in close. I pursed my lips and felt the warmth emanating from his body. He looked down at me and smiled cheekily.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning," I told him while trying to avoid the redness that loved to make an appearance on my face.

Still smiling, he dipped his head down and kissed my cheek before moving lower to mumble against my neck. "I have reason to be. My family is safe. My girlfriend is apparently a badass with a baseball bat."

A laugh escaped my lips from his last statement but it was quickly cut short and replaced with a soft 'Oh' when he nipped at my pulse point and placed a tender kiss to my throat.

Having had close to no affection from him in a few days except for that hug last night, I revelled in the feeling of his lips on my skin and his arm holding me close while his other hand found its way into my hair.

He continued placing various kisses to my neck and throat before I finally felt like I would combust from the pleasurable sensations. Sliding my hands up his chest, I cupped his face in my hands and brought his lips to my own.

He smiled against the kiss and retracted his hand from my hair, bringing it to gently grasp the side of my neck while his thumb caressed my cheek.

Not even caring that someone could potentially come out and see us, I pressed myself closer to him and ran my hands through his hair, tugging at the blonde locks and enjoying the growls of approval he let out between kisses.

However, after a few moments, I decided that as much as I was enjoying this, we shouldn't be doing it out here. So I pulled away from him and slid my hands back onto his firm chest, pressing one last kiss to his strong jaw.

When I made a move to pull away completely, all he did was groan and follow my lips, bringing his face closer.

I shook my head and laughed before I brought up my hand to rest three fingers against his lips, preventing him from kissing me again.

He pulled his head away from my hand and whined, dragging out the word 'Princess'

I laughed again. "Someone could easily come out of the cabin, you know?" I asked rhetorically and he huffed out a breath.

"Doesn't matter."

He leaned in again and even though the lazy smirk that he was giving me, coupled with his arms around my waist was having a _major _effect on me, I could see the tiredness in his eyes so I _again _cupped a hand over his mouth, chuckling at the disapproving growl he let out.

"You haven't slept. You need to rest."

He raised a brow and pulled my hand away from his mouth to talk. "I did sleep."

I gave him a look that clearly read 'Really?' and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "I swear, I did!"

"Yeah, for how long?" I challenged and his shoulders slumped in defeat. I smirked in satisfaction and told him sternly, "Go to bed."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright, I didn't get much sleep the past few days but right now, I'm honestly not all that tired. Probably because of all the excitement with Anthony returning."

Still speaking sternly, I said, "Well you need sleep so-.. I don't know-Go take a hot shower or something. Maybe it will relax you and help the tiredness to come back."

Another smirk made its way onto his face and he knocked the breath out of me by pulling me into him again, his head dipped down with our noses lightly brushing against eachother.

_Not to mention _other _parts of our body brushing against eachother..._

The flecks of gold in his eyes blazed as he gazed at me, rendering me speechless as he lightly hitched up my shirt and began rubbing circles on my bare skin with his thumb.

"A shower?" He asked and all I could do was nod dumbly in affirmation, still speechless over the sight of his fiery eyes and the slight friction of our lower bodies.

Teasingly slow, he swept his tongue across his teeth before tilting his head to the side, his hot breath right on my ear. "Why don't you join me?"

_...And cue the very naughty images of a wet and naked Austin running through my mind._

My face immediately heated up and I gulped at his words, bringing up my hands to push on his chest to pull out of his heated embrace.

He chuckled at my actions and I turned away from him in an effort to hide my bashful smile. Obviously though, he wouldn't have that so he came up behind me and wrapped me in his strong arms, nuzzling his nose against my neck from behind.

"Scratch that. You seem to be in a _very _good mood this morning," I said softly and he hummed his agreement against my ear.

"We haven't so much as kissed in the past few days. I can't help myself."

I craned my neck around to look at him and teasingly asked, "And whose fault is that?"

I immediately wanted to take the words back though, after seeing the guilt flash in his eyes.

"Oh, Austin, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."

The moment I began to frantically speak he was already shaking his head, tightening his arms around me.

"No, no, it is my fault. I shouldn't have acted that way," He said and this time, I shook my head, turning around in his arms to face him directly.

"You had a right to act the way that you did. I understand."

He pursed his lips. "Well sure, but I forgave you a while back. I shouldn't have just brushed you off like that."

I shook my head again and cupped the side of his cheek. "You forgave me but you still needed some time to yourself. You were still mad and you came to me when you were ready."

He opened his mouth to say something else but I pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Ssh. We both had our faults and the situation is over."

I brought my hand down and removed one of his arms from around my waist, taking his hand in mine and interlocking our fingers together.

"We're okay now," I said firmly and smiled up at him.

He looked down at our hands and then back up, his eyes meeting mine. A small smile formed on his lips and he brought our hands up, placing a tender kiss to my knuckles.

"Yeah. We're okay."

I smiled at him. "Now go on. You need rest."

"Alright, alright," He conceded and I leaned up to place a kiss to his cheek, earning a grin from him in return.

We both walked back into the cabin, immediately being greeted by the cheerful voices coming from the kitchen. I walked ahead of Austin as he closed the cabin doors while smiling to myself, listening to the pack.

Austin came up behind me and I felt his chest press against my back. His hands slid down to my hips where he lightly squeezed before whispering hotly against my ear.

"If you ever wanna join me, my offer still stands."

I shivered at the sultry tone of his voice and bit my lip, feeling my face flush. I craned my neck around to look at him, my bottom lip still wedged between my teeth.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said shakily, the look he was giving me causing me to flush further.

He grinned and shot me a wink before pulling away and retracting his hands, making his way upstairs.

* * *

Since the entire pack had already spoken to Anthony earlier, after breakfast I had decided to go to him and catch up. Though, I was not going to ask him about what had happened to him when he went missing since Austin said that they wouldn't hound him right away.

So instead, I was just going to find him and talk.

_Lord knows that I need to distract my thoughts from a certain wolf and the feelings that he stirred up in me..._

But after breakfast, instead of me finding Anthony, _he_ pretty much found _me_.

As I rounded the corner from the living room, he rushed out of the kitchen and immediately set his gaze on me. A bottle of milk and some type of canned food was balanced in his arms. I also noticed two small bowls dangling from his fingers.

"Als! Hey," He said and I frowned at him, eyeing the items he was currently holding onto with an almost nervous expression on his face.

"Anthony, what are you doing?"

He pursed his lips and stared at me for a moment before shaking his head and chuckling. "Uhh, just follow me. I'll show you."

I frowned again and followed him outside where he began making his way towards the ledges.

"What's with the milk?" I asked as we walked, gesturing to the items in his hands.

He looked down at said items and smiled. "Let's just say I acquired a new friend during my time away," He explained and I raised both eyebrows.

"If that's your way of saying you have a girlfriend..." I trailed off and he laughed, shaking his head before muttering something that sounded like, 'I wish'

My eyebrows rose up again. "What was that?"

He quickly replied, "Nothing, nothing. Come on, we're almost there."

Still suspicious about the items in his hand, I continued walking beside him until, like I predicted, we arrived at the rocky ledges.

Anthony led me up a flight of stairs towards his own room and I was suddenly overcome with memories of when I lived here for a while.

My first ever memory being the one where I first stepped out of the room that belonged to Mark. I had peeked over the ledge after hearing his loud voice. I smile when I remember the comforting smile that Anthony gave me and the cheeky one that Mark had shot to me, as they both stood at the bottom, peering up at me before coming up and leading me to the cabin.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when Anthony unlocks his room door and slowly walks in, turning around to hold the door open for me. I smile in thanks and make my way into the room, not seeing any 'friend' that he had mentioned.

It isn't a girl. I'm sure of that much now.

_Unless it is and she has a liking to milk and tuna..._

I had realised what was in the can thanks to the fact that I faintly made out the picture of a fish, specifically a tuna, while we had been walking.

Anthony walks in behind me and grins. "I think you'll like her."

My eyes widen and I point a finger at him. "So it _is _a girl!"

He chuckles and sets the items down onto his dresser. "Yes, a girl," He affirms. "And she's quite pretty. Very cute."

"Oh my," I say with a smile and Anthony smirks, taking the little handle on top of the can and peeling it back before emptying the contents into one of the small bowls.

I'm left confused again. "Okay, seriously. What's with the fish and milk? And where is this girl? Does she have a pet cat or something?"

Anthony snaps his head up at my last question and laughs, pouring the milk into the other bowl and setting it down next to the tuna. He then moves around his bed and crouches down.

He gets up and I just about melt at the little furry bundle in his arms.

"She was wide awake when I got up this morning. Didn't wanna freak her out by bringing her to the cabin since I knew everyone was practically gonna jump me once I got there."

I was now standing in front of Anthony and gazing down at the adorable little kitten. Her paws were curled up against her furry body as she slept.

"Oh my goodness," I breathed out. "She's so beautiful."

"Right?" Anthony said just as she began stirring in his arms, stretching her short paws out in front of her before her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," Anthony said to her and dipped his head down. She let out a squeaky mewl and raised a tiny paw to rest on his nose, melting my heart further.

"Oh gosh!" I squealed in adoration which obviously freaked her out. She winced and pushed herself further into Anthony's chest, now staring at me wide eyed.

"Aw, Ally, look what you did," Anthony said while laughing and I slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Ohhh, I'm sorry, sweetie," I cooed at the kitten and she hesitantly stretched her neck out to sniff my hand while fixing me with a stare of wonderment.

She meowed and I resisted the urge to squeal at her cuteness, not wanting to scare her again. Anthony held her out to me and I carefully took her into my arms.

"Sort of a new breed of cat. A-"

"Munchkin," I interrupted while looking down at her, happy that she didn't seem scared of me.

"Yeah. Haven't got a name for her yet," Anthony said and I lightly scratched the little Munchkin behind the ears, eliciting a purr from her.

I set her down and she immediately waddled over to the small bowl containing the shredded tuna.

_She. Is. So. Short! And cute!_

With a smile still on my face, I looked away from her and to Anthony who was gazing at her with a sort of forlorn look on his face, confirming the fact that I was not imagining the slight off tone in his voice earlier.

I frowned. "Anthony, you okay?"

He slowly looked away from the kitten and sighed, shaking his head. "Just thinking of how I came across her."

I opened my mouth to ask him to go on but he interrupted me with a shake of the head. "I'll tell you guys about it some other time. Right now, I just wanna take this little one back to the cabin."

He still looked abit down but I decided not to force him into telling me anything he didn't want to so I smiled and turned my focus back onto the kitten. "I'm sure everyone is going to love her."

Anthony huffed out a breath and chuckled. "Not everyone," He muttered and I immediately knew who he was referring to.

"Do you think he'll be mad?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"He's my hot-headed cousin. He gets mad at practically anything," Anthony scoffed and I giggled at the thought of Austin.

He's definitely hot-headed. But I know that even with all that roughness and anger, he can be a huge softie. I'm certain that this cute little kitten will win him over.

_If he doesn't scare her too much, that is..._

* * *

After the kitten had finished up her breakfast of milk and tuna, Anthony and I walked back to the cabin with her in my hands. I couldn't help but keep glancing down at her.

_She's just so adorable!_

As we walked, she took in the scenery. Her eyes were wide and every so often her ears would twitch at the sound of a bird or the ruffle of leaves. Halfway to the cabin though, she had gotten a little bored and began to swish her tiny paws at my hair resting over my shoulders, causing me to chuckle and playfully boop her nose.

Back in Miami, I didn't ever have any pets.

_Not even a fish!_

My foster parents weren't too fond of animals so I didn't even bother asking.

It wasn't a shock when most of the pack members took to the kitty immediately. A few of them, about five, were in the living room when we got there. I found it so amusing that these people who morph into huge canines would be so smitten with this tiny animal.

"She's so damn small," Jared said as he studied the kitten, now prancing around on the living room floor.

She had been a little hesitant at first when I set her down, cowering behind Anthony's legs and looking up at the few pack members around her.

However, once Cassidy crouched down on the floor and gently coaxed her over, she began to feel at ease.

"I wonder who she belonged to," Cassidy said and Anthony shrugged.

"She could be a stray."

"But she's so clean," Dez said wonderingly.

Well whoever she belonged to, they better not come looking for her because I'm already attached.

As the kitty strolled around the living room, stopping by whoever reached down to pet her, Alpha Michael walked in and immediately raised his eyebrows upon spotting the Munchkin.

"Hey, Uncle Mike," Anthony greeted and Alpha Michael nodded in reply from his position at the entrance of the living room, still looking at the kitten who noticed his presence.

She slowly padded her way towards him until she was at his feet. She sniffed his boots and looked up at him, almost falling over backwards from looking so high, causing everyone in the room to let out collective 'Awws' and chuckles.

Not getting any reaction from the tall man, the kitty looked back down and proceeded to paw at the foot of his jeans.

"Careful, I think she's going for the kill," Mark joked and Alpha Michael finally cracked a smile, bending down to pick the kitten up. He held her in front of his face and smiled.

"Hello, little one."

The kitty meowed.

"I found her while I was away from home," Anthony explained and Alpha Michael set the Munchkin back onto the ground after patting her on the head.

"We can keep her, right?" Jared piped up from his seat on the couch, causing Mark and Cassidy to snicker.

Alpha Michael shook his head and laughed, turning around to leave the room. He tossed over his shoulder, "As long as she doesn't do any damage to the cabin."

A few minutes after Alpha Michael had left, one by one a few members trickled out of the living room to do their own thing until it was just me, Anthony and Mark left.

"So where'd you find her, man?" Mark casually asked and I found myself turning to Anthony, remembering that he avoided telling me how he came across her.

The blonde visibly stiffened on his seat on one of the couches. Mark didn't seem to notice as he was flicking through channels on the TV.

I raised a brow at Anthony and he pursed his lips. Seeing as his brother hadn't answered him, Mark turned to Anthony and took in his expression. The TV was switched off and Anthony was then met with Mark's frown of confusion.

"What's up?" Mark asked and Anthony reached up to rub the back of his neck.

"Uhm, technically I wasn't the one that found her."

"Then who did?" I asked curiously and Mark sat forward in his seat.

Anthony cleared his throat and looked to the entrance of the living room before back to us. "Uhh. Paige did."

Not being able to help it, a smile overtakes my face and I send Anthony a sly glance while Mark's frown deepens.

"That pale cougar chic?" He asks and Anthony sighs, leaning back onto the couch with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Yup. That's her."

Mark raised both his eyebrows and asked, "You were with her?"

Anthony nodded. "Yeah, she practically saved my life, man. But I was out for like the majority of the time that she was with me. We stayed in a cave and she even dressed my wound," He ended while gesturing to his forehead where the wound had been.

From the way his eyes lit up when he spoke about her, it was more than obvious that he likes her. From what I saw a few days ago, she definitely likes him too.

Another thing that I can currently see is that Mark isn't too pleased with what he's hearing. He doesn't seem mad though. Just a little edgy.

"So did-... Did anything happen with you guys?" I couldn't resist from asking.

Anthony looked at me and then to Mark. Marks eyes widened.

"Oh, bro. You guys didn't," Mark said in disbelief and Anthony shook his head, his bangs falling over his eyes.

"Is sex all you think about?"

Mark cracked a small smile but it didn't deter him from trying to get an answer from his brother. "Did you?"

I waited to hear what Anthony had to say. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Would it be so bad if we did?"

My jaw dropped open and Mark all but shot out of his seat, his mouth also agape. "You slept with her?!"

Anthony got off the couch and slapped a hand over Mark's mouth. "No, you fuckin' idiot! Don't yell things like that!"

Mark pulled Anthony's hand away from his mouth and pushed back his brunette hair. "You made it seem that way, you damn cockroach!

"Cockroach? Really, bro?"

I had no idea if I should laugh at the scene unfolding in front of me or be worried that Mark will explode. I decided to ask a question.

"So what happened? With the both of you."

The two brothers looked down at me and Mark nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, so what did happen?"

"Why do you assume something happened?" Anthony asked and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Because you got all red and glossy eyed when Ally asked you," Mark accused and Anthony huffed out a breath.

"Now I know how Austin used to feel when we would hound him about Ally."

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked and narrowed my eyes.

Mark, who looked a little okay now, shrugged casually. "He's practically our little brother. There's no way we were gonna leave him in peace and not ask about you."

I shook my head. "Whatever. Well, Anthony?" I asked and he went a little red in the face again.

"We kissed. Nothing else."

A sound of excitement shout out from my mouth and Mark's eyebrows rose up, almost disappearing under his hairline.

"Wow," He muttered and Anthony groaned, falling back onto the couch with his hands covering his face.

"I'm not gonna lie," He mumbled against his hands before dropping them, revealing his face, "I like her."

"Damn, bro. That's-... That's something," Mark said and sighed.

I got up from my seat and walked over to Anthony, sitting down next to him and resting a hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with liking someone, Anthony."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Mark grimacing and I looked at him, sending him warning glare as I went on to say, "You can't help how you feel."

Mark shrugged and reluctantly stated, "She's right."

Anthony looked up at me and smiled before it faltered. "Yeah well, I don't know if I'll see her again anyway. She said I might but..."

Anthony stopped midsentence and Mark and I shared a confused glance. Before we could ask him what was wrong, he was up from his seat, scanning the living room floor.

"Where's the kitten?"

I got up and looked around too, Mark doing the same.

We came up blank.

"She's definitely in the cabin. Probably just wandered off," Mark said and we made our way out of the living room, checking wherever she could be.

Again, we came up blank.

"Where could she be?" I asked, beginning to get a little worried now.

"There's no way that she can get outside. Somebody is bound to find her," Anthony assured.

Just then, a loud and gruff voice filled with surprise barked from upstairs.

"What the _FUCK?!_"

I cringed and pursed my lips while Anthony groaned and rubbed a hand down his face.

"I think Austin found her," Mark snickered.

"No kidding," Anthony grumbled.

**Austin POV**

My digital clock read 11:48 when I woke up, allowing me to realise that I slept for almost five hours.

Ally was right. I really needed the rest after all that constant worrying about Anthony.

I had got out of bed and made my way into my bathroom, rinsing out my mouth with the mouthwash that's kept in the cabinet above the sink before splashing my face with water.

After I patted my face dry with a towel, I froze when I heard a small squeaky kind of sound coming from my room. Hanging up the towel, I frowned and went to investigate what it was.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw when I stepped into my room.

A small, short and fluffy _cat _thing was sitting on its butt, pawing at a stray piece of cotton that was hanging from the sheet on my bed. It's extremely stubby limbs forced it to strain itself whenever it reached up to paw at the loose string.

A growl slipped from between my lips and I yelled out, "What the _FUCK?!_"

The small animal literally _jumped _in fright and shot under my bed, leaving me there even more confused as to how it got in here and where it came from.

I was about to walk over and flip the damn bed on its side when my ears honed in on footsteps rushing up the stairs and towards my bedroom.

Just a few seconds later, Anthony and Ally stumbled into my room, followed by Mark who was holding a fist to his mouth, muffling his laughter.

"What the hell?" I asked and Anthony gave me a sheepish look, using his hand to rub at the back of his neck. "Well, cousin," He began as Ally scanned my room and stepped in further.

"As of today, we have a new family member," He said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"_What?_" I hissed and Mark laughed.

"I'm gonna excuse myself," He said and stepped out of the room.

"Oh, Austin. You didn't hurt her, did you?" Ally asked me, now looking behind my bedside cabinet.

I shook my head in confusion and frowned. "Hurt her?-What the hell? Where did that thing come from?"

Anthony laughed and walked over to me. "She was all alone, Austin. Had nowhere to go so I brought her home."

My mouth dropped open. "You don't know where she's from! She could be dangerous!"

Anthony quirked up an amused brow and Ally gasped when she looked under my bed. "There you are! Come on out, kitty. Don't be scared," She cooed and I rolled my eyes while Anthony chuckled.

"Dude, she's a little kitten."

I brought my gaze away from where it was settled on Ally's butt and glared at my cousin. "I don't mean that _she's _actually dangerous. She might belong to another pack, a pride, s_omeone!_ They could come looking for her and cause possible trouble.

From the corner of my eye, I see Ally wake up off the floor, cradling the furry little thing in her arms.

_Great. She's already attached to it. I wonder who else is._

Anthony sighed and gave me a small smile. "Look, man, I get where you're coming from but really now. What are the odds of her actually having a home? There's alot of domesticated stray animals here. She's probably one of them."

I huffed out a breath and shook my head. Ally came over, holding the little animal close and nuzzling her face into its fur. Anthony reached up and scratched it behind the ears, resulting in its eyes to flutter closed in contentment.

I narrowed my eyes at the two who were obviously taken with the kitten already.

"Did someone bring it up here? Those legs would never make it up the stairs," I wondered out loud and just after my sentence ended, Cassidy poked her head into my room.

"I brought her up to show Elliot. Isn't she adorable, Austin?"

I rolled my eyes at the question and muttered, "Whatever."

Cassidy laughed, shaking her head before disappearing from view, heading downstairs.

Giving the kitten one more pat on the head, Anthony announced, "I'm gonna head down too."

"Take it with you," I said and Ally pouted.

"I don't think Ally wants me to do that," Anthony said through a chuckle and ruffled the top of Ally's head before exiting my room.

Ally turned to me and fixed me with a smile. I raised a brow and she giggled, holding up the little animal in front of my face.

"Look at her, she's so cute!"

The kitten gazed at me with wide eyes and I curled up my lip, letting out a small growl. It mewled and wriggled in Ally's gentle grip, trying to push herself away from my face.

Ally gasped and brought it to her chest, using a hand to slap my forearm. "Austin!" She chastised and cooed at the kitten comfortingly; placing small kisses on its nose.

I wrinkled my nose at the affection the tiny thing was getting from my girlfriend and I spat, "If it comes into my room again, I'll fling it out."

Ally stopped her gentle words to the animal and looked at me. A smile made its way onto her face and she crouched down to set the kitten on the floor. It looked up at her and then at me, meowing again.

I narrowed my eyes. "Shut it."

Another meow.

"On second thought, I'll fling it out right now."

Still with a smile on her face, Ally stepped closer to me and twined her slender arms around my neck, playing with the hairs at the nape.

"You wouldn't do that," She said softly.

I raised a brow, snaking my arms around her waist where I hitched up her shirt, rubbing invisible circles on her bare skin. "Is that a challenge?"

She grinned and bit down on her lip, shaking her head. "It's a fact." She leaned up on her tiptoes and rubbed her nose delicately against my own. "I know you, Austin. You wouldn't hurt anyone without a valid reason."

Her chocolate brown orbs were gazing into mine and her body was now pressed tightly to my own. Not even a single sheet of paper could fit between us.

Thoughts of the short cat now out of my mind, I rubbed our noses against eachother again and dipped my head down to rest my forehead against hers.

I closed my eyes and exhaled, my hands still under her shirt, now still and just resting on her exposed skin.

I slowly opened my eyes. "I love you."

She looked up at me, her doe eyes flashing with emotion. She brought one of her hands away from my neck and cupped the side of my face.

My breath hitched when she fixed me with a sweet and soft smile, her lips slightly parting to allow the smooth sound of her voice to carry through the air.

Instead of hearing Ally though, my ears were subjected to yet a_nother _meow from that damn kitten.

Ally's lips that had been parted pursed and a small giggle escaped her. She looked down and with my jaw clenched, I followed her gaze to the floor.

The kitten was looking up at us, its head tilted. I glared at it and paying me no mind, it meowed again before stepping towards my feet where it nuzzled against my Converse.

Ally smiled widely and let out a soft 'Awww'

I let out a breath and tilted my head back in annoyance. "Get it off my fucking leg."

Ally laughed and crouched down, scooping it into her arms but not before it clawed at my laces a few times.

Ally got up and looked at me. I tried not to show her how mad I was at being interrupted at _possibly _hearing those certain words from her by just rolling my eyes good naturedly.

I stand by my word of not forcing her into saying it and I know that the moment is now over so I casually say, "Let's head downstairs, yeah?"

She gives me a timid smile and nods before slowly turning around to head out of my room.

I follow but almost knock into her when she suddenly stops and turns to face me, the kitten still in her arms.

I raise my eyebrows in question and she quickly stands up on her tiptoes to press her lips against mine. I smile against the kiss and she uses the hand that isn't holding the cat to caress my chest.

When she pulls away, I grin at her and she blushes before turning around again, exiting my room with me close behind.

* * *

**Thats a wrap on this chapter.**

**What'd ya'll think?**

**I'm so glad that you guys took a liking to Paige's character. I legit enjoyed writing her and you will definitely be seeing her again in later chapters.**

**Ohhh and the kitty! Alot of you took a liking to her too. I know that most of u checked out the video of her. Isn't she just adorable?! I actually don't know what gender the one in the video is but the one in my story is female, as you already know.**

**Alright, so I have a favour to ask you guys... I need ya'll to leave suggestions on what her name should be. I'm like at a total loss. There are a few floating around in my mind but I'd like to know what you guys think.**

**So yeah, it'd be highly appreciated if you leave me a review aswell as a suggestion for the name of the kitten that interrupted whatever Ally was about to say(That was aggravating wasn't it? Grrrr)**

**Oh and the next chapter, just a heads up. It's big. **

**That's all I'm saying...**

**Follow me on Instagram for updates and sneak peeks on my stories. OfficialScorpioSmile**

***Repeating Days will be updated next***

**Thank you all so much for the constant support on this story! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**PEACE.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A big and warm hello to all you awesome flipping pack buddies.**

**First things first, I must apologize...**

**I'm sorry guys. Really, I am.**

**I know that I promised a chapter a while ago but some stuff came up and I had to get on a flight to visit my uncle. He isn't doing too well and because of that small trip, this chapter had gotten delayed. **

**I actually took my laptop with me but there was alot going on so I didn't really get that much done.**

**But it's here now and I hope that you guys like it.**

**Honestly, I REALLY didn't like typing out part of this chapter... it was really hard and like nothing I've ever written or attempted writing before... *shudders***

**Anyway, I'll get to some shoutouts.**

**Guest6185: Your made up words rock almost as much as your bloody awesome reviews :P You flatter me, seriously.**

**AliMus1c: Maybe he will, maybe he won't. You know how Austin is :P Super glad that you're enjoying Repeating Days!**

**InnerFangirl: Oh my Lordeth, you revieweth had me in giggles...eth :P XD Lmao thank you for that review. You literally covered all aspects of that chapter. I fuckin' LOVE that! Hope that you like this one too!**

**Lady: Thanks a million! I'm also glad that Anthony is back. Haha :P**

**Kitmit: Awwww omg thank you so much. You have no idea how happy your review made me :)**

**Ross's Juliet: I had to give you a shoutout here because I'm pretty sure that you've reviewed on every single chapter so far! Thank you so much! I appreciate the support more than you can imagine. This update is for you!**

**Alright, I'll leave ya'll to it now.**

**Read on...**

* * *

**Previously On Blood Moon...**

_Ally got up and looked at me. I tried not to show her how mad I was at being interrupted at _possibly _hearing those certain words from her by just rolling my eyes good naturedly._

_I stand by my word of not forcing her into saying it and I know that the moment is now over so I casually say, "Let's head downstairs, yeah?"_

_She gives me a timid smile and nods before slowly turning around to head out of my room._

_I follow but almost knock into her when she suddenly stops and turns to face me, the kitten still in her arms._

_I raise my eyebrows in question and she quickly stands up on her tiptoes to press her lips against mine. I smile against the kiss and she uses the hand that isn't holding the cat to caress my chest._

_When she pulls away, I grin at her and she blushes before turning around again, exiting my room with me close behind._

* * *

**Ally POV**

"So what are we gonna call her?" Jared asked while petting the munchkin in his lap.

It was around 23:45 and we were all relaxing in the movie room. We just got done watching The Avengers; popcorn buckets that were now empty of any popcorn contained various candy wrappers and cups ready for the trash and were settled on the floor next to the respective couches.

It's been two days since Anthony's return and the little kitty that was brought home with him is yet to have a name.

"Fluffy," Elliot suggested but the idea was quickly shot down.

"Nuh uh."

"Too cliché."

"She doesn't look like a Fluffy."

"Lily? Tiny?" Trish added her input with a shrug.

"Those seem okay but I don't think it's for _her_," Joey said from his position next to Genevieve and Tanner.

For the next few minutes, we came up with some good names but it just didn't seem like any would work for her.

"What do you think, Son?" Alpha Michael addressed Austin who had stayed quiet throughout the entire process of finding a name for the kitten.

We were both sitting on a two-seater leaning against eachother and he was plucking at the plastic from the DVD case in his hands.

Without pulling his gaze away from the case, he shrugged and muttered, "Lice."**(1)**

This earned him a few snickers and shakes of the head while it earned him a light slap to the arm from me.

"Austin!" I chastised. "She doesn't have lice!"

All he did was bring an arm up to wrap around my shoulders, pulling me into him. "Yeah, yeah."

I rolled my eyes but snuggled further into his side nonetheless.

Again, we went back and forth with names, none seeming to work.

"I'm stumped," Jace said after a while.

"Yup," Cassidy agreed.

"I'm sure we'll come up with something," Skyler said with a shrug.

There were mumbles of agreement and Alpha Michael got up from his seat, muffling his mouth when a big yawn escaped him. "Well then, I'm gonna head to bed."

He retrieved his trash from the floor and headed towards the exit of the movie room, throwing a 'Goodnight' over his shoulder.

A mixture of 'Night', 'See ya', and 'Goodnight' was echoed back to him before all of us, one by one, began getting up from our seats.

We all stretched and let out the occasional yawn and cleaned up whatever trash was around us. Jared set the kitten down on the ground and she stretched her little legs out in front of her before wobbling towards Austin and me.

I noticed Austin glance at her before rolling his eyes, letting out a groan.

I giggled when the kitten latched onto the lace of his Converse, causing him to glare down at her.

"Ally," He growled and I laughed.

"I know, I know. _Off_." Crouching down, I ruffled up her fur and she let go of Austin's laces, purring and leaning into my touch. I smiled down at her and picked her up, cuddling her against me.

She yawned and wriggled herself onto her back, pressing closer to me and I couldn't help but gaze down at her adoringly.

From the corner of my eye I made out Austin picking up the empty bucket of popcorn that we had been sharing.

Two days ago I was about to voice out my feelings for him but was interrupted by this furry bundle in my arms.

I don't know how to feel about that.

On one hand, I'm a little upset since I've been holding back for so long and he sure as hell deserves to know but on the other, I'm a little glad that it happened.

Everything is just going so well and I don't want it to be ruined.

_After everything with Ethan..._

I shake away the thoughts from my head and look up to see Dez staring at me intently, a frown etched on his face.

'You okay?' He mouthed to me while Austin's back was turned and I forced a smile, nodding my head.

He didn't look like he believed me but he let it go anyway, making his way towards the exit of the room.

However, before he could leave, Zack spoke up.

He has been silent ever since the entire episode with Austin and the battle. It's as if I'm hearing his voice after much longer than that though.

"How about Luna?"

The light chatter going on amongst the pack members as they were cleaning up came to a stop as we all turned to look at Zack who was disconnecting the DVD player.

At all the sets of eyes on him, he shrugged casually and mumbled, "It's a pretty name."

"Hmm," Dez said with a thoughtful expression on his face. "I like it."

"Yeah, me too," Genevieve chimed in.

"That actually suits her," Cassidy said and Elliot nodded.

Murmurs of agreement floated around the room and a few pack members smiled in my direction, their gaze settled on the kitty sleeping peacefully in my hold.

"Luna," I said. "That's perfect, Zack."

The young wolf smiled lightly at me but immediately shot his gaze away when Austin turned to him, obviously still mad about what he did.

Before I could ask Austin to not be so hard on him, he turned away from Zack and looked at me, motioning his head towards the doorway.

I smiled softly and nodded, bidding everyone a goodnight and heading out, Austin close behind.

I headed on upstairs while Austin threw the trash away. I stood outside my door, pondering over whether to go in or not.

I don't know if it's official or anything but for the past few days, Austin and I would go to bed together and just talk. The night usually ended with me falling asleep on his chest.

After that, he never went to his own room or carried me to my own. Rather; he slept in the same bed as me. However, we haven't actually woken up together.

At the same time, I mean.

It was either he was up early or I was up late and vice versa.

We sort of switched rooms every night. Yesterday we had slept in his room, which is why I'm standing outside mine right now.

"Planning on going in anytime soon?"

The sudden sound of his voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I whirled around, accidentally causing Luna to wake with a shock.

Austin's face went from amused to annoyed when he took in the kitten in my arms.

"You're not gonna bring her in to sleep with us, are you?"

I pouted and looked down at her, petting her little head as an apology for waking her. She leaned into my touch and still pouting, I looked up at Austin.

"Please?" I asked and he wrinkled his nose, staring at her.

"She won't be any trouble," I assured and he walked towards us, frowning down at her when he came to a stop in front of me.

"Why can't she just sleep in another room? Anthony will take her," Austin said and I held her closer to my chest, giving him a pleading look to which he rolled his eyes at and sidestepped me, entering my room.

I took this as acceptance and smiled down at Luna before entering behind Austin.

"You're damn lucky that this is your room. Otherwise I wouldn't have fucking stood for this."

I bit my lip and glanced down at Luna who was slowly dosing off again before looking back at Austin.

"I can put her somewhere else if you really don't want her here," I said softly.

Austin turned around from his position next to the bed. He looked at Luna and then at me.

"No, it's alright. Just don't let her tear anything. Or climb on me or something," He grumbled and rubbed the back of his neck.

I smiled and walked over, kissing him on the cheek in thanks.

His frown disappeared and was replaced with a light smile. Luna was asleep again and he gestured towards her. "Put her down."

I did, at the foot of the bed and immediately after, I felt Austin grab my wrist and spin me into him.

I was met with his fiery eyes and lazy smirk which immediately had me reaching up into his hair, tangling my fingers into the shaggy locks as he leaned down and connected our lips.

I melted into the kiss, gripping his hair tightly as he pulled me impossibly closer.

My entire body felt as if it was buzzing with electricity, the surge getting more and more powerful with every caress from Austin's hands that were continuously moving over my arms, my hips, my face, and at one point; skimming lightly over my breasts, causing me to shiver and lightly swipe my tongue across his bottom lip.

He moaned and immediately allowed me access, resulting in a sensual dance ensuing.

I briefly wondered if he was experiencing the same feeling as me since my hands were not staying in one place either. Letting go of his hair, one of my hands found their way to cup the side of his neck while the other slid down to his chest where I inhaled sharply at the feel of the hard muscle underneath his t shirt.

His heartbeat thrummed against my fingertips and I slid my hand lower until it was resting just above the waistband of his jeans.

I snaked my hand under his shirt and just about fainted at the warmth of his skin and the feel of his abdominal muscles.

Austin growled and pulled away from the kiss, dropping his head onto my shoulder. I felt his hot breath penetrate through the material of my shirt and I tilted my head up, placing kisses to the side of his jaw while my hand moved further up his shirt.

"Fuck, Ally."

I felt a stirring deep within me at the sound of his voice now husky and breathy, making that electric buzz intensify.

He nipped at my neck before placing his lips back onto my own and I moved my hand out from underneath his shirt, giggling against his lips at the sound of disappointment he let out, to join the other to cup the sides of his face.

His arms that were around my waist tightened and I sighed contentedly into the kiss, revelling in the warmth of his embrace.

"Hmm, Ally?" He murmured against my lips after a few moments.

I traced my index finger around the shell of his ear and pulled away slowly, breaking our kiss.

"Uh huh?" I asked breathlessly.

With his chest heaving up and down, Austin leaned his forehead against mine and slid his hand to my back, ever so slowly gliding down until he reached my butt.

I felt my face heat up and my breath shuddered.

He squeezed. "Your _ass_," He grinned, "Is amazing."

"Oh my God," I said and felt my face heat up even more as I pulled away from him. He laughed and I swatted at his chest, smiling bashfully.

"Behave," I tried to say sternly but failed miserably as I couldn't keep a straight face.

His laughter that had died down to a chuckle slowly came to a stop and he gave me a pointed look, raising a brow.

"Me? _I'm _supposed to behave? Coming from a girl who had her hand up my shirt just a while ago," He teased and wiggled his eyebrows, causing yet _another _round of blush to fan across my cheeks as I ducked my head down.

"Shut up," I mumbled and he chuckled again.

Stepping towards me, he pressed a lingering kiss to my forehead. "You're adorable. And so is your ass."

That earned him another smack to the chest before I turned around to check on Luna.

She was still sleeping peacefully.

"If I have to accidentally kick her in my sleep or something, you better not get mad. Her sleeping in here is your idea."

I rolled my eyes at his words and turned back to him. "Well if that happens I'll just have to kick you out of my room."

His mouth dropped open and I laughed, walking up to him and smiling lightly.

"I'm just teasing," I said softly and reached up, gently brushing back the hair over his eyes. He smiled down at me and dipped his head down to nuzzle his nose against mine, my hand resting on his cheek.

"You better be."

He was looking at me so intensely now, and I felt my heart flutter at the look of love in his eyes. Those tiny gold flecks shined like little flames and I felt my heart skip a beat.

_I love him... I love him so much._

I tried telling him this again but was stopped by my chest tightening and my palms sweating.

Thoughts of Ethan clouded my mind and before I knew it, tears were rolling down my cheeks and the look of intensity left Austin's face, being replaced by one of concern.

"Whoa, hey. Ally?" He reached a hand out to me but I stepped back, shaking my head as the tears continued to fall.

"I... Austin-I'm..I'm so..-Sorry. I'm so sorry," I choked up and backed up more.

It didn't really make a difference since Austin followed my every move. He reached out to me again and gently grasped my upper arm, pulling me to him.

I sniffed and wiped at my eyes, apologizing to him again. "I'm sorry, Austin."

He just shook his head and said nothing, bringing me in closer. I allowed all my weight to fall on him as he wrapped a strong arm around me while cradling the back of my head with his free hand.

I continued to cry, wetting his shirt in the process, and clung to his shoulders as more and more tears fell thanks to Ethan invading my mind over and over.

"Alright, alright," Austin said soothingly and rubbed my back up and down in a comforting manner.

"I'm gonna take you somewhere. Okay, Princess?" He breathed into my ear and I'm not sure if I gave him an answer or not but the next second, I found myself being lifted into his arms bridal style. I sniffled again and threw my arms around him, cuddling into the crook of his neck as he made his way towards the door, exiting the room.

* * *

I'm not sure how long he had walked for with me in his arms. All I know is that we had exited the cabin and the cool air and the silvery light of the moon was there to greet us when we did.

I'm guessing he hadn't gone anywhere too far away since I immediately recognised the place that he brought me to.

The ledges.

My tears had slowed down considerably but the shuddering breaths and painful memories still lingered so I just held onto Austin tighter as he made quick work of the stone steps, going up further than I was accustomed to.

He stopped after; I think it was four flights of stairs. Standing in front of a mahogany coloured door, he gently set me down on my feet and pushed the door open before standing off to the side and gesturing for me to go in.

Wiping at my eyes, I slowly walked in and was immediately assaulted with the same woodsy scent of Austin's that I have grown so used to.

Austin flicked on the light switch and I took in the sight of the fairly large navy coloured room. Two white painted belts accentuated the warm colour; one running across the ceiling and one at the bottom of the wall, running across.

A double bed was set to the side, the covers and pillows looking all sorts of comfortable and inviting. Next to the bed was the usual bedside cabinet that had an old fashioned camera atop it.

Opposite the bed, on the other side of the room, was a fireplace and above that, a flat screen TV was mounted onto the wall.

It was quite a modern looking room and very homey. I turned to Austin to see him eyeing me cautiously.

Even though I figured it out already, I still asked, "Your room?"

He cleared his throat and brought a hand up to run through his shaggy hair. "Yeah. You like it?"

I forced a small smile but answered truthfully. "I do."

He nodded and slowly took a step towards me. He shoved his hands into his pockets and licked his lips anxiously.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

I looked up at him and pursed my lips, breathing in and exhaling heavily.

"E-..Ethan," I stammered and noticed his hands immediately formed into fists but apart from a slight curl of the lip, his face remained calm.

"Austin, I'm so sorry I can't tell you what you want to hear," I softly said and looked down at the ground.

"Hey," I heard him whisper before feeling two fingers under my chin, bringing my gaze to his own.

"I told you there's no rush, Ally. Besides, I know how you feel about me."

I shook my head and took his hand away from my face, holding it in both of mine. I traced the edges of the ring on his index finger and pursed my lips, feeling the sting of more tears that wanted to be let out.

"I know that, it's just...-I don't know. It's..-It's hard."

Austin sighed and walked past me, his hand going through his hair once again.

I turned to face him and he fixed me with an understanding stare. "I know that whatever happened with that guy is impacting you now. And it's part of why you can't say what you want to say so..." He paused before continuing.

"So uhh, do you wanna talk about it? About whatever happened with you two?"

My chest tightened again and I bit my lip. "I don't know," I mumbled.

He stepped forward and reached out to take my hand in his, pulling me towards his bed where we took a seat. I leaned back against the soft and comfy pillows while he took the other end of the bed, opposite me.

"Look," He started, "I get that your past can be hard to talk about. Especially if that past has been rough on you. But keeping everything in all the time, that's not good, Ally."

I felt a tear slip from my eye but quickly wiped it away. "I know that," I whispered.

"Princess, I'm not gonna force you to talk to me. I'm just letting you know that it'll be good if you do. It'll be good if you let it out and then I can find a way to help you with whatever it is."

I allowed a small, half-hearted chuckle to slip through my lips. "Austin, you've helped me so much already. I think it's just all up to me now. To let go and try my best to not let my past bother me anymore."

Austin nodded and leaned back against the bedpost. "Remember me telling you how I lost my mother in a battle?"

I looked up from the bed cover to him, nodding my head.

"I never thought that I'd speak about that. Ever. And even though I didn't go into any specifics on what exactly went down, it still felt really nice to let it out in the open and not keep it all locked in."

Understanding where he was coming from, I pursed my lips and exhaled heavily.

We sat there in silence for a while. I closed my eyes and took steady breaths, Austin's presence giving me a sense of comfort and safety as I geared myself up to talk.

I opened my eyes and was about to begin when a lump formed in my throat and I began to slightly tremble.

Austin didn't move from his spot; rather he just sent me a smile of comfort. "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

His words calmed me and even though the memories were painful and I knew for s_ure _that he wouldn't pressure me to talk about it if I chickened out, I swallowed my fear and began.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Calculus homework was kicking my butt._

_I get that being a junior and all requires extra work and everything but even _I _would like a break from school now and again._

_I had just got done with my homework and put away all my school supplies, reading the current time on my digital clock._

22:54

_The red numbers blinked almost mockingly at me, given that I'm usually in bed by _20:30

_I groaned and collapsed on my single bed, not even bothering with pulling away the covers. Lazily reaching out, I switched of my bedside lamp and was immediately greeted by darkness._

_With the scribbling sound of my pen on paper not filling the room anymore, I could faintly hear the snores of my foster parents in the other room aswell as the drip from the shower coming from the bathroom._

_I sighed and shoved my head further into my pillow. They were supposed to get that fixed ages ago._

_Just as I was about to drift off into dreamland, my flip phone began to buzz from its position on the floor. I frowned and reached down, bringing it up to see _'Ethan' _flash across the little square screen._

_I flipped it and brought it to my ear._

"_Ethan?"_

"Hey, you're up."

_I groaned and said, "Just barely. I had alot of homework. Just got into bed."_

_I heard him hum into the phone. _

"Can I slip in with you?"

_I felt my face heat up into a blush. "Stop that. Do you need something? I'm really tired."_

_He chuckled and for some reason, I felt a shiver go through me. It wasn't his usual chuckle. It sounded different._

"As a matter of fact, I do need something. Sneak out your window."

_What?..._

_Abit more alert now, I sat upright in bed and frowned. "I'm sorry?"_

"You heard me. Come on, I'm right outside."

_Again, what?_

_Slowly getting out of my bed, I walked over to my window and sure enough, there he was. _

_His car was parked a few meters away from our house and he was leaning against it, his phone pressed to his ear. He caught sight of me and grinned, waving at me._

"Come on," _He said again and I shook my head in disbelief._

"_Ethan, it's like eleven PM," I said in a loud whisper. "What are you doing here?"_

_He had been acting strange for a couple of weeks now. I didn't really think much of any of it since he had been acting like that ever since his parents got divorced. He didn't ever want to talk about it so I never really pried._

_I always just shook of his moments, thinking that it's just his way of coping with his parents being separated and everything._

"I know that it's late but that doesn't stop dad from constantly bitching about mom. He's driving me crazy, I just needed to get away for abit. Come and take a drive with me," _He pleaded into my ear and I sighed, realising what he must be going through._

_I pursed my lips and thought for a moment._

"_Okay, I'll be right down."_

_Thanks to the streetlight a few feet away from where he's standing, I saw him smile._

"Thanks, cutie. I love you."

_My face heated up again and I bit my lip, smiling slightly. "I love you too," I said softly and faintly saw him grin before he disconnected the call. I did the same and set my phone down, quickly changing into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, throwing on a jacket aswell._

_We had been dating for just a few months. Those special three words were said just a while ago. Six days, to be exact._

_A person would think that a couple would be all lovey dovey with eachother after those words but for us, it was quite different._

_It's when I noticed that Ethan was acting r_eally _different. He would disappear quite abit, his moods would change left and right, and most of all, he had been acting extremely touchy._

_More than usual._

_We had never done anything. I always told him that I wasn't ready and he always respected that. The past few days though, even if he respected it when I stopped him from letting things go too far, he would get angry and irritated._

_Despite all of that though, I still brushed all of it off. My mind set on the idea that he's acting this way because of everything going on with his parents._

_There was no way that I could think badly of Ethan. He's the only guy that hasn't given up on me because of my shyness. He constantly interacted with me and made me feel comfortable, allowing me to actually open up to him in just a short amount of time._

_I pocketed my phone and also brushed away the feeling of nervousness that I got when he chuckled darkly into my ear a few minutes ago. _

It's nothing. I'm working myself up over nothing...

_Turning towards my window, I groaned when I realised that I really had to sneak out of it._

_My foster parents always kept the keys to the house in their room and there was no way I was going in there to risk waking them and landing myself in trouble._

_I walked over to my window, pulling it up and around five minutes later, I found myself in Ethan's arms next to his car._

"_How are you?" I asked and he held me tighter._

"_I'm alright, now that you're with me," He replied and pulled away, giving me a half smirk before leaning down to place a kiss to my lips._

_I rested my hands on his shoulders while his took purchase on my waistline._

_We pulled away from eachother and I took notice of his eyes. _

_They were staring deeply into my own and instead of getting the usual butterflies, I felt a tightening sensation in my chest._

_Again, I brushed away the feeling._

"_Come on. Let's go." He took my hand and pulled me into his car, getting into the driver's seat after shutting my door for me._

_Twisting the key into the ignition, the car rumbled to life and Ethan took off, driving out of my neighborhood._

_I didn't question him on where we were going since he just said that he wanted to take drive to get away from his dad so I just went with it, relaxing against the seat._

_After around ten minutes however, once he took a turn to get on the highway, I became a little confused._

"_Uhm, where are we going?" I finally decided to ask when he kept driving further and further down the highway._

_He stayed silent, his eyes focused on the road._

"_Ethan?" _

_No answer._

"_Ethan?" I called again._

_Still no answer._

_I began to feel agitated now and tried calling him again._

"_Ethan. _Where _are we going?" I asked in what I hoped was a firm voice._

_I saw him smirk before he pulled over on the side of the empty road that was only lit up by a few streetlights._

_Slowly, he turned his head towards me and smiled._

_It wasn't a smile that I was used to. This one was _dark_ and also-..._

_Frightening._

_I licked my lips nervously as I took in this unfamiliar expression._

"_Ethan, what's going on?"_

_Still with that smile on his face, he chuckled and leaned his head against his seat. "Ohhh, Ally. I'm desperate here, babe."_

_I frowned at him as I tried to level my breathing. "What?"_

_His head still rested against the seat, he rolled his head to the side to look at me. "Things have been rough since mom left. Dad and I had to fend for ourselves."_

_He reached over and stroked my cheek. I flinched at the touch that I would usually lean into and gulped, a painful lump lodging itself in my throat._

_He continued to talk._

"_I doubt that we'll see eachother after tonight. Given the fact that you'll have a new home and all."_

_My eyes widened in fear and at this point, I wanted to jump out of the car and run._

_Obviously though, the doors were locked and I was frozen in shock._

"_Wh-what do you mean?" I asked shakily and ignoring my question, Ethan smirked and glanced at his watch._

"_He won't be here right away so I've got you all to myself for now."_

_My heart began to hammer against my chest and I felt my eyes pool with tears as he leaned across the gearbox towards me, his breath fanning across my face as he whispered eerily to me._

"_Of course I'm grateful that he's helping dad and I out and all but there's no way that I'm gonna let him have you before me. Not when you've denied me all this time."_

_The next instant found Ethan's lips pressed forcefully against my own. I struggled to pull away from him but he grabbed onto my arms painfully and held me to him._

_His mouth wandered down to my neck and he sucked at the flesh harshly while allowing his hands to let go of my arms and rave up and down my body._

_The tears that I felt a few moments ago were now flowing down my cheeks freely as my cries of helplessness fell upon deaf ears._

_Again, I tried pushing away from him by forcing my hands against his chest but me being me, I didn't have the strength to do so and he just chuckled, his hands wandering up and down my body while he brought his lips just above my chest._

"_Ethan, please, st-op.. Stop it," I pleaded, tasting the saltiness of my tears as some of them slipped past my trembling lips._

"_Uh uh, quiet" He whispered harshly and pressed his lips to mine again, biting down on my lesser lip painfully. "You're gonna take this. Whether you want it or not."_

_The next thing I knew, I was pulled out of my seat and flung into the back of the car, Ethan quickly bringing himself over aswell._

_I gulped and shuffled towards the door, pressing myself against the window and trying unsuccessfully to pry the door open._

_Fixing me with a lust filled stare, Ethan reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me to him and ignoring my cry of pain._

_He tore the jacket off my body, leaving me clad in my tank top and sweatpants. I tried to cover myself but he pinned me beneath him and proceeded to slide his hands up my tank top, grabbing onto my breasts roughly and earning himself another cry of pain and helplessness from me._

_I kept wriggling in his hold, desperately trying to get away but it seemed with every move I made, all he did was hold on tighter._

_My face was wet with hot tears and they blurred my vision but I was still able to make out his sadistic smile before he bent down._

"_I don't know why you never let us go further, Ally. You're gonna be great, I just know it," He hissed into my ear and bit down roughly on the flesh of my neck while his hands remained under my top._

_I pushed at his chest again but all he did was put more of his weight on me. My breath hitched when I felt him pull down my sweat pants._

"_No," I whimpered, "Please, NO!"_

_Another dark chuckle met my ears and he pulled my pants all the way down, dropping it onto the floor before leaning back and placing his hands on the front of his jeans._

_My blood ran cold at the sound of him unzipping his jeans._

_With close to no room to move around, I did my best to raise my leg and knee him in the chest. _

_The wind was knocked out of him and he fell against the window. I scrambled out from under him and tried with frantic fingers to unlock the door._

"_Bitch," I heard him hiss behind me before I felt him grab onto my hair, pulling me backwards and roughly turning me around._

_A searing pain spread across my left cheek where he slapped me, eliciting a gasp to rush out of my mouth as my hand went to cradle the cheek._

_Swiftly moving again, he pinned my body underneath his and tugged his jeans down halfway before pushing my underwear to the side._

"_No, n-no, plea-"_

_My words were cut short and replaced by a deafening scream of pain when he roughly pushed into me. Above me, he groaned and hissed in pleasure._

_Fresh tears escaped my eyes as the blinding, hot pain from his rough entry seared my insides._

_Just as he reared back to no doubt harshly push in again, the honk of another car caught his attention and I faintly noticed him glance out the back of the car._

"_Shit," He cursed and pulled out of me. I whimpered and he reached down and grabbed my jacket and sweatpants, flinging it to me carelessly._

"_Get dressed," He ordered and without a glance towards me, he zipped up his jeans with abit of effort and got out of the car, locking it again._

_With the bruises on my arms, cheek and thighs throbbing painfully along with the nasty ache below, I scrambled to slide my pants back on aswell as my jacket, all the while continuing to sob._

_I had no idea what else was going to happen to me._

_While I'm more than grateful that Ethan wasn't able to fully take me, I know for sure that there are much worse things coming up._

_With that in my head, I fumble to unlock the door but find myself unable to do so, realising that Ethan put a security lock on it. I also come up blank when I search for anything to bust the window with._

_Peeking over the backseat, I see Ethan speaking to a man in a trench coat a few meters away. I shudder and try to bust the window by kicking it but I'm too weak and drained._

_Even if I could bust it open though, I definitely wouldn't make it very far before one of them easily catches me._

_Shaking uncontrollably, I pull my knees to my chest, wincing at the pain when I remember..._

My phone!

_I dig my hands into my pocket and immediately feel the device. A choked sob of hope slips from my lips and I quickly flick the cover up and call the police._

_In my haste to call for help though, I failed to notice Ethan coming back to the car. Luckily, he doesn't see my phone since I quickly tugged it away from my ear and pocketed it as soon as he opened the door._

"_He decided to come early. Ruined my fucking fun," He said angrily and reached in to pull me out. I winced at his hard grip and felt my heart speed up again at the sight of the man in the trench coat._

_I watched with wide eyes as the man pulled out a wad of bills from his pocket as we got closer to him._

"_You're right. She's a pretty one." His voice was low and eerie, complimenting his demented smile._

_My breathing escalated and my body then asked me: Fight or Flight?_

_I chose both._

_Using whatever strength I had left, I twisted out of Ethan's grip and once again, used my knee to land one right between his legs before taking off in the opposite direction._

_Ethan's cry of agony echoed in my ears aswell as the man's loud and angry voice, ordering Ethan, who I hoped to God was in too much pain to listen, to go after me._

_I ignored the pain in my body, the need to get away was so strong, and continued running until I couldn't run anymore. I ducked into the cover of the trees beside the highway and wasted no time in calling the cops once again._

_After giving them as much information as I could, I waited with bated breath, hoping that I'm not found by that man or Ethan._

_Five minutes passed and I heard footsteps on the road._

_I gulped and tried my best not to make any sort of movement or sound that would give away my position._

"_Come on now, cutie. Don't hide from me."_

_Ethan._

_My chest tightened and my heart gave a few tugs as felt another onslaught of tears coming up._

_Why? Why would he do this?_

_Why didn't I trust my gut feeling?_

_The footsteps stopped just a few feet away from the cover of the trees and my eyes widened when I heard the crunch of leaves._

_A scream tore its way out from my throat when his hand came out of nowhere, grabbing onto my neck._

_He pulled me out and onto the road, flinging me onto the ground._

_Ethan's eyes were wide and angry. He took a step towards me but froze in his spot when blue lights flashed in the distance._

_Then getting louder and louder, the sound of sirens filled the air._

_End Flashback..._

* * *

"He ran after that. They caught him though. Both of them," I said softly and looked up at Austin.

His eyes were shut tight and his fists were clenched at his sides. His jaw flexed and he looked up at me, opening his eyes.

The yellow ring around his iris greeted me with blazing intensity.

Without a word, he leaned forward and wrapped a strong arm around my waist, pulling me to rest against him as he leaned back again. I welcomed his embrace, cuddling into his chest and allowing a few more tears to fall.

As I sat there with him, I realised that while the memories were painful, I did feel significantly lighter after letting it out in the open.

Austin exhaled and held me tighter.

"Dammit, baby."

My heart fluttered at the term of endearment that he never used and I rubbed his chest, feeling his heartbeat against my fingertips.

"If I had known..." He trailed off and I tilted my head up to look at him. The ring was getting brighter and brighter and his jaw clenched. "If I had known before, I would've done much worse to that damn little pathetic _fuck_," He snarled and I pressed my nose to the crook of his neck.

Wanting to keep him calm, I pressed a kiss to his collarbone and said, "Thank you. I feel alot better now that it's off my chest."

Austin's breathing slowed and he looked down at me. His eyes softened and he nodded once, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

I glanced over Austin's shoulder at the time displayed below the TV to see that it is almost 03:30 AM

I looked back at Austin who was staring at me with eyes filled with pain and anger. I smiled lightly at him and cupped his cheek. "I'm okay," I assured and he sighed, leaning into my touch.

"You're amazing, Ally. And so strong. Talking to me about that took alot of courage. I'm proud of you."

I smiled bashfully and bit my lip, mumbling out a soft 'Thank you'

My smile slowly faded away and Austin narrowed his eyes at me.

"If you fucking apologize again..." He trailed off in a warning tone and I sighed in exasperation.

"But I really am," I said and he shook his head.

"Shut up."

I sighed again and dropped my gaze to his chest while I traced the metal of his dog tags around my neck.

"Hey," He said softly, prompting me to look up.

"Answer this, okay? How hard do you think it was for me to tell you about my mother?"

I answered without missing a beat. "Really hard."

"Wrong," He said and I looked at him questioningly.

"Talking about what happened to her was hard, yeah. It will always be hard. But, Ally, talking about what happened to her with _you _was in no way hard. Tell me; besides that night when I asked about him, did I ever force you to tell me about Ethan?"

I shook my head. "No."

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Exactly. I wouldn't have forced you tell me about him today either but you were ready and you spoke to me. Just like how _I _was ready when I told you about my mum."

I stared into his eyes, taking note that the ring was slowly fading and the little flecks of gold were returning.

Austin cupped my cheek in his warm hand and brought my face closer to his. "Voicing out whatever you wanna say can be hard. You'll always have those moments, no doubt about it. But sometime down the line you're gonna realise that while it's hard to actually say something, voicing it out to a certain person is the easiest thing in the world."

I looked at him intently and leaned up to kiss him soundly. He smiled into the kiss and cupped my other cheek, drawing me closer.

_Dear God, Dear Lord, I really do love him a lot..._

* * *

**Thats a wrap...**

**There's also gonna be another wrap...**

**On Austin And Ally...**

**Oh dear I'm crying.**

**Fuck, I'm not ready for that finale but at the same time I cant wait to watch it and see how everything turns out. Uff.. **

**Anyway, what'd you guys think of this chap? Like it? Hate it? Let me know.**

**And thank you all for suggesting names for the little kitty. Hope that ya'll like the name that she now has. I think it suits her.**

**(1) Credits to one of my best friends for giving me this idea for Austin to say :P**

**Follow me on Instagram for updates and sneak peeks of my stories. OfficialScorpioSmile**

**Oh guess what... School will be beginning on Wednesday so updates are not gonna be that frequent -_-**

**But there will be updates! Don't think that I'll abandon my stories. Just don't. **

**Alright so please do leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. And if it isn't about this chapter, it can be about sharing my pain on A&amp;A ending... Seriously, I'll fucking cyber cry with ya'll.**

**I'm gonna miss that show so bloody much. I even told a buddy of mine that I'm gonna cry more for the A&amp;A finale than I did for The Fault In Our Stars. No joke. I'm certain that will happen...**

**Okay then... Hope that this chapter was worth the wait.**

**I say this all the time but the meaning of it will never fade... LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**PEACE.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi...**

**Miss me? I certainly missed all of you. Like REALLY missed ya'll. **

**Look I know this update took really long. I told you guys its gonna happen from now on. **

**I seriously love all of you but you guys need to understand. BTW I'm referring to those who constantly send me PMs telling me to update or the ones who say they think that I've abandoned my stories. I'm talking specifically to you guys.**

**IT'S SENIOR YEAR. I'm busy. EXTREMELY busy. Updates are gonna take a while, okay? If I ever have free time, it's usually spent sleeping or doing something for myself for, the most, a few hours.**

**You guys gotta understand that I'm really occupied. I'm saying this again; updates are gonna take a while but I'm still writing. I won't abandon my stories.**

**Got it? Good. Now onto the chapter. I'm really sorry for not replying to anyone but it's late and I have extra morning classes tomorrow so I gotta get to bed. **

**But thank you to everyone of you who reviewed. Ya'll know how much I love hearing from you all so thank you. It's really appreciated. :)**

**I'll definitely be doing shoutouts in the next chapter. The shoutouts will also be to people who reviewed on this chapter.**

**Read on...**

* * *

**Previously On Blood Moon...**

_Austin cupped my cheek in his warm hand and brought my face closer to his. "Voicing out whatever you wanna say can be hard. You'll always have those moments, no doubt about it. But sometime down the line you're gonna realise that while it's hard to actually say something, voicing it out to a certain person is the easiest thing in the world."_

_I looked at him intently and leaned up to kiss him soundly. He smiled into the kiss and cupped my other cheek, drawing me closer._

_Dear God, Dear Lord, I love him so much..._

* * *

**Austin POV**

It's 05:32

Ally fell asleep around an hour or so ago. While she had been telling me about what exactly happened with Ethan, I had to refrain from busting out and phasing right there in my room.

_That damn fucker!_

I was serious when I said that if I had known what he did sooner, I would have done so much worse to him.

_Way worse..._

She in no way deserved what he did. Hell, _no one _deserves that.

Despite feeling such a huge amount of anger though, I'm also really proud of Ally. She's been through so much but over the months she managed to show me that she shouldn't be taken lightly.

She held off a damn cougar with just a baseball bat for fucks sake!

An extremely _large_ cougar, mind you.

At that thought, I smiled down at her cuddled into my side. I raised a hand and gently moved some hair away from her face before slowly adjusting our positions. I draped the blanket over our bodies and pulled her back against my chest, allowing my eyes to drift shut.

All the while fighting to ignore the blazing inferno raging inside me.

**Mark POV**

"Here, kitty-kitty, here, kitty."

I watched in amusement as my brother crawled around on his knees, searching for the little cat that he brought home. He was currently looking underneath the couches while I stood at the living room entrance with my bowl of cereal.

"Dude."

"Uh huh?" He answered.

"You look stupid," I stated and he huffed out a breath before standing up to his normal height.

"I can't find her!" He yelled in exasperation and I shook my head, scooping up more cereal into my mouth.

"She's upstairs in Ally's room."

Anthony stopped shuffling around with the couch pillows and turned to me, his mouth set in a straight line.

"In Ally's room?" He asked and I nodded, scooping more cereal into my mouth and feeling a bit of milk dribble down the side of my mouth. I licked it clean and said, "Yeah. She took her up after the movie."

Anthony let out a breath. "I've been looking for her for ten minutes. Why didn't you tell me?"

I grinned. "Was fun watching you crawl around."

Anthony shook his head and pushed past me. "You're an idiot," He muttered and I snickered.

"You didn't keep her with you last night. You should have known she'd be with someone else."

I followed him into the kitchen and watched as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Jared had her and he said that after the movie he didn't see her. So I thought she stayed downstairs. Besides, I didn't think Austin would have let Ally keep her with them."

I snorted out a laugh. "Well I'm not surprised that she _did _convince him. That girl has him wrapped around her finger."

Anthony chuckled. "Got that right. She doesn't take advantage of it though."

I nodded in agreement and went over to the sink to wash my bowl. "Uhm, speaking of Austin..." I trailed off and heard Anthony set his cup onto the counter.

"Did Uncle Mike tell you anything else apart from wanting to speak to us about Austin?" He asked and I turned around, shaking my head.

"No, that's all he said. What do you think it's about?"

Anthony shrugged and pursed his lips. "We'll find out soon enough. He said that we should head to the northern border around 12:00."

I nodded and glanced at my digital wristwatch. _08:53_

"I've been thinking though. Maybe it has something to do with how he's been acting on and off these past few months," I said with an air of nervousness that Anthony caught.

He pursed his lips and took a sip of his coffee. "I figured you'd think that."

I sighed. "You too?"

He nodded. "I mean, it could be about that but then again; Austin has always been a little..."

"Different?" I suggested with a raised brow and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sort of, yeah. Also, ever since Ally got here he's actually come out of that shell from the whole Silver Tail thing so we can't blame it on that. He began having these episodes of rage and anger a few months ago but I'm certain that I speak for everyone when I say that Austin is... I don't know. Something else. And I've got a feeling that Uncle Mike knows something."

I ran a hand through my hair and shrugged my shoulders. "I think so too. You would think that he would be more concerned but he's pretty chill about the whole thing. Like he knows what's up already and isn't hounding on whatever it is."

"Exactly," Anthony agreed but shook his head after a few silent moments. "But we're getting ahead of ourselves here. We don't even know for sure if that's what he wants to talk to us about."

I gave him a look of uncertainty.

He stared at me before groaning and pushing his bangs away from his eyes. "But that's probably exactly it."

"Yup," I agreed.

* * *

It was 11:21 now and Anthony and I were lounging around in our room while listening to Led Zeppelin.

It's never too early for Led Zeppelin.

"Hey, have you seen those two since the time we got up?" Anthony asked with a curious look on his face.

"Austin and Ally? Nope, haven't seen 'em," I answered back, my head hanging off the side of my bed.

"Luna was scratching on the door from the inside of Ally's room. I just opened it a crack and got her out. I just assumed they were still sleeping." Anthony paused for a while before speaking again. "Are they even _in _there?"

Looking at him from my position on the bed, I asked, "You didn't look inside?"

His face twisted into a slight grimace and he said, "What if they were naked or something?"

I snorted out a laugh and got up, sitting against my pillows. "The three of us have seen eachother naked. Aunt Mimi used to make us take baths together."

"Well yeah, but if they w_ere _naked and I walked in, I doubt he'd be fine with me seeing Ally in that way."

"Got a point there," I said with a chuckle before thinking about something. "Has _he _even seen her in that way?"

Anthony opened his mouth and then closed it. "I would think so-fuck what? We're off topic here!"

I laughed and moved some hair away from my face. "Right, right, so where are they? Still sleeping?"

Right after I asked that, I heard a loud shatter from downstairs followed by a louder voice.

"FUCKING SERIOUSLY?!"

And that was followed by another voice.

"Austin! Leave her alone!"

Anthony and I looked at eachother, grins resting on our faces.

"Found them," We both chorused out before exiting our room and bounding down the stairs, heading for the kitchen where the sound of something shattering was heard.

We entered and found Ally, Cassidy, and Austin, along with Luna.

Austin is currently in front of Ally, baring his teeth down at the kitten in her arms. The aforementioned girl cuddles Luna closer to her chest when Austin growls at her.

A vase lay shattered next to the small table set off to the side and from her position perched on the countertop; Cassidy watches the interaction with an amused smirk resting on her face.

Anthony and I shared a glance before I asked, "What's going on?"

Austin looked up at me, his expression twisted into one of annoyance. "This little t_hing_," He gestured towards Luna in Ally's arms, "thought it'd be a great idea to dash right in front of me and have me knock the damn vase down!"

"She didn't mean to!" Ally exclaimed and held Luna closer. Austin snapped his head to her and looked as if he was about to yell again. His face softened just a _teensy _bit and he held back, choosing to growl at the little animal again before stomping out of the kitchen, muttering something about a broom.

"What's up with him?" Anthony asked.

"What do you mean? He's always like that," Cassidy said with snicker and I shook my head, a frown on my face. "Something's different," I muttered and noticed Ally purse her lips, awkwardly stroking Luna's fur.

The three of us caught the action and Anthony stepped forward further into the kitchen.

"Alls? Did something happen?"

Ally looked up at us, still petting Luna and spoke softly, "No, not really. We talked last night and I guess he's just a little upset."

"What did you both speak about?"

At my question, Ally but her lip lightly and looked down at Luna. Cassidy elbowed me in my ribs and I winced, snapping my gaze to her I mouthed, 'What?'

She gestured to Ally who was looking nervous and a little uneasy.

I then realised that it was something private and immediately backtracked. "Uhh, forget it. Don't answer that. I didn't even ask. So don't answer. 'Cause I didn't ask anything."

Anthony gave me an exasperated look and shook his head while Cassidy face-palmed, groaning into her hand.

I was pleased though, when Ally let out a small giggle and looked at me. "It's okay, Mark. No harm done."

"Where were you two anyway?" Anthony asked.

"At the ledges in Austin's room. It's really nice," Ally answered casually.

"Oh," Cassidy and Anthony both said with smirks on their faces while I waggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"Really, _really _nice, I bet."

Ally's face reddened and she began stuttering. "Wha-no! Not like-We didn't do anything!"

The three of us laughed at her flustered state and she shook her head.

"Shut up," She mumbled and I chuckled, stepping towards her to scratch Luna behind the ears.

"So he got upset after you guys spoke?" I asked, hoping it was a safe enough question.

Ally shook her head and sighed. "Well he was a little upset but not as much. He was fine actually. It was just when we woke up that he seemed abit off."

_This is just adding to our suspicions..._

I shot a glance to Anthony and he gestured to his wristwatch, implying that we need to go.

"I'm sure he'll be alright. Just keep an eye on him," Anthony said.

Ally nodded and we then made a move to head out of the kitchen.

"Where you guys off too?" Cassidy asked and I turned around while Anthony went ahead.

"Uhh, patrol."

Cassidy scrutinized me for a moment before opening her mouth to say something but closed it, choosing to shake her head, muttering, "Whatever, okay."

I cleared my throat and spun around, heading out of the kitchen and meeting Anthony who was opening up the cabin doors.

We exited and stepped out before allowing the heat to wrack our bodies. The familiar smoke clouded around us and in a flash, we were on four legs, our paws digging into the remainder of the damp earth left by the rainy season as we headed north to meet Uncle Mike.

**Ally POV**

I was feeling incredibly light from letting out the entire Ethan situation to Austin. While it was painful to talk about, I realised that keeping it in and all to myself was even more painful.

Austin was right.

It's always going to be hard to talk about but talking about it _with _a certain person is incredibly easy.

I smiled to myself but felt it drop when I remembered Austin's behaviour a while ago when we had woken up.

_My eyes had fluttered open and I had immediately felt a strong grip around my waist, pulling my back into a solid chest. I tried unsuccessfully to wriggle free since everytime I moved, the iron grip around my waist just got tighter._

"_Austin, you're squishing me," I said and immediately felt his grip loosen just a tad._

"_Good morning to you too, Princess."_

_I would be lying if I said I didn't find his gruff morning voice incredibly sexy._

_I felt a sleepy smile form on my lips as I again made a move but this time to turn around in his embrace._

_I was met with half lidded eyes, shaggy and unruly blond hair, and a lazy smirk._

"_Morning," I said softly and leaned forward. He met me halfway and hummed against my lips. I felt his hand move beneath the covers, gliding up my arm to cup my cheek gently._

"_Sleep well?" He asked once we pulled away from eachother._

"_Uh huh," I nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you for listening last night. I really needed to get it off my chest."_

_I saw his eyes flicker with an emotion that I couldn't properly decipher since it was gone as quick as it came._

_He gave me a tight lipped smile and caressed my cheek with his thumb._

"_You're welcome, Princess."_

_I frowned at his sudden change in demeanour. _

"_What is it?" I asked and he shook his head._

"_Just glad that you trusted me enough to tell me everything."_

_I wasn't convinced and he knew it. He sighed and sat up, propping up the pillows to lean against them while I followed suit._

_I waited as he let out a breath and rubbed his hands down his face before running them through his shaggy hair._

"_Look, I really am glad that you told me everything it's just..." He trailed off and growled, clenching his teeth together._

_The sudden action took me by surprise and I touched his arm gently, smoothing it over his tensed bicep._

"_Austin," I said softly and he inhaled deeply before exhaling, turning to look at me._

_Instead of the usual hazel brown orbs, I was now met with the deep richness of dark chocolate. The gold flecks seeming to have now melted, flowing down to coat the circumference of his iris and allowing the blazing yellow ring to greet me._

"_Austin," I said again, this time with more caution._

_He looked away from me and shook his head, moving off of the bed and towards the door. I made a move to follow him but was stopped when he shook his head again._

"_No, stay here. I'm coming back."_

_His voice was deep and rough but it didn't have anything to do with sleep now._

_I was about to protest but he snapped his head to me, his eyes still blazing. I clamped my mouth shut and killed any words that were about to escape._

_I was out of bed now too and at my step back from him, I saw a little bit of that flame blazing in his eyes die down abit. His jaw flexed and he stepped towards me, taking my hand in his._

"_I'm sorry. I just need some air, okay?"_

_It looked _and _sounded as if he was straining to get the words out so I just nodded, letting out a soft 'Okay'_

_He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and leaned down to place a lingering kiss to my temple._

"_I won't be more than five minutes. Promise," He said before stepping away and practically throwing himself out of the room._

_I stood in the middle of the room for a moment before heading into the bathroom to freshen up._

_When Austin said that he wouldn't be more than five minutes, he meant it. He was back before I even patted my face dry with a towel._

_I exited the bathroom to see him sitting at the edge of the bed. Upon my entry, he looked up, allowing me to see his eyes back to their normal state._

_He gave me a timid smile and I returned the gesture, walking over to him. He reached out and coaxed me to stand between his legs, his warm hands resting behind my thighs lightly._

"_Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked him._

_He sighed. "Yeah, uhm-look, I'm honestly really glad that you told me everything, okay?"_

_I nodded and gently combed my fingers through his soft hair, lightly massaging his scalp occasionally._

_He gave off an approving rumble from the action so I continued, encouraging him to keep calm._

_With his hands still resting behind my thighs, he went on, looking up at me._

"_I just got really angry-About the whole thing. Him doing that to you, treating you like that. It just-The whole thing..." He stopped and exhaled. "It just pissed me off. I know that it's stupid of me to ask you to open up to me and once you do, the next thing I do is fucking lose it and act like a damn hothead."_

_I stepped further into his hold and glided my hand down to curl around his neck, my fingers tangled in his shaggy hair. I made a move and sat sideways on his lap, keeping my hand curled around his neck._

_He raised a brow at the position but smiled lightly in approval, resting his hand on my thigh where he caressed softly. _

"_You _are _a hothead," I murmured and he pursed his lips. _

"_I know. I'm sorry."_

_I shook my head. "It's just how you are, Austin. Stop apologizing for being you," I said sternly and he gazed at me._

"_I just don't wanna come off as-You know. Like that."_

_Realisation spread across my features and my gaze immediately softened. _

"_Austin, you're nothing like him. You've never come across like him and you never will," I assured and placed my other hand on his cheek._

_He leaned into my touch and I felt his jaw flex. "I know I'm not like him. I would never do something like that; it's just that I've been feeling something like this for the past few days, few months, actually. It's just been more constant these days."_

_I frowned and tilted my head. "Feeling what? The anger?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah. It just comes up at odd times. Nothing has to even set it off. It just happens."_

"_Do you have any idea what it could be?" I asked and he shook his head._

"_No, not really."_

_I combed my fingers through his hair again. "Well, I'll just have to keep my eye on you and make sure that you're calm," I said with a single nod._

_Austin raised a brow and swiped his tongue across his teeth, lingering on his canine._**(1)**

"_Oh yeah?" He asked and I bit my lip in an effort to hide my blush._

"_Uh huh," I affirmed shyly, watching as Austin's eyes darkened considerably before he moved his free hand to my waist to pull me closer to him._

_Our lips melded together and I gripped the hairs at the nape of his neck, moaning when he gently bit down on my lip._

_He let out a half groan, half growl when I tugged on his hair and pulled his face closer to mine._

"_With you doing things like that," He panted, "I can assure you-" He let out between kisses, "that I'm anything _but _calm right now."_

_I giggled against his lips, reveling in the deep chuckle that resonated from his chest as we fell back onto the bed._

Sure, he had been okay after that but then we came back to the cabin and Luna had to set him off again.

_Poor thing. She didn't mean any harm._

I'm sure Austin knew that but its _Austin_. So naturally, he got angry and stormed out to calm down.

Where he went, I don't know but just like back at the ledges, he came back cool and collected aswell as with a broom in his hand to sweep up the mess of shattered glass.

He asked where Mark and Anthony had gone but all I could offer was a shrug of my shoulders since I didn't have a clue myself on where they went.

Cassidy also left, mentioning that she and Elliot had a day out planned for today. Her words caused me to think of Austin and me.

Specifically, our relationship.

We haven't really done anything like go out on dates or stuff like that.

_Did those things even happen here?_

I've been here for a while now and I still didn't know everything. The fact made me feel a little uneasy. Mark had mentioned that I got here at a pretty hectic time and that things weren't always patrol, battles, enemies and all that.

He said that day to day things were pretty normal.

I have experienced some of that normalcy like movie nights for example but not really much more.

I decided to ask about some stuff later on.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a pair of arms slip around my waist from behind, pulling me into a firm chest and taking my attention away from the view I had been gazing at through the sliding door of the homey living room.

The now familiar feeling brought me back to earlier this morning when we had woken up and a small smile formed on my face.

"Something on your mind? You look deep in thought," The rich timbre of Austin's voice glided into my ear as he pressed his lips to the side of my head.

I leaned back into him and stroked one of his strong arms around me. "Just thinking," I stated and felt his chuckle rumble against my back.

"I figured. Anything in particular?" He asked and I contemplated asking him if he wasn't a fan of dates or just didn't think it was a good time.

Honestly, I also didn't want to come off as needy or something.

Before I could say anything though, he said, "I don't mean to pry into your head. Just know that I'm here if you wanna talk."

My smile broadened and I turned in his arms, resting my hands against his chest.

"I know that."

He nodded and it looked as if the conversation would be swayed elsewhere. Before that could happen, I decided to bring up the topic of going out together like a date even though we are already technically in a relationship.

"Just out of curiosity," I began and immediately gained all of his attention. His gazed pierced into me and his hands that were rubbing up and down my sides stilled, now resting on my hips.

"I was just wondering...Uh, if we're ever going to...Uhm-"

I had no idea how to phrase the question and Austin raised his brows in interest. "Yeah?" He stretched out the word and dipped his head down closer to my own.

I felt my face flush. "I was wondering when we would... Uhm. You know..." I trailed off and bit my lip nervously and looked up at him to see his eyes widen lightly, letting me know that I gave off the wrong message with biting down on my lip.

Austin smirked teasingly. "Damn, baby."

I immediately shook my head and quickly let out frantic strings of 'No!' while feeling my face heat up even more.

"That isn't what I meant, I swear!" I frantically said and Austin's rumbling chuckle filled my ears as he eased me up against the glass door, nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck.

"Shut up," I mumbled instinctively and he chuckled again, placing a tender kiss to the underneath of my ear, muttering, "You're adorable."

I smiled bashfully in spite of myself and gently shoved at his chest so he would lean up to look me in the eye.

"You know, it wouldn't be a problem if that's what you want," He said and slyly slipped a hand under my shirt, flattening his palm against the bare skin of my stomach and caressing with his thumb.

Heat radiated from his touch and my heart skipped a beat, the sensations of his warm hand causing me to forget whatever I wanted to ask him.

To further his teasing, Austin leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to my lips before dragging his own down my neck where he nipped at my pulse point.

"Most of the pack members are out and about doing their own thing. A few of them are out on a supply run. We're all alone."

His sultry voice sent bolts of electricity shooting up my spine and I slid my hands down to rest on his toned forearms.

"Alone?" I breathed out and Austin bit down again, drawing a gasp from me. He soothed the area with his tongue before pulling away to gaze at me.

"All alone," He affirmed. His eyes held lust and while something like that would have scared me if it came from another male, coming from Austin, all I felt was an inkling of pride knowing that it was possible for _me _to stir up those sort of feelings in him.

Despite the fact that I too was feeling a certain stirring deep inside, some of his words just fed my curiosity even more and wouldn't allow it to shrink away.

"Doing their own thing? Like what?" I asked, referring to the pack members he had mentioned.

My question obviously killed the moment and Austin leaned back, slightly tilting his head to the side. If I weren't so curious, I would have felt bad for ruining whatever was happening between us.

"Well, uhh, I don't know exactly but there's a ton of things that they could be doing. Seriously, what's on your mind, Princess?" He asked me, all traces of teasing and sultriness now gone.

I chewed on my bottom lip again and shrugged.

"I was just wondering. How come we haven't done anything like-like a couple, you know."

Austin frowned for a moment before realisation set into his features. "You mean like a date? Like going out and stuff?"

I nodded and let out a soft, "Yeah."

Austin stepped away from me and reached up to run his hands through his hair. "I've actually thought about that too," He said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course," He said. "We just haven't had a chance with everything that's happened these past few months."

I nodded in understanding. "That makes sense."

Austin shook his head and muttered, "Fuck. Wow."

I frowned and took a step closer to him. "What?"

He shook his head again and took the last step towards me, taking my hand in his and leaning down to nuzzle his nose against mine.

"You've been here with us for almost a year. Almost a damn year and you've hardly seen this world. I'm sorry, baby."

I looked up at his guilt ridden face and cupped the side of his neck, shaking my head.

"Austin, it's okay. I've been better off here than I ever was back in Miami. I'm not complaining at all. I was just curious."

Austin sighed. "Still, it sucks. Which is why we're gonna to do something together soon. We'll go somewhere. Just the two of us."

I smiled up at him and chuckled. "You're so sweet."

He rolled his eyes, muttering, "Yeah, yeah, alright."

I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed him, looping my arm around his neck while my free hand rested on his chest. He pulled me closer and swiped his tongue across my bottom lip. Smiling against the kiss, I parted my lips and granted him access.

After a few blissful moments, I felt his hand begin to slide down the small of my back, getting dangerously close to my butt.

However, his hand soon froze before he could get any further when a squeaky mewl sounded from the entrance of the living room.

"Are you kidding me?" Austin growled when we pulled away.

I laughed and turned to the entrance to see Luna wobbling her way towards us, her short legs causing her belly to almost glide on the ground as she moved forward.

"Hi, sweetie," I cooed and was immediately rewarded with a cute meow before she pounced onto my feet, pawing at the leather of my ankle boots.

Austin stared down at her with a dry look on his face and I giggled, crouching down to pick her up.

I held her to my chest and she nuzzled her cute little nose against me.

Then she turned to Austin.

He stared at her and she stared at him.

She meowed and pawed the air in front of him.

I laughed. "Despite frightening her so much, she really seems to like you."

Austin snorted and frowned down at her. "She always interrupts. Little cock-blocking midget."

I held back a laugh and slapped his chest while balancing Luna in the other. "Leave her alone."

He rolled his eyes but a hint of a smile was tugging at the corner of his lips. "Yeah, yeah." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"I'm gonna get some coffee."

I was about to let out an 'Okay' when a gasp flew from my mouth instead.

Just as he had walked behind me to head out of the living room, Austin gave my butt a light slap. "I repeat; your ass is amazing."

I felt my face heat up as I bit my lip, fighting to keep the smile off of my lips.

**Anthony POV**

This was unexpected.

Really unexpected.

What Mark and I w_ere_ expecting when we came out here to meet Uncle Mike was maybe just a few shared comments of worry regarding Austin and him giving us orders to keep an eye on him, stuff like that.

What we _weren't _expecting was to see someone else with Uncle Mike at the place at which we decided to meet and for this mystery wolf to tell us that he knows what Austin is going through and that he could help.

"What does this actually mean?" Mark asked and I nodded, wanting to know what might possibly happen now.

Uncle Mike reached up and rubbed the scruff on his face, exhaling slowly.

"This means that Austin may have to leave us for a while."

* * *

**That's a wrap.**

**Yup. Things are picking up now, guys. Alot of stuff coming up. There's also gonna be a few new characters along with the return of some others... Hint: Anthony is gonna be happy ;)**

**Alright. I'd really love to say more but like I mentioned earlier, it's a school night and I really have to go.**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think :D**

**Follow me on Instagram... OfficialScorpioSmile for updates and sneak peeks.**

**Repeating Days will be updated next, whenever possible.**

**(1) Seriously, tell me if anyone else does this. I'm constantly doing it and I don't know why. It kinda feels nice and I just caught myself doing it and was like 'Austin would look fucking sexy if he did this' so there you have it. I seriously wanna know if anyone else does this or something similar...**

**I Love You Guys and thank you for being patient with me. Those who aren't very patient, still thank you :P The support means everything. Just give me time though, yeah?**

**Alright.**

**PEACE.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello, hello, all you wonderful Pack Buddies. I don't need to tell ya'll this but I will anyway.**

**I BLOODY MISSED YOU ALL SO DAMN MUCH :(**

**I hate that school is keeping me from you guys but what can ya do? -_- Anyway, this is abit of a short chapter but I think that you all will like it.. I donno.**

**It was actually supposed to be around 1000 words but since I made ya'll wait, I did my best to get it to atleast 2000. That is how much I love you fuckers.**

**Okay, onto some shout outs. Like I said in the last chapter, I will be doing shoutouts for C31 aswell. Alright, let's get to it.**

**Shoutouts regarding C31.**

**JustMe: That's sadly true... But we can do our best to get our lives as close to perfect as possible :)**

**Lady: I like writing a sweet Austin in this story. Especially since it's like so out of character for him :P BTW... What'd you think about the finale?..**

**Mia: Good luck to you too regarding school bud! :) I'm actually in my last year now. Can't wait to be done with it -_- And I've been considering putting this story up on Wattpad... I'll think it over a little more. Thanks for your lovely review! **

**Cass: I have a feeling you're gonna like this chapter...**

**InnerFangirl: *sigh* David Bowie... All I can say is; May he rest in peace. And now we've got Prince gone too :,(**

**Jade: I've got something planned ;) Sssh**

**Guest61865: School is horrid, yeah? Bleh...**

**KJG: Of course I used it :P It was an awesome and hilarious idea, haha :D Thanks for the awesome review my lovely one. Baha. And yes, expect those kind of thoughts to flow out of my sexy imagination...**

**LouderNProuder: I feel lazy to login too, haha. Thanks for the support!**

**ImAFan: Here is your update. And no, I will never stop writing.**

**Shoutouts regarding C32...**

**GodLover: Thanks bud!**

**RachyK: I will most definitely consider you :D Haha. Thanks for giving my story a chance!**

**Lady: You're too sweet, seriously. You gonna give me cavities XD**

**Guest61865: Glad I'm not the only one! And Austin.. well... We'll see what happens with him..**

**Tbrox89: Ally's time will come. Don't you worry :P And hey...*whispers* I have an irrational side too XD**

**Guest: I'm not sure if it's the same 'Guest' but I think you've reviewed multiple times... Thank you and here's your update! :)**

**Alright, that takes care of that... On with the story.**

**Read on...**

* * *

**Previously On Blood Moon...**

_What we weren't expecting was to see someone else with Uncle Mike at the place at which we decided to meet and for this mystery wolf to tell us that he knows what Austin is going through and that he could help._

"_What does this actually mean?" Mark asked and I nodded, wanting to know what might possibly happen now._

_Uncle Mike reached up and rubbed the scruff on his face, exhaling slowly._

"_This means that Austin may have to leave us for a while."_

* * *

**Ally POV**

"When's your birthday?"

I tore my gaze away from the shimmering stars of the night to turn to Austin, raising my brows at the randomness of his question.

"Huh?" I asked, even though I heard him.

We were sitting on a ledge outside Austin's room at the rocky ledges, relaxing and looking up at the stars. It was always a welcome sight, seeing as how I've lived in Miami and the city; with all its streetlights and lit up buildings, never really captured the beauty of the night sky.

"Your birthday," He said. "When is it?" He ended off by also looking away from the sky, turning his hazel eyed gaze on me.

The moonlight bathed his features in a resplendent glow, bouncing off of his blonde hair and giving it a platinum appearance.

"Uhm, November 29th," I answered.

His eyebrows shot up. "That's twenty days from now."

I shrugged casually and turned my gaze back to the stars. "Yeah, I guess."

Austin didn't say anything after my nonchalant reply and after a few seconds, I turned and saw him looking at me, a thoughtful expression on his face.

At some point during my time here, I had mentioned to Austin that I didn't know my real family and that I had foster parents. He's well aware that I didn't have that grand of a relationship with them, so I understood his curiosity in his next question.

"Did you uhh, did you not celebrate your birthday back in Miami?"

"Foster parents weren't really big on celebrations," I said with another casual shrug of my shoulders.

"What were their names again?" He asked.

I looked down at my hands folded in my lap and answered, "Bret and Jamie."

"So Bret and Jamie never did anything for you? Never got you anything?"

"Well, they took me in, gave me a life. An education," I replied lamely. Austin didn't say anything and I turned to look at him, coming face to face with the pointed expression he was shooting me.

"I meant birthday gift wise, Princess."

I laughed and swung my legs gently back and forth, looking down at the rocky ground a good ten or so meters away. "They gave me allowance so I treated myself now and again."

I heard Austin sigh. "Wow. Okay. What do you want?"

I turned to him again. "Austin, that isn't necessary."

I hadn't even completed my sentence and he was already shaking his head. "Come on" He said firmly.

This time, I shook my head. "Really, Austin. It isn't necessary. I already received a gift that I've always wanted."

Austin squinted. "Which is?"

I smiled and scooted closer to him, hugging his strong arm and nuzzling my cheek against it.

"A family," I answered softly.

Again, Austin went silent and after a few moments, he gently pulled his arm out of its confinement and wrapped it around me, pulling my body against his before pressing a kiss to my temple.

"Alright, alright, family is one of the best gifts there is but come on, baby. Work with me here."

I snuggled in closer to him, muffling my words against his chest. "I'm sleepy."

I practically felt Austin roll his eyes. "Fine, I'll figure something out myself," He grumbled and I giggled against his chest before peeking up at him.

"I love you."

The moment the words left my mouth, both our eyes widened, his breath hitched and so did mine.

We said nothing and I watched as Austin's mouth, which was gaping slightly, slowly closed and transformed into a gentle, loving smile that had my still thundering heart melting.

He leaned his head down, nuzzling his nose against my own and resting his forehead onto mine. I looked into his eyes and heard him let out a contented sigh, his warm breath fanning across my lips.

I still couldn't believe what I just said and how easy and _right _it felt saying it.

Austin pressed a kiss to my lips before getting up off the floor, holding out his hand that I grasped. He pulled me up and again, I was in awe of how the moonlight turned his shaggy hair almost silver, and lighting up his eyes, allowing the flecks of gold to blaze like little flames.

"Ally," He said.

"Yeah?" I answered softly.

He pulled me close at the waist, bringing up a hand to cup my cheek.

"I love you too."

I bit my lip, smiling through the action and shook my head. "I can't believe I just said that."

Austin gave me a teasing smile and asked, "What? You wanna take it back?"

I slapped his arm and laughed. "God, no. It's just...- I think that I've always been over thinking it. Like whenever I tried to tell you, I immediately thought of Ethan and all the hurt that I've been through."

At this, Austin rubbed up and down on my arms soothingly.

"And now," I said, "I didn't think. I just said it. It felt right," I ended off my resting my hands against his firm chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart.

"I'm just sorry that it took so long."

Austin shook his head. "Over thinking or not, you weren't ready all those times. Tonight you were. I don't care if it took a while, Princess. It was perfect."

I smiled up at him shyly and bit my lip, feeling my heart beat in sync with his.

He dipped his head slightly, his nose brushing up lightly against mine. "Come here," He breathed out softly and I willingly complied by standing up on my tiptoes, allowing our lips to meet.

With the gentle breeze ruffling up the trees, the moonlight shining down on us like a spotlight and the woodsy scent of Austin encompassing me, I felt right at home and completely at ease.

We kissed languidly for a good few sensual moments before pulling away from eachother.

Austin traced his hands lower and lightly squeezed my hips before reaching for my hand. He pulled me into his room and we cuddled up under the blankets on his bed.

"Do me a favour?" He asked once we were settled in.

"Mm-hm?"

He rolled over, balancing himself on his forearms as he hovered above me. His eyes were alight with happiness and a lazy grin rested on his lips. "Can I hear it again?"

I blushed under his intense gaze and reached up to brush the ever out of place strands of shaggy hair. The action proved futile as the strands just fell back and I giggled, opting to curl my hand around the back of his neck.

"Okay."

With the hand behind his neck, I coaxed him to dip his head down and angled my lips towards his ear.

"I love you, Austin."

He lightly shivered and I felt him smile against my neck. I kissed him below the ear and smiled up at him when he pulled back, securing himself above me again.

A thought came to me then. "What about you?"

"Hm?" He asked, that lazy smirk still on his lips along with a happy, dazed look in his eyes.

"When is _your _birthday?" I specified.

Austin grinned and chuckled. "Exactly a month after yours."

"December 29th," I murmured and he nodded, dipping his head down to whisper into my ear. "I love you too."

I smiled. "I know."

He then began peppering kisses along my jaw. They started out playful but it only took a few seconds to turn heated.

Austin kept at it for a few minutes before he got to my neck and sucked on my pulse point. I sucked in a breath through my nose and gasped out, "Didn't I say I was tired?" I asked in a teasing lilt.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop if you want," He said, going along with it but not actually making a move to stop his ministrations to my neck.

I let out a breathy laugh and tilted my head back, allowing him better access. "Don't you dare," I said and he growled against my neck.

Beneath the covers, his hand slipped behind my knee where he hitched my leg around his hip.

He then grinded our centres together, resulting in me gasping at the wonderful friction it caused. His arousal strained against his cargo cut-offs and I bit my lip, feeling a fluttering of sensations down below.

Austin moved forward again and I moaned while he groaned loudly. I nudged his cheek with mine and he raised his head just enough for me to capture his lips in a kiss. I tugged on the hairs at the nape of his neck while the other slid up beneath his t-shirt to lightly scrape my nails down his abs.

He growled against my lips. "Fuck, Ally. What are you doing to me?"

I pulled away from his lips and breathed into his ear, "You-you started it."

"Mmm," He said and pushed forward again and again, causing me to grip onto his strong shoulders as moans of pleasure slipped from my lips.

* * *

**Austin POV**

I ran through the forest blindly, taking various twists and turns, hoping that the fire raging deep within me will soon cool down.

At some point during the night, Ally and I had fallen asleep.

_Fuck, what a night! _

As I ran, I felt my heart swell despite the heat roaring throughout my body and mind.

_She told me. She finally told me._

We had come to the conclusion long ago that she loves me, she just never voiced it out. Tonight though, she did, and I don't give a fuck that it took a while. I would've waited longer if she needed me to.

_That little session in my bed though... Hot fucking damn._

The night had been a good one. Up until that is, when I got up, feeling that ever present inferno raging inside.

Like I told Ally, it's been happening alot these past few months. I mentioned it to Mark and Anthony too.

Once I got up, I made sure that I didn't wake Ally when I got out of bed. Apart from her lightly stirring in her sleep, she was still out. I had smiled down at her form and placed a light kiss to her cheek before dashing out for a run.

I've been at it for a while now and the heat lapping at my insides isn't letting up one bit.

I slow my pace until I come to a complete stop. Lifting my nose up, I breathe in the fresh air and attempt to calm my breathing.

It doesn't work.

A growl slips from my lips as I feel a throbbing at the base of my skull.

"_Fucking hell," _I snarl and dig my claws into the earth. Shaking my head slowly from side to side as if to push the pain away, a relieved rumble makes its way through my chest when the pain does indeed deteriorate.

However, it is soon replaced by another pain. This time, along my muzzle.

_That's new..._

I shut my eyes tightly and begin walking, my tail swishing left and right. The pain in my muzzle last just a couple seconds and I let out another relieved rumble.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?" _I grumpily ask myself before looking up at the sky, still feeling large bouts of heat and anger coursing through my veins. I enter a clearing and the moon shines its silvery glow onto me, taking me back to just around two hours prior.

At the thought of Ally, some of that heat dissipates and I try a new tactic to attempt cooling down.

I sit down on my haunches and close my eyes, allowing thoughts of Ally, my father, Mark, Anthony, my mother, and the rest of my pack mates to fill my mind. I focus on each of their faces while levelling my breathing.

After a few minutes, the heat subsides.

I stand up on all fours and shake off my fur.

"_If only it was always that damn easy," _I grumbled and began finding my way back to the ledges since I had ran blindly from my room.

Most of the time, I can't do much about the anger. It goes when it goes. Those rare occasions though, like tonight, I can control it.

I'm about to head out of the clearing when I pick up a scent.

I snap my head to the side and peer into the dense, dark tree line, pulling back my muzzle. A threatening growl slips through my teeth. _"You don't come out by yourself, I'll come over there and fucking drag you out by your damn throat."_

A chuckle floats through my head in response to my threat.

"_Oh come off it, Austin. You'd never do that to me."_

Despite not having heard it too many times, I'd recognise that voice anywhere.

My defensive posture lets up and I cock my ears up in surprise when she steps into the clearing.

"_Paige?"_

* * *

**That's a wrap. Told you guys it's short but I didn't wanna make ya'll wait any longer so I couldn't write a lengthy chapter.**

**Okay, alot of stuff begins to take place in the next chapter so buckle up, yeah?**

**And if any of you were wondering... NO. They didn't have sex XD They just... Y'know... With the grinding and the friction and... Yeah...Okay.**

**Alright. Leave me a review and tell me what you guys thought about this. Like I say all the time; I absolutely LOVE hearing from you guys :)**

**If you haven't already; go check out the first chapter of my two-shot(or three-shot, haven't decided yet) titled; Clingy Girls and Cold Shoulders. Tell me what you think.**

**Follow me on Instagram if you'd like. OfficialScorpioSmile for sneak peeks and updates on my fics.**

**I'll be back when I can, promise.**

**I love you guys.**

**PEACE.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey, hey, hey, you awesome fuckers XD Missed you guys a TON! Ya'll already know that though. I always miss you all :P Anyway, not gonna say too much regarding this long wait since its the same old same old. BEEN BUSY. **

**Anyway, I'm now back with a new chapter and along with this new chapter; comes a new plot. Got a lot of ideas and this is just one of them. I'm on break from school now so I may be able to update on some other stuff if writers block doesn't get to me -_- I will do my best. Promise.**

**GodLover321: Yup! Paige is back! Here's another shout out ;P**

**Sive: OMG I really am proud of you! LOL :D Glad you're enjoying this fic. And don't worry, Anthony's in here, I know you like his character :P**

**A Fan: I know, I'm a bitch XD I put you guys through so much. All questions shall be answered in due time :)**

**TBrox89:... Who's Paige?... Bud, go back a few chapters, okay :P**

**GiovannaIsAmaze: Holy Crap! You reviewed on almost every frikin chapter! Thank you so much for the tremendous support. I'm seriously overwhelmed 0_0 **

**ILoveThisStory: ILoveYourPenName ;P About time she said it, huh? Here's your update bud. Once again, all questions will be answered soon.**

**Guest61865: Yup, school really is a bitch -_- Haha, here's a chapter for you.**

**MaryWilde: Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Jade: Since you said please... XD Here you go**

**ContagiousLoveXoXo: Doubt I'm the first to update but here you go! Hope you like it :)**

**CheyQii: Here it is.**

**All you lovely reviewers under 'Guest' feel free to leave a name to that I can give you a proper shout out, okay? You guys rock :)**

**Okay, tell me what you guys think of this chapter, yeah?**

**Read on...**

* * *

**Previously On Blood Moon…**

_Most of the time, I can't do much about the anger. It goes when it goes. Those rare occasions though, like tonight, I can control it._

_I'm about to head out of the clearing when I pick up a scent._

_I snap my head to the side and peer into the dense, dark tree line, pulling back my muzzle. A threatening growl slips through my teeth. "You don't come out by yourself, I'll come over there and fucking drag you out by your damn throat."_

_A chuckle floats through my head in response to my threat._

"_Oh come off it, Austin. You'd never do that to me."_

_Despite not having heard it too many times, I'd recognise that voice anywhere._

_My defensive posture lets up and I cock my ears up in surprise when she steps into the clearing._

"_Paige?"_

* * *

**Austin POV**

"_Surprise," _The cougar's voice flowed through my mind in a teasing lilt, followed by her bounding onto the field towards me.

"_What the hell are you doing here?" _I asked, my ears twitching in confusion.

She swatted her tail on my face, causing me to huff out in anger and glare at her as she circled me once before coming to a stop in front of me.

"_Nice to see you too, Austin," _She spoke sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and asked again; _"What are you doing here?"_

Usually, I would sooner bulldoze an intruder to the ground and snap at their face instead of asking questions first. But this was Paige and from the short time that I've known and interacted with her; what I've come to notice is that she's a lot like Cassidy.

As in; they are both extremely intense woman, they both have a load of spunk, they never back down, and finally; they both take pleasure in getting on my fucking nerves.

And it's that playful, annoying but harmless nature that I've come to accept from the both of them. It irritates me to the very core but I tolerate it.

To an extent.

In other words, they're both annoying as hell but completely harmless most of the time. And after learning to trust again, courtesy of Ally, I've been more open in trusting my gut instinct.

This is why I didn't jump her right away for trespassing on Blood Moon territory. She's also one of the few cougars who I can sort of trust and tolerate.

Not that I'd admit that out loud though.

Paige sat back on her haunches and twitched her ears. _"I decided to drop by and visit. Didn't you miss me?"_

I snorted and turned away from her, heading for the tree line.

I honestly don't care that she's here. She's never done anything to make her a threat. Just as long as she isn't with anyone el-…

_Wait…_

I swung around, coming face to face with her since she had gotten up. I narrowed my eyes.

"_Is anyone with you? Who'd you bring?"_

Paige yelped out an amused laugh and assured, _"I'm not with anyone. I'm not even part of Crystal Claw anymore."_

I tilted my head to the side and was about to ask why that was when I felt my head beginning to throb again. A groan rumbled from my chest and I shut my eyes tightly, trying to stave off the oncoming pain.

"_Whoa, you alright there?"_ I heard Paige ask but I didn't answer. Rather; I tilted my head to the ground and shook it lightly from side to side until the pain subsided.

Now not really interested in why she isn't part of Crystal Claw anymore; I straightened up and turned around again, heading for the tree line knowing that she'll follow.

"_What was that about?"_

"_I don't know. It's been happening for a while now,"_ I answered as we walked.

"_What is _it_, exactly?" _She pressed.

"_Sometimes it's a feeling of anger, sometimes its pain. Hurts like a bitch."_

"_Yeah, pain does that," _She commented smartly and I rolled my eyes.

"_If you're really gonna follow me all the way home; would you at least not annoy the fuck out of me?"_

"_Sorry, blondie, no deal there."_

_Annoying cat…_

"_So tell me-"_

"_No."_

She snorted out a laugh. _"You don't even know what I was going to say."_

"_I don't care."_

Despite my un-eagerness to converse right now, she obviously didn't give two flying fucks and asked anyway.

"_How's your girl doing?"_

My mind immediately went back to a few hours prior of Ally and I in my bed.

_Ally clinging to my shoulders, breathing hotly into my ear, letting out moans and whimpers as I rocked my hips into hers, releasing grunts and growls of pleasure of my own._

We were fully clothed and had no intention of going any further but doing that alone had gotten me so riled up.

_Imagine the real thing… Fuck._

I ran my tongue over my teeth, lingering on the canine before answering.

"_Ally-she's good. Great."_

I willed myself not to say more and go overboard, completely unloading everything that I loved about her, about how amazing and strong she is.

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah. Her birthday is in a few weeks."_

"_Got anything planned for her?" _Paige asked.

"_No. At least not at the moment. I just found out that it's in a few weeks today,"_ I said, my mind already thinking of ways of how I could make her birthday special, seeing as how she's never celebrated properly.

Now past the tree line, we continued walking; leaves crunching beneath our paws and the moonlight peeking out from random gaps in the trees.

After a few moments of no talking, I stopped in my tracks and shut my eyes again as pain once more shot through my skull and a splitting burn raced over my muzzle.

I growled and dug my claws into the earth.

I heard Paige stop as well, no doubt looking down at me. _"Bloody hell, what can I do?" _She asked frantically and I shook my head, clenching my jaws so tightly that I honestly thought I'd crack my teeth.

"_It'll pass, it'll pass," _I said, sounding like I was assuring myself more than her.

It did end up passing after around ten seconds but once it did, I was left feeling dizzy and uncoordinated. Swaying on my feet, I would've probably crashed over onto the forest floor if it wasn't for Paige propping me against her shoulder.

I grunted out a thanks and once I was sure that I could balance on my own, I stood up to my normal height and ruffled up my fur.

"_That's seriously messed up, Austin. You need to check up on it," _Paige said, all her usual traces of humour gone.

"_I know."_

We were silent the rest of the way and upon reaching the clearing at the ledges, Paige said, _"You're welcome."_

I looked at her and twitched my ear in confusion. _"For?"_

"_Getting your ass home safely."_

I snorted and flicked my tail in annoyance. _"Yeah, whatever. Thanks."_

She huffed out a laugh before turning away, about to head back towards the way that we just came from. _"I'm not gonna be too far away. I'll come by later on."_

"_You miss us that much?" _I asked, still a bit confused as to why she isn't with Crystal Claw and chose to come and visit a _wolf _pack.

Turned away from me, she stilled her movement towards the forest, her tail swishing from side to side slowly.

"_Yeah. Something like that."_

And then she took off in a slow run, disappearing into the tree line.

_Ooookay…_

I shook my head, deciding to not puzzle over her spontaneous visit for it could just start my head throbbing again.

I didn't want that random rush of anger to turn up too.

I looked up at the ledges at my room high up. Closing my eyes, I focused on that well known heat, allowing it to travel throughout my body until the silvery smoke mixed with grey and black flashed around me, taking me back to my form on two legs.

Without missing a beat, I bounded up the stone staircase to my room, glad that the pain was now gone and I felt a little better.

I entered my room and immediately caught the red flashing lights of my digital alarm clock next to my camera on the bedside cabinet.

_04:47_

I sighed and walked over to my bed, smiling when I saw how Ally was curled up under the blankets, cuddling my pillow.

I moved around to my side of the bed and as I got in, I tried to gently ease my pillow out of her hold. The action caused her to stir and I again tried more gently this time but my attempts were futile as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Austin?" She asked sleepily. The dim lighting from the moon allowed me to see her cute, sleepy and confused expression at having the pillow being taken away and from just having woken up.

"Hi, baby." I smiled at her and brought myself completely onto the bed, adjusting the covers over both our bodies and leaning back onto the pillow against the headboard.

She propped herself up on her forearm and used her free hand to rub her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Princess. Just needed some air," I assured and she sat slightly upright.

"Come on, go back to sleep," I said but she ignored me. Through her sleepy gaze, she looked at me in concern and shuffled closer to my body, looking down at me before reaching out to run her fingers through my hair.

_Still need a haircut…_

She massaged my scalp and I sighed in content, closing my eyes and enjoying her delicate touch.

"Are you in pain?" She asked me and I opened my eyes, my heart swelling at her concern for me.

"Not anymore. I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure?" She asked me and I chuckled, taking hold of her hand that was running through my hair, bringing it to my lips and placing a light kiss to her knuckles.

"I'm sure."

"Do you need anything?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm okay."

"I could get you som-"

"Ally," I laughed, gently coaxing her down onto my chest. "I'm okay, let's just get some sleep, yeah?"

She hesitated but then nodded against my chest, letting out a soft 'Okay' before yawning and snuggling in further. I yawned myself, pulling her closer and allowing my eyes to drift shut as the welcoming darkness of sleep slowly seized me.

**Anthony POV**

"Dude! Where's my car?" **(1)**

Elliot laughed at my outburst and continued pressing down on his controller; his character onscreen revving out of the cyber parking lot while my own character stayed stranded without a car.

"I have no freaking clue, man."

I swung my head towards his grinning face. "You evil little dick. You wrecked my car, didn't you?"

Elliot laughed again. "No one told you to leave your controller unattended."

"I went to get some coffee!" I said, my eyebrows shot up. "And I got you some too!"

The brunette paused the game and fake pouted at me. "Aww, was I unfair?"

I sent him a pointed look and he made a show of picking up the mentioned cup of coffee resting next to the couch, taking a sip and making exaggerated slurping noises.

"Dick."

He set the cup of coffee back down and turned to me with a serious look. "Now you have an idea of how I felt when you ate the last pack of Skittles." **(2)**

My mouth gaped open. "This is about _Skittles_?"

"Yes," He said seriously and I stared at him before, putting on a serious face of my own.

"I will not blame you for your actions; for I know how much you value Skittles."

He nodded once. "Thank you for understanding."

I shook my head and laughed, getting up to disconnect my controller. "We'll finish this up later."

"Sounds good."

I was about to head out of the living room when Elliot stopped me.

"He's gonna be okay, right?"

I looked at Elliot and sighed. "Man, I hope so."

When Austin and Ally were at the ledges for the entire day, Uncle Mike had called a meeting to inform the rest of the pack about the situation. I honestly don't blame all of them for being so confused since Mark, Uncle Mike and I aren't even sure what's exactly going on either.

All that was said was Austin needs some time away from our home and there's a pack that can help him.

To say that we held a meeting concerning him _without _him and ally felt wrong would be an understatement. We feel _terrible_. It was for the best though. Telling him with the entire pack present could have potentially put him under more stress than he is currently in.

And we _know _that he's under stress. In typical, stubborn, Austin fashion; he just isn't showing it.

* * *

"So we're telling him today, right?" I asked Uncle Mike. Mark and I watched as he paced back and forth in the training field, rubbing his hand up and down his face every few seconds.

He released a breath and came to a stop, running a hand through his grey hair. "Yes, yes, we'll tell him. I just-I just don't know how he's going to take it. I mean- has he ever even s_aid _anything to you boys concerning these things he's been going through?"

Mark spoke; "He didn't really have to say anything. We all saw the change in him, didn't we?"

"We would've hounded him a bit more but it seemed like you, uhh…"

"What? Like I what?" Uncle Mike asked when I left my words hanging in the air.

Mark and I shared a glance before looking back at our uncle. "It seemed like you knew what was going on with him and you didn't look all that worried so we figured it wasn't something to be too concerned about," I said, ending off what I wanted to say.

"Yeah," Mark agreed. "Like that time he ran off with Ethan's body. He collapsed and started having these pains. I remember you telling him not to worry. It'll pass."

Uncle Mike released another heavy breath. "I _thought _that I knew what was going on with him. This is something entirely different."

I sighed. "Well whatever the case; this has to happen."

"You're absolutely _positive _that you can trust-uhh, Akela, was it?" Mark asked and Uncle Mike nodded his head right away.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure. I've known him my entire life."

"And how'd you know to get in touch with him for this?" I asked.

Uncle Mike sighed and rubbed at his greying scruff again. "Because once I realised that what Austin is going through isn't what I had thought, I knew it would have to be something different. Something deeper. Something along… Akela's expertise."

Mark and I shared a glance with each other, still not very comfortable with the idea of our little cousin leaving the pack and being under the supervision of someone we never knew existed until now.

Hell, that isn't even confirmed yet. Knowing Austin; he'd sooner cuss his own father out before leaving with anybody.

We've only met this Akela once and even though he seems okay, there's no way that Austin would see him that way. Sure, Ally's helped him a great deal with his trusting issues but I know my cousin. He's much more open but still very much on edge when it comes to strangers.

After a few more seconds of silence, Mark spoke. "Well let's do this. I saw Ally exit the path to the ledges before we came out here. They're both probably in the cabin with the rest of the pack."

Uncle Mike nodded. "Let's go."

**Ally POV**

After my shower in Austin's room at the ledges, I came back to the cabin to get some breakfast where I met the rest of the pack hanging around here and there.

"Why didn't you just shower together?"

I felt my face heat up from Cassidy's question. I ducked my head down and hid my red cheeks while Trish snickered at my reaction.

Not only was I feeling flustered because of her question, but also because Austin had suggested the exact same thing back in his room.

"_Can I use the bathroom first or?…" I had asked him, trailing off with my question once we got out of bed._

_He turned towards me, a mischievous smirk adorning his handsome face, causing me to raise my eyebrows._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing, nothing. You can go first," He said, still smirking._

"_Uhm, okay," I said before retrieving a towel. I didn't even make it two steps towards the bathroom when he spoke again._

"_Offer still stands. We could just shower together."_

_I snapped my head around to look at him, my face reddening when he shot me a wink._

_Taking in my expression, he grinned and stalked towards me. I gulped when he caged me against the bathroom door, his face inches from my own. "There's plenty of room for the both of us," He said while bringing his head down to nip at my neck._

"_Yeah?" I asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide my bashful smile from his gaze when he looked up from my neck._

_He swept his tongue across his teeth before grabbing my waist. "Yeah," He answered._

_I gasped when he suddenly brought me flush against him, our hips pressing into each other. I gripped the towel tighter, hissing at the friction while he growled. "What do you say?" He mumbled against my skin before taking my earlobe between his teeth._

"_That's a really tempting offer," I said softly._

"_Mmm, it is," He agreed._

"_But my intention is to get clean," I said. I had retracted one hand from the towel to snake into his hair, gripping the shaggy strands between my fingers and coaxing his face away from my neck._

_Feeling a burst of confidence, I bit my lip and grinned cheekily at him, taking note of the way his jaw clenched when he let out a low moan._

"_And if you come in there with me…" I trailed off and leaned up on my tip toes, brushing my lips against his ear. "Things would just get really dirty."_

_I felt him shudder and he growled. "Fuck, Ally."_

_I giggled and took advantage of his shock, moving out of his embrace and twisting the doorknob behind me. My escape from his arms brought him back to his senses and he reached for me again. I squealed and quickly ducked into the bathroom, locking the door while feeling my cheeks ache from the big smile on my face._

_He pounded the door once and I heard his muffled voice through the wood._

"_You're a fucking tease, Princess."_

"_Soon," I promised, still smiling._

"Gross, she's reliving whatever dirty deed they've done in that room."

Trish's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I glared at the two girls who were giggling away.

"Ugh, shut up," I mumbled, dropping the love-struck smile on my face. This did cease their giggling but it gave way to laughs instead, causing me to roll my eyes and shake my head.

"You guys are annoying."

"You love us," Cassidy snickered.

I shook my head again but didn't try to hide the smile on my face.

I looked up at the clock to see that it was 25 minutes past 11AM.

_Austin will be back any minute, I'm sure._

After he had got back from wherever he went during the early part of the morning, he slept undisturbed; snoring away until 10:28 when we had both woken up. He seemed okay, given the entire showering together situation but I couldn't help but notice that he did still seem a little off despite his usual and mischievous behaviour.

_He's been like this for a while now…_

Given his huge love for pancakes, I decided to whip him up a batch seeing as how the rest of the pack had eaten already and were out and about. Some were down by the dock, some were in the training field, and others were just hanging around and relaxing.

"So you and Jace got anything planned for today?" I heard Cassidy ask Trish while I was mixing up the batter.

"Not really. Just thought we'd kick back today."

"You kick back everyday."

Cassidy's comment caused me to snort out a laugh and I turned around to see Trish waving her middle finger in Cassidy's laughing face.

"Shut up. We hiked up the mountains near the river on the east. That was enough adventure for me for this week."

The two continued talking while I got done with the pancakes. They were ready just in time. The moment I plated the last one onto the stack of eight, Austin made his appearance in the large kitchen.

"Morning," He greeted.

"Hey."

"Sup, blondie."

I smiled at him and he shot me a wink in return. He was dressed in a pair of dark, worn out jeans, a maroon t shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his usual Converse sneakers. His hair was still a bit damp from his shower.

I swooned internally at his casual but effortlessly attractive appearance.

Smirking, he made his way over to me and dipped his head down. Lips brushing against my own, he whispered lowly, "And hello to you, my little tease."

I blushed and he pressed a quick kiss to my lips before standing up to his usual six foot something feet.

"These are for you." I handed him the plate stacked with pancakes and his eyes lit up.

"Damn, bro. She made you pancakes? You lucked out."

Austin turned around and smirked lightly at Mark who entered the kitchen.

"I really did," Austin said softly and presented me with a warm smile that had me ducking my head down again as my blush intensified.

"Eat up, cousin. We gotta meet with your dad in a few." This came from Anthony who also joined us in the kitchen. Austin took the plate from my hands and frowned.

"Concerning?..."

At this, Mark and Anthony shared a glance.

"Concerning you," Anthony answered, causing me to frown in confusion as well.

"Excuse me?" Austin asked and Mark waved a hand dismissively.

"Look, we'll go over all of that after you and Ally are done with breakfast. Meet us down at the dock when you're done, yeah? Your dad will be there too."

Austin looked ready to ask more questions so I laid a hand on his bicep to stop him from saying anything and directed my gaze to Mark and Anthony when I spoke.

"Okay," I nodded.

"Cool. We'll get going," Anthony said, followed by Trish.

"Yeah, us too."

"Don't fuck in the kitchen, please. We handle food in here." That came from Cassidy.

Austin huffed out a breath. "Fuck off, Cass."

The group exited the kitchen laughing, leaving me with my face redder than ever and Austin shaking his head.

"Idiots," He muttered.

"You love them," I said and he snorted.

"It's hard not to."

We took a seat at the table with the plate of warm pancakes between us. Austin retrieved a bottle of maple syrup and proceeded to drown the poor pancakes.

"Wonder what all that was about," Austin mumbled.

I swallowed the bite in my mouth and looked at him. He was staring down at the plate, twirling his fork around. I know that we both had some sort of idea on what it was about.

I was about to speak when he said, "Did you see Trish and Cassidy? They knew what Mark and Anthony were getting at. I'm pretty sure the entire pack knows that something's up."

I reached over and took his free hand in mine, rubbing circles over his knuckles with my thumb. "Of course they know Austin. They're your family."

Even though nothing was said, everyone saw the change in Austin. I'm pretty sure we're all on edge not knowing what's going on. Looks like it's going to be approached today though.

Austin sighed. "I didn't wanna say anything and have the entire pack worry. They would have all gotten riled up an-"

"I know, Austin. It's okay," I cut him off and smiled lightly. He returned the smile and leaned over the table towards me, kissing me on the cheek before settling back in to finish of our breakfast.

I ended up eating three pancakes while he ate five.

"Where do you put it all?" I asked when we were done and heading out of the cabin. He only chuckled at my question and I grabbed his hand as we made our way into the forest.

* * *

Upon reaching the dock, we saw Mark, Anthony and Alpha Michael at the edge. They heard us come up behind them and they turned to face us.

Alpha Michael opened his mouth to say something when Austin jumped right in.

"So, dad, what's up with me? Am I dying?"

I smacked his arm. "Austin!"

Alpha Michael shook his head at his son and sighed. "How you feeling, son?"

Austin shrugged. "Been better."

"You in pain right now?" Mark asked and Austin shook his head.

"Nah, not at the moment. It comes and goes."

"And the anger?" Anthony asked.

"That comes and goes too. I'm fine now."

Alpha Michael rubbed the scruff on his face; an action I've come to know is practically the equivalent of Austin running his hands through his hair.

"Austin, why didn't you say anything?" Alpha Michael asked, his voice tinged with frustration. He didn't let Austin answer and went on. "From what I've gathered; this has been happening for months now. _Months_, Austin!"

"I didn't want anyone to worry! And I thought that it'll pass. It's just these few weeks it's been-…Worse. And quite honestly, it seemed like you knew what was happening and since you didn't hound on it, I figured it wasn't anything too serious."

I saw Mark and Anthony look at eachother.

Alpha Michael sighed. "Your cousins thought the same thing."

"_Do _you know what's happening?" I asked hopefully.

Alpha Michael shook his head while looking at Austin, a worried look in his eyes.

"No, no, I thought I did. A wolf that's second in command in a pack will usually go through a phase like this. It can happen anytime. They get stronger, instinct turns sharper, senses heighten even more than normal. All of this takes quite a toll on a wolf since pretty much their entire body goes through changes."

"So that's _not _what's happening to Austin?" I asked, glancing at Austin to see him staring at his dad, awaiting an snswer.

Again, Alpha Michael shook his head. "No."

"So what is it?" Austin asked, a frown marring his face.

"Well-" Alpha Michael began but was cut off.

"You're some sort of Super Wolf," Mark piped up and Anthony chuckled.

"Huh?" "What?" Austin and I spoke at the same time, our frowns deepening.

"No, no, Wonder Wolf." I raised a confused brow at Anthony and he laughed.

"Ahh yeah, that sounds better," Mark said, nodding his head approvingly.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?" Austin almost hissed, irritation beginning to seep into his voice. I rubbed his arm in a soothing gesture.

"Shut up, boys," Alpha Michael reprimanded the two brothers who fought to muffle their sniggering.

"Sorry," They apologised in unison.

"Look, son," Alpha Michael began again, looking at Austin, "I honestly can't go over this with you in detail since I myself, don't have the proper knowledge regarding it. We've never had this happen to a member of Blood Moon. Until now, that is."

"Well then who _does _have the knowledge regarding this. Whatever the fuck _this is_."

He was frustrated now and it was beginning to show. His jaw muscles kept flexing, his fists were clenched and I saw the tell-tale signs of that blazing ring slowly forming around his iris.

"Akela."

"_Who_?" Austin asked, jaw muscles flexing again.

"He's an old friend of mi-Austin?"

I looked at Austin, noticing why Alpha Michael stopped talking.

He was getting angry, but it wasn't directed to any of us, we could see that.

"Whoa, dude," Anthony said. "You alright?"

Austin's eyes were shut tight, his chest heaving up and down with heavy breaths while his nostrils flared.

"Austin?" I said hesitantly and cupped the side of his face cautiously.

He growled and shook out of my hold. "I'm fine," He grunted.

I laid a hand on his bicep. "You sure?"

He exhaled heavily and opened his eyes, the ring a bit more prominent now but considerably duller than the other times I've seen it.

"Yeah," He assured and took my hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"What was that?" Mark asked.

Austin shrugged. "Like I said; the anger comes and goes too."

Alpha Michael sighed and rubbed at the scruff on his face again. "This is what Akela can help you with. The pain, the anger, this entire thing that you're going through. He's going to help you, along with other members of his pack."

"Help me with what? I don't even know what's happening," Austin said.

"I told you. This is on Akela's level of expertise. He will explain everything to you."

"He's coming here?" I curiously asked.

"No," Alpha Michael answered.

Austin frowned again and Anthony spoke up.

"Bro, you're-… You're gonna have to go with him."

"Go with him?" Austin hissed. "To fucking where? I don't even know him!"

"Well, you're going to get to know him. He'll be back tomorrow and you're going to meet him."

Austin stared at his father. "He'll be back? He's been here already?"

"Yes. Your cousins and I met with him."

"He's an okay guy, bro," Mark said.

"Seems friendly," Anthony added in.

Austin snorted.

I remained silent, still reeling over what Anthony said to Austin.

_You're gonna have to go with him._

Austin looked about ready to fire off with more questions but his father didn't let him.

"Everything will be settled tomorrow, son. Just relax, okay?"

Austin's jaw was clenched. I gave his hand a squeeze and he looked down at me.

"Relax," I repeated what Alpha Michael had said, even though my head was spinning like crazy, not knowing what all of this is going to lead to.

Austin smiled lightly at me and dipped his head down to gently bump his nose against mine.

"Okay."

Alpha Michael smiled and patted Austin on the back after lightly squeezing my shoulder.

"I'll take my leave now."

Once he left, Austin spoke.

"So we're gonna be getting two visitors. One today and one tomorrow. Awesome."

I frowned. "Who's coming today?"

"Paige. She stopped by earli-"

_SPLASH!_

"Oh shit," Mark sniggered before full on laughing at his brother who had been facing the water. After Austin said Paige's name, Anthony had spun around too fast and lost his balance, causing him to fall off the dock and into the water.

"Oh my god," I gasped before breaking into a laugh as well.

Anthony came up to the surface, flicking his long hair out of his eyes while sputtering incoherently.

"You idiot," Mark said through his laughter and I looked at Austin.

His shocked and confused expression at Anthony's reaction just made me laugh harder.

"Dude," He said, shaking his head.

If Austin didn't know of Anthony's feelings towards Paige, after this reaction; he definitely has an idea now.

Anthony grabbed onto one of the pillars and hauled himself out of the water. Not even bothering to squeeze any of the water out of his soaked clothes, dripping and wet, he fired off with questions.

"She's here? You saw her? You spoke to her?"

Mark and I laughed when Austin raised his eyebrows at Anthony.

"Yeah, I went out early this morning and bumped into her," Austin said slowly, eyeing his cousin.

Anthony's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "That's-… That's cool. Yeah," He said, nodding his head with a dazed look on his face.

"Just cool? Bloody hell, Pretty Boy. You seemed a lot smoother back in that cave."

We all turned at the new voice, watching as the owner swaggered down the dock towards us. Her jet black hair flowed in the breeze and the equally black lace up boots adorning her feet made dull thuds on the wooden dock as she neared.

Paige.

_SPLASH!_

We turn around to see Anthony back in the water.

* * *

**Allllllllright that's a wrap! What'd you guys think? Good? Bad? Let me know. **

**So you're gonna get to meet Akela in the next chapter. There's actually gonna be a couple new characters so get ready :D **

**Still alot of questions, I know, they're ALL gonna be answered soon. Once again, tell me what you think of this chapter by hitting that 'Review' button. It'll be appreciated greatly :) Also, do follow my fanfiction account on Instagram. I go by OfficialScorpioSmile. Follow only if you want to... If you don't, its okay but it'll be dope if you do :P**

**Okay, be on the lookout for updates on my other fics! **

**(1)See what I did there? :P Haha**

**(2)Don't own Skittles.**

**I love you guys!**

**PEACE.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey pack buddies :) Here's a new chapter for ya'll. Hope you enjoy. Some stuff got held back so it's gonna continue in the next chapter.**

**And look, I'm gonna be snappy here for a second and I want certain reviewers to listen. Do NOT, I repeat; NOT order me to update. You guys need to understand that I have a life and currently, that life is busy with senior year. So don't give me those reviews that practically ask me to just bloody roll over, drop everything and just pull an update out of my ass.**

**You all know that I take my time with my chapters and why? Because I want to write the best chapter that I can FOR YOU. So don't fucking rush me.**

**To those who continue to support me and not rush me; ya'll are dope, thank you.**

**Read on…**

* * *

**Previously On Blood Moon…**

"_She's here? You saw her? You spoke to her?"_

_Mark and I laughed when Austin raised his eyebrows at Anthony._

"_Yeah, I went out early this morning and bumped into her," Austin said slowly, eyeing his cousin._

_Anthony's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "That's-… That's cool. Yeah," He said, nodding his head with a dazed look on his face._

"_Just cool? Bloody hell, Pretty Boy. You seemed a lot smoother back in that cave."_

_We all turned at the new voice, watching as the owner swaggered down the dock towards us. Her jet black hair flowed in the breeze and the equally black lace up boots adorning her feet made dull thuds on the wooden dock as she neared._

_Paige._

_SPLASH!_

_We turn around to see Anthony back in the water._

* * *

**Anthony POV**

After getting out of the water for the se_cond time_ and shooting a mildly sheepish look at my little cousin; I shook myself dry as best as I could in two-legged form before hesitantly making my way to the beauty a few feet away from us.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought that I was dreaming.

Sure, she'd told me that I might see her again and I had high hopes of it but never in a million years did I think I actually _would _see her again. When we parted ways that day; she looked dead set on never returning.

Whatever spark I believed I saw in her dark eyes after we kissed; I just assumed that I imagined it. It was pretty much wishful thinking that she would return.

And yet, here she is.

Once I approached her, she had shot a quick head nod to Mark, Ally and Austin, saying in that deep, sexy voice of hers; "Nice to see you guys again. Mind if I borrow this one for a while?"

If the three of them gave a response to her question, I didn't hear it. I was too busy reeling over the fact that she was in front of me again.

I'm guessing she got some sort of affirmation because the next thing I knew; she had her hand curled into mine, pulling me behind her as she headed for the forest.

She stopped and turned to me once we were a good few metres away from the tree line and still, I couldn't believe that she was here.

She dropped my hand from her grasp and I immediately missed the contact. She looked me up and down before settling her teasing gaze on my face.

She smirked. "Cat got your tongue, Pretty Boy?"

Her words snapped me out of my haze and I released a breath, finally able to form words.

"You're here," Was all I said.

Still smirking, she took a step closer to me and lightly fingered the wet fabric of my t shirt. Even though she didn't make any contact with my skin, her touch still caused me to shudder involuntarily.

"Yeah," She said. "I'm here."

The surprise of seeing her was slowly wearing off but the pleasant hum smoothing over me at her being here remained and I shook my head, chuckling.

"Not that I'm complaining because believe me; I'm really not but, how come?" I asked.

She looked down at the ground for a moment before retracting her hand and looking up at me.

"I'm actually not quite sure," She answered softly and I tried not to let her words affect me.

Obviously, I would have been more than thrilled if she said that she came back to see me or something like that but this isn't some cheesy romance movie. And quite honestly, I don't really care _why _she's here. I'm just glad that she _is _here.

Before I could say anything, she beat me to it and spoke.

"I was here and there after we left that cave. Didn't really go too far. I was about to find someplace to crash one night when I just decided to come back."

"You re-joined the pride?" I asked, referring to Crystal Claw.

She shook her head. "No. I mean I decided to come back _here_," She emphasised, looking at me with those intense eyes.

I felt my heart skip a beat when she said that.

Not wanting to push it and ask what she actually meant by that, I bit my tongue and smiled at her.

"I'm glad that you decided that."

She gazed at me for a few seconds before taking one more step to get rid of the space between our bodies. She looped her arms lazily around my shoulders while my own took purchase around her waist.

"It's-…It's really good to see you, Paige."

With that teasing smirk back in place, she tilted her head slightly and raised a brow. "Yeah?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Her smirk slowly fell and her line of sight briefly flicked down to my lips. She looked back into my eyes and I raised my brows as a means of asking for permission.

The sigh that she gave off sounded like one of frustration and right then, I knew that I wouldn't be kissing those lips that I had been dreaming about for the past few weeks.

My look of disappointment must have shown, since she gave me a small smile along with a playful tug to my hair when she stepped back and ended our embrace.

"You all wouldn't mind my company, would you?" She asked. "I know the whole thing, enemies and everything but y'know…" She trailed off and gestures to herself. "It's just me."

I smiled at her and wondered even if the pack _didn't _want her here, would I be able to say no to her?

_Yeah, not likely. No way._

"The pack won't mind, I'm sure of it."

She raised a brow. "Yeah? How sure?"

I shrugged my shoulders casually and pursed my lips. "Pretty sure. Like you said, it's just you." I reached out and playfully tweaked her nose. "You're harmless."

She gave a sharp laugh and smacked my hand away, waving a finger in my face. "Watch yourself. I can easily mess up that pretty face."

I stepped closer to her and grinned. "I know that. But you wouldn't do it."

This time, she raised both brows challengingly. "No?"

I shook my head, still grinning. "You'd miss my pretty face too much."

Her cocky smirk slowly gave way to a warm smile, one that had me pressing my heels into the earth firmly in an attempt to restrain myself from lunging forward and kissing her.

"Hmm. You're probably right," She said and gently shoved my face to the side with her fist, a playful smirk on her face.

I chuckled and tipped my head in the direction behind us.

"You wanna head back? I can set you up with a room."

"What, I'm not sharing with you?" She teased.

My heart jumped at the thought. I could kick Mark out for a while. But then he'd kick _me _so I'd be better off staying at my room at the ledges with her.

_If only…_

"We already shared a cave, what's a bedroom, right?" I teased back and she chuckled, already heading for the tree line.

"We best hold off on that agreement until I get the go-ahead from your uncle. And the acceptance of your fellow puppies."

I laughed, nodding my head in agreement. "Yeah, you're probably right. So, hey? You ran into Austin?"

At this, she stopped walking and turned to me.

"Yeah, how's he doing? He tell you guys what happened?"

"Partly. Just said he ran into you. Why, did something happen?"

She pursed her lips and frowned. "He was in kind of a bad shape."

I nodded and we began walking again. "Yeah, he's uhh, he's going through some stuff."

I didn't want to get into it. No matter how much I trusted Paige; this was still a private pack issue, not some trade secret.

Paige scoffed. "No kidding. He almost fell over at one point."

She didn't push for any more details after and for that I was thankful.

We were heading back to the cabin when I caught a scent and judging by the way Paige tilted her head up slightly, she did too.

"Expecting someone? I don't recognise that scent," She stated, her shoulders slightly tensed, as if she was waiting for my answer to verify if she should phase or not.

I sniffed at the air again.

"I don't recognise it either."

That was enough for the both of us to land on four legs with me sending out a message to the entire pack.

Just as a flurry of voices began to rush through my head, Uncle Mike's cool and collected voice cut through it all.

"Ease up, everyone. It's a friend of mine," He stated, putting us all at ease.

Paige stopped in her tracks when I did and she swung around, looking at me questionably with those glowing eyes.

I huffed and phased back. "It's okay. Uncle Mike says it's a friend."

At my words, she phased back as well.

"Guess Austin was wrong about just two visitors," I mumbled.

**Austin POV**

"Really? There's someone else here? Fucking one thing after another after another," I grumbled.

I felt Ally take a hold of my hand as we walked back to the cabin, rubbing her thumb over the top. "You never cease to amaze me with how welcoming you are," She said with mock affection, smiling up at me.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "I just don't like being out of the loop. I don't know this scent so I have no idea who this person is and where they're coming from."

"Your dad said it's a friend," She pointed out and I pursed my lips.

"Doesn't make them a friend of mine," I shot back.

Ally shook her head and lightly shoved my arm with her free hand. "Be nice, Austin," she giggled and I huffed.

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

We got to the cabin to see at least half of the pack outside, including my father and a woman, who looked about his age.

"Son, there you are," My father said with a smile and gestured for me to come forward.

I stayed rooted to my spot and stared the woman down. All she did was smile brightly at me and I resisted the urge to narrow my eyes at her.

I felt Ally rub my arm and I turned to look down at her. She smiled and gently urged me forward. I concurred with her coaxing and sighed, striding over to my father and the woman beside him.

Her hair was a coppery red, and she was a little on the short side with slight, barely there, wrinkles at the edges of her eyes.

"Austin, this is Maggie. Maggie, this is my son Austin," My dad introduced and Maggie smiled brighter. My expression was stoic and dull when I offered my hand to her. She took a hold of it and placed the other on top of our already clasped hands.

"I've heard so much about you, young man. It's quite a pleasure to finally meet you," She said with a smile still on her face.

I raised my brows at her words and looked at my dad after retracting my hand from her soft grasp.

"Have you?" I asked, teeth gritted.

All my father did was shrug casually and offer, "She's a part of Akela's pack. He's quite fast in the delivering news department."

I huffed. "Faster than you, obviously, seeing as how I heard no news of Maggie visiting."

I ended my words with a pointed look to Maggie who chuckled and shook her head.

"It isn't only that, Austin. You're well known throughout our lands. That shouldn't come as a shock to you, given your pack's status."

It wasn't a shock. The Blood Moon pack is probably the most well-known pack in our world. We've built up quite a reputation with our many victories against a number of shape-shifters throughout the lands. Our pack, as of right now, is probably the strongest unit out there and for that, we're also one of the wolf packs that is quite respected.

Not to speak lowly of other shape-shifting clans or anything, no. There are many families, some may be more powerful and stronger than us. It's just that with our pack excelling at strength, intelligence, agility, power, and the fact that we're under the guidance of my father, wise beyond his years, we've gotten ourselves an impressive status.

That status has a few perks. Such as others not bothering us and I was very much fond of that perk, it kept our pack life as a family somewhat private and peaceful. That peace was only broken by the rare few individuals or families that challenged us.

That perk however, doesn't seem to be doing any good now, seeing as how we're suddenly the centre of attention for Akela and his pack.

The entire situation makes me want to explode and bite someone's fucking head off.

"It isn't a shock. More of an annoyance," I grumbled and heard my father growl from behind me.

"Austin," He said in a warning tone and Maggie waved him off, another chuckle falling from her lips.

"It's alright, Michael. I get where the boy is coming from."

"Do you?" I challenged. "So you're understanding my anger at having to leave my pack and blindly follow the guidance of someone that I had no idea existed until recently?" I hissed and heard my father sigh. I could practically feel him shaking his head at my words.

Maggie smiled in what I assumed was an understanding way. "I do understand, and I know that it isn't something you're happy about."

I scoffed.

_No shit, lady…_

"But Akela will see to it that you learn how to control this entire thing. You need to know that your situation is incredibly rare, Austin. It's bound to spark a lot of excitement, and it has."

"Is anybody gonna tell me what this entire _situation _actually is?" I growled, getting frustrated quickly. "I've been told that this _Akela _is aware of what's happening but instead of me actually fucking finding out what's going on with me; I'm constantly left in a state of damn anger and a shit load of annoyance whenever somebody mentions it!"

I was beyond caring now that the rest of the pack had gathered outside and was watching the commotion. I was irritated. I don't care if they see me lose control and enter a fucking blind rage. I'm just so damn irritated.

"Austin-"

"Why won't you just tell me?! You _knew _that something was wrong! You_ knew _that there's something going on with me but you continuously refuse to tell me!"

My father stepped right up to me this time, we were toe to toe and his eyes were flashing with frustration.

"If you'd just be _patient_, Austin! I've told you time and time again; this is _not _my level of expertise. Maggie came here today to meet you since she isn't going to be there when Akela takes you home to his pack. She's aware that this is all extremely frustrating to you and she wanted to put you at ease."

_Well, she failed._

I turned my head and saw Maggie, now without a smile on her face for the first time since she got here, looking at me apologetically. I sighed and felt a small jab of guilt in my gut for lashing out when I hardly even knew her.

Still, it didn't help the pent up frustration that was practically yelling at me to phase and just run.

I swallowed my anger and walked up to Maggie.

"It was nice to meet you."

She smiled lightly and took my offered hand, again, clasping it together with her other.

"Akela will see to it that you're fine, Austin. Don't worry."

We retracted our hands and I grunted out, "Sure, whatever."

Without even bothering to make eye contact with anyone else, I spun on my heel and headed to the cabin door, pushing my hand up against the paw imprint and striding inside upon gaining entry.

I made a beeline for my room, itching to get my hands on my guitar to strum away some of the tenseness gripping onto my shoulders.

I bounded up the stairs and was about to take a turn in the hallway leading to my room when I almost flattened that damn cat that leaped onto my Converse out of nowhere. I cursed and stumbled, careful not to squish the thing.

I regained my footing and glared down at it, my nostrils flaring, all the while it kept clawing at my white laces.

"How the _fuck _didyou get up here?" I hissed and the tiny thing just squeaked at me and flopped onto its back, now pawing at the side of my sneakers.

I stared at the little ball of fluff as it continued to wriggle around on its back, slashing at my sneakers with incredibly short legs and tiny kitten claws.

I groaned. "Get off me. You little rat."

The kitten rolled onto its stomach and placed two small paws on the front of my Converse, looking up at me with wide eyes.

Nostrils still flaring, I glared at it and said, "I'm in no mood for this Puss in Boots shit. Get off."

It twitched an ear and squeaked out a meow.

_I'm fucking talking to a cat._

At the thought, I rolled my eyes and bent down. The thing followed my hand as I reached out and coaxed her soft paws off my sneakers. She complied with my requests but with a whiny mewl.

I rolled my eyes and was about to get up and head to my room like planned when the little fucker got off her stomach and put her paws back on my sneakers.

Another squeaky meow dropped from her mouth.

I flexed my jaw and let out a rumbling growl that seemed to finally nail the point home. She quickly scurried back and curled herself into a ball a few feet away from me.

I huffed and leaned up to my normal height before heading to my room.

I unlocked the door and pushed it open. Just as I was about to step in; a ginger-ish blur wobbled quickly past my feet and into my room.

"Fucking seriously?!" I yelled and watched as the kitten scampered towards my bed.

It looked up at me and then to the bed.

Another meow.

I stared her down and she meowed again, looking up at my bed.

I made a move to go over and pick her up to get her downstairs when she pulled that stupid Puss in Boots crap again and I froze mid-step.

She wobbled over to me on her short legs and sat on her furry butt, looking up at me. Another meow, followed by a tiny paw on my Converse.

I groaned and my shoulders dropped.

Leaning down, I scooped her up and raised my brows at the feel of her extremely soft and silky fur. She nuzzled against my fingers and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, no. None of that," I grumbled and placed her on my bed. She made a sound of happiness and jumped around until she got to the pillows. I almost laughed at the way she nestled between them, only her head poking out.

"Rat," I muttered.

**Ally POV**

I bit down on my bottom lip to stop the giggles that wanted to erupt from my mouth as I watched Austin's interaction with little Luna.

I had just taken a turn into the hallway and caught sight of him unlocking his door, Luna bounding after him. Once his door was opened, she bolted into his room and he followed, cussing out loud.

I had come up quietly behind him after that and watched until he picked her up and placed her on his bed. I knew that she'd soften him up, even if it was just a little bit.

I was quite surprised that he didn't notice me. Usually, he would immediately hone in on any sort of sound or presence but this time he didn't. I'm guessing it's because of how frustrated and irritated he is.

I really don't know what is going to happen exactly. All I know is that he's going through something that this Akela has knowledge about and Austin has to go with him.

The thought causes a hard and painful lump to form in my chest. Ever since I've been here; I've never been apart from Austin. Sure, the rest of the pack is here and I love them dearly, it's just that Austin has been a constant. He's helped me through so much and taught me so much. I don't like the thought of him not being here.

I watched as he stared at Luna on his bed before shaking his head and sighing. I decided to make my presence known by clearing my throat.

He spun around and I smiled, giving him a small wave.

"Hi," I said.

He twitched his lips up for a fraction of a second and nodded.

"Hey."

I walked over to his bed and took a seat at the foot of it.

"Come here," I said and patted the spot next to me.

The action attracted Luna's attention and she stumbled over on the bed until she reached my hand where she nuzzled up, causing me to laugh and rub her under the chin.

"Not you," Austin deadpanned and shooed her away with his hand, taking the offered space next to me.

I shook my head and then laughed when Luna made a sound of protest, attempting to squish herself in between us. Austin huffed and moved closer to me, allowing our thighs to press up against each other, getting rid of any space between us.

Luna looked at us wide eyed and stretched out a long meow.

Austin growled and tossed his head back while I laughed and scooped her up, setting her on my lap where I stroked and petted her little furry body.

"She likes you."

"Well, the feeling isn't mutual," Austin muttered and it was my turn to huff.

"What?"

I gave him a pointed look before giggling and leaning against him. "I saw your little altercation with her. You practically cracked under her adorable pleading gaze."

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't. She just annoyed me and wouldn't leave me alone, so I got fed up."

I held Luna up to him and watched as she stuck a short limb out, trying to reach his nose. When she didn't succeed; she let out a squeaky mewl and Austin glared at her.

"You don't put her down; I'll really make good on my previous promise and kick her out of my room."

I laughed and brought her back down on my lap, not believing his words.

_He's a big softie._

After a few moments of silence I looked up at him.

"Austin."

"Hmm?" He turned to me.

I pursed my lips and looked down at Luna on my lap before looking back at him. "I know it's a stupid question to ask but are you okay?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I was kinda irritated when I came up here but then this one," He gestured to Luna, "just came at me and made me more tired than anything."

I chuckled at that and stroked the underside of Luna's chin. "She's a handful."

A look of realisation came to Austin's face after a few moments and he got off the bed, heading to his acoustic guitar mounted on the wall.

He unmounted it and slung the strap over his shoulder before turning to me.

I smiled in delight, having never really heard him play except for that time in the training field. We weren't together back then and I had gone looking for him to express my gratitude for saving me from Vincent.

I assumed that he was going to take a seat next to me again but he walked over to his desk and rolled the office chair, placing it in front of me and taking a seat on it.

"Help me relax?" He asked softly and I smiled.

"Of course. What do you want me to do?"

With the guitar placed expertly on his lap, he leaned forward and kissed me lightly. I reached up and rested my palm on his cheek.

"Sing for me," He answered against my lips.

My breath hitched and I leaned back, looking at him wide eyed. He bit his lip and grinned. "You said that you'd sing for me soon."

"Austin-"

"Please, baby?"

He was looking at me pleadingly. His brows were slightly raised, his eyes warm and his lips were twitched up in a gentle smile.

I couldn't refuse him.

"Okay," I breathed out and he smiled wider.

"Yeah?"

I nodded, smiling at him. "Yeah."

I slowly lifted Luna off my lap and set her back on Austin's bed before getting up myself. Austin followed my movement.

"Where you going?"

"I'll be right back," I said and stepped around him, heading for the door and exiting his room.

I ignored the butterflies in my stomach, trying not to let the fact that I'm actually about to sing one of my own songs to Austin catch up to me. I swallowed the nervousness and pushed my room door open, making a beeline for my songbook under my pillow.

The familiar feeling of the cool leather cover put me at ease as I flicked through the worn out pages, looking for the one song that I wrote in one single night.

It was just a few days into my summer break of my junior year.

I had had an exceptionally frustrating day. My foster parents were being more difficult than usual, and I was just tired and so fed up with everything.

My life back then wasn't all that bad though. I had whatever I needed. Clothes, food, allowance, school. Bret and Jamie; despite being a tad cold at times, never really bothered me all that much and pretty much allowed me to do as I pleased.

Just as long as I stayed out of their way and didn't ask for much.

What made my life back then pretty depressing though, was the fact that I was alone. I never had friends, except a few acquaintances in my classes and…

…and Ethan.

I shivered at the thought of him and shook my head, flipping through one more page before finding the song I was looking for.

Like I said, I wrote this song in one single night after the terrible day I had. The song was comforting to me. I wrote it as a means of not giving up. I wrote it in the hopes of actually finding someone or some place that would make me feel as safe and secure as the lyrics depicted. I dreamt, prayed, and hoped that I would find that.

Find something that I could always rely on, something that I knew would always be there to catch me.

And I _have_ found that.

The 'someone' _and_ the 'some place'

I smiled and brought my songbook close to me, clutching it close to my heart as I made my way back to Austin's room.

I could hear him strumming random chords and when I entered, he looked up and glanced at my songbook, a smile breaking out on his handsome face.

I smiled back at him and went back to the foot of his bed, sitting down and clearing my throat while looking down at my songbook.

I felt Austin place two fingers under my chin. He tilted my head up to lock gazes with me.

A rush of warmth and affection blanketed over me at the gentle smile he was giving me. "Don't be nervous. It's just me."

But I w_as _nervous. Very. I've never sang in front of anybody before. It's a major first for me and I couldn't calm my wildly beating heart.

"I though I'm supposed to be the one relaxing you," I breathed out in a shaky chuckle.

Austin didn't comment, rather; he smiled encouragingly at me and gestured to my songbook still clutched close to my chest.

I looked down at it and took a deep breath before opening it up to the desired page.

"Uhm, here," I said softly and handed it to Austin.

He took it from me and roughly scanned the page, taking in the chords I had scribbled above the words.

After a few moments, he smiled and nodded.

"Let's go."

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath, waiting for Austin. He began strumming, and I relaxed my muscles and opened my eyes.

Austin's fingers were swift and smooth in their movements and I took comfort in his easy gaze.

I began to sing.

_I remember life before  
Faraway dreams and locking doors  
Then you came, then you came…_

My voice was hesitant, soft.

_Afraid to fall, to be free  
Always my own worst enemy  
Isn't what, what you see_

_I took time to realize_  
_That I couldn't do it by myself, myself_

I slowly picked up the volume, matching the steady strumming of the guitar being played expertly.

_There's no gravity when you're next to me  
You will always break my fall like a parachute  
When you're holding me so weightless I can barely breathe  
You will always break my fall, my fall  
Like a parachute  
You're my parachute_

I looked up at Austin to see him already staring at me, a small smile on his face. Instead of feeling nervous like I thought I would; I took comfort in his warm gaze.

_With you it all begins  
Feeling okay in my own skin  
So alive, I'm so alive_

_I know this life isn't gonna be perfect_  
_The ups and downs are gonna be worth it_  
_As long as I'm, I'm with you_

_There's no gravity when you're next to me_  
_You will always break my fall like a parachute_  
_When you're holding me so weightless I can barely breathe_  
_You will always break my fall, my fall_  
_You're my parachute_

I smiled bright and let the words flow freely. There was no nervousness in my voice now; only pure happiness, content, and love.

_When I'm standing at the edge  
It's such a long way down  
If I second-guess myself  
You better catch me now_

_Whoa, whoa_  
_Whoa, whoa_  
_Never touch the ground_

_There's no gravity when you're next to me_  
_You will always break my fall like a parachute_  
_When you're holding me so weightless I can barely breathe_  
_You will always break my fall, my fall_  
_Like a parachute_  
_You're my parachute…_

I ended off the song with aching cheeks. I couldn't stop smiling and by the looks of it; neither could Austin.

He slung the guitar strap off his shoulder and placed it on the bed next to Luna who I didn't notice, had been watching us with deep and excited eyes.

I got off the bed and Austin immediately wrapped his strong arms around me, picking me off of the ground and twirling me around.

I let out a mix of a squeal and a giggle, tightening my arms around his neck.

"Ally, that was amazing!"

I laughed and steadied myself by holding onto his upper arms when he let me down. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and shyly bit my lip.

"You really liked it?"

He raised his brows at me and scoffed. "Liked it?"

He pulled me in close and pressed his lips against mine, mumbling into the kiss, "Baby, I loved it. So much. Thank you for doing that with me, it was incredible."

My cheeks were blazing now. Coming from him, this eager and delighted voice wasn't something I was used to. Not to say it wasn't welcomed because it truly was. It's just that he's usually so reserved and hard when it comes to everyday things, only truly making a huge fuss when his short fuse is lit.

Never did I expect that me singing, or music rather, would get him so happy and excited. I liked it.

"Well, thank _you_, for asking me to do this. Honestly, I don't know why I was holding back. It feels great."

Austin smiled and nuzzled his nose against mine. "And I feel great too. With all this crap going on; I'm gonna need you to sing to me daily."

I pulled back slightly and raised a single eyebrow at him. "Don't push it, mister," I said and slapped his chest.

His gaze turned wicked and he grabbed my hand that slapped his chest, bringing it to his mouth, kissing my palm.

"Mister? Why not _master_?"

My eyes widened and heat flared throughout my body. For the second time; I slapped his chest and exclaimed, "Austin!"

His rumbling laugh followed and I shook my head, leaning into him when he pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"I'm just teasing, Princess. Besides; I've got something else in mind."

I frowned. "What?"

He grinned and slid his hands down to my hips, snaking them under my shirt to caress my bare skin. He leaned in and took my earlobe between his teeth before whispering.

"I'd much rather have the roles reversed and call you Mistress."

I was burning up now.

"You're terrible," I mumbled and playfully shoved on his chest, causing him to hold onto me tighter.

"You love it," He teased and I shook my head.

"Behave. There are little ears listening," I said, tipping my head in Luna's direction.

Austin turned his head to her and huffed. "I forgot that it's here."

"_It _has a name!" I said.

"Yeah, yeah."

Before I could say anything else, Austin pulled away from our embrace and scooped Luna off the bed. She looked confused for a second, tilting her little head up to Austin who put her down on the floor.

She meowed and he gave her a gentle shove on her butt, coaxing her to move. She wobbled on her short legs and squeezed under the bed, causing me to chuckle at the sight.

"Problem solved."

I tilted my head. "What prob-_Austin_!"

Before I could complete my question, he had me thrown over his shoulder. It wasn't even three seconds before I felt him flop me onto his comfy bed, hovering over me with that wicked smirk.

"I didn't wanna flatten her," He says.

"See! You _do _like her," I teased and he shook his head.

"Come here." He dipped his head down and I leaned up halfway, meeting him.

Our lips moved together in a slow and fluid motion as we kissed. I cupped his face in my hands and he angled his head to the side, nipping playfully at my bottom lip. I giggled and pressed my lips harder against his until our actions began to heat up.

I tangled my fingers into his shaggy hair, tugging on the strands in places I knew he liked. He in turn; nibbled on my bottom lip until I parted for him, accepting his tongue into my mouth.

His rested on one forearm above me while his free hand trailed up my sides and under my shirt. I felt electricity coursing through my veins at his heated touch on my skin.

His tongue was pushing against mine, trying to dominate. I fought back eagerly and eventually won when I tugged harshly on his hair. He groaned and dropped his head, nuzzling against my neck.

"Little vixen," He breathed out and began to kiss and suck at my neck.

I was overcome with pleasure. My skin was tingling, my gaze was hazy and the blood pounded in my ears, sounding like the heavy thundering of hooves belonging to large stallions.

"Austin," I moaned breathily.

"Hmm," He hummed against my neck before moving his lips further. Shutting my eyes in pleasure, I clung onto his shoulder while my other hand stayed buried in his blond locks, tugging and fisting.

I gasped and arched my back when he bit down on my shoulder, pressing my chest against his. The action caused him to buck against me, allowing me to feel his arousal straining through his jeans.

I moaned at the sensation, feeling my own want for him when…

"Austin!"

The sound of Mark calling his name startled us, and we broke away from each other, breathing heavily.

I had locked his door upon entering with my songbook so I wasn't worried about Mark barging in. Still though; I was pretty frazzled and maybe a little disappointed that we had been interrupted.

Austin took a few seconds to respond but when he did, he growled out and twisted his head in the direction of his door.

"_What?!_" He snapped.

_So I'm not the only one who's disappointed… Though he's more irritated._

"Your dad wants you and Ally down here, come on," Mark answered back. I could practically hear the smile in his words. He no doubt knew that he interrupted something.

Austin exhaled heavily and brought his gaze back to me.

"Let's go, but I'm not done with you."

I shivered at his words and bit my lip shyly.

We got off the bed and straightened out our clothes as best we could. Austin's hair was unruly and messy, courtesy of my tugging. I blushed and reached up to fix it for him, making him chuckle.

I finished up and he smirked down at me. "Thanks."

"Sure," I laughed and he tipped his head to the door.

"Come on."

"Wait," I stopped him with a hand on his bicep. He looked at me, eyebrows raised in question.

I licked my lips and looked at the ground. "I, uhh, I just want to tell you something real quick."

He turned away from the door to face me, giving me his full attention.

"Okay."

I looked away from the ground and into his hazel eyes. I licked my lips again before telling him why I wrote _Parachute _and what I hoped and prayed for when I wrote it, ending off with letting him know that I had indeed got what I hoped for.

He smiled warmly at me and I bit my lip.

"I love you," I said softly.

Austin reached out, taking my hand in his to place a soft, lingering kiss to my knuckles.

"I love you too. And I'm so glad that I can be that someone for you, Ally."

I stepped closer to him and looped my arms around his neck while his went around my shoulders, holding me close.

"I am too."

We stayed like that for a few seconds before hearing Mark call out again.

"Alright, we're coming! Fuckin' hell."

* * *

**That's a wrap. Tell me what you think.**

**And listen, those readers who rush me; I don't hate you guys. I appreciate ya'll so much. I love the fact that you're all so eager for an update, I really am. Just please be patient with me. Like I said; I'm currently busy with senior year and stuff is hectic. So just be patient. A chapter will always be written. I promise.**

**We'll meet Akela in the next chapter. Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. It was a big one for Ally.**

***R.D-J will be updated next***

**I love you guys!**

**PEACE.**


	36. Chapter 36

**My Pack Buddies. You lovely people. HELLO! HI! How are you guys doing? I always ask that, please don't let it lose its meaning. I genuinely wanna know, so tell me, yeah? :)**

**Alriiiiiight. So here's the chapter. As promised, you guys will meet Akela. At the end of this chapter, I'll tell ya'll who I picture when I think of him and write his character at the end. Don't ask me why him, I honestly don't know. It's just who came to mind :D Haha**

**Onto some shoutouts!**

**ILoveThisStory: Awww man thank you *blushes***

**MaryWilde: Hope this is to your liking then… :P**

**ILoveBloodMoon: Buddy, I am JUST as perverted as you. Probably more XD And no, Ally is not a super wolf, haha.**

**Guest61865: I get where you're coming from bud. School is a fuckin hell hole. But enjoyable at times… Hope you like this update!**

**Jade: Do not push me. Bad idea… *dun dun dunnnnn* Lol, I appreciate the support.**

**ILoveThisStory: Baha there's two of you XD Here's an update for you**

**Sive: I am EXTREMELY loyal to this story, don't you worry :)**

**LuckyStars910: Goddamn dude! 0_0 You reviewed on almost every chapter. Thank you for that, I'm really touched. All the comments, all the praise, thank you. Really made me smile. **

**BubbleOSeven: Duuuuuuuude I missed you! Glad to know you're back on board :D Here's another update for you. Good luck with school. I know, it gets really hectic.**

**Maz: Glad you're enjoying it bud :)**

**Bruh: I really do hate that. But just as how good things must come to an end, I believe the same goes for bad things.**

**Guys, some of you have forgotten… Ally already said those three special words to Austin in C33… Some of you were jumping for joy because she said it in the previous chapter XD This makes me a tad worried… I want you guys to always be up to speed with this story. Before reading a new chapter, if you've forgotten anything, I advise you to just skim over previous chapters. It's what I do when I read fanfics.**

**Okay, now onto chapter… what is it?.. Yes, 36!**

**Read on…**

* * *

**Previously On Blood Moon…**

_I looked away from the ground and into his hazel eyes. I licked my lips again before telling him why I wrote Parachute and what I hoped and prayed for when I wrote it, ending off with letting him know that I had indeed got what I hoped for._

_He smiled warmly at me and I bit my lip. _

"_I love you," I said softly._

_Austin reached out, taking my hand in his to place a soft, lingering kiss to my knuckles._

"_I love you too. And I'm so glad that I can be that someone for you, Ally."_

_I stepped closer to him and looped my arms around his neck while his went around my shoulders, holding me close._

"_I am too."_

_We stayed like that for a few seconds before hearing Mark call out again._

"_Alright, we're coming! Fuckin' hell."_

* * *

**Austin POV**

Akela will be coming today.

Ally asked me to be nice once he arrives.

I doubt that I'm gonna heed that request but I'll do my best.

It's the least I could do. After yesterday, hearing her sing one of her songs for the first time, seeing her so happy and carefree when she did it, it was amazing. It was even more amazing when she told me that I, along with the pack have given her what she had been hoping for in her life.

A place, a person, a family that she could fall back on, knowing that her fall would be broken.

Hearing her say all that made me immensely happy. I felt warm all over, so glad that I could be that someone for her.

I was kind of hoping that light mood from last night would hold up, but as the time of Akela's arrival nears, I find myself becoming irritated and agitated at the entire situation all over again.

I clench my jaw, take heavy breaths, and constantly run my hands through my hair, all the while watching that damn _rat_ paw at whatever its short fucking limbs could reach.

After breakfast, I had come into my room to find it in here. Too restless and irritated to put up with its stupid antics, I just left it alone and took a seat on my bed with my guitar in my lap.

However, I soon mounted my guitar back on the wall, out of fear that I would crush it in my hands that were continuously clenching into tight fists.

"Hey, Blondie," I heard from outside my door.

"I smelt you before I heard you, Cass." I wrinkled my nose slightly. "Actually, I smelt _Elliot_ before I heard you. What'd you do, rub yourself against him?"

Cassidy smirked at me and arched her eyebrows.

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. "Forget I asked. Gross."

She chuckled and stepped into my room. "He got lonely out on patrol. I just went to keep him company."

I snorted. "Mmhm, I'll bet."

"We didn't do anything. _Much_. So, you ready?" She asked and took a seat next to me on my bed.

I twisted my head towards her, fixing her with a pointed stare.

"No, obviously not," She gathered.

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to be ready for," I scoffed.

Word seems to have got out that Akela would be on the move soon. Rival packs are hoping to have a word with him. Wolves are constantly lingering around the borders of our territory, resulting in my dad to give out orders to begin patrols again and keep them away.

How about that? Here I am, without a clue as to who this Akela is while other packs who are obviously familiar with him are flocking to meet him.

Fucking hell.

Why have I never heard of him?

"Everyone's pretty anxious. It's not just you, if that makes you feel any better," Cassidy offered and I turned to look at her.

"On one hand, I'm eager to find out what the fuck is going on with me, and on the other, I just…"

"Just?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I just don't like it."

Cassidy chuckled. "Of course you don't like it. I know you, Austin. You've never met this guy or his pack, so your nature to be untrusting and downright broody is surfacing more than ever."

"I trust people," I mumbled.

"As of a few months, yeah, I know," Cassidy smiled and bumped my shoulder. "How does she feel about all of this?

I frowned at that. "Well, she hasn't really told me how she feels. In her defence, I never actually asked."

Cassidy stared at me. "You know you might have to _leave_, right?"

"Well, yeah, I got that part pretty fucking clear from my father."

"Austin."

"What?" I asked.

She was still staring at me, a pointed look now on her face.

"What?" I asked again.

Cassidy shook her head and shoved my shoulder. "You _dumbass. _You could be _leaving_ and you haven't even asked her how she feels about it? Don't you think she's gonna be affected by you leaving?"

I pursed my lips. "Haven't given it much thought," I muttered ashamedly.

I didn't even want to think of leaving home, much less _Ally_. I'd miss her too much. Seems that with me selfishly thinking about how I would feel, I didn't spare a thought about how she would feel.

_Fuck_…

"Don't get me wrong at all," Cassidy started. "Ally is a strong one and I don't doubt that she could hold her own but, Austin, you've always been here. You guys have never been apart for more than a few hours. She's been through a lot, and you've always been there with here. Don't you think it's gonna be a little difficult for her to get used to being without you?"

I exhaled and rubbed a hand over my face and into my hair.

"She'd probably cope better than me. It's gonna be difficult for me too. Fuck. Where is she?" I asked before getting off my bed.

"She was outside on the back porch with Mark and Trish before I came up here."

I nodded and Cassidy got off my bed as we both headed for the door.

Cassidy stopped when we exited and went back in, coming out a moment later with the cat in her arms.

I rolled my eyes and Cassidy smirked.

"You secretly love her, don't you?"

"Fuck off, Cass."

Cassidy snickered and we headed downstairs.

She set the little demon on the floor and before I made my way outside, I turned to her.

"Thanks." I didn't really know what I was thanking her for exactly but it just felt right and she seemed to pick up on it. She smiled lightly and winked.

"Sure thing, Blondie."

Making my way into the kitchen and out the door, I stepped onto the porch to see, just like Cassidy said, Mark, Trish, and Ally.

They were seated on the forest-green plush chairs that surrounded a circular wooden table that had seen better days while laughing at something that was said, I'm guessing by my cousin.

They looked up when I presented myself and I waved in greeting.

I hadn't spoken or really interacted with anyone after breakfast and no one tried to engage me in any conversation. I was grateful. They all knew that I wanted some time to myself when I retreated to my room.

I stayed up there for a solid forty minutes until Cassidy came and found me.

"Hello, hello, baby cousin. Join us," Mark made an exaggerated welcoming gesture towards one of the chairs and Ally chuckled, meeting my eyes.

I smiled at her.

"Where's Anthony?" I asked after leaning down to place a quick kiss on Ally's cheek.

Mark snorted. "With Paige. Where else?" He asked rhetorically as I took the seat next to Trish.

Paige had stayed the night and she and Anthony were practically joined at the hip. With everything going on, I barely batted an eyelash at the fact that she's a _cougar_, and she's staying _with_ us.

I doubt I would've cared either way though.

_She's alright… Not that I would tell her._

I nudged Trish. "And Jace?"

She huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes.

"Uh oh," I said.

Jace and Trish rarely argued, but when they did, they would completely ignore each other afterwards and it could last for days. But they always made up, their pissy moods towards one another never lasted.

"He's an ass," Was all Trish offered and I glanced at Mark and Ally.

They both shrugged.

"That's all she's telling us," Mark said.

Trish nudged me back. "How are you?"

I exhaled. "Doing okay." I looked up and met Ally's gaze.

She reached over and took my hand in her dainty one, her eyes boring into my own, questioning me on whether I was being honest.

_Of course she'd know I'm lying. _

All three of them know, I'm sure. But Mark and Trish don't harp on it. Ally though, raises her brows at me and caresses my knuckles.

"What time is he getting here?" I ask, referring to Akela.

"Around three-ish, your dad said," Mark answered. "Though he did send a message saying that he could be earlier but that's just a maybe. It isn't likely."

I nodded. "Alright." I looked at Ally and tipped my head to the bottom of the porch, towards the tree line. "Take a walk with me?"

She was about to answer but was interrupted by Mark's suggestive 'Oooh' and Trish's laugh.

Ally blushed and bit her lip, smacking Mark's shoulder.

"He said a walk, you pervert," She scolded and Mark laughed.

"Hey, I'm not judging. I think it'd be super hot to get down and dirty in the forest."

Ally's blush darkened and Trish threw her head back, laughing when Mark waggled his eyebrows.

I shook my head, biting back a smile. "Shut up, idiot," I said and took Ally's hand, leading her down the porch steps and away from Mark and Trish's sniggering.

We strolled into the forest in silence, our hands still entwined until we got to a small clearing with a little stream running through. I let go off her hand and stepped in front of her.

Ally sighed and looped her arms around my neck, pulling me in close. I wrapped my own arms around her back and she leaned up on her tiptoes, nuzzling her face into the crook of my neck while I rested my cheek against her temple, taking in the familiar strawberry scent of her hair.

"I was so caught up in wondering how things would pan out if I left that I didn't think to ask how you felt about this whole thing," I mumbled into her brunette waves. "I'm sorry, baby."

She didn't say anything but pulled away slightly to look at me, our noses almost touching.

"I just want you to be okay, Austin. And if that means being apart from you for a while; I'm gonna have to accept it," She whispered and slid a hand down to cup my jaw, lightly caressing.

I shut my eyes for a few seconds and sighed before opening them again to gaze down at her.

"That's gonna be hell, Ally. Being away from you. Being away from everyone."

Ally bit her lip. "Do you think you'd have to leave today?" She asked in a small voice and I dipped my head down, nuzzling her nose with mine.

"I doubt it, baby. My dad said that he's coming here to meet me and talk. Didn't mention anything about leaving right away."

Ally nodded and pressed herself closer to me, letting out a breath.

I tilted my head up and looked at the sky. With the rainy season over, it wouldn't be long until we got snow falling. I could already feel a slight drop in temperature. It wasn't a major drop, but it was there.

I realised something then and pulled away from Ally slightly, holding onto her hips lightly.

"What?" She inquired upon seeing my thoughtful gaze on her.

"When Mark and Anthony brought you here," I said, "our lands were covered in snow."

Realisation dawned on her face and she chuckled. "Yeah. Wow. That was pretty much a year ago, wasn't it?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You couldn't even walk through it, the snow was almost thigh high for you," I laughed.

"And I couldn't, for the life of me, gain stable footing on all the ice."

"You tripped twice," I snickered and she giggled.

"I was so tired and confused. You carried me to the ledges," She recalled with a smile on her face.

I dipped my head down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Do you wanna head back?" I mumbled and she looked up at me, not saying anything for a few seconds.

"Can we stay a while longer?" She finally asked and stepped out of our embrace, taking a few steps away from me to take in our surroundings. "I like it here."

"Of course," I answered. "Jared and I found this place when we were out on patrol a few years ago."

Ally looked away from the scenery and turned to me, sensing that I had more to say.

"After finding it, all of us-the entire pack-would come here and hang out, picnic, that sort of thing." I felt my lips turn up slightly into a sad smile, giving way to my next words. "My mum liked it especially. She and my dad would come here more often than us."

Ally walked over to me and took one of my hands in both of hers, smiling up at me. She looked around. "I can see why she liked it. It's beautiful."

Suddenly feeling choked up, I swallowed and nodded. "Yeah," I grunted, looking at my hand in hers.

Ally pulled me closer and leaned up to place a chaste kiss on my chin. "She'd be so proud of you, Austin. You're an amazing man."

I could feel my tears threatening to escape but I willed them back, swallowing hard again.

I brought up one of Ally's hands to press my lips against her knuckles tenderly, still biting back sobs.

"Thank you, Ally."

She smiled at me again and stepped back, pulling me with her until she chose a shady spot under a small tree just a few steps away from the little stream.

* * *

I don't know how long we sat there for, maybe an hour, maybe two hours, I don't know. All I do know is that it's what I needed to calm down, to _breathe_. And Ally knew I needed that. She spoke for most of the time with me adding a few words here and there, but I mostly just listened to her and I was completely okay with that.

It was perfect. Just listening to her, watching her, feeling that warmth rush throughout my body when she smiled and made hand gestures that tied in with whatever she was talking about.

I loved every moment.

As my laughter died down at her story of her accidentally setting her step-mothers underwear on fire, I chuckled and reached out for her.

"Come here."

From her cross-legged position in front of me, she smiled and took my outstretched hand, squealing cutely when I pulled her into my lap.

"You're so fucking adorable," I mumbled against her neck where I had begun peppering light kisses. "What did she say?"

Playfully shoving against my chest and shying away from my kisses, Ally spoke through light giggles. "She never found out. I threw it out."

I snorted out a laugh and pressed her closer to me, resuming my ministrations on her neck.

She stopped resisting after a few moments and gave in to me, tilting her head to the side and granting me easier access.

Sliding one of my hands up and under her top, I caressed her soft skin and skimmed past the underside of her bra, grinning when she pushed herself closer to me, wanting me to touch her there.

I was about to do just that when I groaned deep in my throat instead. She buried her hand in my hair to tug at the strands just how I liked. "I've got a really strong urge to bite you right now," I warned.

Ally dipped her head down and breathed hotly against my ear before…

_Oh, fucking hell._

She had placed a kiss under my ear before licking the lobe, whispering, "Go ahead."

I growled and immediately heeded her words, baring my teeth to bring them biting down onto the point at which her shoulder meets her neck without a second thought.

I heard her gasp as she tightened her grip in my hair.

"Oh-oh my.. Austin," She breathed and I let go, soothing the area with my tongue before pulling back.

I may have been mad with lust but I made damn sure that I didn't bite down hard enough to tear her delicate skin. The imprint of my teeth was there, and it was already reddening around the edges but it wouldn't stay there permanently.

_Yes, she's mine but that doesn't mean I need a fucking bite mark on her body to show it._

"Was that too hard?" I asked breathily. "Are you okay?"

She exhaled a breath and moved to straddle me, pressing her forehead against mine.

"That-that uhm-it was-" She stuttered and I pulled back, my eyebrows furrowing into a worried frown. However, when I got a look at her face, I was taken aback at the bashful smile and pretty pink blush lighting up her features.

"Ally?" I asked and she shook her head, looking up at me.

"I'm okay. I uhm, I kinda liked it," She whispered shyly.

I sighed in relief and grinned, squeezing her hip playfully while my other hand travelled up her leg to rest on her thigh, rubbing my thumb back and forth.

"Yeah?" I asked and leaned forward to kiss her gently. "I did too," I mumbled against her lips.

She laughed and pushed harder against my mouth, fusing our lips together. I sucked in a breath through my nose and slid my hand from her thigh to her lower back, pressing her chest against my own as she leisurely kissed me.

Her hand cradled my jaw while the other stayed buried in my hair, holding me to her.

Without pulling away from her, I carefully twisted my body and coaxed her to move with me, gently laying her on the soft grass. I slid my arm under her and across her shoulders before deepening the kiss.

Ally sighed against my lips and moved her hand from my jaw to rest on my arm, caressing up and down. She licked at my lesser lip, causing me to groan deep in my throat and drag my hand further up her hip to rest on the skin that was exposed from her top riding up.

I pulled away from the kiss and dragged my nose down the column of her slender neck, nipping and sucking as I went.

"Austin," She moaned, causing me to smile against her skin.

"Hmm, I love hearing you all breathy like that," I mumbled and placed a kiss to her throat before moving up to look into her eyes. They were alight with warmth, and they were also a little dazed.

I'm assuming mine were not much different.

Ally smiled sweetly up at me, bringing her hand to my face to run through my hair, letting all the strands fall back once she reached the nape of my neck.

"Do you feel okay?" She asked softly, bringing that same hand to rest on my cheek.

I leaned into her gentle touch and turned my face to place a kiss on her palm. "Yeah," I answered, returning her smile. "I'm okay, Princess."

We got off the ground after that and began making our way back to the cabin. We took the same path and arrived at the back entrance. Before making our way up the stairs, Ally took my hand and tugged it gently. I looked at her.

She leaned up and pressed a lingering kiss to my cheek with a hand on my chest.

"I love you," She said softly upon pulling away.

_No. Nope. Never. I'll never tire of hearing that…_

Playfully tugging on my dog tags around her neck, I leaned down and bumped my nose against hers.

"I love you too, baby."

* * *

It was around two thirty when my father informed me that Akela was on the training field.

He wants to meet me alone.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, you've never met him before. Shouldn't your dad or Mark or Anthony come with you? Or anyone else. Shouldn't _I_ come with you?" My nervous girlfriend rambled all in one breath while pacing around me, her pretty doe eyes shining anxiously.

From their position on the steps leading to the cabin door, Mark and Anthony shared a glance and hid their snickers, choosing to instead shoot me with teasing grins.

My father, at the moment, was with Akela, but he would leave the moment I phased and come back here.

I shook my head and flipped my cousins off when they mock pouted and created a heart shape with their hands, gesturing to Ally who was still circling me like a Great White.

They snickered one more time and held their hands up, backing into the cabin and leaving us alone, Ally still rambling.

"…sure, your cousins and your dad met him already and your dad _did_ say that he's close friends with him but still, shouldn't caution just be thrown to the wind and someone should just come with y-oh!"

Once she circled back in front of me, I grabbed her upper arm before she could keep going and brought her to a standstill in front of me.

"Ally!" I exclaimed and shook my head, laughing slightly. "Would you calm down? I'm gonna be fine," I assured, holding both her upper arms in my hands, bending slightly to be of same eye level.

Ally pouted and frowned.

"How do you know that?"

I let my expression of amusement fade away, softening my gaze.

"Hey. I know you're worried, okay? But, like you said; my dad told us that he's a friend of Akela's. So, I'm gonna give him a chance."

Ally snorted. "Really?"

I chuckled and dropped my hands from her arms. "Fine. I may not be entirely sold on the idea of this guy but that's why I'm going to meet him. To see what he knows, to see what he's offering."

Ally sighed and nodded.

"Besides," I smirked, "don't you think I'd be able to kick his ass if he tried anything?"

At this, Ally giggled and nodded again, placing both her hands on my chest.

"Of course," She said. "Just be careful."

I smiled, dipping my head down to press a kiss to her temple. "I will, Princess."

I stepped away and allowed the familiar heat to wrack my body. With a deep breath in and a heavy exhale, I thrust myself forward and landed on all fours.

Having felt the energy of me phasing, I assumed my dad would make his way back.

After running through the foliage for a few moments, my assumption was confirmed and my dad ran past me in a grey blur.

"_Behave, son."_

I huffed at his request. _Sure, dad."_

I made it to the clearing in under two minutes and was about to exit the tree line.

His scent that I had caught just a few moments after I began making my way over was stronger now, and I willed myself not grow angry at the situation of him being here on Blood Moon territory.

I had no doubts that he was aware that I was here, still behind the tree line. I smelt him, but didn't hear anything from him.

He made no effort to talk or to ask me to come out.

I dug my claws into the earth and flexed my jaws.

_Here we go._

I stepped onto the clearing, out of the cover of the trees, my ears pricked up, hackles slightly raised.

There he was.

I bared my teeth. He wasn't phased. He was in his human form, standing in the middle of the field, looking completely at ease.

I knew what this was. He decided to stay in this form to show me that he isn't a threat. That he had no intentions of a fight, just to talk. While that may be, I stood up tall, letting him know that I had no intentions of phasing back.

He got my message and smiled, nodding once. It was barely a nod, just a small and slow downward movement of his head.

I was a bit taken aback by his appearance. What I pictured in my head came nowhere close to what was in front of me right now. I won't lie; I was now a little doubtful about my earlier words to Ally.

Yeah, I could kick his ass but _hell_… He'd very well be able to do the same to me.

He was tall and broad shouldered. A large frame, backed up by a powerful feeling of energy that I felt the moment I stepped onto the field. His presence demanded respect, and his posture, upright but casual, showed him to be completely at ease but capable of landing a good blow if needed.

All along, I had been picturing someone like my father, but here I am now, seeing the complete opposite.

Where my father was _lean_ and muscled, Akela was _big_ and muscled. Instead of a scruffy beard, Akela sported a standard circle beard that was groomed to perfection, grey at the bottom and dark at the top. My father's hair was mostly black, whereas Akela's cropped hair, like his beard, was kept neat and groomed. Grey at the sides and dark on the top.

"Austin Moon, what a pleasure."

His voice was surprisingly light, though it did harbour a slight rumble.

"_Honestly, I can't say the same to you."_ I growled my reply, knowing full well that I certainly was not behaving like my father asked me to.

I was again taken aback when Akela smiled a full smile, one that made his eyes crinkle up at the corners. His eyes were almost as blue as Anthony's wolf form, with the black of his pupil contrasting brilliantly against the almost icy blue.

"Your father alerted me of your bluntness. His words didn't do the real thing justice though."

I said nothing. Rather; I stood tall, my tail swishing from side to side steadily.

"You can come closer, if you'd like."

I huffed out a breath, flicking my ears.

"Very well," Akela conceded with a toothy smile.

Again, I was taken aback by him. He had exhaled almost contentedly before bringing his large form downwards, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"Now, Austin, what you're going through, while rare, is completely normal. Your father listed the situations that you've been dealing with and I understand that these bouts of anger, pain, anxiousness, were met with resistance."

It wasn't a question but I affirmed with a dip of my head anyway. Those moments were my body had been wracked with pain and anger, I always did my best to stop it, to not allow it to go further.

"Now, there's a problem there, Austin. One that I can help you rectify. That anger and pain, mostly the anger, needs to be noticed. You need to allow it to consume you."

"_If I did that I would've hurt someone, don't you think?" _I snapped, finally joining the one-sided conversation.

Akela, still completely casual, plucked a small flower in front of him and twirled it in his large hands.

"Yes, you would have, and for that reason, you not completely giving into that anger was a smart choice. _But_," He said, looking away from the flower and to me, "it is a smart choice only up to an extent."

He twirled the flower out of his hand and leaned forward, looking right at me.

"Just as he told me about your bluntness, your father had also notified me about your temper. And I'm sure, Austin, you know that repressed anger is the _most_ dangerous. Hm?"

I do know that. Very well.

Thoughts of Ethan flooded my mind. I had held back from beating him senseless for so long that when I finally did, that was it. He was as good as dead. And dead, exactly, is how he'd ended up.

"You're a powerful wolf, Austin. But you _need_ control and embracing. If you don't learn how to embrace your current situation, you will never be able to control it. You need to learn how to control it, I cannot emphasise that enough."

"_And that's where you come in, right?"_ I asked dryly, though I was more than a little interested now.

He smiled and did that nod that's barely a nod. "That's where I come in, yes."

He got off the ground and dusted off his jeans. "I know that you want to know more, I've barely scratched the surface of what you're going through but if you come with me to my home, to my pack, everything will be easier to explain. I say this because there are wolves going through a similar situation. Some of them are still learning, others are completely in control."

Still not comfortable and not even remotely happy about having to leave with him, I ask, _"If I were to say no?"_

Akela shrugged. "Then that'd be that. I have no intention of forcing you, Austin. But I will express my concern for your family."

"_The repressed anger," _I muttered in my head.

"It will soon become too much to ignore. There's no doubt that you will be exceedingly dangerous. Wolves have done this. They ignored it, did their best, but in the end, it did more damage. To them, a_nd _their loved ones. They couldn't help it, try as they might, they couldn't stop themselves from hurting, and even killing their own pack members."

His words sent a wave of panic through me and I shook away the terrible images.

"_What if I went away for a while? On my own."_

Akela was already nodding before I had even completed the thought, as if he was expecting it.

"Wolves have tried that too. Getting through something like that on your own, without help, can be more painful than the pain occurring in your body. Believe me."

His bright eyes briefly flashed with pain when he said this.

I don't want my family in danger. That's a given, but to leave? No, I don't fully trust him, but Akela has done a great job at keeping me at ease. Like my cousins said, he's an okay guy, and he seems like he is. But, I need time.

Time that I don't know I have.

_How much longer can I ignore this pain and anger?_

_How long until I lash out?_

As if reading my thoughts, Akela offered, "Think about, talk to your pack about it, and let me know. I leave in three days."

And with that, he turned around, still not phased, and walked away, disappearing into the tree line.

* * *

**Annnnnnnnd CUT! That's a wrap. What'd ya'll think? **

**So Akela… I actually picture him as Paul Hollywood. He's a baker XD If you guys don't know who he is, search him up. That is who I picture as Akela.**

**Okay, so that's that. Hope ya'll liked it. Leave me a review and let me know :)**

**Follow me on Instagram if you'd like. Just search divergemeriker**

**My account should come up. DM me if you're interested in following my personal account. That's where I follow back.**

***Repeating Days-Jurassic will be updated next***

**Okay, and we're done.**

**I love you guys!**

**PEACE.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Heyyyyyy, look who's here! Did ya'll miss me? Did ya'll? **

**Look, I don't care if you fuckers didn't miss me, I MISSED YA'LL! Like, so bloody much, goddamn!**

**Anyway, welcome, welcome to… what chapter is it? I honestly don't even know, holy shit. The thing that matters is that it's finally here, right? Right.**

**Okay, let's get on with some replies!**

**Maz: Your waiting is over, mate!**

**MaryWilde: Who doesn't love cute Auslly moments? :P**

**Sive: I love love LOVE that you love my story :D**

**Lady: Yooooou make me blussssshhh! Thank you, bud. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Oh! And I'm not a senior anymore XD School's DONE! Haha!**

**TheOceanStar: I know, mate. Life can suck at times. But you just have to go with it and do your best to do what's good for you. I hope that you enjoy this update as much as the others. Keep your head up, buddy. Okay?**

**Staarrlight: Glad you think so, bud. Thanks :)**

**ILoveThisStory: Here I am! :D**

**ILoveBloodMoon: ILoveYourName XD Haha. I'm touched that you're checking up on me, bud. I'm all good. Here's your HERSHEY chocolate chapter :P**

**Unknown: Hellooooo my Netherland buddy! Glad you're enjoying my story!**

**JoanneEsther: Duuuuuuuuuude! I'm awesome? YOU'RE awesome. I love that you're such a big fan of this fic, it means a lot. And yes, the sexual tension is there… There's A LOT of it XD And fuck! You got a friend to read my story? And she LIKED it? I'm so bloody touched and happy. I hope that she continues to enjoy it! Thanks again!**

**That is it for replies so lets get on with… C37, its chapter 37, yeah I got it now *ThumbsUp***

**Read on…**

* * *

**Previously On Blood Moon…**

_He got off the ground and dusted off his jeans. "I know that you want to know more, I've barely scratched the surface of what you're going through but if you come with me to my home, to my pack, everything will be easier to explain. I say this because there are wolves going through a similar situation. Some of them are still learning, others are completely in control."_

_Still not comfortable and not even remotely happy about having to leave with him, I ask, "If I were to say no?"_

_Akela shrugged. "Then that'd be that. I have no intention of forcing you, Austin. But I will express my concern for your family."_

"_The repressed anger," I muttered in my head._

"_It will soon become too much to ignore. There's no doubt that you will be exceedingly dangerous. Wolves have done this. They ignored it, did their best, but in the end, it did more damage. To them, and their loved ones. They couldn't help it, try as they might, they couldn't stop themselves from hurting, and even killing their own pack members."_

_His words sent a wave of panic through me and I shook away the terrible images._

"_What if I went away for a while? On my own."_

_Akela was already nodding before I had even completed the thought, as if he was expecting it._

"_Wolves have tried that too. Getting through something like that on your own, without help, can be more painful than the pain occurring in your body. Believe me."_

_His bright eyes briefly flashed with pain when he said this._

_I don't want my family in danger. That's a given, but to leave? No, I don't fully trust him, but Akela has done a great job at keeping me at ease. Like my cousins said, he's an okay guy, and he seems like he is. But, I need time. _

_Time that I don't know I have._

_How much longer can I ignore this pain and anger?_

_How long until I lash out?_

_As if reading my thoughts, Akela offered, "Think about, talk to your pack about it, and let me know. I leave in three days."_

_And with that, he turned around, still not phased, and walked away, disappearing into the tree line._

* * *

**ALLY POV**

"He's been gone for a while. Shouldn't someone go check on him? I'll go. I should go," I said all in one breath and scrambled out of my chair, only to be stopped by Mark taking hold of my arm.

"Ally," He sniggered from his seat across from my chair. "He's barely been there an hour."

I looked at the other two who were also in the kitchen to see them sporting amused expressions.

Anthony was leaning against the counter a few feet in front of us and Paige was next to him, hands tucked into her pockets.

"He'll be fine, Alls," Anthony assured me, a warm and comforting smile gracing his features. "Akela is just talking to him, that's all."

"And if this guy does anything to piss him off; I'm sure he'd bite his head off, yeah?" Paige said. "I know he's wanted to do that to me on some occasions."

I let out a little laugh at that. So did Mark and Anthony.

"_Some_ occasions?" Anthony teased, causing Paige to shove his face gently to the side with her fist.

"I'm just worried," I mumbled. "We don't even know this man apart from what little Alpha Michael's said."

Mark nodded. "Yeah, I agree there but he trusts 'em, so…" He shrugged, leaving his sentence hanging.

I huffed and dropped back down on my chair, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're cute when you pout, Princess."

I snapped my head up at the voice and turned my head, relief coursing through me at seeing Austin walking into the kitchen.

I turned and narrowed my eyes at Mark.

He laughed. "If I told you that he was on his way; it would have ruined the fun. You really are cute when you pout," He teased, reaching over to boop my nose.

"Back off of my girlfriend, bro," Austin said, coming to stand by my side.

Mark raised his hands in a surrender gesture. "It's not me. She seduces me on a daily basis, I can't help it." He flutters his eyelashes dramatically at me and rests his chin on his clasped hands.

I giggle and reach over, slapping Mark's forearm before accepting Austin's outstretched hand in my own. He gently coaxes me off the chair and into his arms.

"Hi," He breathed when we pulled away, one hand still securing me to his side.

"Hey," I said, smiling up at him.

"Hi, good lookin'."

Austin turned his head towards Paige, staring at her impassively. "Oh, great. You're still here," He mocked dryly.

Paige winked and blew him a kiss.

I pursed my lips and giggled while Austin shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"How was Akela?" I asked, bringing a hand up to rest on his chest, caressing softly while settling my gaze back on him.

Austin hummed and frowned, tilting his head. "Honestly, not what I was expecting."

"Right!" Mark exclaimed. "Told you he's an okay guy."

"Yeah, yeah," Austin grunted. "Are we calling a meeting or something?"

"Your dad thinks it's best to talk things over during dinner," Anthony said. "The pack has been worried."

"I'm not dying," Austin mumbled before he tilted his head. "At least I think I'm not," He added as an afterthought, causing me to smack his chest lightly.

"You aren't _dying_," I hissed.

He grinned down at me and pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Well, I wouldn't wanna intrude. I'm gonna head up to the mountains."

At Paige's words, Anthony snapped his head towards her. "What? No, no, you don't have to do that."

Beside me, Austin stiffened and cleared his throat. "Bro," He said warningly, teeth clenched.

Anthony took in Austin's glare and sighed, turning to Paige with a pleading gaze. "Can't you just stay around here? What do you have to go up to the mountains for?"

"Damn, man. When did you get so clingy?" Mark snorted.

Paige shot a quick grin to Mark and turned back to Anthony, patting his cheek playfully.

"Don't you worry about it, Pretty Boy. I'll be fine," She assured.

"Thanks, Paige," Austin said.

She shot him another wink and patted Anthony's cheek once more before stepping away.

"You're leaving right now?" Mark asked.

"Uh huh. Don't you all miss me too much, alright? I'll be back."

"Who says I'm gonna allow you back here?" Austin asked, his eyebrows raised.

Anthony snapped his head towards us, his alarmed expression falling away after seeing the teasing expression Austin is sporting.

"_You_ would be the one to miss me the most," Paige teased back.

Mark grinned and gestured to his brother who was looking downcast, staring at his sneakers. "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Paige raised a brow and turned to Anthony, the playful glint in her eye dimming a little and giving way to a softer tone.

I cleared my throat and implied to Mark and Austin that we should give them some privacy by tipping my head towards the exit of the kitchen.

They both got the message and with a last smile directed at Paige; we exited the kitchen, leaving them alone.

**Anthony POV**

I kept my head down, gazing at my Converse.

From my peripheral, I saw Paige push off of the counter to stand in front of me. Now, my gaze was drawn away from my Converse and to her black lace up boots.

"Hey," She said in a tone so different from her usual boisterous one. "Look at me."

She used two fingers under my chin to tilt my head up. My eyes met hers and I felt my chest tighten. I don't want her to leave again.

I cleared my throat. "Sorry," I muttered.

She chuckled and stepped closer. "For what, exactly?"

Her closeness and her hand that had now drifted down to my abdomen caused me to choke on my words.

"Uhh, I don't-uhm. I don't actually know," I said, speaking the truth. I really don't know what I'm apologizing for.

_Acting like a clingy boyfriend when I don't even know what we are?_

_Being so needy when we haven't even known each other that long?_

_What? I don't know._

I just don't want her to go.

So that's what I say.

"I don't want you to go."

She smiles at me. One of those rare genuine, soft smiles that has no trace of her usual mischievousness or teasing.

"I won't be gone for long. I'll come back," She assures. "You need to focus on your family. Austin needs you. All of you."

I sighed and smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

She gazed at me for a few moments before speaking. "I don't know what we're doing, Anthony."

I stared at her. That's the first time she's used my name.

Her words finally clicked and I licked my top lip, getting moisture back onto them.

"Yeah, I don't know either. But I don't want us to stop," I breathed.

_Don't want us to stop… Have we even started? And if we did, _what exactly _have we started?_

"I don't either," She said. "But we'll talk more about us once I get back, okay?"

I sighed and nodded my head, taking my gaze back to my shoes.

"Okay."

She leaned forward and coaxed my face up with her finger before pressing a lingering kiss to my lips.

"I'll see you again, Pretty Boy."

**Ally POV**

When Austin had got back to the cabin I knew that something was off. He masked it pretty well by bantering with Paige and donning his usual stoic expression but I saw through it.

Upon leaving Anthony and Paige alone, Mark, Austin, and I had retreated into the living room where Zack, Joey, Genevieve, Jared, and Cassidy were watching some sort of documentary on TV.

I took a seat next to Zack- who was actually still acting quite drawn away from everything after the Sabre incident- while Austin walked over to the sliding glass door, looking out and occasionally chipping into whatever we were talking about.

We all spoke for a while before conversation between Austin and everyone else melted away, seeing as he had drifted off somewhere deep into his own thoughts.

That's when I was certain that something was off.

He had a far away look in his eyes, as if he was thinking hard. The muscles in his jaw kept flexing every few minutes and that action was sometimes followed by his eyebrows furrowing into a frown.

He eventually caught me watching him from across the room and immediately he tried to mask his expression by giving me a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

I got off of the couch and walked over to him, the conversation behind us lulling into nothing more than a buzzing mumble.

"Austin," I said, placing a hand lightly on his abdomen.

He sighed and took my other hand in his, bringing it up to place a chaste kiss to my knuckles.

"Later. I'll tell you all everything later," He promised.

I pursed my lips and gulped, my voice coming out in a small whisper. "Did he say that you'll have to leave?"

Austin's jaw flexed again and that was all the answer that I needed.

Before he had gone to meet Akela I was aware that he might have to leave. Alpha Michael made that clear. Austin and I even had a full blown conversation about it and I had said that if he needs to leave in order for him to be okay, then I would accept it.

I just can't bring myself to imagine being here without him.

He's always been here. Even when we weren't in a relationship; he was here. And I've always felt so safe with him.

_Yes, I've always felt safe and so welcomed _here_ but without Austin? Not knowing what's wrong with him, not knowing what he's going through, not being there with him… How do I manage that?_

"Hey. Princess," I heard Austin softly say and I shook away my thoughts before looking up at him. His head was dipped down, our foreheads almost touching.

"I'm okay," I said, sounding more like I was reassuring myself than reassuring Austin.

He exhaled and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully in a look that clearly told me he wasn't buying it, but he said nothing.

Deciding to not dwell on anything until he spoke to us all, I leaned up on my tip toes and placed a light kiss to his chin before taking his hand and leading him to a free couch.

**Austin POV**

Bits and pieces of the talk with Akela kept floating around my head. I couldn't concentrate on anything, I had no idea what the conversation flowing around the room was about, and I didn't give a fuck about whatever was on TV. All I could think about was the fact that I'm pretty much a ticking time bomb.

_How long can I keep this anger and frustration at bay before I lash out and hurt my family?_

I have nothing more to go on about my situation. There seems to be no other option right now except to just trust my father's judgement regarding Akela, and go with him.

_Fuck…_

The only thing right now that's keeping me from completely losing my shit and phasing was the feel of Ally pressed against me, both her arms curled lightly around one of mine and her head resting on my shoulder as she watched whatever documentary was currently on TV.

_Since when do we even watch documentaries?_

I looked down at her and sensing my gaze; she peeked up at me.

I smiled and nuzzled my nose against hers, revelling in the sound of her breathy giggle. I coaxed my arm out of her soft grip and draped it around her, pulling her flush against my side.

She snaked one arm around my back and the other across my abdomen, resting her cheek on my chest.

"Are you okay?" She mumbled softly against me.

I kissed her hair. "Are you?"

She tensed and exhaled a heavy breath, hiding her face from me.

It was a beat before she answered.

"I don't know."

* * *

The atmosphere around the dinner table was tense while I spoke about my conversation with Akela. No one said anything while I spoke, just listened, and when everything was said and done; Mark lightly elbowed Anthony and they began to clear away our used plates with Trish moving to help them.

The pack was exuding concern and anxiousness over the fact that Akela suggested I leave with him, and obviously without intending to, they threw all that uneasy energy right at me and it was making my head spin even more than when I came back from the actual talk with Akela.

Cassidy, Anthony, Mark, Trish, and Ally already knew that I might have to leave but the rest of the pack were only coming to know of it now, and almost all of them were shooting questions at my father or me.

"Why didn't we know about this?" Elliot exclaimed and looked at Cassidy who was seated next to him. All she did was rub his arm, shaking her head.

"I've heard of Akela but can we really trust him, Alpha Mike?" Joey asked my father, his eyes flashing with concern when he turned to look at me briefly.

I gave uninformative one words answers whenever I was asked a question or just shook my head and exhaled heavily, fidgeting with my ring on my index finger.

Dez was seated opposite me and was staring thoughtfully at me, not saying anything.

Jace was to my left, and when I glanced up and caught his eye, he too said nothing but rather gave my shoulder a squeeze and two light pats, offering a small smile that I returned briefly before looking back down at my ring.

Ally was on my right. She was running her finger over the rim of her glass of Mountain Dew but her motions stopped when she turned to me. I'm guessing she saw the look of frustration on my face because she reached out under the table to rest a hand on my thigh, caressing comfortingly.

"Enough," My father said, and all questions and murmuring ceased immediately.

He looked around the table at everyone before coming back to rest his soft gaze on me and then Ally.

"Ally, dear."

She immediately sat up straighter but kept her hand on my thigh. I rested my hand atop hers, thanking her for the supporting touch.

"Yes?" She answered softly when she noticed everyone's eyes settled on her.

I gave a huff and glared quickly around the table, prompting them to stop making her so fucking uncomfortable.

She squeezed my thigh in thanks and my dad spoke again.

"Which way do we go from here?"

"Uhm, I don't follow," Ally said slowly.

"What do you think Austin should do?" My father asked, adding to his previous question.

The pack again all turned to her, but I didn't reprimand them this time since I was also looking at her expectantly, awaiting her answer.

"Uh, what-what do _I_ think?" Ally asked with uncertainty.

My father frowned. "Well, yes. Why do you sound so surprised, dear?"

Ally shrugged and shook her head. "Well, you've already said that he should go with Akela, so… I just assumed that that would be it."

"Because I'm the Alpha?" My father asked.

Ally raised her brows. "Uh huh."

My father smiled lightly and leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of his water.

"I am the Alpha, yes, and I am Austin's father. But you're his partner, Ally. His mate. You have way more say in influencing or advising his choices than me."

At my father's words; I smiled at Ally, giving her hand that was resting on my thigh another squeeze.

Still looking at my father, her mouth formed an 'O'

"Oh."

I bit back a chuckle at her reaction.

_My girl doesn't understand the power she holds in this pack._

My father looked as if he wanted to laugh at her surprised expression but he held it back, choosing to shoot me a half-hearted glare.

"Have you told her nothing, Austin?"

Now Ally was the one looking at me expectantly.

I moved my hand out of hers and reached up to rub the back of my neck. "It never came up, I guess."

"You mean you never brought it up?" Skyler exclaimed, raising her brows at me. "Hell, man!"

I clenched my jaw and narrowed my eyes at the younger wolf, not taking too kindly to her tone. "Watch it, pup," I growled warningly and she sunk in her chair while Joey snickered next to her.

"Sorry," She mumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, bro, don't bite your student's head off. She has a point," Mark piped up. "Ally's been here, what? Almost a year now? She should know by now the influence she has."

"What influence?" Ally asked, her face scrunched up in adorable confusion.

_Oh, baby. Please, quit it with that face or I'm gonna end up kissing you senseless in front of the entire pack._

Looking away from her pouty lips; I did my best to erase the thoughts from my mind and brought my attention to her pretty doe eyes.

"Being my partner gives you certain rights."

"Rights?" She asked, her face still set in that adorably confused expression.

I smiled at her and nodded. "Mmhm. If you believe that a situation that includes me should or could go differently you have full power to overrule an order given by the Alpha."

Her eyebrows raised at my words.

"Same goes for me," I added. "If I don't like something that's been decided on your behalf, then I'm allowed to intervene."

Ally blushed and she worried her lesser lip with her teeth.

I tilted my head at her and smiled, amused at her bashful expression.

She cleared her throat and spoke. "I didn't think that anyone could overrule an Alpha," She mumbled.

"It's Pack Law, dear," My father spoke up. "It's always been this way."

Ally nodded. "I see. So, what does this mean exactly? I have a say in what happens here?"

A few pack members answered.

"Yup."

"Uh huh."

"Yes."

"Of course," My father said. "Given that Austin agrees with your suggestion or _command_; you have total power regarding whether he should go or stay."

"Wow," Ally awed.

"It's pretty cool, right?" Trish snickered and shared a brief glance with Jace who smirked, shaking his head at their hidden joke.

_Looks like they've made up from whatever they were fighting about._

"So, what do you think he should do, Ally?" Skyler asked.

"Yeah, Ally. What do you think?" Tanner jumped in.

It's clear the younger wolves were eager to see what Ally has to say. Actually, _everyone_ was eager, they just weren't showing it that much. I could feel the anxiousness radiating off of everyone.

"Whoooa now," Mark silenced them. "Easy, little children. Let her think about this."

They huffed at the 'little children' title and leaned back in their chairs, shooting Ally apologetic glances

"Yeah, easy now," Anthony followed up. "They're gonna need to talk about this first. In private."

I shot grateful looks at my cousins. Mark replied with a wink while Anthony gave me a salute. They always knew what was called for.

"I agree," My father said, getting off of his chair. "You and Ally will need to have a discussion regarding all this, son. Akela said he's leaving in three days, yes?"

I nodded. "Three days."

"Well then you both best get to it. Out we go everyone."

* * *

Once everyone was cleared out, I got off my chair and walked to the little bar.

"Drink?" I offered.

Ally tilted her head. "You drink?"

I chuckled and poured out a glass of bourbon, holding it up for her to see.

"It doesn't even do anything except cause a little buzz for like a few minutes. Sometimes seconds. Shape-shifters can't get drunk."

Ally shook her head and got off her chair, making her way over to me.

"I learn something new every day," She muttered and to my surprise, took the glass from my hand, bringing it to her lips for a sip.

"Oh," She said, smacking her lips together. "That tastes exactly how it smells," She commented and I laughed, taking the glass from her.

"We have to make a decision right here and since _you can_ get drunk I'm gonna keep this away from you."

I brought the glass to my lips and took a gulp, relishing in the slight bite it gave to my throat.

Ally watched me for a few moments before saying, "I've actually learnt two things today. You guys can't get drunk and I have some sort of, uhm… Influence, apparently?"

I set the glass onto the bar and nodded.

"Uh huh. I'm sorry I've never told you about it before."

And I really am sorry. I was so caught up in just _being_ with Ally that I hadn't even thought of bringing up various bits of information of how things work around here.

"Now that I think about it," I said, "I haven't told you a _lot_. There's so many things about this world that you don't know and haven't seen. I mean, you've barely left the cabin! Fuck, I've been treating you like Rapunzel."

"Well, it's fitting," Ally said and I frowned in confusion.

"What is?"

"_Princess_," She giggled out and I couldn't help but smile at her, shaking my head.

"Well, _Princess_," I teased and reached up, pulling her closer to me, "you have an influence, yes. A great one at that."

"Tell me how that works," She said, twining her arms around my neck. "I mean, you've already covered the basics but I wanna know how it came to be."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Are you trying to stall the conversation we're supposed to be having?"

She bit her lip guiltily. "Maybe."

I sighed and dipped my head, rubbing my nose against hers gently. "Baby, we have to talk about this. Now that you know you have a say in whether I go or not; it's best that you share your thoughts with me."

"I don't want you to go," She sighs. "But I stand by what I said. If going with Akela helps you then," She shrugs, "you should go."

I'm backed into a corner here.

On one hand; I don't want to leave with someone I don't even know. On the other hand; it seems to be my only chance at keeping my family safe from myself.

However, I still give Ally a choice, despite knowing that she won't ask me to stay. She knows me, and she no doubt already knows that while I'm uncomfortable with the entire situation, my mind is made up.

"Ally, if you don't want me to go…" I leave my sentence hanging, already predicting her answer.

As I expected, she shakes her head. "No, I won't ask you to stay. That would just be me being selfish and wanting you here with me," She says softly, wrapping her arms firmer around my neck by stretching up on her tiptoes.

In turn, I bring her closer to me by the waist, reaching under her top to caress the soft, delicate skin I expose.

"If I knew what was wrong and I knew how to handle it I wouldn't even consider leaving you," I murmur against her forehead.

She picks her head up and looks me in the eye, bringing one of her hands from around my neck to softly cup my jaw. "I know," She breathes.

"I trust my dad's judgement. I may not like the situation but I'm gonna swallow my uneasiness and give Akela a chance," I muttered, leaning into Ally's soft touch.

"What about his pack?" She asked softly.

I shrugged. "I'll be on their turf. I'll have to treat them as I would want them treating me if they came here."

Ally grinned.

"What?" I asked, confused by her expression.

"You're going to be all broody and mysterious."

"Why do you say that?" I tilted my head, a smile tugging at my lips.

"That's how you were when I got here. You didn't show me the real you until you trusted me."

I laugh and press a kiss to her temple.

"I didn't have much choice. You snuck up on me and I didn't even know that I'd began acting differently until my dad commented on it. He told me flat out that you're perfect for me."

"Really?"

"Mmhm," I affirmed and dipped my head down. "And I agree with him completely," I mumbled against her lips before taking them with mine in a kiss.

She pressed more firmly against my body, her hand still cradling my jaw while the other buried itself in my hair, gripping lightly. Her touch always has my heart skipping and my chest exploding with warmth.

I crept my hand up higher underneath her top, basking in the feel of her bare flesh beneath my fingers.

I gave her bottom lip a light nip before breaking away to lean down and pepper kisses down the side of her neck. She let out a sultry breath and leaned her head back, giving me more access.

"Your skin is so soft," I murmured in awe, my hand still caressing her under her top.

"Thank you?" She giggled cutely, causing me to smile against her neck, still pressing kisses here and there.

"Seriously," I said. "_Really_ soft. Makes me wanna…"

"Oh!" She gasped in surprise when I brought my teeth biting down on her shoulder.

"…do that," I finished, bringing my head up to look at her.

I smirked at the blush that appeared on her cheeks and the up down heaving motion of her chest.

"Wasn't too hard, was it?" I nuzzled her behind the ear and she relaxed against me. I felt her shake her head against the side of my own.

"No," She breathed.

I turned my face to claim her lips in another kiss, my free hand sliding down her hip to squeeze her ass.

She giggled against my lips and I smirked in return, pushing my mouth against hers and flicking my tongue across her bottom lip. She opened up for me immediately and I groaned at the feeling of her tongue meeting with mine.

She was using both hands now on each side of my neck, holding me to her while I bowed her upper body back by pushing forward, kissing her harder and gripping her hips tightly, pressing her to me.

"Mmm…" She moaned and tilted her head when I broke away to rain kisses on her neck again, rougher this time.

"We're supposed to be…mmm...having a dis-discussion," She said in laboured breaths that had my dick twitching in my jeans as I ravished her neck.

I kissed my way up the column of her throat and breathed heavily against her parted lips.

"We are," I huffed, kissing her bottom lip and then sliding both hands down her hips. I bent at the knees lightly and cupped the back of her thighs, hoisting her up.

She gasped at the sudden action and secured her arms around my neck.

"So, let's take this discussion to my room, hmm?" I suggested and turned on my heel, carrying her out of the dining room and through the foyer.

"Austin?" She asked in confusion upon seeing where I was headed.

"My room at the ledges, baby," I clarified for her as she clung to me while I took long and purposeful strides towards the cabin doors.

I didn't even bother to check where everyone was and honestly right now with Ally kissing me lightly behind the ear and rubbing up against me like a cat in heat; I don't give a fuck.

Slamming her against the large wooden doors, we both hiss at the jolt of pleasure that sparks up from pushing our centres together. Through her jeans I feel the heat emanating from her against my own arousal and I just about lose it.

"Austin," She moans and cups my face in her dainty hands and pulls me into a hot kiss that has my knees almost buckling beneath me. Eyes shut tight and my mouth plundering hers, I blindly search out the paw imprint to get the fucking doors open.

I finally feel the imprint and I all but slam my palm against it.

The doors begin opening and I quickly secure Ally in my arms so she doesn't fall.

Rushing out, I hurriedly push the imprint on the outside and briefly break away from Ally's lips to make sure they close and when they do, I again slam her against them, claiming her more than willing lips.

My mind is fogged up with just _AllyAllyAllyAllyAllyAlly _but by some miracle, I remember that it's now around 21:00 and I had a destination in mind.

I groan, not wanting to pull away or let her go but I do anyway. She doesn't seem to like it either and lets me know it with a whine and a pretty pout, complete with a scowl on her face. Her arms are still around my neck and she pushes closer to me, leaning up to lick the shell of my ear before biting the lobe.

_Whoa!_

I growl and dip my head down, doing the same to her. She lets out a throaty moan.

_Fuck, she's as eager as me…_

"Ally, Ally, wait," I say through clenched teeth when she starts kissing up my neck. "Let's get to my room," I say and muster up the strength to hold her at bay.

I step down the few steps that leads to the cabin doors and along with the heat already coursing through my body, I allow the familiar feeling of another type of heat to consume me until I land on all fours.

"_Up on my back, Princess." _

She doesn't argue and takes the few steps down as I lower my body enough for her to get on.

"_Hold tight," _I say and take off into the forest towards the rocky ledges.

* * *

**Ally POV**

Austin and I are a tangled mess when we stumble into his room at the ledges. With a strong arm secured around my lower back and another cradling my face, he kisses me thoroughly with me returning the passionate action with an equal amount of intensity.

Austin kicks the door closed with his foot, still holding me tight against him.

"Lock it," He mutters against my jaw where he begins to place languid licks and nips, causing my eyes to roll into the back of my head.

I finally come to grips with what he said and I retract my hand from under his shirt, missing the warmth of his skin already, to reach out and clumsily lock the door behind him.

The audible _click _seems to clear my head just a tad, and I still in Austin's arms.

_Wow!_

Everything had happened so fast! At one moment we were discussing Austin leaving with Akela and then the next; we're panting and rubbing up against each other, not able to leave for his room fast enough.

Austin noticed my abrupt stillness and pulls away from my neck to look at my face.

His hazel eyes are now darker, but still containing those blazing flecks of gold. He takes in my shocked expression and concern flashes in his eyes. They turn a shade lighter right there.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He pants out, his chest still heaving up and down much like my own.

I gulp and shake my head because really, _nothing_ is wrong. I'm just so overwhelmed with all these sensations coursing through my body right now.

Austin frowns and cups the side of my head, smirking after a beat. "Too much?" He teases and I blush, bringing my gaze down.

I gaze up at him for a few moments, taking everything in. This man who has made me feel so safe, taught me so much, _helped _me so much, he's told me he loves me, this man right here. How did I get so lucky? With him, with this world, with this family. How?

_Too much? No, not at all…_

I drag a hand down to rest on his belt buckle.

His breath hitches.

I tug his belt suggestively and shake my head in answer to his question.

"Not _enough_," I breathe and bite my lip, smiling up at him shyly.

His smirk has dropped now, replaced with wide eyes and an open mouth.

I giggle and reach up with my free hand, keeping the other on his belt buckle dangerously close to his crotch. I gently close his mouth with my index finger.

The action seems to snap him out of it and he shakes his head, looking at me cautiously.

"Not enough? What are you implying here, Ally? Because if it's nothing close to what I'm assuming then I'm gonna shrivel up and die, Princess."

I laugh and shake my head, smiling at him gently.

_Come on, Ally. He's been asking for this for months. Gosh, you've always wanted to say yes! Do it now before you lose your boldness! And hello! He's leaving in three days!_

The last thought causes a pang in my chest but I shake away the dread. Biting down on my lip again, I lean up on my tiptoes to reach his ear.

I whisper, "Shower with me, Austin."

His mouth falls open yet again and I would have laughed had it not been for the nerves finally knotting up in my stomach, catching up with me and shooing away my boldness.

"Wha-Fuck, really?" He exclaims, eyes still wide but now harbouring a bright look of excitement.

I breathe a sigh of relief and nod shyly at him.

"Oh, baby," He breathes out and swoops me up into his strong arms, bridal style. I squeal at the action and laugh as he makes a beeline for the bathroom.

* * *

**Annnnnd that's a wrap!**

**Now, hey, whoa, before you guys kill me; DO NOT WORRY. The events of this chapter will follow in the next one. So calm down ;P**

**Alright, what'd ya'll think? Like it? Let me know by dropping me a review :)**

**So look, I'm gonna be focusing on Blood Moon for a bit so that means there won't be a chapter of R.D-J for a while… There's just so much I wanna do with this story and I wanna focus on it, okay? Are you guys okay with that? Again, let me know. **

**OH MY FREAKING FUCK PEOPLE DID YA'LL WATCH FIFTY SHADES DARKER?! Oh fuck me! Reading the books are amazing as it is but seeing all of those feelings, those characters, those places, all brought to life is simply amazing.**

**Jamie and Dakota did a brilliant job, I feel. The entire cast, actually. I loved every bit of that movie. Go check the soundtrack out too! Even if you aren't a fan of the trilogy, I'm certain that you will enjoy those tracks.**

**Alright, once again, what'd ya'll think of this update? Leave me some lovin' and let me know :P**

**I love you guys!**

**PEACE.**

**-Wolf**


	38. Chapter 38

**What? Another chapter already? Fuck yes! Haha! **

**Hello my wonderful Pack Buddies! Welcome, welcome to chapter 38 of Blood Moon! It's a short chapter compared to my usual updates but that's part of the reason why it's out. **

**I have read all your reviews and as usual, they've made me smile. Thank you, all of you. Ya'll are so fucking amazing. Really, ya'll are. So amazing that I sometimes wanna cry. Happy tears, of course.**

**I won't be doing replies tonight but I promise I will for the next chapter :)**

**By the way, this chapter is in the third person POV. I wanted to focus on BOTH Austin and Ally's feelings... Made for a better view, I feel :P Tell me if you felt the same since chapters like this will probably always be written in third person.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Read on…**

* * *

**Previously On Blood Moon…**

_I whisper, "Shower with me, Austin."_

_His mouth falls open yet again and I would have laughed had it not been for the nerves finally knotting up in my stomach, catching up with me and shooing away my boldness._

"_Wha-Fuck, really?" He exclaims, eyes still wide but now harbouring a bright look of excitement._

_I breathe a sigh of relief and nod shyly at him._

"_Oh, baby," He breathes out and swoops me up into his strong arms, bridal style. I squeal at the action and laugh as he makes a beeline for the bathroom._

* * *

Austin rushed into the bathroom, shoving the door open with his shoulder.

Ally let out a small squeak of surprise that morphed into a giggle when he deposited her onto the counter next to the large shower stall, immediately taking her lips in his.

The pair kissed frantically as their hands wandered up and down each other's bodies. Without even realizing it, Austin slid his hand up her top and cupped her breast in his hand, squeezing gently.

The touch elicited a gasp of pleasure. It was so foreign yet so familiar at the same time, a confusing but welcome mixture to Ally.

Austin revelled in the feeling of her soft skin, and he longed to dip his head down and replace his hand with his mouth on the delicate mound.

In turn, Ally's roving hands took on an air of nervousness as she gingerly slid her hands down his abdomen, fingering the hem of his pale yellow t shirt.

Austin caught on to what she wanted and broke their kiss to look her in the eye before removing his hand from underneath her top. He took her other hand in his and placed it with the other on the hem of his shirt.

She looked up at him with wide eyes and he smiled, nodding his head once.

"Go on," He told her softly.

Ally gulped and looked down at her hands on his shirt where after a few moments, she began lifting the material up. She took in inch after inch of skin that was exposed, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of his cleanly cut abdominal muscles.

With Austin's help, they removed his t shirt entirely and discarded it on the bathroom floor.

_Oh, my… _Ally thought, her mind fogging up in a sensual haze.

A teasing glimpse of his underwear above the top of his jeans was exposed just enough for her to read the words _Marco Polo_.

Austin watched as she shamelessly took him in for the first time, gazing up and down from the hard planes of his chest right down to the fine trail of hair leading down towards the place that was currently pulsing with desire for her.

"Austin, you're…" Ally breathed, her foggy mind not allowing her to produce a full sentence.

Austin smirked and leaned forward, taking the lobe of her ear between his teeth. "Hmm? I'm what?" He asked, moving down to nip at her slender neck.

Ally exhaled and dipped her head back, exposing more of her neck to his ministrations.

"Gorgeous," She whispered and reached out to place a hand on one of his firm pecs, moving down slowly to rest on his abs. "You're gorgeous."

Austin chuckled. "I'm glad you think so, Princess. Now, let me see you."

Ally pursed her lips, and after a few moments filled only with the sounds of their ragged breathing, she nodded her head.

Immediately and without hesitation, Austin slid his hands up her thighs and took hold of the hem of her red top, pushing upwards against her skin, exposing inch after inch of smooth skin like she did with him.

His touch was excited, but gentle.

Despite their driving need for a more intimate touch, there was no way he was going to do anything that she wasn't comfortable with. He's been so careful over the months. Never pushing her, never forcing her, never touching her where she didn't want him to.

Even little things like not letting her see him without a shirt, he'd been careful, not wanting to seem like he wanted to rush things and come across like _him_, like Ethan.

Ally exhaled in nervous excitement when Austin finally got her entire top off of her body. She felt the drop in temperature from the oncoming season of snow from the bathroom window that was slightly cracked open, sending a chill up her spine.

Just as he had watched her, Ally watched as Austin raked his heated gaze up and down her body, taking her in fully.

The hotness of his gaze did wonders in warming her up from the chill being let in by that window.

"Fuck me," Austin muttered in a breathy whisper.

Her stomach was lightly but very nicely toned, evidence of strong core muscles that she had built up from all that time running. Austin gulped at the sight of her black cotton bra supporting her breasts that were calling for him to sink his teeth into.

He swallowed that urge.

_Later… _He said to himself and licked his lips, bringing his gaze back to her eyes that were filled with uncertainty and her usual bashfulness that made her all the more appealing.

He did another once over of her before settling his gaze back on hers.

Ally gasped when he banded an arm around her body and yanked her close, her breasts meeting with his firm chest with just her bra between them.

Austin scoffed. "And you said _I'm_ gorgeous."

Not even a second after his words, he brought his mouth smashing against hers in a passionate kiss, holding her firm against him as she got over the sudden movement and reciprocated just as heatedly, cupping both sides of his neck in her hand, pulling him closer.

Their hands began roving again, more freely this time, and Ally wasted no time. She trailed her hands down his abs, lingering on the soft, fine hair below his navel before moving further south.

Austin's breath hitched when he realized where she was inevitably going. He also felt her nervousness, and decided to help.

"It's okay," He cooed, breaking away from their kiss, breathing his gentle words hotly onto her parted lips. "Keep going."

Emboldened by his coaxing, Ally allowed her hand to rest on his belt buckle, leaning back a bit to look into his eyes that were swirling with lust and love. A heady mixture.

"I love you," She whispered.

Her heart melted at the warm smile that overtook his features.

"I love you, too, Ally."

Austin pushed her more securely onto the counter and dipped his head to nuzzle his nose against hers; an affectionate action that has come to be theirs. It was so familiar and warmth inducing that Ally couldn't help but giggle when he did it.

"Now, get that fucking belt undone. My jeans are really damn uncomfortable right now," Austin groaned, his words prompting Ally to look down.

She gasped internally._ Oh, my… Those do look uncomfortable._

A very noticeable bulge was straining against the front of his jeans, and Ally-not wanting him to be uncomfortable any longer-quickly begins to undo the black belt while the wearer of said belt nips at the skin below her ear.

Once the belt is undone, Austin pulls away from Ally. She bites her lip and he shoots her a wink as his own hands move to pop the button on his jeans before sliding down the zipper teasingly.

Ally remained stock still on the counter, her eyes fixated on his movements as he slid his jeans down his muscle toned thighs, slipping his Converse and socks off at the same time.

_Holy crap. Oh, my word! _Ally choked back a gasp.

Austin now stood in front of her, decked out in just a pair of _Marco Polo_ boxer-shorts that fit him just…_perfectly_. The band advertising the well-known name in white was black while the rest of it was a dark gray.

"Wow," Ally breathed, finally letting out the breath she hadn't known she was holding.

Austin ignored the slight ego boost that her reaction gave him and moved forward to grasp her hips in his strong hands.

"Come here," He growled and pulled her forward and off the counter. Her arms went around his neck to steady herself as he slid her sensually downward against his body until her feet touched the floor.

Ally bit back a moan at feeling his arousal press and slide against her own. Even through the fabric of her jeans; she could feel him; hot and throbbing.

She was so lost in the heat radiating off of him that she almost didn't catch the words that he murmured against her neck.

"This okay?" His hands were now resting on the front of _her_ jeans, circling the metal button in question.

She shivered lightly and nodded quickly against his right peck.

"Uh huh. Yeah," She let out shakily.

Austin frowned and pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were blazing with passion, but a little glimmer of unease had crept in.

"Princess?"

Ally shut her eyes and shook her head twice. "I'm okay, really. Just-…just a little nervous."

He smiled lightly and nuzzled her nose with his again. "Okay."

Not wanting to make her the least bit uncomfortable; Austin slowly slid down her body, kissing her above her navel on his way down.

He placed himself on his knees and began undoing the buckles on her brown ankle boots. He slipped the right one off, and then the left before with the same languid pace, he pulled off her socks.

Pushing the items to the side where his own lay discarded, Austin then turned his attention to her jeans.

He placed both palms against the front of her calves and slid up, massaging her thighs when he got to them and then stopping when he was at his full height, hands now on the front of her jeans.

"Okay?" He asked again.

Ally was so incredibly moved by his gentle touch and his sense of understanding. She nodded.

"Yes."

Austin smiled and undid the button on her jeans, pulling down the zipper afterward with his eyes still locked on hers.

He began sliding the denim down her legs and after they went past her upper thigh, he moved up from his slightly crouched position and quickly perched her on the counter again.

His gaze left hers and finally connected with his task at hand.

_Oh, sweet fuck… _Austin licked his lips at the sight of her black cotton panties shaping themselves against her and he felt himself harden even more.

_Fucking hell, she's gorgeous. _

"Austin," Ally giggled nervously, more than a little shy of seeing him not do anything but just _stare _at her down _there_.

Austin snapped his head up and took notice of the pretty pink blush that lip up her cheeks.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry." He offered a mischievous grin and backed up, sliding her jeans completely off and allowing her to bring her legs down, heels brushing the front of the counter drawers.

"There we go," He said, grin still in place. "That's better."

Ally's blush intensified when he then allowed his eyes to flick up and down her legs.

_I want these around my hips. Or over my shoulders… _Austin clenched his jaw muscles and tried to calm himself. _Later._

Ally saw the fire in his eyes and felt a spark of pride that it was her doing and hers alone. She grinned lightly. _Mental fist pump! Yeah!_

Once Austin brought his gaze back and it connected with hers, the intensity from earlier was brought back in less than a second.

Austin growled and pitched forward, smashing his lips against Ally's while she pushed forward and clung to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his torso.

Austin got the message and pulled her off the counter, heading straight for the shower stall.

It was a miracle that the sliding door didn't break off its hinges from the force he used to slide it open.

Pushing Ally up against the wall, Austin pulled back from her lips only to have her fuse her mouth to the side of his neck, sucking harshly.

_Damn! _Austin's eyes rolled upwards in ecstasy.

He moved his hands up the backs of her thighs and settled them on her ass, squeezing harder than he intended to. It didn't seem to bother her.

Remembering why he broke their kiss in the first place, Austin reached out with one hand and secured Ally between himself and the shower wall by pushing harder against her while he turned on the water.

The three large showerheads placed evenly above the equally large stall sprayed them with ice-cold water, causing Ally to yelp and stop her ministrations on his neck.

"Sorry, baby," Austin apologised breathily and kissed her below the ear while working the temperature of the water.

Soon enough, the shower doors were fogged up in steam that swirled around the entire bathroom, serving as a misty shield that hid them away from anything and anyone else but each other.

* * *

**So, tell me… Do you want more? **

**If you do, then everything will go as planned and the next update will be rated M…**

**And, no. No sex… YET ;)**

**Let me know what you guys thought of this. Did I do a good job? Is there anything I could've done better? Throw your constructive criticism my way and let me know!**

****Expect shorter (not too short though) but quicker chapters now that I'm focusing on this fic a bit more.****

**I love you guys!**

**PEACE.**

**-Wolf**


	39. Chapter 39

**Helloooooooo Pack Buddies! Finally, I have this chapter DONE! Oh Yes! **

**Fuck, guys, I've never written anything like this before 0_0 So I really need your thoughts on this chapter to let me know how I did and how I can improve.**

**Anyway, let's get on with some replies, yes? Yes, okay.**

**Jai: Sorry for the wait, but it's here now :P**

**RourtneyRaura: I know, I know, I'm a huge fuckin' tease XD Let's hope this update is just as amazing!**

**ILoveBloodMoon: Duuuuude here's more chocolate for you XD And ugh, four more years of that 0_0… I wish you luck, my friend…**

**ILoveThisStory: Lmao! Hahahahahahaa! Your review made me LOL XD 'Frick Fradeling' Ahaha. Here's an update for you!**

**Maz: I'm excited to get into all of that and take you guys on that journey with me!**

**Sive: I hope that you continue to think so! Thanks, bud!**

**Thank you to all the guest reviewers as well! Like I've requested a couple times before; please do leave a name so that I can thank you properly :)**

**Okay, onward with the chapter!**

**Read on…**

* * *

**Previously On Blood Moon…**

_The three large showerheads placed evenly above the equally large stall sprayed them with ice-cold water, causing Ally to yelp and stop her ministrations on his neck._

"_Sorry, baby," Austin apologised breathily and kissed her below the ear while working the temperature of the water._

_Soon enough, the shower doors were fogged up in steam that swirled around the entire bathroom, serving as a misty shield that hid them away from anything and anyone else but each other._

* * *

"Better?" Austin asked when the temperature of the water hit them just right, their foreheads resting against each other.

"Much," Ally answered and pulled back slightly.

She clung to his strong shoulders and gazed adoringly at him, slicking his now wet hair back so that she could see his face.

The sensations coursing through her body were running rampant, eager to heighten into something more with assistance from the man who was panting heavily, his jaw tightened and flexing every so often.

Ally had never felt like this before. Her body felt as if it was lit up in flames, and it sure wasn't only from the hot water hitting their bodies in a steady stream.

"Please," She gasped, hoping with all she had that Austin would do something-_anything_-to uncoil the tightly strung knots throbbing deliciously in her body.

Austin himself was throbbing, eager for whatever was to come.

"I know, I know," He breathed and like he did before, he slowly slid her down his body, allowing her to loosen her grip around his shoulders and stand on her own before he leaned forward, connecting their lips again in a passionate lock.

They were all lips, tongues, and hands; exploring each other frantically with gasps and moans in-between.

Sliding his hands up to her breasts, Austin cupped them firmly and squeezed, eliciting a lovely moan from her that shot straight to his groin.

However, the feel of the cotton on his hands got him a tad annoyed.

"Can I take this damn thing off of you?" He growled impatiently and fingered the clasp of her bra behind her back.

Ally tensed for a moment, blushing hotly before relaxing and nodding her head.

"Okay."

"Thank fuck," Austin groaned, undoing the clasp with ease and before he knew it, the straps of her bra fell loose, hanging on her shoulders teasingly and causing his eyes to shoot down to the exposure of even more creamy skin that had him almost salivating with need.

It briefly occurred to him that he was a bit too forward, but the apology that he was about to utter was extinguished on his lips when ever so slowly, with the hot water pelting down on them and mist swirling around their bodies, Ally dropped her bra to the floor.

Austin's jaw fell slack.

Even without the evidence of touching them free of a bra, he knew without a doubt that her round, firm breasts were smooth and satin like to the touch.

He unconsciously licked his lips and Ally, despite her shyness; giggled at the action.

The sweet sound that escaped her mouth caused Austin to snap his head up to her face. He took in her expression that was mixed with excitement and that bashfulness that he has come to love.

No matter how arousing though, he didn't want her ashamed in front of him.

No, no, that wouldn't do.

He grinned and pulled her close, dipping his head and feigning going in for a kiss. She tilted her head up to meet him but he ducked down, landing a soft but sharp bite on the side of her right breast.

The action sent tingles shooting up her spine, and Ally reached out to hold onto him, steadying herself.

Her answering gasp was music to his ears so he did it again, this time to the left one, loving when she gripped his biceps tightly in each hand.

He brought his face up, rubbing his nose against her jaw until his mouth was at level with her ear.

"My fantasies don't do these justice," He breathed hotly into her ear and gave her boobs another squeeze with his strong hands.

Just like he wanted, his comment caused Ally to throw her head back and let out a laugh.

"Oh my gosh, shut up," She chuckled and slapped his chest, delighting in the way he playfully grinned down at her before pulling her close so that their fronts pressed against each other.

Once again, their lips were connected in a lock of passion and need and at this point, all that they were going on were the flurry of sensations pulsing through their veins, nothing else occurred to them.

The feeling of Austin pressed up against her so tightly made Ally delirious with need. Shocking herself as well as Austin, she reached down and palmed the bulge in his boxer-shorts.

Austin hissed and threw his head back, breaking their kiss. "_Fuck_!"

_Holy crow… _Ally was in total awe.

He was _hard_. And _throbbing_.

"You better be fucking planning on getting those shorts off, Ally," Austin growled through his teeth, head still thrown back with the water raining down on his face.

Ally pulled her hand back and bit her lip.

"I, uh, are you-are you sure?" She asked timidly, causing Austin to snap his head down, his teeth still ground together but now less in pleasure and more because of the loss of her touch where he needed it most.

_Is she serious?! _Austin thought.

But then, like a switch being flipped, Austin's inner wolf that was raging in heated lust came to a halt upon taking in his girlfriend's expression. This is his partner, his Ally that has gone through so much, who has come so far, and here he is panting like a horny dog desperate for the lightest of touches to quell his aching need.

Ally saw the myriad of thoughts cross his face.

"I'm still a little nervous," She muttered sheepishly, her hand resting on his abdomen.

Austin quickly leaned down and nuzzled her nose with his, reassuring her.

"I know you are, Princess. I am too," He admitted.

"You are?" Ally asked with a raise of her brows.

"I am," Austin affirmed.

Until then, he hadn't realized how true that is. He really is nervous.

From the few encounters he's had with other females-most of those encounters being with Cassidy-this right now with Ally will be more than just a mindless, sexual release. She will be the first one who means _more_.

Not asking him to elaborate, Ally chewed on her lip briefly before sliding her hands back down to the waistband of his boxer-shorts, her fingers lingering on the imprinted words _Marco Polo_.

She flicked her gaze up at him and he mouthed for her to go on.

Looking back down, she began tugging his underwear down his wet skin, her breath hitching when she got her first glimpse of him.

Pushing the boxer-shorts down his hips, Ally tried not to let out a shuddering breath like he did when his entire length was exposed, no doubt feeling more comfortable without the restriction of clothing.

Attempting not to stare for too long, Ally tore her gaze away from him and focused on getting his underwear completely off.

Austin watched in light amusement as she hid her gaze from him when she stood up to her full height after he stepped out of his boxer-shorts. He bit back his chuckle at her and chose not to comment on her blush.

Ally gasped when he grabbed hold of her hips and spun her around, pulling her back against his chest.

She felt the firmness of his chest against her bare back and every breath he took. Her breathing was slightly frantic, while his was controlled and steady.

"Breathe with me, Ally," He cooed gently into her ear, wrapping a strong arm around her while the other stayed on her hip, his nose resting against the side of her neck.

He began taking even breaths.

"In," He coaxed and Ally, feeling the rise of his chest against her back, followed, "and out."

They did this a few more times until her breathing matched his. Slow and steady and synced together.

Ally was overwhelmed with love then. Through all her bouts of nervousness every few minutes; Austin guided her though them gently, calming her down despite his obvious urges to move things along quickly and sate his growing need.

She took in another calming breath with him and exhaled slowly, loving the feel of the hard planes of his chest and abdomen pressed against her back.

"Thank you," She whispered and reached a hand up behind her, cupping his jaw and twisting her head to give him a soft and grateful smile.

Austin's smile soon turned into a grin and he shook his head. "No. Thank _you_," He flirted and grinded his hips into her covered backside, allowing her to feel him hot and hard against her.

Ally grinded her teeth at the sensation. She clenched her thighs together to ease the delicious ache in her loins brought on by their intense need for one another and let out a shuddering breath. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, there was no way around the fact that her underwear was becoming increasingly wet every second, and it wasn't from the water alone.

Surprising herself and Austin, she reciprocated by pushing her butt back onto his length, drawing out a hiss of pleasure from him.

"Fuck!" He snarled and threw his head back, allowing her to see the hot drops of water roll down his neck and sinewy shoulders.

The sight was so beautiful to her, she couldn't resist pulling his face down to hers for a heated kiss.

"You're a fucking minx, Ally. Damn little _tease_," Austin growled against her lips.

His words sent a bolt of smugness and pride up her spine. She revelled in the fact that she was able to get him so fired up like this and if those words weren't proof of that; the steely member pressing up against her backside sure was.

Due to the position, her neck began to cramp and she was about to break the kiss when Austin beat her to it, moving her hair over one shoulder so that he could latch onto her neck.

He placed kisses wherever he could reach while his hands roamed her body on their own accord. Sliding them up her toned abdomen, he palmed her breasts, not able to stray far from them for too long.

It didn't seem as if Ally minded, seeing as she pushed her chest out further onto his capable hands.

"Good? You like that?" He breathed out to her in a sultry whisper and gave her breast another squeeze, emphasising his question.

"Yes," She choked out without hesitation and nodded her head from where it was resting against his chest, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

_Sweet fuck, my girl is sexy!_ Austin mentally fist pumped. He was over the moon at her reactions to his touch.

He grinded his hips into her again and was pleased when she pushed back once more, fuelling his arousal to the point at which he could think of nothing else but catapulting that friction to greater heights.

With his arms wrapped around her and his front pressed up against her back, Ally felt as if he was _everywhere_. A blazing shield of heat was what Austin was at this point, and coupled with the showerheads shooting jets of hot water at them, Ally hoped she wouldn't succumb to heatstroke.

"Austin…" She said his name in a soft moan as he moved his hands away from her breast, sliding them lower…

Lower…

Lower…

…until he reached her black cotton panties.

He tugged suggestively, causing her to open her eyes.

"Your turn?" He winked, phrasing his words into the form of a question, asking her if this was okay.

She cupped the back of his head, fingering the wet strands while gifting him with a cute smile and a single nod.

Austin grinned and brought his head back down, not doing anything this time except nuzzling the point where her shoulder meets her neck while his hands got to work sliding down her panties.

The material clung to her like a second skin as Austin tugged it down over her hips, exposing her shapely backside to his lascivious gaze.

Ally peeked up at him when she felt his breath hitch. However, she didn't see his face above her given that he stepped back, leaving her feeling slightly bereft after having his nude form pressed up against her.

Before she could question his departure, Ally felt Austin's hands on the backs of her calves and realized that he was on his knees behind her, caressing softly.

He pulled her underwear all the way down and she dutifully stepped out of them, biting down on her lips when she felt him caress her calves again.

"I never doubted myself," Austin murmured softly but loud enough for Ally to hear him through the hiss of the shower.

"What-" Ally began asking when her words cut off and snapped back into her throat in a sharp intake of breath, her mouthing forming the shape of an 'O' as her knees almost gave out beneath her.

At face level with her ass, Austin couldn't resist leaning forward to give a sharp nip to one cheek, drawing out that wonderful sound of surprise from the temptress above him.

"Your ass is _amazing_," He clarified his earlier words and stood up, turning her to face him.

She blushed and looked down, causing her to blush harder at the sight of him hard and twitching between their bodies.

_Carpe Diem, Ally_… She bit her lip in hesitation before reaching out for him slowly.

Austin's muscles tensed in anticipation.

Her small hand carefully wrapped around him, just below the tip.

"Holy fuck…" He hissed and shut his eyes, throwing his head back at the feeling of her finally touching him.

Taking his reaction as a good one, Ally looked back down at her hand wrapped around his impressive length.

She gulped at the feeling of him. He felt as hard as steel, but so smooth.

She slid her hand down further and felt him throb as he let out another sound, one that made it seem like he was in pain but a small peek at his face confirmed that wasn't true. He clearly liked it.

Though excited that she was making him feel good, Ally wasn't fully sure how to go about doing this. Austin seemed to sense her hesitation and opened his eyes, looking down at her and allowing her to notice the gold flecks in his eyes were now burning brighter than usual.

He leaned down and pressed a small kiss to her nose before reaching down to gently clasp his fingers around the top of her hand. "Like this," He whispered and began guiding her hand in a stroking motion up and down his shaft.

Ally's gaze was transfixed on their hands moving smoothly up and down his erection. The sight was an erotic one, and she pressed her thighs together in order to attempt easing the delicious ache between her legs.

The action was not lost on Austin and he grinned. _All in good time, baby. I want you soaked… _

Ally was getting the hang of it now and began moving her hand a little faster, prompting Austin to retract his hand and reach up with both of his arms, bracing his palms flat against the shower wall.

She could see his forearms flexing every so often on either side of her from the corner of her eye, but she kept her brown orbs fixed on her task at hand.

"A little harder, Ally…" Austin requested, his voice deep and husky.

She immediately complied and grasped him a bit firmer, noticing a bead of pre-cum had formed on his tip. Still grasping him firmly, she rubbed her thumb gently over the tip, using the added lubrication to aid in stroking him.

Austin's moan vibrated in his chest like a rumbling purr. "Mmm… Aren't you a natural," He teased through his teeth, his head now dropped down and focused on her ministrations.

Ally scoffed out a laugh. _Natural? He gives me too many compliments. _

She had never done this before but was pleasantly surprised that she seemed to be doing a good job if her boyfriend's groans and moans were any indication.

Noticing that he's watching; Ally brought her other hand into play and stroked his base while the other glided up and down the rest of him.

Austin stumbled forward at the use of her other hand and buried his face in her neck, growling at the feeling of her small but strong grip that had him holding back from exploding right then and there.

Ally's chest heaved and her heart skipped a beat when he thrusted into her hand, seeking more movement and friction.

"Faster, baby," He exhaled into her ear and bit down on her lobe.

She complied.

"That's it…" He groaned and thrusted his hips forward again as she continued stroking him smoothly.

He felt his stomach tense and he clenched his jaw tight, needing just a little bit more to go diving and soaring off that cliff that was so close now.

Ally watched as his abs tightened and delighted in the deep, timbre of the sounds he was making in her ear as he pumped his hips languidly, letting her do the fast work.

She squeezed him a little tighter and stroked faster.

"Fuck, Ally! Just like that," He encouraged, completely lost in the feel of her hands on him.

He was now clenching his muscles every few seconds, gritting his teeth, waiting for that moment that would send him sky-rocketing.

On either side of her, Ally watched as his forearms twitched and his shoulders flexed, his skin pulling taut over the thick and sinuous muscles that lay beneath. He was close now, and she desperately wanted to see him fall apart.

"Keep going, baby, that's it… Oh, _fucking hell_," He grunted, feeling that point of no return come closer and closer.

With a few more strong pumps of her hand, Ally brought Austin to his climax.

He pitched forward, pressing their chests together and came with a thunderous growl that sounded more like his wolf than his human self. His essence spurted violently from his tip as he brought his teeth biting down on Ally's pulse point.

Shocked at the action but not at all put off by the sharp sensation, Ally gasped loudly and threw her head back, feeling multiple drops of now lukewarm water flowing into her mouth, all the while Austin kept his grip on her neck, growls still slipping through his teeth as the sensations of his orgasm washed over him for what seemed like an eternity.

"I take it I did okay?" Ally asked softly after a few minutes, a small but rueful smirk playing on her lips. She was overcome with excitement and pride that she had turned this hot-headed and intimidating man into a quivering mass of need.

Austin had let her go from between his teeth now, but his head still rested in the crook of her neck where he panted hotly, giving her small and affectionate kisses every few moments.

However, he'd only be fully sated once she was in the same boat as him.

"_Okay_ is a little twig, Princess. What you did was the whole fucking forest."

Ally giggled at his words and made a move to pull away to look at him but he wasn't having it and gripped her tighter against him.

"Uh uh. Your turn now," He murmured and took her into their earlier position of her back pressed against his front.

Ally felt herself tense against him, but this time not in nervousness; anticipation.

Using both his hands, Austin brushed his fingertips down the sides of her body slowly before trailing back up, and then back down, loving the way she arched her chest upwards in a downright sensuous display.

He groaned. You're so sexy, baby."

She shivered at his husky tone, feeling the vibrations of his words as he growled them out rumbling against her bare back.

"Austin…" She pleaded, wanting him to just _touch_ her already.

"Something you want?"

He couldn't resist teasing her despite the fact that he was just as impatient to get on with it himself, wanting her to surrender herself to him just as he did with her.

Her answer came in the form of something between a whine and a choked sob.

"Yes, Austin, _please_!"

He smirked and caressed her hips for a moment before pressing his palms flat against them, sliding them upwards towards her abdomen where he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her completely against him.

"You sure, Princess?" He asked when he brought his lips close to her ear.

Ally was in awe. The rumbling timbre of heavy lust had completely dropped from his tone in that one sentence, giving way to the doting boyfriend who is always so protective of her wellbeing.

She reached a hand up behind her to cup the back of his head.

"I trust you, Austin."

_Fuck… _He couldn't resist her anymore.

He slowly unwrapped his arms from around her torso and slid his hands downwards, his mouth still close to her ear, allowing her to feel his heated breaths on her skin.

Ally's heart skipped a beat at feeling him so close to where she wanted him. His hand moved closer and closer, while his other gripped her hip, his thumb rubbing back and forth on her bare flesh.

Finally, he reached between the juncture of her thighs, cupping her fully in his hand.

They both let out strangled groans while throwing their heads back; hers up against his shoulder and his towards the flow of the water.

"Ally, _fuck_!" Austin hissed. "You're fucking _dripping_!"

Ally said nothing, too consumed by just this smallest of touches to her arousal. She gripped the strands of hair at the nape of his neck, urging him to go further.

He didn't disappoint. Carefully, he slipped his middle finger between her folds.

"Ah! Au-Austin…" Ally gasped at the unfamiliar feeling. It was a weird sensation, a bit uncomfortable but oddly just what she had been craving.

Austin clenched his jaw muscles at the feel of her tight, wet heat enveloping his finger. He knew that he would have to go about this slowly, that she would have to get used to the feeling of it.

"Relax, baby," He cooed into her ear and dipped his head down, pressing a kiss to her tensed shoulders. "I'll take care of you, I promise."

His words sent a rush of rapture throughout her body and she clenched her muscles around his finger that he had slowly eased in deeper.

"Damn…" Austin murmured when he felt her contract. "That okay, Ally? Is that good?" He implored, desperately wanting her to give the go ahead that she wanted him to give her more.

He just about howled with delight when she again gripped the strands of his hair, letting out a small moan followed by a whispered 'Yes'

Austin eased his middle finger partly out of her before pushing back in slowly, watching her reaction.

She pursed her lips together and moaned, arching her back further out and resulting her breasts to push upwards, perfectly angled to directly meet the water cascading down from the showerhead closest to her.

Austin kept up with this movement for a while, in… out… in… out; acclimating her to the sensation until she looked up at him with a hooded gaze that had his own arousal stirring once again.

"More," She breathed, using her hand that wasn't cupping his neck to rest on his settled on her hip.

"Yeah? More?" Austin repeated, his voice deep and husky.

"Mmmm…" Ally affirmed, slightly grinding down on his hand to drive her point home.

Austin chuckled. _She really is a little minx._

Ally shut her eyes tightly in pleasure upon feeling Austin slip a second finger in between her folds, entering her wet heat.

Austin bit his lip when he felt her tight and pulsating around his fingers, welcoming him wholeheartedly. "Shit, you feel amazing…" He couldn't help saying, beginning to pump his digits slowly in and out of her.

Ally writhed against him and tugged on his hair almost painfully, moans and breathy gasps passing her lips every now and then.

She again grinded against his hand, causing the bottom half of his palm to rub against her swollen clit which sparked a sudden intense pleasure that shot through her. She seemed shocked at the feeling; her eyes wide and excited and her mouth in the form of an 'O' after sucking in a lungful of air.

She was so surprised at the wonderful sensation that she had halted her movements against his hand.

Austin grinned and pressed the heel of his palm more firmly onto her clit, causing her to bite her lip in response, muffling her moans.

"Move for me, Ally. Show me what you like," He encouraged, straining his neck forward to nip at her jaw.

Ally licked her lips and exhaled, slowly resuming her sensual grinding on his hand.

"That's it baby," Austin praised. "That's it."

Along with the warm water raining down on them, the evidence of her arousal dripped down her thighs and coated his fingers, driving him mad with lust, rearing up his length once again.

_Down boy… _Austin thought, focusing all his efforts on Ally.

Despite the water not being as hot as it was when they got in; Ally had never felt such intense heat surrounding her like it was right now. She was completely heated and delirious with pleasure as she writhed against Austin's ministrations.

She felt him stiff against her butt, and that alone had her arousal heightening even more.

Austin moved quicker now, and angled his hand in such a way that enabled him to ease his fingers deeper, working earnestly to bring her to her climax.

"Yesss…" She moaned, head resting against his shoulder. "Oh, my-uh-… Austin…" She struggled to get out a complete sentence.

"You close, baby?" Austin asked, stroking her deeply.

"Yes," She breathed, biting down on her lip again.

At this, Austin brought his fingers to her clit and pressed down, rubbing tight circles which pulled a chocked scream from Ally as her knees almost gave out beneath her.

A few more moments of these sweet sensations passed when Ally suddenly went slack jawed, flinging her hand up to join her other on the back of Austin's head, gripping the strands of his hair tightly as her orgasm went barrelling through her.

"Oh my-! _Austin_!" She screeched in ecstasy, arching her back and pushing her hips further onto his hand.

_Holy shit…_ Austin growled upon witnessing the effects of her climax. She tightened deliciously around his digits and he could think of nothing more except how stunning she looked and how she would feel pulsing and contracting around his dick. _Fuck me, damn!_

The last waves of her orgasm washed over her, and Ally slumped against Austin's front, completely and utterly sated. _Wow…_

Austin propped her up against him with one arm banded around her torso while he reached out with the other to turn off the water. He was still hard against her back and Ally giggled despite the fact that she felt as if she was currently boneless and would collapse if she even attempted to just say one word.

Austin knew what she found so amusing and chuckled, pumping his hips against her. "You're a hell of a sight when you cum, Ally. I can't help myself."

Ally's cheeks blazed. "Shut up," She mumbled.

Austin chuckled against the side of her head before spinning her around to take in the sight of her. Her gaze was soft, he drenched hair was dripping down onto the shower floor and she had a small, sated smile playing on her lips.

"That was indescribable, Austin," She said shyly.

"It really was, baby," He agreed and met her halfway when she leaned up to kiss him. He felt a stirring down below and pulled away, not wanting to do anything more right now but curl up with her and sleep.

He was sated and happy, and so was she.

With the heat of the water now gone, Ally felt the chill of the weather and briefly shuddered.

Austin stepped out of the large shower stall and quickly fetched one of the towels hanging off of the rails and returned to Ally. He wrapped it around her, cocooning her in its warmth before fetching the other for himself and securing it around his waist.

* * *

While using a small towel to dry her hair as best as she could, Ally watched as Austin pulled back the comfy looking covers on his bed. He was donning a pair of black basketball shorts, his upper half bare while she was dressed in one of his shirts that went just below her knees.

Austin turned around and caught her staring.

He smirked. "Ready for bed?"

She smiled and nodded, disposing of the towel before loosely pulling her slightly damp hair into a messy ponytail.

"Mmmm," Austin hummed in approval when she made her way towards him. "I like you like this," He whispered and did a once over of her, creeping a hand up his shirt on her body to caress her backside.

She giggled and slapped his hand away. "Bed, Austin."

He mock pouted and huffed. "Fine."

Ally laughed and shoved his chest. He caught her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing each fingertip and then the top of her hand. "I love you," He said.

Gently pushing him down onto the bed, Ally curled up next to him and kissed his jaw, cupping the side of his face in her dainty hand.

"I love you too, Austin. So much," She whispered.

They snuggled up under the covers, both of them now encompassed in their own thoughts.

Ally sighed. She had almost forgot what they were discussing earlier with the rest of the pack, but now that her mind wasn't clouded by lust and need, everything was rushing back full force.

"_You and Ally will need to have a discussion regarding all this, son. Akela said he's leaving in three days, yes?" Alpha Michaels voice echoed in her mind followed by Austin's affirmation._

"_Three days."_

She felt her chest seize up. Three days. _He would have to leave in three days._

"Hey now," Austin's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Let's not think about that tonight, okay?" He asked and she peeked up at him from where he head was resting on his shoulder.

She smiled lightly and placed a chaste kiss on his chin.

"Okay."

"Night, Ally."

"Goodnig-Oh!" Ally sat straight up, startling Austin.

"What? What is it?" He asked in confusion at her sudden movement.

"I'll be right back," She said and got out of the bed, heading towards the bathroom and leaving a confused but amused Austin in bed.

She reached into the clothes hamper beside the shower cabinet and retrieved her discarded jeans. Checking one pocket and then the other, she found what she was looking for and fished it out before smiling to herself, holding it close to her chest.

Back in the bedroom, Austin perked up when Ally walked out of the bathroom, immediately noticing that she was now not only using his shirt, but his dog tags too. The very same ones that she wore every day after he had given them to her when they became an official couple.

The tags clinked against each other around her neck as she walked and Austin pulled back the covers, smiling softly up at her.

"I didn't even notice when you took them off," He murmured as she snuggled up next to him.

"Hmm," Ally hummed tiredly, their exploits in the bathroom finally catching up to her.

"Sleepy?" Austin chuckled.

"Uh huh," She answered and pressed herself against his side.

"Wait," Austin said just as she was about to close her eyes to welcome the darkness of sleep.

"Hm?" She asked, looking up at him.

Austin internally groaned when he met the stare of her pretty doe eyes.

He was the one who suggested that they not talk about him leaving for tonight, yet here he was, gazing down at the woman who snuck up on his heart all those months ago and wondering how he's going to handle leaving her side for an unknown amount of time.

"Austin, what is it?" She asked.

He sighed and leaned down, bumping his nose against hers. "Give me a kiss goodnight?" He asked softly.

Ally's lips curled up in a smile and she chuckled. "Okay," She said and brought his face lower to connect their lips.

Austin exhaled through his nose and gently rolled over on top of her, pressing her into the soft mattress as their lips moved languidly against each other in a sweet and passionate slow dance.

Ally felt the emotion he was passing on from his kiss and she held him tighter, sighing against his lips.

They pulled away from each other and Ally rested three fingers against his lips.

"Goodnight, Austin."

Austin smiled down at her, moving his weight off of her and then wrapping her in his arms.

"Night, Ally."

* * *

… **Right. So, that's a wrap on chapter 39. **

**I don't usually make a habit of begging for reviews but just this once, I'm gonna do it.**

**Please, please, **_**PLEASE **_**share your thoughts regarding this chapter. Like I said; I've never written a chapter containing this sort of intimate content before and I REALLY wanna know how I did and if there's something I can do to improve; then let me know, yeah? **

**BTW, did anyone catch a Fifty Shades reference? What was it?**

**Oh! A guest reviewer asked if I'm gonna address the entire situation revolving why Ally can communicate with the pack and other shape-shifters when they're phased. The answer; yes, I will. Soon.**

**Okay, well that's that. Hope that you guys enjoyed. Once again, please share your thoughts :D**

**Follow me on Instagram if you'd like:**

**divergemeriker**

**I love you guys!**

**PEACE.**

**-Wolf**


End file.
